


On ira voir les étoiles

by LeiaLibelle



Series: Chroniques de Pleine Nuit [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Amitié, Ceci n'est pas une histoire de vampires classique, Et des humains, Fluff, Humor, Loups-garous, M/M, Plein d'autres créatures, Plot twist au chapitre 1, Romance, Références de films, Vampires, Yôkai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 85,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat est un garçon de 16 ans parfaitement normal qui mène une vie très ordinaire - pour un vampire, du moins. Mais quand sa dernière proie en vue (un garçon au sourire idiot) se révèle ne pas être tout à fait ce à quoi il s'attendait, son quotidien va devenir un peu plus mouvementé...</p><p>- MAINTENANT AVEC ILLUSTRATION AU CHAPITRE 9 -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On est amis, non ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EDIT : Chapitre corrigé le 10/02/2017]

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Le ciel était noir, d’épais nuages masquaient les étoiles et seul un vague croissant de lune venait éclairer les environs. C’était une de ces nuits où l’on a l’impression que tout peut arriver, que des forces mystérieuses et ténébreuses se cachent parmi les ombres et n’attendent qu’à nous sauter à la gorge.

Ce qui était en partie vrai.

Allongé de côté sur les tuiles du toit où il se trouvait, sa joue appuyée contre la paume de sa main pour tenir sa tête relevée, un jeune homme à la peau grise et aux cheveux noirs regardait, immobile, à travers la fenêtre de la maison en face de lui. Passons l’effet de pseudo-surprise dramatique habituel : le jeune homme en question était un vampire. Il s’appelait Karkat Vantas, avait fait seize ans quelques mois auparavant, et son occupation principale du moment était d’espionner le garçon humain qui habitait dans ladite maison. Cette nuit-là, pour la troisième fois, il s’était installé sur le toit voisin afin de s’adonner à son petit moment de voyeurisme de la soirée. Comme les soirs précédents, il s’était levé de bonne heure — vers dix-sept heures et des poussières — pour aller s’installer à son observatoire en hauteur, attendant le moment où le garçon rentrerait chez lui.

L’humain en question, il l’avait aperçu pour la première fois trois nuits plus tôt, alors qu’il s’était posé sur un toit au hasard pour reposer ses ailes fatiguées d’une longue balade aérienne. Minuit était alors passé depuis un bout de temps, mais une chambre était encore allumée. Intrigué, Karkat avait jeté un coup d’œil et il l’avait vu.

Il était debout dans sa chambre, semblait chercher une occupation quelconque. Il avait la peau plutôt blanche et des cheveux noirs comme les siens. Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, et son visage était orné de deux grands yeux bleus innocents cachés derrière des lunettes aux verres carrés. Il était un peu maigre, assez chétif, mais son corps n’était pas désagréable à regarder pour autant. Malgré l’heure tardive, il n’avait pas l’air si fatigué et semblait au contraire plein d’énergie. Karkat en était un peu jaloux, lui qui avait tant de mal à se réveiller le soir et à s’endormir la journée, le manque de sommeil causant ensuite un état de fatigue presque permanent — ce qui, d’après son grand frère, serait la source de sa mauvaise humeur « hautement problématique. »

Pour en revenir à l’humain aux yeux tout bleus, Karkat, sans s’en rendre compte, avait fini par rester l’observer jusqu’à ce qu’il aille se coucher ; et même après, il l’avait regardé dormir un moment. Il faut dire que c’est un comportement assez typique chez les vampires. Lorsqu’ils trouvent une proie qui les intéresse, ils ne peuvent plus penser à autre chose. Ils sont comme captivés, et ne seront pas tranquilles avant d’avoir planté leurs crocs dans leur chair et goûté à leur sang.

Karkat, bien sûr, avait déjà connu cela plusieurs fois. Il n’est pas vraiment nécessaire que leur proie soit à leur goût pour qu’ils se décident à boire le sang d’un humain, et lorsque la soif est là, n’importe qui ferait bien l’affaire. Mais voilà, c’est toujours plus attrayant quand, en plus, la personne vous plaît. S’il y a une attirance physique, déjà, c’est tout de suite un plus. Mais si comme dans le cas présent, avec ce garçon à la peau blanche et aux yeux bleus, l’attirance était encore plus forte, un sentiment indescriptible, une sorte d’instinct qui vous pousse vers cette personne comme on vous pousserait d’une falaise sans vous laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui vous arrive… Si c’est ce genre d’attirance qui vous prend, alors boire le sang de la personne en question ne devient plus seulement un plaisir incommensurable : cela devient une nécessité.

Toutefois, Karkat n’était pas pressé. Il n’avait pas vraiment soif, son dernier « repas » remontant à seulement une semaine quand il pouvait facilement tenir un mois sans être réellement assoiffé — et au moins deux de plus s’il se résolvait à supporter la soif. Il ne voulait pas non plus s’y prendre tout de suite. Comme un chat qui voudrait jouer avec sa souris avant de la dévorer, il voulait observer le garçon encore un peu. Ce n’était pas chose aisée. Il avait beau ne pas avoir soif, il avait quand même _envie_ de boire son sang. Mais il était curieux. Ce garçon l’avait intrigué ; il semblait différent des autres humains que Karkat avait vus. Les autres se contentaient de suivre un quotidien inchangé, sans jamais sortir de leur routine habituelle. Lui avait l’air totalement insouciant. Ou était-ce juste de l’inconscience ? Il restait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre, n’en sortant que pour aller au lycée ou bien lorsqu’il devait descendre manger avec son père. Il semblait vivre seul avec lui, poussant Karkat à se demander ce qu’était devenue sa mère. Ayant lui-même perdu ses deux parents très jeune et vivant seul avec son frère aîné et le lusus qu’ils avaient apprivoisé pour garder la maison, il s’était fait la réflexion que c’était peut-être une forme de compassion qui le poussait à s’intéresser à cet humain. Ou alors, il avait juste envie de boire son sang. Allez savoir.

Cette nuit-là, le garçon humain avait fini par aller se coucher plus tôt que les autres soirs. Karkat était resté encore une heure environ, l’observant dormir dans l’espoir qu’il finisse par se réveiller malgré tout, mais une fois certain que ça n’arriverait pas, il avait finalement décidé de s’en aller. La nuit venait à peine de commencer — il n’était même pas minuit — mais il préféra tout de même rentrer chez lui. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire dehors mis à part observer les humains ou se balader au hasard.

Une fois de retour à son domicile, Karkat avança avec la plus grande précaution jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Rentrer chez lui n’était jamais une tâche facile ; le moindre faux pas pouvait le mener à une rencontre qu’il préfèrerait bien éviter. Croiser son lusus, en soi, était déjà bien pénible, et si par malheur cela arrivait, il en aurait pour une bonne demi-heure avant de pouvoir calmer la bête à coups de faucille sur la tête et d’œufs de poisson lancés pour l’amadouer. Inutile de dire qu’il préfèrerait s’en passer. Mais le pire, le _pire_ , serait de tomber sur son frère. Karkat ne voulait MÊME PAS y penser tellement l’idée lui glaçait le sang.

Karkat poussa doucement la porte et se faufila à l’intérieur. Retenant son souffle, il jeta un coup d’œil vers le salon. Aucun signe d’un des deux habitants. Avec un peu de chance son frère serait sorti, mais il valait mieux ne prendre aucun risque. Les conséquences étaient trop importantes pour qu’il puisse se le permettre. Son lusus, en revanche, s’absentait plus rarement, surtout s’il était seul : il fallait bien quelqu’un pour garder la maison, avec tous ces dangers autour… On n’est jamais à l’abri d’une attaque d’un lusus sauvage ou d’un autre groupe de vampires. C’est le risque lorsque l’on fait partie d’une espèce aussi violente. Mais Karkat ne s’en plaignait pas ; au contraire, il admirait et respectait les vampires pour leur cruauté et leur instinct de meurtre. Il était fier de faire partie d’une race aussi digne, et si sa position dans la hiérarchie vampirique avait été meilleure, il aurait probablement entretenu l’espoir de rejoindre les rangs de l’armée impériale un jour.

Le jeune garçon monta les marches de l’escalier une à une, le plus lentement possible pour ne pas les faire craquer. Il fallait juste qu’il atteigne sa chambre. Une fois dedans, il serait tranquille. Son lusus n’y rentrait jamais à moins qu’il n’y sente un danger. Quant à son frère… eh bien, tant qu’il n’avait rien à se reprocher, il ne venait généralement pas l’embêter de lui-même. C’était même devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux — le côté amusant en moins. Tant que Karkat parvenait à l’éviter, son frère le laissait en paix. S’il n’était pas assez discret et se faisait remarquer, en revanche, il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité pour les prochaines heures.

Karkat abaissa lentement la poignée de sa porte et la tira doucement vers lui, l’ouvrant juste assez pour s’y faufiler avant de la refermer peut-être un peu trop rapidement — mais peu importe : il était dans sa chambre, à présent. Un long soupir s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres, lui faisant au passage réaliser qu’il avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, allumant son ordinateur tout en tirant vers lui un paquet de bonbons entamé, fourrant une poignée d’oursons gélatineux dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa conscience dériver un instant tandis que le goût sucré à souhait envahissait son palais. Si Karkat Vantas avait un point faible, c’était bien les sucreries. Il pourrait tuer pour sa dose quotidienne de sucre, non, vraiment. Ses amis trouvaient ça bizarre, préférant un bon steak saignant pour leur part.

Ce n’était pas que Karkat n’aimait pas la viande ; il trouvait juste les choses sucrées plus satisfaisantes. Les vampires n’avaient que peu besoin de ce genre de nourriture, le sang volé aux humains couvrant assez bien leurs besoins nutritifs, mais beaucoup mangeaient tout de même au moins l’équivalent d’un repas par jour, par simple plaisir gustatif. Ça, et aussi parce que manger leur évitait de trop penser à leur soif de sang.

Karkat ne connaissait pas les détails de l’Histoire de son peuple, mais comme tous les autres vampires, il n’était pas ignorant des lois vampiriques de base. La première et la plus importante était de ne pas laisser les humains découvrir leur existence. Cette règle fondamentale n’est pas propre qu’à son espèce. Toutes les créatures de la Nuit savent d’instinct que leur survie dépend de l’ignorance de l’espèce humaine ; la question ne se pose même pas en réalité, et aucun d’entre eux n’irait volontairement briser cette loi. Karkat s’était toujours demandé ce qui arriverait si jamais quelqu’un allait révéler leur existence aux humains. Ce n’était pas si grave en soi, car il savait aussi que leurs dirigeants avaient les moyens de rattraper la situation — effacements de mémoire et autres manigances démoniaques — mais le coupable serait probablement puni pour leur avoir donné du boulot en plus, non ? Remarque, si une chose égale la cruauté de son espèce, c’est bien sa fainéantise. Si le condamné se cachait bien, ils pourraient tout aussi bien laisser tomber au bout d’un moment et même finir par l’oublier.

Pas que ce soit réellement important, en fait.

L’autre règle fondamentale, et celle qui nous intéresse ici, se rapproche assez de la première : ne pas se nourrir plus que besoin, pour ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons chez les humains. Besoin et envie étant deux choses bien distinctes, et de la même manière qu’un humain se retrouvera souvent à manger plus que nécessaire par simple plaisir et non par réelle faim, un vampire pourrait sans problème boire chaque jour un bon litre de sang sans jamais être malade ou rassasié. Seulement, ils ont beau être très peu nombreux en comparaison avec le nombre d’humains sur Terre, cela n’empêche pas que si chaque vampire existant décidait d’aller « chasser » tous les soirs, même des créatures aussi stupides et primitives que les humains finiraient par se douter que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il n’y a pas vraiment de quota exigé cependant, et tant qu’ils ne dépassent pas les bornes, les vampires font généralement comme il leur plait. Personne ne surveille réellement non plus. Les jeunes vampires apprennent dès leur plus jeune âge à contrôler leur soif, et c’est là que la nourriture peut aider. Le plus souvent, la viande rouge est ce qui fonctionne le mieux, mais Karkat trouvait les choses sucrées bien plus rassasiantes à son goût. Et les autres pouvaient aller se faire voir s’ils n’étaient pas contents.

Son ordinateur enfin allumé (il fallait toujours un temps fou à cette antiquité pour se mettre en marche et le jeune vampire aurait sans doute déjà donné trois ou quatre bons coups de pieds dans la machine à ce stade s’il n’était pas sur son petit nuage sucré), deux fenêtres s’ouvrirent à l’écran. Karkat soupira, observant ce qu’il reconnut immédiatement comme des fenêtres de conversations du nouveau programme de chat qu’il avait installé la veille. Il en attrapa une au hasard — l’autre harceleur attendrait, peu importe qui il était.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 00:22 --

TA: hé kk.  
TA: qu'e2t-ce que tu faii2 chez toii au22ii tôt ?  
TA: oh attend2, ça y e2t  
TA: t'a2 enfiin comprii2 à quel poiint ton exii2tence étaiit une honte enver2 toute2 le2 créature2 exii2tant 2ur terre, et tu t'e2 déciidé à nou2 épargner ta vue en re2tant cloiitré chez toii.  
CG: DES FOIS JE ME DEMANDE VRAIMENT POURQUOI JE CONTINUE DE T'ADRESSER LA PAROLE.  
CG: JE CROIS QUE TU AS RAISON QUAND TU DIS QUE JE SUIS MASO. IL FAUT VRAIMENT AIMER SOUFFRIR POUR TE SUPPORTER. REGARDE, TU N'ES MÊME PAS PHYSIQUEMENT EN FACE DE MOI EN CE MOMENT ET POURTANT TU ARRIVES À PROVOQUER SUFFISAMMENT DE DÉGOÛT EN MOI POUR REMPLIR LES ÉGOUTS DE TOUTE UNE PLANÈTE. BRAVO, SOLLUX.  
CG: ET POUR RÉPONDRE À TA QUESTION, JE SUIS RENTRÉ PARCE QUE FERME TA GUEULE.  
TA: toute cette haiine enver2 moii, 2eiigneur, j'en pleureraii2 pre2que 2ii je n'étaii2 pa2 déjà trop occupé à riire tellement tu me faii2 piitiié.  
TA: plu2 2ériieu2ement, kk, t'a2 regardé le fiichiier que je t'aii envoyé hiier ?  
CG: CONTRAIREMENT À CE QUE TU AS L'AIR DE PENSER, J'AI D’AUTRES CHOSES À FOUTRE QUE PASSER MA PUTAIN DE VIE DEVANT MON ORDINATEUR.  
TA: conneriie2.  
CG: VA TE FAIRE ENCULER.  
TA: c'e2t une propo2iitiion ?  
TA: parce qu'on en a déjà dii2cuté  
TA: t'e2 2ympa maii2 t'e2 pa2 vraiiment mon genre.  
CG: OH BON SANG.  
CG: TU VAS VRAIMENT RESSORTIR CETTE MÊME BLAGUE MITEUSE À CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE DIRAI ÇA ?  
CG: PARCE QUE ÇA COMMENCE À ÊTRE D'UN PUTAIN DE LOURD.  
TA: je la re22ortiiraii autant que je pourraii parce que je 2aii2 que ça te faiit chiier.  
CG: JE TE HAIS.  
TA: je 2aii2.  
TA: bon, maiintenant tu va2 peut-être pouvoiir regarder ce putaiin deux fiichiier que je t'aii envoyé  
TA: ou tu compte2 encore faiire ton gamiin et contiinuer cette dii2cu22iion ju2qu'à ce qu'on 2oiit tou2 le2 deux à court d'iin2ulte2 ?  
CG: MÊME SI L'IDÉE DE DÉVERSER MA HAINE SUR TOI JUSQU'À CE QUE MES DOIGTS SAIGNENT SUR MON CLAVIER À FORCE D'ÉCRIRE ET QUE L'ABOMINATION QUI TE SERT DE CERVEAU SOIT RÉDUITE EN UNE BOUILLIE IMMONDE INCAPABLE D'AUTRE CHOSE QUE DE PLEURER SUR L'ERREUR QUE FUT TA VENUE AU MONDE SERAIT TOUT SAUF DÉPLAISANTE, IL SE TROUVE QUE LE GOÛT PARADISIAQUE DES SUCRERIES QUE JE VIENS D'AVALER ME REND D'UNE HUMEUR SUFFISAMMENT BONNE POUR QUE JE PUISSE RESSENTIR UN SEMBLANT DE PITIÉ À TON ÉGARD.  
CG: TU PEUX REMERCIER L'INVENTEUR DES OURSONS GÉLATINEUX.  
TA: je croii2 que le faiit même que tu puii22e2 aiimer ce2 2aloperiie2 prouve à quel poiint ton cerveau à toii e2t défectueux.  
TA: tu t'e2 jamaii2 diit que c'étaiit peut-être à cau2e deux cet excè2 deux 2ucre que tu dormaii2 2ii mal la journée ?  
CG: FOUTAISES.  
CG: ET MES PROBLÈMES D'INSOMNIE NE TE REGARDENT PAS.  
TA: oh allez te vexe pa2.  
CG: JE SUIS PAS VEXÉ ET JE T'EMMERDE.  
CG: JE VAIS REGARDER TON FICHIER DE MERDE, ALORS FAIS-MOI PLAISIR ET VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE AILLEURS DEUX PUTAINS DE MINUTES. FAUT D’ABORD QUE JE RÉPONDE À L'AUTRE CONNARD QUI ME HARCÈLE DEPUIS QUE J'AI ALLUMÉ L’ORDINATEUR.  
TA: quii ça  
CG: GAMZEE. QUI D’AUTRE.  
TA: t'avaii2 deux conver2atiion2 deux lancée2 et t'a2 quand même choii2ii deux me parler à moii en premiier ?  
TA: putaiin mec je 2uii2 ému.  
TA: ton amiitiié me touche même à traver2 l'écran.  
CG: PREMIÈREMENT, FERME-LA.  
CG: DEUXIÈMEMENT, SI J'AVAIS SU QUE TE PARLER ME DONNERAIT AUTANT ENVIE DE ME FRAPPER LA TÊTE CONTRE LE MUR LE PLUS PROCHE TELLEMENT TON EXISTENCE MÊME ME FAIT PERDRE TOUT ESPOIR EN NOTRE BELLE RACE, J'AURAIS COMMENCÉ PAR L’AUTRE DROGUÉ.  
CG: TROISIÈMEMENT, LA SIMPLE PENSÉE QU'UNE QUELCONQUE PARTIE DE MOI PUISSE TE TOUCHER DE N'IMPORTE QUELLE MANIÈRE POSSIBLE ME RÉPUGNE AU PLUS HAUT POINT, AUSSI JE VAIS M'EMPRESSER DE FERMER CETTE FENÊTRE DE CONVERSATION ET D'EFFACER CE LOG, EN ESPÉRANT QUE TU NE M'ADRESSES PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE ET QUE CETTE DISCUSSION FINISSE PAR QUITTER DÉFINITIVEMENT MA MÉMOIRE UN JOUR.  
TA: ok à plu2.  
CG: CRÈVE.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 00:37 –-

Karkat fourra une nouvelle poignée de bonbons dans sa bouche avant de passer à la deuxième fenêtre de conversation, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Sollux Captor avait toujours été un bon ami et leurs discussions avaient toujours un effet positif sur son humeur.

Le deuxième gêneur risquait d’être un peu plus compliqué à gérer, cependant. Karkat aurait probablement besoin d’une bonne dose de sucre pour ne pas faire voler son ordinateur à travers la fenêtre sous le coup de l’exaspération.

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 00:22 –-

TC: HeEeEeEeEy, kArKaT ! :o)  
TC: J'éTaIs jUsTeMeNt eN TrAiN De pEnSeR QuE Ce sErAiT VaChEmEnT MiRaCuLeUx qUe mOn fIlS De pUtE De mEiLlEuR AmI Se cOnNeCtE cE sOiR.  
TC: Et tE VoIlà, tOuT DrOiT SoRtI De nUlLe pArT.  
TC: Si c'EsT PaS Un pUtAiN dE mIrAcLe çA.  
TC: HoNk. :o)  
TC: CoMmEnT çA Va, bRo ?  
CG: HÉ CONNARD, J'AI UNE INFO POUR TOI. JE SUIS EN LIGNE NEUF SOIRS SUR DIX. ÇA N'A RIEN D'UN MIRACLE.  
CG: D'AILLEURS LES MIRACLES N'EXISTENT PAS, ET TA CRÉDULITÉ EN CES RAMASSIS DE CONNERIES ME RAPPELLE COMBIEN ÊTRE AMI AVEC TOI EST UNE HONTE INCOMMENSURABLE.  
CG: ET JE VAIS BIEN. SI ON OUBLIE LE FAIT QUE MA MISÉRABLE VIE EST UN ENFER QUE MES PUTAINS D'INSOMNIES RÉCURRENTES ME CONDAMNENT À SUBIR DES JOUNÉES ENTIÈRES EN PLUS DES NUITS ET QUE CHACUNE DE MES DISCUSSIONS AVEC LES ENFOIRÉS DE PREMIÈRE QUI ME SERVENT D'AMIS ME RAPPELLE À QUEL POINT J'AIMERAIS SAUTER D'UN PONT POUR METTRE FIN À CETTE PLAISANTERIE QUI ME SERT D'EXISTENCE. MERCI DE DEMANDER.  
TC: De rIeN MeC, c'EsT ToUjOuRs uN PuTaIn dE PlAiSiR De vOiR QuE Tu vAs bIeN.  
TC: HoNk ! :o)  
CG: CONTENT DE VOIR QUE MA SOUFFRANCE T'AMUSE.  
CG: BREF, JE VAIS SUREMENT REGRETTER DE POSER LA QUESTION, MAIS PUISQUE LA SOIRÉE S'ANNONCE DÉFINITIVEMENT POURRIE DE TOUTE FAÇON, AUTANT LA GÂCHER JUSQU'AU BOUT.  
CG: TU VOULAIS QUOI.  
TC: EsT-Ce qU'Un fIlS De pUtE A BeSoIn d'UnE rAiSoN pOuR pArLeR à SoN mEiLlEuR aMi ? :o)  
TC: MaIs pUiSqUe tU En pArLeS, j'AvAiS BiEn uNe PuTaIn De QuEsTiOn À tE pOsEr.  
CG: ABRÈGE, GAMZEE. COMME SI C'ÉTAIT PAS DÉJÀ ASSEZ SOÛLANT DE DEVOIR TE LIRE AVEC TA PUTAIN DE MANIE D'ALTERNER MAJUSCULES ET MINUSCULES. ET DE DEVOIR ATTENDRE LES DIX PUTAINS DE MINUTES QU'IL TE FAUT POUR ÉCRIRE CHAQUE PUTAIN DE PHRASE EN APPUYANT TON DOIGT SUR CETTE PUTAIN DE TOUCHE MAJ UNE LETTRE SUR DEUX COMME LE PUTAIN DE DEMEURÉ QUE TU ES.  
TC: Ok aLoRs vOiLà.  
TC: J'Ai cE PuTaIn dE PrObLèMe aVeC Le fRiGo qUe tU M'As aIdé à iNsTaLlEr cHeZ mOi lA DeRnIèRe fOiS.  
CG: OH SEIGNEUR. QUOI *ENCORE*.  
TC: Je vOuLaIs pAs eMbêTeR MoN FiLs dE PuTe d'AmI AvEc çA, mAiS Y'A CeTtE PuTaIn dE LuMièRe qUi fAiT DeS SiEnNeS.  
TC: DeUx hEuReS QuE J'EsSaIe dE RéGlEr çA, mAiS Tu sAiS QuE Je sUiS PaS DoUé cOmMe tOi aVeC LeS ApPaReIlS MiRaCuLeUx...  
CG: C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÈME AVEC LA LUMIÈRE, ELLE S'ALLUME PLUS ?  
TC: Si, sI, eLlE S'AlLuMe.  
TC: ElLe eSt mAgNiFiQuEmEnT AlLuMméE, cOmMe uN PuTaIn dE MiRaClE QuI M'éBlOuIt à cHaQuE FoIs qUe jE L'OuVrE. :o)  
TC: Le sOuCi BrO C'EsT Qu'ElLe s'éTeInT.  
CG: QUOI COMMENT ÇA ELLE S'ÉTEINT.  
TC: BeN OuAiS, aU DéBuT J'AvAiS PaS Vu  
TC: MaIs qUaNd jE FeRmE Le fRiGo, cEtTe fIlLe dE PuTe s'éTeInT.  
TC: J'Ai eSsAyé dE FeRmEr pLuS ViTe, mAiS Je cRoIs qU'ElLe fInIt pAr s'éTeInDrE QuAnD MêMe. :o(  
CG: ...  
CG: GAMZEE.  
TC: OuI, kArKaT ?  
CG: JE VAIS TELLEMENT T'EXPLOSER LA TRONCHE LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE TE VERRAI QUE TA STUPIDE PEINTURE DE CLOWN RESTERA IMPRIMÉE À JAMAIS SUR TA FACE D'ABRUTI FINI.  
CG: BIEN SÛR QUE LA LUMIÈRE S'ÉTEINT QUAND TU REFERMES LE FRIGO, ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ DE CONNARD SHOOTÉ AU FAYGO !!!  
TC: Oh  
TC: OoOoOoH  
TC: PuTaIn jE Me fErAi jAmAiS à tOuS CeS MiRaClEs qUe jE DéCoUvRe pArToUt.  
CG: TU PEUX TE LES FOUTRE OÙ TU PENSES TES PUTAINS DE MIRACLES À LA CON !  
CG: J'ARRIVE PAS À CROIRE QUE JE CONTINUE DE PERDRE MON TEMPS AVEC UN ABRUTI COMME TOI ! ÇA N'A RIEN D’UN MIRACLE, CRÉTIN ! C'EST JUSTE DU PUTAIN DE BON SENS !!!  
TC: C'EsT DeS pUtAiN dE mIrAcLeS, bRo.  
TC: Et c'EsT D'Un pUtAiN De mAgNiFiQuE, tOuT CoMmE CeTtE PuTaIn d'AmItIé mIrAcUlEuSe eNtRe nOuS. :o)  
CG: ÇA C'EST CLAIR QUE C'EST BIEN UN MIRACLE QUE J'AIE RÉUSSI À TE SUPPORTER TOUTES CES ANNÉES SANS ALLER M'ALLONGER SOUS UN TRAIN POUR METTRE UN TERME À CES CONVERSATIONS DÉBILES QUE TU M'OBLIGES À AVOIR AVEC TOI ! BORDEL !  
TC: C'EsT Ce qUe jE Me tUe à tE RéPéTeR, mEc.  
TC: DeS PuTaInS De mIrAaAaAaClEs !  
TC: HoNk ! :o)  
CG: VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 00:51 –-

À défaut de son ordinateur, c’est la pile de livres posée sur son bureau qui fut victime d’un geste de colère pure et vint finir par terre, au beau milieu de la pièce, tandis que Karkat poussa un cri de rage non contenu. Il avait beau s’y attendre, chacune de ses conversations avec Gamzee Makara se terminait en le laissant encore plus frustré et exaspéré qu’avant. Il savait bien que ce n’était pas la faute de son ami, alors il continuait à lui parler malgré tout, mais parfois il avait vraiment du mal à se retenir d’aller jusqu’à chez lui pour lui mettre son poing dans sa figure de clown. Et ce n’était même pas une insulte, puisque que Gamzee se peignait littéralement le visage tous les jours pour ressembler à un clown.

Mais bon, Karkat avait fini par être habitué à voir son ami planer constamment aussi haut qu’un cerf-volant. Et c’était peut-être mieux, au final. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu complètement sobre… non, Karkat ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça. Pas du tout. Nope.

Changement de sujet.

Justement, il avait de quoi s’occuper l’esprit avec le truc envoyé par Sollux. Parcourant les dossiers sur son ordinateur, il ouvrit le fichier ~ath avec la forte conviction que quoi que son ami lui ait envoyé, les chances que cela endommage son ordinateur devaient avoisiner les 200%. Mais de toute façon, il n’avait rien d’autre à faire ce soir-là.

***

Lorsque Karkat parvint enfin à faire redémarrer son ordinateur à peu près correctement, les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient déjà à percer au travers des nuages. Sollux avait décidément fait du beau travail avec ce virus. La moitié de ses fichiers avaient été effacés définitivement, et il pouvait dire adieu à un bon tiers des fonctions basiques de son ordinateur.

Sollux Captor était vraiment un bon ami. C’était du moins ce que pensait Karkat Vantas et ce que penserait n’importe quel autre vampire normal en les observant. Pour de simples humains, ce genre d’amitié-rivalité serait probablement incompréhensible, mais les humains ne comprennent jamais rien de toute façon.

Karkat se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait envie de dormir. Ses paupières lui faisaient mal et ses pensées commençaient à s’embrouiller. Et pourtant…

Pourtant il ne dormirait probablement pas de la journée. Il le sentait, savait reconnaître à l’avance quand l’insomnie le frapperait. Il avait eu une bonne dizaine d’années pour s’habituer, après tout. Dix ans que ces crises apparaissaient par moments, assez aléatoirement et sans raison apparente. Il n’avait rien contre le fait de ne pas pouvoir dormir — enfin, à part que passer toute une journée éveillé s’était rapidement révélé d’un ennui mortel — non, le problème était cette fatigue permanente. Il voulait dormir. Il voulait pouvoir fermer les yeux et se laisser sombrer pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain soir, totalement reposé. Même lorsque les crises étaient moins fortes, il se passait rarement un jour sans qu’il ne finisse par se réveiller au moins une fois durant son sommeil.

Il repensa au garçon humain.

Ce garçon qui avait toujours l’air plein d’énergie et dont le sourire quittait rarement le visage. Il n’avait probablement aucun souci, lui. Il avait un père avec qui il s’entendait visiblement bien — en tout cas, mieux que Karkat et son frère, ça c’était certain. Il avait aussi probablement beaucoup d’amis. Il avait bien l’air de ce genre de personne qui attire naturellement les autres à lui ; gentil avec tout le monde, aidant toujours ceux qui ont besoin d’aide…

Peut-être, à la limite, avait-il des problèmes dans ses études. Vu son air insouciant, Karkat ne serait pas étonné qu’il soit de ceux qui attendent la dernière minute pour réviser avant un examen et finissent par se planter quoi qu’ils fassent. Mais c’était probablement là toute l’étendue de ses problèmes. Une vie paisible, banale. Et ça continuerait probablement ainsi.

Karkat boirait son sang. Il boirait son sang, mais au final, ce serait tout. Cinq minutes de frayeur, et une petite fatigue le lendemain. Il oublierait tout de l’évènement ; Karkat lui ferait oublier. Il n’aurait probablement pas beaucoup de remords à effacer sa mémoire. Une fois son sang bu, son obsession pour lui disparaîtrait. Il redeviendrait un humain comme les autres et Karkat finirait par l’oublier à son tour. Il avait bien oublié tous les précédents après tout. Et c’était mieux ainsi ; s’attacher à un humain n’apporterait rien de bon.

Pas que Karkat en ait eu envie de toute façon. Les humains sont la raison pour laquelle les vampires ne sortent pas la journée, principalement à cause de leurs ailes. Ils peuvent pour la plupart dissimuler les cornes sur leur tête et avec du maquillage et des lentilles de couleur, la peau grise et les yeux jaunes ne seraient plus un problème, mais pour les ailes, c’est plus difficile. Si Karkat devait ressentir quelque chose envers l’espèce humaine, ce serait plus proche de la haine qu’autre chose. 

Enfin, ça, plus l’irrésistible envie de leur sauter à la gorge pour boire le délicieux liquide parcourant leurs veines — la seule chose surpassant les sucreries au goût de Karkat, les dépassant de loin. Et il était sûr que le sang du garçon humain serait particulièrement délicieux. Il en avait l’eau à la bouche rien que d’y penser. Oh, comme il avait envie de planter ses crocs dans la peau fine et claire de sa nuque, de sentir le liquide chaud sur ses dents, sur sa langue ; le sentir couler enfin dans sa gorge et réchauffer tout son corps tandis que son goût envahirait son palais…

Il savait déjà comment il allait s’y prendre — il avait eu tout le temps d’y penser ces derniers jours. Il commencerait par l’embrasser. Il les embrassait toujours au début : c’était plus simple après, une fois que les substances aphrodisiaques contenues dans sa salive avaient fait leur effet dans leur organisme. Sollux lui avait confié toujours attendre un peu avant de les « calmer », mais Karkat avait du mal à le comprendre. Pourquoi les laisser résister plus que besoin quand un simple échange de salive suffisait à les rendre assez dociles pour qu’ils tendent d’eux-mêmes leur cou ?

Il l’embrasserait donc. Il espérait agir assez vite pour le surprendre. Il n’aimait pas quand ils criaient. Quand ils avaient peur, essayaient de s’enfuir ou de lutter. Il trouvait toujours ça un peu vexant. Il n’allait tout de même pas les manger ! (Presque pas.) Non, lui, il le prendrait par surprise, lui ferait perdre toute envie de résister. Il prendrait bien son temps après ça. Il ferait durer le plaisir le plus possible, jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Alors seulement, il plongerait ses crocs dans sa chair, il boirait son sang et ce serait PAR-FAIT.

Il avait vraiment hâte de goûter à son sang. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu autant envie du sang d’un humain en particulier et il aurait sans doute déjà craqué s’il ne s’ennuyait pas autant — et si observer le garçon aux yeux bleus n’était pas aussi distrayant.

***

Deux semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis que Karkat avait repéré le garçon humain. Ce soir-là, comme tous les précédents, il était sorti dès la nuit tombée. Aussitôt hors de sa chambre, il regretta de ne rien avoir enfilé de plus chaud, mais il ne voulait pas risquer une confrontation avec son frère en retournant à l’intérieur. Il n’aimait pas vraiment l’hiver. Il détestait le froid, n’aimait pas la neige, et ne supportait pas les décorations lumineuses que les humains accrochaient au mois de décembre et qui illuminaient les rues plus que d’ordinaire, l’empêchant de se balader aussi librement que les autres mois à cause du risque d’être vu. Mais il aimait que la nuit tombe plus tôt durant cette saison. Il pouvait ainsi sortir plus tôt et observer les humains plus longtemps.

Le garçon était déjà rentré chez lui lorsque Karkat se posa sur le toit de la maison voisine. Assis à son bureau, il tapotait sur son clavier d’ordinateur. Il discutait probablement avec un de ses amis en ligne. Karkat avait assisté à cela plusieurs fois. L’humain écrivait sur son clavier et s’arrêtait par moments, plissait légèrement ses yeux derrière ses lunettes, puis se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure l’espace de quelques secondes avant de finalement trouver quoi répondre, son visage s’illuminant alors d’un grand sourire. Parfois, il lui arrivait de rire tout seul. Karkat aimait bien le voir rire (dommage qu’il ne puisse pas entendre le son de sa voix à travers la vitre ; il aurait bien aimé savoir ce que ça aurait donné). C’était quelque chose que les vampires ne faisaient pas souvent, du moins pas ceux qu’il connaissait, mais cet humain semblait passer son temps à rire.

Aujourd’hui encore son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Karkat aurait aimé pouvoir lire ce qu’il écrivait ; il aurait sûrement pu discerner les mots, même à cette distance, si le bureau du garçon n’avait pas été contre le mur, perpendiculaire à la fenêtre. D’un autre côté, il n’aurait pas pu voir le visage de l’humain s’il avait été placé autrement, ce qui aurait été dommage.

Une rafale de vent un peu plus forte fit frissonner le jeune vampire qui ramena presque automatiquement ses genoux vers sa poitrine, repliant ses ailes contre son dos et massant vigoureusement ses bras dans une tentative vaine de les réchauffer. Il ne resterait probablement pas bien tard, ce soir-là. Il observerait juste l’humain un peu plus longtemps, encore quelques minutes…

À qui pouvait-il bien écrire, sur son ordinateur ? Des amis ? De la famille ? Il ne l’avait jamais vu inviter qui que ce soit chez lui. En fait, il savait quoi, au juste, de sa vie ? Ouais, voilà, rien. Même pas son prénom, en y repensant. Les choses qu’il avait découvertes en l’espionnant étaient plus subtiles. Il savait qu’il remuait très légèrement les lèvres quand il regardait ses films préférés, probablement qu’il en connaissait les répliques par cœur. Il savait aussi que, quand il avait des soucis avec ses devoirs, il se prenait la tête entre les mains et se laissait tomber sur son lit, l’air de dire « ça suffit, j’abandonne ! », mais exactement cinq secondes plus tard (Karkat s’amusait toujours à les compter dans sa tête), il se relevait et retournait à son bureau pour réessayer. Il savait que, quand un bruit le faisait sursauter, ses épaules se tendaient et il se mordait l’intérieur de la lèvre quelques secondes à peine — probablement sans le réaliser lui-même — et lorsqu’il se rendait compte qu’il n’y avait rien, il poussait un soupir de soulagement et se frappait légèrement le front du poing, comme pour se punir d’avoir eu peur pour si peu.

Relever ce genre de détails s’était avéré vraiment distrayant, même si Karkat ne l’avouerait probablement pas. Malgré tout, il avait déjà décidé qu’il n’attendrait pas bien plus longtemps avant d’y mettre un terme. Il commençait à avoir faim, et surtout, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s’attacher à lui.

Il passerait à l’action dès le lendemain soir.

***

La soirée s’annonçait plutôt bonne. Il ne faisait pas trop froid, le ciel était dégagé, et la lumière de la lune venait caresser ses ailes fines tandis qu’il parcourait le ciel en direction de la maison du garçon. Il n’avait pas dormi de la journée, mais cette fois, c’était surtout d’impatience — et peut-être un peu d’appréhension.

Il se posa sur le toit qui l’avait accueilli ces dernières semaines et observa un peu la chambre. Il n’allait pas agir tout de suite. Il attendrait que le père de l’humain soit couché. Il n’avait jamais vu son gardien entrer une seule fois dans la chambre du garçon, l’apercevant seulement à la fenêtre du salon, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Comme tous les soirs, le garçon était à son ordinateur. Karkat avait déjà décidé qu’il attendrait le moment où l’humain se mettrait devant un film plutôt que de l’interrompre en pleine conversation. Ce serait plus simple pour lui effacer la mémoire ensuite ; il penserait simplement s’être endormi devant son film. Minuit venait à peine de passer quand, enfin, le moment arriva. Karkat fixa l’humain, le vit s’installer sur son lit, face à son écran d’ordinateur. Les yeux du jeune vampire ne le quittèrent pas une seconde.

C’était le moment. Le caillou qu’il avait gardé serré dans sa main tout ce temps vint s’abattre contre la fenêtre de la chambre, faisant sursauter le garçon. Le regard hésitant, il avança jusqu’à elle, prêt à ouvrir la vitre pour chercher l’origine du bruit. Karkat sentit ses muscles se tendre, son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer. Le garçon ouvrit sa fenêtre et Karkat arrêta de respirer. Passa sans s’en rendre compte sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il n’en pouvait plus. À présent qu’il y pensait, la faim le tiraillait, tordant son ventre et embrouillant ses pensées, tandis que son cerveau ne lui dictait plus qu’une seule chose : FONCE !

Karkat fonça.

En un éclair et un puissant battement d’ailes, il se retrouva face au garçon, le poussant vers le milieu de la pièce pour pouvoir lui-même entrer à l’intérieur. Il ne lui laissa que le temps de l’apercevoir rapidement avant de le saisir par le col de son t-shirt, l’attirer à lui avec juste assez de force pour que leurs têtes ne s’entrechoquent pas, et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Immédiatement, il les mordilla doucement. Il aurait joué avec ses lèvres un peu, mais il devait agir vite. L’humain eut la réaction désirée : il ouvrit sa bouche sous le coup de la surprise et Karkat n’attendit pas une seconde avant d’en profiter.

Un pas en arrière, des doigts se serrant sur un bras pour l’empêcher de reculer, sa langue rentrant en contact avec la sienne… et c’était gagné. Le garçon s’immobilisa. Karkat ferma les yeux. Un instant, quelques secondes à peine, et une langue timide répondit doucement au baiser volé. Karkat lâcha son bras, passa ses mains autour de sa taille, sous son t-shirt pour caresser le bas de son dos. Sa peau était douce, parfaite, comme il en avait rêvé. Sa langue était chaude contre la sienne, osa s’aventurer un peu. Entra en contact avec un croc, hésita. Continua.

Karkat fit glisser une main sur son ventre, remontant jusqu’à sa poitrine, s’arrêtant au niveau du cœur qui battait déjà aussi fort que le sien. De l’autre main, il vint caresser doucement les mèches de cheveux tombant sur sa nuque, pressant un peu pour attirer davantage son visage au sien, et le garçon gémit dans sa bouche — _il gémit !_ — et Karkat décida que ça y est, c’était bon, il n’en pouvait plus.

Lâchant ses lèvres après y avoir passé un dernier et rapide coup de langue, il croisa un fragment de seconde les pupilles bleu océan du garçon. C’était définitif : il adorait vraiment ses yeux. Mais ce n’était pas le moment de se perdre dans ses prunelles. Il se baissa jusqu’à son épaule, jusqu’à sa nuque, inspira profondément et — _oh bon sang il sentait tellement bon_. Il pressa ses crocs sur sa peau fine, faisant tressaillir le garçon qui poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu’il la caressa du bout de sa langue. Sa main toujours posée contre sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à un rythme effréné. Un sourire s’étira un instant sur les lèvres du vampire, puis il mordit.

Le cœur du garçon rata un battement. Celui de Karkat fit de même.

Son sang.

Son SANG.

Un long gémissement de plaisir retentit dans les oreilles du vampire et rapidement il réalisa que c’était le sien. Son corps s’était déconnecté de son cerveau au moment où le liquide chaud avait glissé sur sa langue. À ce niveau, il ne pouvait plus parler de délicieux. C’était plus que ça. C’était plus que tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer. C’était la perfection, et Karkat était l’élu qui avait le privilège d’y goûter. C’était le paradis et il venait d’atterrir sur le plus beaux de tous les nuages.

Comment quelque chose d’aussi bon, d’aussi addictif… Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Karkat dut planter ses ongles dans son propre torse pour se maintenir éveillé et ne pas oublier de compter les gorgées. Il était pratiquement certain d’en avoir pris une de trop sans l’avoir réalisé, mais ne s’en préoccuperait que plus tard. Il gémit à nouveau, ses doigts pressant légèrement contre la poitrine du garçon, pas assez pour que ses ongles légèrement griffus percent sa peau mais suffisamment pour y laisser des marques, et il ramena son autre main jusqu’aux cheveux en bataille mais tellement doux de l’humain. Humain dont la respiration s’était intensifiée, dont le cœur s’était de nouveau emballé. Humain pas si humain que ça finalement, lui apprirent les deux oreilles duveteuses apparues sur le haut de sa tête.

Attendez. Quoi ?

Karkat recula d’un bond, regrettant presque immédiatement son geste dès lors que le sang cessa de couler dans sa bouche. Mais ses yeux grands ouverts, il vit qu’il n’avait pas rêvé. C’étaient bien des oreilles animales qui remuaient sur la tête du garçon, leur base cachée par les mèches de cheveux de la même couleur noire. Et il y avait la queue dans son dos — noire également, à la pointe blanche. Mais Karkat s’attarda davantage sur les oreilles. Oreilles de quoi, d’ailleurs ? Pas de chien. De chat ?

Non. Il les reconnaissait à présent.

De _renard._

« Putain. De bordel. De merde. »

L’humain — non, pas humain ! il était tout sauf humain ! — lui jeta un regard confus, ses joues toujours rouges, toujours debout au milieu de la chambre.

« T’es… t’es un _kitsune_  ? »

Le garçon hocha vivement la tête, l’air toujours un peu perdu.

« J’y crois pas, souffla Karkat. J’y crois putain de pas. Je… Tu pouvais pas le DIRE ?          
— Je… quoi ? »

Karkat dut s’arrêter un moment ; c’était la première fois qu’il entendait le son de sa voix. Elle n’était pas différente de ce qu’il avait imaginé, tout ce temps… Non, ce n’était pas le moment, là.

« Merde, et moi j’ai bu son sang. C’est pas toxique, au moins ? Putain, dis-moi que c’est pas toxique. Bordel, j’espère que c’est pas le cas parce que je veux vraiment pas crever pour une raison aussi débile. “Ci-gît Karkat Vantas, vampire le plus con de l’Histoire, mort d’une putain d’intoxication alimentaire parce qu’il était pas foutu de vérifier la comestibilité de ses proies”. Chier, vous vouliez que je le sache comment, moi, que c’était un putain de renard ? »

Il lança un regard accusateur au garçon, qui fronça les sourcils, l’air embêté.

« T’aurais pas pu me prévenir, toi, enfoiré ?             
— Quoi ? Tu m’as pas laissé le temps ! Fallait pas me sauter dessus comme ça ! Bon sang, ça m’a fichu une de ces trouilles ! »

Il cessa de parler et dévisagea Karkat de la tête aux pieds, avant d’arrêter son regard sur ses ailes.

« Tu es… une sorte de vampire ?       
— Pas une _sorte_. Je suis un vampire.            
— Ouah, c’est la première fois que j’en rencontre un ! Je savais pas que les vampires avaient des _cornes_  ! Ni la peau grise ! Enfin, je savais pas que les vampires existaient tout court ! Est-ce que tu… Oh mon Dieu, tu viens de boire mon sang ? »

Il plaqua sa main sur sa nuque, essuyant le liquide rouge de ses doigts — Karkat ne put s’empêcher de se lécher les lèvres. Il en avait toujours le goût sur son palais et n’était pas totalement rassasié.

« Tu m’as _vraiment_ sucé le sang ! Est-ce que… est-ce que je vais devenir un vampire ?   
— Hein ? Non ! Bien sûr que non, abruti ! T’as regardé trop de films ! En plus, comment est-ce qu’un renard pourrait se transformer en vampire, c’est n’importe quoi ! Réfléchis, un peu !     
— Oh, c’est vrai… héhé… »

Il caressa la pointe d’une de ses oreilles du bout des doigts, l’air gêné. Visiblement, son apparence ne le mettait pas très à l’aise.

Karkat ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n’avait pas prévu tout ça. Il n’avait pas prévu le fait de parler au garçon, de discuter avec lui — bien sûr il avait encore moins prévu que ledit garçon s’avèrerait être tout sauf humain.

Rapidement, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées.

« Je m’appelle John, au fait. John Egbert. T’as dit que ton nom c’était…     
— Karkat.        
— Karkat, répéta-t-il. C’est bizarre.   
— Moins bizarre qu’un renard qui vit dans une maison d’humains. »

Le garçon tressaillit à cette remarque, tentant à nouveau de cacher ses oreilles avec ses mains. Karkat roula des yeux, trop occupé à réfléchir de son côté pour être agréable. Qu’est-ce qu’il devait faire ? Il venait quand même de boire du sang de yôkai… Les vampires étaient censés boire uniquement du sang humain, ou en tout cas il n’avait jamais entendu parler de vampire qui se nourrissait de sang d’une autre créature. Il considéra un instant rentrer chez lui et demander conseil à son frère, mais grimaça aussitôt à cette idée. Non, il préférait éviter ça.

« Euh… dis, tout va bien ? »

Karkat sursauta, et fixa le garçon en clignant des yeux.

« Hein ?           
— Tu… T’as l’air préoccupé…  
— Oh, _tu crois_  ? »

Il avait dû répondre un peu plus méchamment qu’il ne l’avait voulu, car le garçon-renard se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Tant pis pour lui, pensa Karkat avant de continuer.

« J’aurais dû le voir venir, c’était pas possible que quoi que ce soit se passe bien dans ma vie. Dès que je crois que je vais avoir un peu de chance, faut que quelque chose arrive pour me gâcher la soirée ! Qui que ce soit qui décide là-haut, ils doivent bien se marrer en voyant ma tronche ! Oh, regardez, c’est Karkat, si on allait pourrir sa pathétique existence ? Comme si j’avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça ! Tu sais quoi ? Si je crève ce soir, ce sera peut-être mieux ! Au moins j’aurai plus à subir cette vie de merde !             
— Euh, mais… je crois pas que mon sang soit toxique ! s’exclama John.    
— Ah, parce que t’en sais quelque chose, peut-être ?         
— Je… Non, t’as raison, j’en sais rien. Est-ce que mon sang avait un goût bizarre ? »

Karkat allait répondre mais se ravisa. Il n’allait quand même pas lui dire que son sang était la meilleure chose qu’il ait jamais goûtée sur cette Terre, et que s’il n’avait pas cette peur d’être vraiment empoisonné, il se jetterait probablement sur lui sans attendre, ne serait-ce que pour prendre les quelques gouttes qui perlaient encore sur sa nuque. Non, il n’allait certainement pas dire ça.

« C’était… un peu différent, répondit-il finalement.             
— Oh. Mince, t’as peut-être raison alors… Bon sang, j’espère que non ! Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux t’allonger ?  
— Je vais bien, pas la peine de paniquer ! » grogna Karkat.

Il passa une main sur son front, écartant les mèches de cheveux rebelles qui tombaient dessus et essuyant la sueur qui commençait à y perler. Il avait beau dire ça, il était tout de même un peu inquiet. Et surtout, il ne savait pas bien ce qu’il devait faire du garçon. Était-ce seulement possible d’effacer la mémoire d’un yôkai ? En fait, même si c’était possible, est-ce que c’était nécessaire ? Ce n’était pas comme si c’était dans son avantage de révéler l’existence des créatures de la Nuit aux humains…

Tandis qu’il hésitait, un autre détail le frappa.

« Attends, tu… tu arrives à parler et à bouger, ça veut dire que… ma salive a pas fait effet ?      
— Ta… quoi ?   
— Ma salive ! Les vampires utilisent leur salive pour rendre leurs proies inoffensives. Renseigne-toi un peu, bon sang ! Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai embrassé, pour tes beaux yeux ? T’étais pas censé pouvoir bouger pendant au moins vingt bonnes minutes !            
— Comment tu voulais que je sache ça ! J’en sais rien, peut-être que je suis immunisé ?            
— Ouais, peut-être… »

Karkat réfléchit un instant. L’hypothèse était plausible, et il savait déjà que peu de créatures étaient sensibles aux pouvoirs des vampires (et inversement, les vampires ne craignaient généralement pas les autres espèces), mais le problème n’était pas là.

« Mais si ça t’a pas affecté, pourquoi tu m’as laissé te mordre ? »

Karkat aurait pu dire avec précision à quel moment l’information avait atteint le cerveau du garçon. N’importe qui aurait pu, vraiment. Rien qu’à ses yeux s’écarquillant, à sa bouche s’ouvrant en grand ou au rouge vif qui avait coloré ses joues dans la seconde. Il ferma sa bouche, la rouvrit, sembla vouloir bafouiller quelque chose mais sans grand résultat.

« Je, c’est… c’est pas… Je veux dire…             
— Quoi ?         
— J’en sais rien ! J’imagine que… c’était pas si désagréable, et… je me suis laissé entraîner ? »

Karkat haussa un sourcil, croisant les bras et dévisageant l’autre curieusement.

« T’es… vraiment bizarre, dit-il finalement.  
— Quoi ? C’est toi, tu me sautes dessus comme ça ! Enfin bon, on peut arrêter de parler de ça ? S’il te plaît ! C’est assez perturbant comme situation, d’avoir un vampire dans sa chambre, pas besoin d’en rajouter !        
— Tu veux savoir ce qui est perturbant ? hurla Karkat. Le mec dont je viens de boire le sang est un putain de renard ! Ça, c’est perturbant ! »

John prit soudain un air paniqué, et courut jusqu’à Karkat pour plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

« Ne crie pas si fort ! chuchota-t-il. Tu vas réveiller mon père ! »

Karkat voulut répondre qu’il hurlait s’il en avait envie ou qu’il n’avait pas à lui donner d’ordres, mais son bon sens le rattrapa de justesse. Ce serait effectivement mauvais que le gardien du garçon débarque. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de repousser John d’un mouvement du bras, montrant les crocs. Ils se turent un instant, guettant d’éventuels bruits de pas. Quand au bout d’une trentaine de secondes rien ne vint, les deux garçons soupirèrent.

« Ton père, c’est aussi un renard ? demanda Karkat.           
— Non, il est humain. Ce… C’est pas vraiment mon père, en fait. Il s’occupe de moi depuis que je suis bébé, j’ai pas connu mes vrais parents. »

Karkat fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire était plus qu’étrange, mais il ne demanda pas de détails. Parce que ça ne le regardait pas, déjà, et aussi parce qu’il s’en foutait. Et il avait plus important à penser pour l’instant.

Ils restèrent en silence, Karkat toujours hésitant sur ce qu’il devait faire, John toujours gêné au milieu de la pièce. Au bout d’un moment, ce dernier reprit la parole.

« Hé…   
— Quoi ?         
— Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux les toucher ? »

Il désigna son dos d’un mouvement de tête et Karkat poussa un petit « oh » en comprenant de quoi il parlait. Ses ailes. Bien sûr. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on croisait une créature ailée. Il fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

« Pourquoi ?    
— Pour rien, je suis curieux, c’est tout !        
— Si ça t’amuse. Tant que tu ne touches pas à mes putains de cornes…    
— Pourquoi, ça fait quoi ?      
— C’est pas tes affaires ! ragea le jeune vampire.   
— Oh, d’accord, pardon… »

Un sourire se traça sur les lèvres du garçon, et Karkat sentit ses joues se réchauffer sans bien comprendre pourquoi. John avança doucement jusqu’à lui et Karkat déplia son aile gauche, pivotant légèrement sur le côté pour le laisser s’en approcher, non sans une certaine réserve. Il n’était pas très à l’aise avec le fait de laisser son aile à la merci de n’importe qui. Ses ailes étaient probablement la partie la plus vulnérable de son corps et son instinct lui criait de reculer, mais il décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Le renard n’avait pas l’air bien dangereux, après tout.

Lorsque les doigts du garçon effleurèrent la membrane fine de son aile, il dut faire un grand effort pour se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge et de déchiqueter sa peau jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive. John avait beau faire preuve de toute la délicatesse possible, appuyant à peine, tout ce que Karkat avait en tête, c’était qu’il lui suffirait d’une fraction de seconde pour briser son aile comme une tige en plastique, et il n’aimait pas ça _du tout_.

« C’est tout doux ! dit John en riant doucement. Comme des ailes de chauve-souris ! Enfin, j’ai jamais touché de chauve-souris, mais je suis presque sûr que ce serait la même sensation ! »

Pendant qu’il parlait, la queue dans son dos ondulait légèrement. Karkat se demanda s’il pouvait la contrôler ou si ses mouvements étaient indépendants de sa volonté. Il tendit la main, pris d’une soudaine envie de voir si la fourrure était aussi douce qu’elle en avait l’air.

C’était le cas.

John tressaillit, mais ne protesta pas. Karkat prit son silence pour une invitation, et alla caresser une de ses oreilles. La fourrure y était plus épaisse et rêche que sur sa queue mais n’en restait pas moins agréable au toucher. Il remonta ses doigts jusqu’à la pointe, puis fit glisser son pouce sur la membrane intérieure dépourvue de poils. Aussitôt, le garçon se mit à gigoter en riant.

« Arrête, ça chatouille ! »

John se dégagea, toujours en riant. Karkat ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un début de sourire en le voyant, mais il se dépêcha de l’effacer.

« Alors ces trucs apparaissent toujours comme ça sans prévenir ou est-ce que tu peux quand même le contrôler ?             
— Tu veux dire, mes oreilles ? Hm… J’imagine que je _peux_ choisir de les faire apparaître, mais généralement c’est involontaire. Quand je subis une émotion un peu trop forte, j’ai comme le réflexe de revenir à mon autre forme, du coup certaines parties apparaissent sans que je m’en rende compte... Enfin, ça m’était plus arrivé depuis des années, normalement je fais gaffe…             
— Putain, et tu vas quand même en cours avec les humains et tout ? T’as jamais peur que ça t’arrive devant plein de monde ?      
— Je t’ai dit, d’habitude je fais plus attention ! se vexa-t-il.            
— Ouais, n’empêche que je trouve ça bizarre. Je sais que vous les yôkai vous vous mêlez souvent aux humains, mais de là à _vivre_ avec eux... Enfin, j’imagine que c’est pas mes putains d’affaires.  
— Pourquoi, c’est bizarre ? Vous faites comment, vous ? Oh, est-ce que vous dormez dans des cercueils dans des vieux manoirs abandonnés, comme dans les films ?            
— Bien sûr oui, et le soir on se réunit tous pour danser autour d’un feu de camp avant de nous transformer en chauves-souris pour aller terroriser les villageois, et une fois qu’on a bu leur sang on se dépêche de rentrer avant de nous faire griller par la lumière du soleil. Oh, et parfois on s’en va combattre des loups-garous puis on fait la fête sur leurs cadavres, et quand vraiment on n’a rien d’autre à faire on…           
— Tu te fiches de moi, c’est ça ?        
— T’as mis le temps à t’en rendre compte. »

John fit la moue. Karkat soupira et chercha des yeux un endroit où s’asseoir. Il se décida pour la chaise de bureau du garçon. En le voyant faire, John alla prendre place sur son lit pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que lui.

« Sérieusement, reprit Karkat, tu sais vraiment rien ? Rien du tout ?         
— Non ! Tout ce que mon père m’a dit, c’est qu’il m’avait trouvé et qu’il m’avait élevé parce que j’avais pas de parents. Et qu’il fallait pas que je laisse les autres découvrir ce que j’étais. J’ai pas cherché à en savoir plus.    
— T’es pas curieux ?   
— Bien sûr que si, mais… j’ai peur que si je demande à mon père, il croie que j’ai envie de retrouver ma vraie famille. Ou au moins, rencontrer d’autres _kitsune_ comme moi. Mais pour moi, c’est lui ma seule famille, et ce sera toujours le cas ! Seulement… c’est vrai que des fois, je me dis que ce serait chouette de pouvoir parler à quelqu’un sans avoir à lui cacher ce que je suis. J’ai toujours l’impression de mentir à mes amis. En fait, à part mon père, tu es… la première personne qui découvre qui je suis vraiment. »

Karkat l’écouta parler sans rien dire. Finalement, il s’était peut-être trompé en pensant qu’il n’avait aucun problème. Il vit John se gratter l’arrière de la tête en riant nerveusement, visiblement assez gêné de ce qu’il venait de dire.

« Désolé, d’étaler ma vie comme ça… c’est juste que j’ai personne avec qui parler de ça d’habitude !  
— C’est pas une raison pour me forcer à t’écouter gémir, grogna Karkat.            
— Héhé, allez, j’ai dit que j’étais désolé. Dis, si t’as rien d’autre à faire, tu voudrais pas m’en dire plus sur les vampires ?       
— Pourquoi, t’as l’intention d’écrire un roman là-dessus ? Je te propose le titre : “Va chier, connard, j’ai pas que ça à foutre.”         
— Sois sympa ! Je suis curieux, et puis les vampires, c’est trop la classe internationale ! Haha, si Dave savait que j’avais vu un vampire en vrai, il serait tellement scié qu’il en ferait tomber ses lunettes de soleil à coup sûr ! Oh, Dave, c’est mon meilleur ami.           
— Rien à foutre. »

John roula des yeux mais ne se départit pas de son sourire. Le vampire poussa un long soupir. Visiblement, l’autre jeune homme n’avait pas l’intention de lâcher l’affaire.

Karkat ne l’avouerait pas, mais il ne trouvait pas la discussion si pénible qu’il le laissait entendre. Cela faisait un moment à présent qu’il avait bu le sang du renard et il ne sentait rien d’anormal qui laisserait croire qu’il était réellement empoisonné, aussi il commençait à être un peu moins stressé. Et puis, au fond, pouvoir discuter avec le garçon qui l’avait obsédé pendant trois semaines sans qu’il n’ose espérer pouvoir ne serait-ce qu’entendre le son de sa voix un jour était une chance. Qu’il ne soit en réalité pas vraiment humain n’était qu’un détail — à choisir, ce serait probablement même mieux.

« Ok, j’vais répondre à tes questions, mais donne-moi un truc à bouffer. N’importe quoi fera l’affaire. Quelque chose de sucré, si possible.     
— Euh… d’accord. Je vais voir ce que je trouve, attends. »

Il ne posa pas de question et sortit de sa chambre, poussant la porte sans la fermer. Karkat l’entendit vaguement descendre l’escalier tout doucement. Il n’avait pas voulu le dire, mais d’avoir dû interrompre son repas ainsi, il n’était pas totalement rassasié. Et avoir John si proche de lui, son odeur, le souvenir du goût de son sang… Tout ça l’empêchait de réfléchir correctement. S’il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose, ça lui éviterait peut-être de vouloir sauter à la gorge du gamin toutes les trente secondes.

John revint deux minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de ce qui ressemblait à des fruits.

« J’ai rien trouvé de mieux, désolé. J’aime pas trop les trucs sucrés, alors à part quand mon père fait des gâteaux, y’a pas grand-chose chez moi.           
— Tu rigoles ? Tain, tu fais chier… Passe-moi ça. »

Il déposa les fruits sur le bureau et retourna s’asseoir sur le lit en face. Karkat les observa un par un avant d’attraper une banane, déchirant la peau du fruit d’un coup de griffe habile avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le renard.

« Bon, tu veux savoir quoi ?    
— Est-ce que la lumière du jour vous brûle ?           
— Non, c’est qu’une légende. On sort pas la journée parce que, hé, peau grise, ailes de chauve-souris, tout ça. Pas vraiment discret.         
— Et pour les gousses d’ail ? Les crucifix ?    
— Des conneries. Et on se transforme pas en tas de cendre avec un pieu dans le cœur non plus. »

Karkat marqua une pause le temps de couper un morceau du fruit et de le fourrer dans sa bouche, passant un petit coup de langue sur ses doigts pour les nettoyer au passage. Il entendit John déglutir un peu bruyamment et haussa un sourcil, mais préféra ne pas faire de commentaire.

« On n’est pas non plus immortels. Dès qu’une créature vit un peu longtemps, ces abrutis d’humains s’imaginent tout de suite qu’elle a la vie éternelle. Juste parce qu’on vit quelques centaines d’années de plus qu’eux, ça veut pas dire qu’on échappe aux putains de lois de la nature ! »

John l’écoutait parler sans l’interrompre, ses yeux brillant de curiosité et ses lèvres étirées en un sourire naturel. Karkat n’était pas bien sûr de savoir s’il voulait le frapper pour faire disparaître ce sourire, ou bien se jeter sur lui et boire son sang jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir. C’était également bizarre de se dire que, quelques minutes plus tôt, il était en train d’embrasser ces mêmes lèvres avec passion. D’ordinaire, il n’avait pas vraiment l’occasion de taper la discute avec les gens qu’il embrassait.

D’ordinaire, il n’avait pas _envie_ de leur parler après avoir bu leur sang. Une fois son appétit calmé, il se désintéressait presque aussitôt de ses proies. Pourquoi pas cette fois ? Parce qu’il s’était arrêté avant d’avoir calmé sa soif ? Parce que la personne en question n’était pas humaine ? Parce que son sang était d’un putain de délicieux ?

Ou parce qu’après toutes ces journées passées sans pouvoir fermer l’œil, à chercher par n’importe quel moyen comment tuer son ennui, il avait fini par être désespéré au point que n’importe quel crétin à lunettes qui le distrairait suffisamment pour qu’il oublie à quel point il détestait sa vie ferait l’affaire ?

En fait, il s’en fichait. Il continuerait de parler avec John parce qu’il en avait envie, point. Son cerveau pouvait aller se faire voir avec ses questions à la con. Par contre, si n’importe qui lui demandait, il jurerait le contraire. Il avait une image à entretenir, tout de même !

« Est-ce que les loups-garous existent aussi ? demanda John.         
— Ouais, mais c’est des enfoirés de première ! grogna Karkat. Aussi débiles que des clebs, tout juste bons à aller chercher le journal et à donner la patte !     
— T’en a déjà rencontré ?      
— Non, mais j’en n’ai pas la moindre putain d’envie !         
— Oh… Mais est-ce qu’ils…    
— Bon écoute, j’suis certainement pas là pour te parler de ces connards de loups, alors si t’as plus de questions à me poser tu me le dis, que je me casse chez moi !  
— Non, non, t’en vas pas ! J’suis désolé, j’en parlerai plus ! Reste encore un peu, s’il te plaît ? »

Il prit un air suppliant, ses yeux brillants et ses oreilles se repliant légèrement en avant, et… non, Karkat ne venait pas de trouver ça absolument adorable, pas du tout. Ce n’était pas non plus pour ça qu’il rougissait. Rien à voir.

« Ouais, t’as plutôt intérêt, grogna-t-il.         
— Promis ! »

Karkat se mordit la lèvre, un peu honteux d’avoir cédé si facilement. Il avait lu dans un bouquin que les _kitsune_ étaient plutôt doués pour manipuler les gens. Il ne savait pas bien si ce John était sincère ou si ses prunelles bleues innocentes n’étaient qu’une façade, mais après tout il n’avait pas grand-chose à perdre si ce n’était quelques heures de sa soirée. Il attrapa une pomme, croquant dedans à pleines dents — ou à pleins crocs dans ce cas-là — et posa de nouveau ses yeux sur John, qui avait l’air de réfléchir à quoi demander ensuite.

Il se décida finalement, après quelques secondes d’hésitation.

« Est-ce que vous tuez des humains ? »

Karkat écarquilla un peu les yeux mais se reprit aussitôt. John avait posé sa question tout doucement, murmurant presque, et il voyait bien à quel point le garçon-renard était tendu. Pris d’une légère impulsion sadique, il fit durer le suspense une bonne minute avant de répondre. Il le fixa gravement, droit dans les yeux, et John se figea sur place. Probablement qu’il s’était aussi arrêté de respirer.

Karkat ouvrit les lèvres, tout doucement et en prenant son regard le plus glacial. John déglutit, ses yeux grand ouverts et ses oreilles redressées sur sa tête, comme s’il s’apprêtait à fuir en courant dans la seconde.

Le vampire laissa quelques secondes de plus passer avant de finalement, _finalement_ répondre :

« Nan. »

Les yeux de John s’ouvrirent en grand, et le temps que l’information remonte jusqu’à son cerveau, les lèvres de Karkat s’étaient déjà étirées en un grand sourire. Lorsqu’enfin il comprit, le renard poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

« Purée, me fais pas peur comme ça ! gémit-il.       
— T’aurais dû voir ta tronche ! ricana le vampire. C’était d’un putain de mythique !       
— Ah ouais ? Tu ferais mieux de faire gaffe avec ça ! Personne ne peut me battre quand il s’agit de faire des blagues ! »

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, une lueur de défi dans le regard et, soudain, tous deux explosèrent de rire. Ils rirent plusieurs dizaines de secondes et quand enfin ils s’arrêtèrent, Karkat fut surpris de réaliser que c’était la première fois depuis longtemps qu’il riait de bon cœur comme ça. Sans avoir à se préoccuper de ce qu’on pensait de lui. Sans avoir à maintenir son image de dur. C’était… reposant, en quelque sorte.

***

Ils restèrent toute la nuit à discuter. John lui posa toutes sortes de questions sur les vampires et sur les créatures de la Nuit en général, et Karkat en retour l’écouta parler de sa vie, de ses amis, de ses goûts, ses films préférés, du mal qu’il avait eu parfois à garder son identité réelle cachée, de son sentiment de culpabilité de ne pas pouvoir mettre son meilleur ami dans la confidence… Il semblait ne jamais s’arrêter de parler, comme un de ces jouets à ressort qui, une fois leur clé à molette remontée, ne s’arrêtaient plus d’avancer jusqu’à être à plat. Mais Karkat ne trouvait pas ça si dérangeant. Il n’aimait pas parler de lui, préférait écouter les autres parler, lui raconter leurs problèmes. Il leur faisait la morale, les critiquait, se plaignait quand ils gémissaient trop. Il ne s’ennuyait pas, et c’était tout ce qu’il désirait.

Lorsque Karkat réalisa à quel point il était tard (les premiers rayons du soleil ne tarderaient probablement plus à apparaître), il sut qu’il devait se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui, sans quoi il se retrouverait bloqué dans la chambre du garçon — pas question de prendre le risque de sortir une fois qu’il ferait jour. 

« Déjà ? s’écria John quand il lui dit qu’il était l’heure pour lui d’y aller.    
— Quoi déjà, ça fait au moins cinq putains d’heures que tu me racontes tes conneries ! Une entière sur ce film débile !            
— Hé !             
— De toute façon, faut que j’y aille avant qu’il fasse jour. J’ai déjà trop traîné, si mon frère me chope en rentrant il va me passer un putain de savon et j’ai pas du tout, mais alors pas DU TOUT envie de ça, crois-moi !   
— Oh… »

Karkat étira ses ailes, marchant déjà vers la fenêtre, quand John le saisit par la manche de son pull, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Hé ! Tu reviendras me voir un de ces jours ? Enfin, un de ces soirs plutôt, héhé.           
— Hein ? Pourquoi ?   
— Pourquoi ? Euh… je sais pas, juste pour discuter ? On pourra regarder des films, ou quoi !     
— T’as pas des amis pour ça ? » grogna Karkat.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles mais une fois prononcées, pas question de revenir en arrière. Il eut envie de se mettre une baffe. Il se détestait vraiment d’être comme ça, à ne laisser personne voir ses véritables émotions. Il portait ce masque depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, il n’était même plus sûr de savoir lui-même ce qu’il ressentait vraiment.

Et pourtant, John lui souriait — de son sourire de débile, avec ses dents un peu en avant, son air béat, ses joues un peu roses… Il lui souriait comme s’il voyait à travers lui. Et qu’il aimait ce qu’il y voyait.

Et son sourire s’agrandit un peu plus, ses yeux brillant de malice, tandis qu’il dit, le plus innocemment du monde :

« Mais… on est amis maintenant, non ? »

Karkat rougit. Il n’aimait pas avoir à employer ce mot (expression typique d’une espèce qui n’a qu’une couleur de sang) mais dans l’immédiat il devait être approprié. Il rougit, et quelque chose se serra ou se desserra dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas trop quoi. Juste qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti ça et au fond, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Il eut envie de partir, là, comme ça, de s’envoler et de laisser le garçon-renard derrière lui. Il resterait probablement dans sa tête un petit moment, mais il finirait bien par l’oublier, non ?

Ou alors, il pouvait arrêter d’être un connard d’abruti fini qui rate tout ce qu’il entreprend dans sa vie, et pour une fois, il pourrait essayer — rien qu’essayer, ça n’allait pas le tuer ! — de ne pas être ce trouillard qui refuse de parler aux gens pour ne pas se blesser. 

« Ouais, marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux. On est amis. »

Karkat avait vu John sourire maintes et maintes fois. Quand il l’espionnait du toit voisin, ou bien ces dernières heures à parler avec lui. Il l’avait vu sourire plus souvent que n’importe quelle autre expression, au point que s’il essayait de redessiner son visage dans sa tête en fermant les yeux, c’était avec un sourire qu’il le voyait. Comme si c’était son expression faciale de base.

Bref, il l’avait vu sourire plus de fois qu’il ne pouvait le compter et quelques secondes plus tôt, il aurait affirmé connaître par cœur le sourire du garçon. Il aurait probablement pu écrire une thèse avec pour sujet « Les dix mille façons de sourire de John Egbert ! »

Mais à cet instant, il réalisa à quel point il s’était trompé. Parce que le sourire que John lui fit alors, il ne l’avait jamais vu sur le visage du garçon. Il ne l’avait jamais vu sur le visage de personne. Il s’en serait souvenu, tout comme il n’aurait jamais pu oublier la sensation de réchauffement qu’il ressentit dans tout son corps en le voyant. Deux secondes plus tard, le sourire de John avait déjà quitté ses lèvres, et Karkat se rendit compte qu’il s’était arrêté de respirer.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne trouva rien. Baissa le visage pour que John ne le voie pas, parce que là, il était probablement plus rouge que le sang qu’il venait de boire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s’était envolé dans la nuit noire.

***

John Egbert était un garçon plus ou moins banal, si l’on passait le fait qu’il n’était en réalité pas tout à fait humain. Ce soir-là, il avait fait une rencontre qu’il n’était pas près d’oublier. Pas qu’il en ait eu l’intention de toute façon.

C’était la première fois qu’il rencontrait un vampire. La première fois que quelqu’un d’autre que son père le voyait transformé (même à moitié). La première fois qu’il avait un ami à qui il n’avait pas besoin de mentir. La première fois qu’il s’était fait embrasser. Et la première fois qu’il avait autant envie de revoir quelqu’un juste après l’avoir quitté.

Non, il n’allait certainement pas l’oublier.


	2. On n’a pas l’occasion de voir un renard tous les jours, yôkai ou pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chapitre corrigé le 17/02/2017]

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 06:12 –-

CG: AU RISQUE DE LE REGRETTER PLUS TARD, T'AURAIS UN MOMENT ?  
GA: Karkat Que Me Vaut Cet Honneur  
GA: Vue La Façon Dont Notre Dernière Conversation S'Est Terminée Je Ne Pensais Pas Avoir La Chance De Te Reparler De Sitôt  
CG: C'EST ENCORE DE L'IRONIE ?  
CG: J'ARRIVE PLUS À SAVOIR AVEC TOI. CE TRUC TE MONTE À LA TÊTE, KANAYA. SÉRIEUSEMENT, FAUT QUE T'ARRÊTES, ÇA DEVIENT FLIPPANT.  
GA: Vraiment  
GA: Je Pensais Pourtant M'Être Améliorée  
CG: BEN C’EST PAS LE CAS. PEU IMPORTE. J'SUIS PAS LÀ POUR ÇA.  
GA: Te Voir Aller Ainsi Au But Sans Passer Par Une Interminable Suite De Lamentations Et D'Insultes Me Rend Légèrement Inquiète  
GA: Est Ce Qu'Il S'Est Passé Quelque Chose  
CG: POURQUOI TU DIS ÇA COMME SI C'ÉTAIT ÉTONNANT ?  
CG: JE PEUX PAS DISCUTER TRANQUILLEMENT AVEC UNE AMIE SANS QUE ÇA CHOQUE TOUT LE MONDE ?  
CG: EST-CE QUE MES PLAINTES HABITUELLES SONT SI RIDICULEMENT PATHÉTIQUES QU'ELLES EN DEVIENNENT VOTRE DIVERTISSEMENT DE LA SOIRÉE QUAND JE VIENS VOUS PARLER ? EXCUSE-MOI DANS CE CAS D'AVOIR OSÉ VENIR T'ADRESSER LA PAROLE SANS DÉVERSER MA RAGE À L'ENCONTRE DU MONDE ENTIER AVANT ! SI C'EST SI AMUSANT QUE ÇA DE ME VOIR SOUFFRIR, JE VAIS ESSAYER DE TE SATISFAIRE, C'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX, NON ?!     
CG: ALORS J'AI PASSÉ UNE SOIRÉE AFFREUSE OUI SI TU VEUX SAVOIR, MAIS PAS PLUS AFFREUSE QUE TOUTES LES PRÉCÉDENTES, ET TU SAIS POURQUOI ?  
CG: PARCE QUE MA VIE ENTIÈRE EST UNE PUTAIN DE PLAIE ET QUE LES SEULS AMIS QUE J'AI TROUVENT ÇA PLUS MARRANT DE SE FOUTRE CONTINUELLEMENT DE MA GUEULE QUE DE M'AIDER !!  
CG: EST-CE QUE C'EST SUFFISANT COMME TIRADE OU EST-CE QU'IL FAUT QUE J'EN RAJOUTE ?  
CG: PARCE QUE JE PEUX CONTINUER COMME ÇA TOUTE LA NUIT SI C'EST CE QU'IL TE FAUT. OU ALORS ON PEUT PEUT-ÊTRE PASSER À MON PROBLÈME ? À TOI DE ME LE DIRE !  
CG: MERDE !  
GA: Il Semblerait Que Je Me Sois Inquiétée Pour Rien Tu M'As L'Air Parfaitement En Forme  
CG: ...  
GA: Excuse Moi  
GA: Je Viens Seulement De Rentrer J'Ai Passé Une Nuit Assez Éprouvante  
CG: PITIÉ NON, JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE DE DÉTAILS. JE CROYAIS T'AVOIR DEMANDÉ DE NE JAMAIS ME PARLER DE ÇA. C'EST DÉJÀ ASSEZ BIZARRE COMME ÇA D'ÊTRE AMI AVEC TOI SANS QUE J'AIE BESOIN DE ME DEMANDER À CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE TE PARLE SI TU VIENS DE TE NOURRIR OU PAS. BON SANG ÇA Y EST JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE ME POSER LA QUESTION. BRAVO, GRÂCE À TOI JE NE VAIS PAS POUVOIR ME SORTIR CETTE IMAGE DE LA TÊTE DE LA JOURNÉE. SATISFAITE ?  
GA: Je Ne Parlais Pas De Ça Et Je Trouve Ta Réaction Assez Offensante  
GA: Je Ne Crois Pas Avoir Déjà Fait De Commentaire Sur Votre Façon De Vous Nourrir Pourtant Je Ne La Trouve Pas Des Plus Élégantes  
CG: ÇA N'A RIEN À VOIR OH MON DIEU !  
GA: Peut-On Mettre un Terme À Cette Conversation  
GA: Comme Je Te L'Ai Dit Je Suis Fatiguée Et Pas Pour Les Raisons Auxquelles Tu Penses Alors Tu Serais Un Amour En Arrêtant De Tourner Autour Du Pot Et En M'Expliquant Pourquoi Tu Avais Besoin De Mes Conseils  
CG: D'ACCORD. OK.       
CG: TU T'Y CONNAIS UN PEU EN YÔKAI ?  
GA: Pas Très Bien Malheureusement  
GA: Les Yôkai N'Interviennent Pas Beaucoup Avec Les Autres Créatures De La Nuit Et Je Crains Que Les Informations à Leur Sujet Soient Assez Floues  
CG: OUAIS C'EST CE QUE J'AI CRU COMPRENDRE.  
CG: ET, HM... EST-CE QUE TU PENSES QUE LEUR SANG POURRAIT ÊTRE TOXIQUE POUR UN VAMPIRE ?  
CG: JE PRÉCISE QU'IL N'Y A AUCUNE RAISON CACHÉE DERRIÈRE CETTE QUESTION TOTALEMENT INNOCENTE RÉSULTANT DE MA SIMPLE CURIOSITÉ, ET LE FAIT QUE JE DEMANDE CELA À UNE HEURE AVANCÉE ET APRÈS AVOIR LAISSÉ ENTENDRE QUE JE POUVAIS AVOIR D'UNE FAÇON OU D'UNE AUTRE UN QUELCONQUE PROBLÈME NE DOIT AUCUNEMENT TE PORTER À IMAGINER LE CONTRAIRE.  
GA: Ta Phrase Me Semble Assez Suspecte  
GA: Est-Ce Du Sarcasme  
CG: ABSOLUMENT PAS.  
GA: Je Vois  
GA: Visiblement J'Ai Encore Beaucoup À Apprendre En Matière D'Ironie Vampirique  
GA: Pour Ta Question C'Était Oui  
CG: QUOI OUI  
GA: Le Sang De Yôkai Est Effectivement Toxique Pour Les Autres Créatures De La Nuit  
GA: Son Ingestion En Trop Grande Quantité S'Avèrerait Probablement Mortelle  
GA: J'Imagine Que Cela Est Dû À Un Sort De Protection Plus Qu’À Une Réelle Toxicité Cependant  
GA: Un Peu Comme Une Malédiction Inscrite Dans Leurs Gènes Et Transmise De Génération En Génération Et Qui Toucherait Quiconque Voudrait Goûter À Leur Sang  
GA: Je Dois Dire D'Ailleurs Que Je Trouve Fascinant Ce Mécanisme De Défense Créé Pour Dissuader Les Proies Potentielles De S'En Prendre À Eux  
GA: J'Imagine Que Leur Sang Doit Être Particulièrement Intéressant Pour Qu'Ils En Soient Venus À Prendre De Telles Mesures Pour Se Protéger Des Vampires  
GA: Mes Livres Sur Le Sujet Ne Détiennent Malheureusement Pas Plus D'Informations Mais J'Imagine Qu'Il Devait Posséder Quelque Propriété Magique Ou Bien Un Goût Ou Apport Nutritionnel Supérieur Pour Qu'Il Fasse D'Eux La Cible De Buveurs De Sang       
GA: Pas Que Je Puisse Comprendre Tout À Fait Cette Obsession Que Vous Avez Pour Le Goût Du Sang De Vos Victimes Mais  
GA: ...  
GA: Karkat  
GA: Tu Es Bien Silencieux Depuis Un Moment Est Ce Que Tout Va Bien

Karkat ne se donna pas vraiment la peine de lire le pavé de couleur verte qui s’élargissait de plus en plus sur son écran à mesure que les secondes s’écoulaient, son regard bloqué sur une seule et même phrase. Ou plutôt, sur un mot en particulier.

Toxique.

Putain de bordel de m-

GA: Karkat  
GA: Est-Ce Que Tu Aurais Par Le Plus Grand Des Hasards Bu Du Sang De Yôkai  
CG: EUH  
GA: Tu En As Bu N'Est-Ce Pas       
GA: *Soupir*  
CG: J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN ! J'ÉTAIS PAS AU COURANT QUE CE DÉBILE N'ÉTAIT PAS HUMAIN ! C'ÉTAIT PAS ÉCRIT SUR SON FRONT, MERDE !  
CG: BORDEL SI, C'EST MA FAUTE, ÇA M'APPRENDRA À ATTENDRE AUTRE CHOSE DE MA PUTAIN DE VIE. FAIS-MOI PLAISIR, QUAND TU VIENDRAS POSER DES FLEURS OU N'IMPORTE QUELLE AUTRE SALOPERIE SUR MA TOMBE, ÉVITE LES JE T'AVAIS PRÉVENU.  
CG: MÊME SI AU FOND J'IMAGINE QUE JE LES MÉRITERAIS. TU SAIS QUOI ? OUBLIE. TU PEUX VENIR LE DIRE AUTANT DE FOIS QUE TU VOUDRAS SUR MON CERCUEIL. ÇA SERA UNE BELLE FAÇON DE CLORE CETTE CONNERIE D'HISTOIRE.  
CG: LA VIE PITOYABLE DE KARKAT VANTAS, SCÈNE FINALE : AU MILIEU DES ÉCLATS DE RIRE DE SES ENFOIRÉS D'AMIS, LA SUCCUBE VIENT REGARDER LA TOMBE DE HAUT ET PRONONCE UN DERNIER SERMON AVEC UN REGARD DÉSAPPROBATEUR. FIN.  
GA: Arrête De Paniquer Je T'En Prie Tu Es Ridicule  
CG: PARDON, TU AS RAISON. SI ÇA DOIT ÊTRE MES DERNIÈRES PAROLES, AUTANT QU'ELLES SOIENT UN MINIMUM SOIGNÉES.  
CG: JE PENSE À QUELQUE CHOSE DU GENRE : J'EMMERDE CET UNIVERS ET TOUTES LES CRÉATURES QUI LE PEUPLENT, JE VOUS EMMERDE TOUS ET JE PRIE POUR QUE MON CADAVRE POLLUE VOTRE SOL ET EMPOISONNE VOTRE EAU LE PLUS POSSIBLE AFIN QUE MA MORT AIT AU MOINS SERVI À QUELQUE CHOSE.  
CG: QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN PENSES.  
CG: AU FAIT CETTE QUESTION EST SARCASTIQUE.  
GA: Calme-Toi Tu Ne Vas Pas Mourir  
GA: Si Tu Avais Bu Du Sang Empoisonné Tu Ne Serais Déjà Plus Conscient  
GA: De Plus Je Pense Que Tu T'En Serais Rendu Compte   
GA: Le Goût Aurait Été Particulièrement Affreux  
GA: Visiblement Le Yôkai Dans Lequel Tu As Planté Tes Crocs Devait Être Une Exception  
CG: OH.  
GA: Je Serais Curieuse De Te Demander Plus De Détails Sur La Situation   
GA: Pouvons Nous Reprendre Cette Discussion Un Soir Où Je Serai Plus Reposée  
CG: EUH.  
CG: OUAIS J'IMAGINE.  
GA: Merci  
GA: Passe Une Bonne Journée Et Essaie De Dormir Un Peu

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 06:32 –-

Karkat ferma la fenêtre de conversation et éteignit l’écran de son ordinateur en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Bon. Apparemment, ses nuits n’étaient pas si en danger qu’il l’avait cru.

Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers la vitre de sa fenêtre et il tira son store jusqu’en bas. Il n’était pas bien sûr de pouvoir dormir (il n’était plus sûr de rien à ce point) mais il se laissa tout de même tomber dans son lit, retirant seulement son jean et ses chaussures avant de se glisser sous la couverture qu’il remonta jusqu’au sommet de son crâne.

***

Pendant que notre jeune vampire tentait plus ou moins vainement de trouver le sommeil qu’il désirait tant après une nuit si forte en surprises et en émotion, quelque part dans un lycée humain, un jeune garçon hâtait le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard en classe.

Son nom était John Egbert, et il entra dans la salle au moment où la deuxième sonnerie retentissait. Poussant un long soupir de soulagement, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, un peu essoufflé après cette course. Et un peu étonné d’avoir dû faire autant de pauses sur la route qu’il parcourait d’ordinaire d’un pas rapide et sans s’arrêter. Probablement que le manque de sang l’avait un peu affaibli. À cause de cela il avait failli être en retard ; enfin, plus que d’habitude. Heureusement, le professeur n’était pas encore arrivé.

À la table voisine, un sourcil curieux se leva au-dessus d’une paire de lunettes de soleil peu discrète.

« T’as couru un marathon avant de venir, Egbert ? »

Le concerné jeta un regard faussement rancunier à son voisin de table slash cool kid slash meilleur ami slash Dave Strider.

« Ça, ou alors tu es en fait un superhéros qui alterne lutte contre le crime et vie scolaire. Es-tu secrètement un superhéros, John ?       
— Pitié, laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle avant de me lancer tout ton humour à la figure comme ça, répondit le brun avec un rire amusé. J’me suis juste levé un peu trop tard, j’ai dû courir pour pas être à la bourre. »

John sortit ses affaires de son sac et les étala sur sa table, tentant de s’y retrouver un peu dans tout son fourbi. Il ne précisa pas qu’il n’avait pratiquement pas dormi la nuit passée, qu’il s’était écroulé de sommeil une heure avant de devoir se lever, et qu’il avait cassé son réveil en l’envoyant faire connaissance avec le mur d’en face, réveillé seulement une demi-heure plus tard par son père qui s’inquiétait de ne pas le voir debout alors qu’il était lui-même sur le point de partir. Dave n’avait pas besoin de connaître ces détails.

Tout comme Dave n’avait pas besoin de savoir qu’en réalité, John Egbert cachait un secret tout aussi incroyable que l’aurait été une identité secrète de superhéros. Même s’il aurait largement préféré être un superhéros. Il aurait eu la classe, un super costume, une jolie fille à chaque bras et des pouvoirs qui en jettent.

Mais son secret n’était pas aussi cool que ça. Et encore moins avouable. John faisait partie d’une espèce de yôkai plutôt rare. C’était un kitsune, un renard polymorphe, recueilli par un humain à un âge suffisamment jeune pour qu’il n’ait gardé aucun souvenir de sa vie d’avant, et qui avait vécu parmi eux depuis, cachant sa véritable nature.

John, à bien y penser, ne savait pas grand-chose concernant son espèce. Il avait, pendant une période, tenté de faire quelques recherches, mais il avait rapidement abandonné en voyant que beaucoup de ce qu’il pouvait trouver dans les livres ou sur Internet sortait de légendes, transmises et déformées de génération en génération. Il s’était dit qu’il valait mieux ne rien savoir que d’apprendre des choses fausses.

La plupart du temps, il parvenait à oublier ce qu’il était. Sa forme humaine lui était aussi naturelle que sa forme animale ; peut-être même plus, car il n’adoptait la seconde que très rarement. Pourtant, il se souvenait que ça n’avait pas toujours été le cas. Petit, il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de passer de l’une à l’autre pour un rien. Il comprenait qu’il ne devait pas laisser les autres le voir mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Ses oreilles de renard entendaient mieux, il pouvait voir les choses avec plus de précision, flairer des odeurs lointaines… C’était instinctif. Dès qu’un bruit l’intriguait, ses oreilles apparaissaient presque toutes seules sur sa tête pour mieux le discerner. Dès que quelque chose l’effrayait, il redevenait renard pour pouvoir décamper plus facilement. Il avait dû faire beaucoup d’efforts pour apprendre à contenir ses transformations — et au vu des évènements de la nuit passée, il lui restait encore du travail.

« Mec, c’est quoi ce truc sur ta nuque ? »

John sursauta à la voix de son ami, sorti de ses pensées. Il afficha un grand sourire.

« Ça ? Rien, juste une piqûre d’insecte. »

Puis il rajouta, l’air espiègle :

« On dirait une morsure de vampire, pas vrai ? »

Dave leva ses deux mains devant lui, paumes face à John, tout en reculant un peu sur sa chaise.

« Ouah, hé, si tu t’es transformé en vampire, compte pas sur moi pour te refiler mon sang !      
— Ha ! Comme si j’en voulais, de ton sang ! Merci, à choisir, je préfère encore planter mes crocs dans le cou d’une belle actrice de cinéma ! Je pense à Liv Tyler, il faudra que je cherche son adresse. »

À ces mots il se mit à rire, et un petit sourire se traça sur le coin des lèvres du blond. Ils durent mettre un terme à leur conversation car le professeur entra alors dans la salle de classe, et tous deux retournèrent à leurs affaires — John tentant toujours de retrouver la feuille où il avait noté le dernier cours, Dave se remettant au dessin ironiquement atroce qui décorerait son bureau pour la journée, jusqu’au soir où il l’effacerait pour en recommencer un le lendemain.

John Egbert était très doué pour mentir aux gens. Un talent dont il n’était pas réellement fier, mis à part lorsqu’il s’en servait pour mettre en place ses farces légendaires. En dehors de ça, il n’aimait pas mentir. Les mensonges blessaient les gens, blessaient ses amis. Il se sentait coupable, s’en voulait de leur cacher ainsi la vérité. Inconsciemment, il se tenait à l’écart des autres. Comment pourrait-il mériter l’amitié de quelqu’un quand il ne pouvait même pas révéler à cette personne le plus important ? Bien sûr, il discutait avec les gens, plaisantait avec ses camarades de classe, allait aux sorties de groupe… Mais ça allait rarement plus loin. John ne laissait pas les gens se rapprocher trop de lui ; de peur de les décevoir un jour, peut-être.

Mais Dave Strider était une exception.

Dave ne lui posait jamais de questions. S’il en posait, il n’attendait pas réellement de réponse et n’insistait pas s’il n’en obtenait pas. Les deux garçons s’étaient rencontrés à leur entrée au collège. John avait été instruit par son père ses dernières années de primaire après avoir déménagé suite à un incident dans la ville où ils habitaient auparavant. Dans sa nouvelle ville, les autres élèves du collège avaient tous été à la même école et se connaissaient déjà. John était perdu, et c’est là qu’il avait rencontré Dave.

Comme lui, Dave n’avait jamais mis les pieds à l’école de la ville auparavant — John n’avait jamais appris pourquoi et n’avait jamais posé la question — et restait seul durant les récréations, adossé à un mur, son casque audio sur les oreilles. Les autres élèves l’admiraient. Avec son air posé, ses lunettes de soleil qu’aucun professeur ne parvenait à lui faire retirer et son sens de l’humour déjà très développé, il avait rapidement obtenu le titre de « cool kid » du collège. Et il était par conséquent évité par tous. John l’avait approché un peu par hasard. Il lui avait parlé de ses films préférés et Dave n’avait rien dit. Il ne pensait pas lui reparler un jour, après ça.

Mais le lendemain, Dave était venu le voir dans la cour du collège. Il avait regardé le film dont John avait parlé, et il l’avait trouvé affligeant. Tellement mauvais, en fait, que ça en devenait ironiquement marrant. Ils en avaient discuté toute la matinée, puis à midi. Puis le lendemain, quand John lui avait conseillé un autre film. Puis ils avaient échangé leurs pseudos de messagerie électronique pour discuter par ordinateur quand ils n’avaient pas cours. Ainsi avait commencé leur amitié.

Ils étaient toujours restés ensemble, depuis. Ils étaient plus que meilleurs amis à ce stade, ils étaient comme des frères, et John savait qu’il pouvait tout dire à Dave — enfin, presque tout. John ne prendrait pas le risque de lui avouer sa véritable nature. C’était la seule chose qu’il n’oserait jamais révéler, le seul vrai secret qu’il ne partagerait pas avec lui. Il savait qu’il était lâche en agissant ainsi mais il avait trop peur pour faire autrement. Il ne voulait plus perdre un ami comme ça.

Et pourtant, le vampire savait, lui. Il savait, et il s’en fichait. John n’avait jamais eu d’amis qui savaient, et c’était peut-être pour ça qu’il était aussi impatient de le revoir. De toute la journée, il ne parvint pas à le sortir de ses pensées. Viendrait-il ce soir-là ? S’il venait, devrait-il lui montrer un de ses films préférés ? Oh, il fallait qu’il lui fasse voir Con Air ! Et peut-être lui faire quelques tours de magie aussi ? Il n’avait jamais l’occasion de les montrer à quiconque à part son père, et Dave comprenait toujours l’astuce… mais peut-être qu’il pourrait épater Karkat ?

John passa l’après-midi à chercher de quoi occuper son nouvel ami, et son visage affichait toujours un grand sourire lorsqu’il pensait à tout ce qu’ils pourraient se dire la prochaine fois qu’ils se verraient.

***

Karkat se réveilla en milieu d’après-midi.

Il avait finalement réussi à s’endormir après plusieurs heures à tenter de trouver le sommeil, allongé dans son lit. Il n’avait pas dormi beaucoup, mais il s’en contenterait. Pas assez pour que sa fatigue ne disparaisse totalement mais suffisamment pour qu’il ne soit pas encore plus épuisé au réveil qu’il ne l’était avant. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Il faudrait qu’il trouve de quoi s’occuper encore quelques heures avant de pouvoir sortir.

Soupirant, il s’installa à son bureau. Ses amis n’étaient probablement pas encore levés et ne le seraient certainement pas avant au moins une heure ou deux. Il envisagea de faire un peu de programmation ; après tout il ne s’était pas encore vengé de l’attaque informatique de Sollux. Et ça lui changerait un peu les idées.

Il devait bien s’être écoulé une heure et demie quand une fenêtre de conversation apparut alors même qu’il était en train de rentrer une ligne de code, qui vint alors s’inscrire dans la barre de dialogue. Il l’effaça de justesse avant de l’envoyer, grommelant intérieurement contre le gêneur qui l’interrompait dans son travail — ou plutôt la gêneuse.

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 18:23 –-

AC: :33 < *la jolie nekomata saute au cou de son ami vampire en ronronnant et lui lèche amicalement la joue, encore un poil endormie*  
CG: URG. C'EST REPARTI, PAS VRAI ? *SOUPIR*  
CG: *CG DIT BONSOIR À AC EN ESPÉRANT INTÉRIEUREMENT QU'ELLE TROUVERA D'AUTRES FAÇONS DE LUI PARLER À L'AVENIR QU'EN LE FORÇANT À PRENDRE PART À SES STUPIDES JEUX DE RÔLE.*  
AC: :33 < *ac crie joyeusement bonsoir karcat !!!*  
AC: :33 < *elle ronronne et demande à son ami s'il a passé une bonne journ33*  
CG: AFFREUSE COMME TOUJOURS, ET TOI ?  
CG: *DIT-IL*  
AC: :33 < *ac dit moi, ça va ! je viens de me réveiller !*       
AC: :33 < *ac remue ses jolies oreilles d'un air content et va attraper un poisson dans la rivière à côté pour son petit déjeuner*  
CG: IL EST BIEN TON MONDE IMAGINAIRE ?  
CG: FAIT CHIER, POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TOUS MES AMIS SONT COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉS ? J'AI FAIT QUOI DANS MA VIE PASSÉE POUR MÉRITER ÇA ?  
AC: :33 < tu crois aux vies antérieures miaintenant ?? :33  
CG: NON C'EST UN RAMASSIS DE CONNERIES.  
AC: :33 < *ac fait la moue et tire la langue à son ami vampire, puis retourne manger son délicieux poisson*  
CG: AU FAIT, J'AI RENCONTRÉ UN YÔKAI HIER.  
CG: JE VEUX DIRE, UN VRAI. PAS UN VAMPIRE QUI SE FAIT PASSER POUR UN YÔKAI POUR ON NE SAIT QUELLE RAISON DÉBILE ET IMMATURE.  
AC: :33 < ah bon ?????   
AC: :33 < pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!        
AC: :33 < c'est quel genre de yôkai ? il habite par ici ??? :33  
CG: OH DU CALME. C'EST UN KITSUNE.  
AC: :33 < !!!!!!!!! :OO  
AC: :33 < comment tu as fait pour rencontrer un kitsune, c'est hyper rarissime !   
AC: :33 < *ac remue frénétiquement la queue et réclame une réponse immédiate !*  
CG: JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT À QUEL POINT TON OBSESSION POUR CES CRÉATURES ÉTAIT BIZARRE, RIDICULE, ET PARTICULIÈREMENT PRÔNE À ME REFILER UN MAL DE CRÂNE PERSISTANT ?  
AC: :33 < oh oui tu t'en plains à peu près à chaque fois qu'on se parle !!  
CG: TSS. EN TOUT CAS J'AI PAS VRAIMENT LE TEMPS OU UNE QUELCONQUE ENVIE DE TE RACONTER CETTE PUTAIN D'HISTOIRE STUPIDE MAINTENANT, ALORS FAIS-MOI PLAISIR ET VA HARCELER QUELQU'UN D’AUTRE, FAUT QUE J'Y AILLE.  
CG: T'AS QU'À, JE SAIS PAS, CONTINUER D'ÉCRIRE TES FAN FICTIONS DE YÔKAI CHELOUES OU ALLER TUER UNE CRÉATURE SANS DÉFENSE À NOUVEAU.  
CG: SÉRIEUSEMENT TU SORS DE TA FORÊT DES FOIS ?  
CG: EST-CE QUE TU PENSES AU MOINS À TE NOURRIR DE TEMPS EN TEMPS ?  
AC: :33 < *ac tire la langue et donne une pichenette sur le front du vampire grincheux en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter*  
CG: J'AI JAMAIS DIT QUE JE M'INQUIÉTAIS, QUI A DIT QUE JE M'INQUIÉTAIS ?  
CG: ARRÊTE DE RACONTER DES CONNERIES ET RETOURNE À TON PUTAIN DE MONDE IMAGINAIRE SI ÇA T'AMUSE. ET FAIS GAFFE À PAS OUBLIER DE MANGER RÉGULIÈREMENT. ET AUTRE CHOSE QUE DE LA VIANDE ! TU FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX DE TA PUTAIN DE VIE, C'EST TON PROBLÈME, MAIS VA PAS T'ÉVANOUIR OU QUOI PARCE QUE T'AS PAS BU ASSEZ DE SANG, BORDEL.  
CG: À PLUS.  
AC: :33 < *ac câline cg en ronronnant et dit à plus !!!!! :33*  
  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] at 18:33 –-

 Karkat ferma la conversation et éteignit son ordinateur. Le temps qu’il finisse de parler avec cette fille étrange et bien trop surexcitée pour un rien qu’était Nepeta Leijon, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il était temps pour lui de se préparer.

En fait, il était plutôt impatient de revoir John. Il avait pas mal repensé à lui, durant la journée… ou plutôt, il avait eu du mal à ne pas repenser au goût absolument délicieux de son sang. Il n’avait pas assez bu. Il n’était pas rassasié, et son corps lui en réclamait plus. Et puis il y avait _ça_. Il y avait cette obsession, cette fascination pour le garçon qu’il avait eue la première fois qu’il l’avait vu, cette voix qui avait crié en lui dès qu’il avait posé ses yeux sur sa figure : _je boirai le sang de ce type, c’est ma proie, je boirai son sang et je ne serai pas satisfait jusqu’à l’avoir bu_. Il aurait dû être satisfait. Peu importe combien son sang pouvait être bon, il aurait dû être capable, une fois son envie rassasiée, de se le sortir de la tête. C’était le cas d’habitude. C’était forcément parce qu’il n’avait pas assez bu.

Stupide cerveau, et stupide instinct ! Comment est-ce qu’il pouvait entretenir un semblant d’amitié avec John s’il ne pensait qu’à planter ses crocs dans son joli cou appétissant ?

Chassant ces pensées de sa tête, il enfila ses chaussures et sortit de sa chambre. Il avait déjà entendu son frère partir plus tôt ; au moins il n’aurait pas à faire d’efforts pour l’éviter.

***

Lorsqu’enfin le jeune vampire arriva devant la maison du garçon, il découvrit ce dernier sur son ordinateur, jetant des petits coups d’œil nerveux en direction de sa fenêtre toutes les cinq secondes. Un sourire se traça sur les lèvres de Karkat contre son gré et il se dépêcha de l’effacer avant de sauter du toit de la maison voisine, atteignant en quelques battements d’ailes la fenêtre devant laquelle il resta quelques secondes à peine, se maintenant sur place dans les airs et croisant les bras d’un air pressé tandis que John bondit de sa chaise pour venir lui ouvrir, le visage rayonnant. Une fois entré dans la pièce, il observa silencieusement le garçon, qui semblait prêt à lui sauter au cou et à l’enlacer tant il frétillait de joie comme un poisson sorti de l’eau.

« Karkat ! s’écria-t-il un peu trop fort. J’suis trop content que tu sois venu !           
— Ouais ben calme-toi un peu s’te plaît, mes oreilles n’ont pas à subir cette putain d’agression sonore aussi tôt dans la soirée !             
— Héhé, désolé. Tu vas bien ?            
— Comme toujours dans cette putain de vie affreuse, non. À l’avenir évite de me reposer ce genre de question stupide et inutile, tu m’épargneras de devoir gaspiller ma salive à formuler une réponse qui sera de toute façon toujours la même.        
— Oh, euh, d’accord. »

John lui sourit, et Karkat grogna en roulant des yeux. Sans demander une quelconque permission, il alla s’asseoir sur le lit de son hôte, sortant un bonbon acidulé de sa poche qu’il fourra dans sa bouche. Le goût sucré et piquant envahit immédiatement son palais délicat et dévia ses pensées de la douce odeur émanant de John et du souvenir encore persistant du goût de son sang.

« Pas d’oreilles en vue aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il tandis que John tournait sa chaise de bureau pour lui faire face.              
— Quoi ?          
— Tes oreilles. Tu les caches.             
— Oh ! Ben, je… J’ai pris l’habitude de pas trop les faire apparaître même chez moi, sinon j’ai peur de le faire pendant les cours sans m’en apercevoir.       
— Tu fais ce que tu veux, hein… »

Il croqua son bonbon, un peu agacé. Pourquoi est-ce qu’une créature de la Nuit devrait avoir à se plier à ce point aux règles des humains ? Ce type n’avait aucun honneur, ou quoi ?

John dut s’apercevoir que sa réponse ne lui plaisait pas, car après quelques secondes d’hésitation et un léger rougissement, ses deux oreilles et sa queue de renard apparurent en même temps. Karkat lui jeta un regard et un léger sourire satisfaits, et John lui sourit timidement en retour.

« T’as intérêt à les avoir à chaque fois que je viendrai, c’est clair ? J’ai pas envie d’avoir l’impression que je cause à un putain d’humain.              
— Les humains sont pas si terribles que ça, fit John en roulant des yeux.               
— C’est des putains d’insectes de merde qui se prennent pour des dieux, prolifèrent et détruisent tout sur leur passage pour construire des trucs complètement inutiles rien que pour leur bon plaisir, sans penser à ceux qu’ils dérangent avec leurs conneries !        
— Ils sont pas tous comme ça ! protesta John. Mon père est pas comme ça, ni Dave !     
— Ça c’est toi qui le dis.          
— Je te le prouverai un de ces quatre. »

Il prit un air qui se voulut mystérieux et Karkat ne put contenir un léger sourire.

« N’empêche, je suis content que t’aies pu venir ! reprit John. J’ai des tonnes de trucs à te demander, j’ai pas arrêté d’y penser de toute la journée ! Mince, j’aurais peut-être dû faire une liste, j’espère que je vais rien oublier… »

Karkat leva les yeux au ciel, encore. Il commençait à se demander s’il avait amené suffisamment de bonbons pour tenir toute la nuit.

« Calme-toi, je vais pas disparaître, soupira-t-il. Par contre t’as pas intérêt à me sortir des trucs stupides, sinon je me tire.             
— Haha, c’est noté.     
— Tu veux savoir quoi ? »

John demeura pensif un instant, puis son visage s’illumina tellement que Karkat se demanda s’il n’y avait pas réellement une ampoule invisible au-dessus de sa tête qui s’allumait quand il pensait à quelque chose.

« Tu as quel âge ? »

Karkat ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, un peu surpris. Il s’était attendu à quelque chose de moins personnel. Une question sur son espèce, comme John en avait posé la nuit passée, et pas sur sa propre personne. Le garçon-renard poursuivit, tremblant presque d’excitation à chaque mot qu’il prononçait.

« Je suis sûr que t’as au moins une centaine d’années ! Ou peut-être plus ? T’es né à quelle période ?   
— J’ai seize ans, connard. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être centenaire juste parce que je suis un vampire ? T’as encore combien de stéréotypes pourris de mauvais films à me sortir, que je me fasse à l’idée ? Excuse-moi si je ne suis pas ton idéal vampirique, tu veux peut-être que je revienne avec des vêtements du dix-huitième siècle ? Je peux trouver une putain de cape, si ça t’amuse ! Tu sais comment ça s’appelle ce que tu fais ? Ça s’appelle avoir des préjugés ! Des putains de préjugés de merde, tu m’entends ? »

John cligna plusieurs fois des yeux durant sa tirade, bouche toujours ouverte après avoir été si soudainement interrompu. Lorsqu’enfin Karkat s’arrêta de parler, le jeune yôkai répondit, avec un petit rire amusé :

« Oh, alors on a le même âge ! »

Karkat le fixa avec une tête de trois pieds de long, incapable de trouver quoi répondre devant une réaction aussi inattendue. N’importe lequel de ses amis aurait trouvé de quoi renchérir à cette agression verbale, mais John avait simplement… laissé couler. Comme s’il n’avait pas compris l’amertume dans les mots du vampire, ou n’avait pas réalisé que les piques qu’il jetait lui étaient directement destinées. C’était à la fois perturbant et reposant. Non pas que Karkat n’appréciait pas une bonne dispute amicale — Sollux était le meilleur adversaire pour ça, le seul qui l’égalait en matière d’insulte et de critique — mais pouvoir parler sans que la conversation ne dérape toutes les cinq secondes… Il ne savait pas bien s’il était agacé ou s’il ne trouvait pas ça si déplaisant au contraire.

« Tu vis avec ta famille ? enchaîna John avant que Karkat n’ait pu trouver quoi répliquer.           
— C’est juste moi et mon connard de frère. Ah, et notre lusus.       
— Lusus ?         
— C’est… merde, c’est vrai que t’as jamais dû en voir. C’est des sortes d’animaux, ils vivent dans les forêts ou dans la mer, mais les humains ne peuvent pas les voir. La plupart sont assez agressifs envers les créatures de la Nuit, mais une fois dressés, ils font des bons gardiens. Ils s’occupent de la maison et protègent des intrus.     
— Un peu comme… un chien de garde, mais qui ferait aussi le ménage ?             
— Ouais, c’est à peu près ça.              
— Cool. »

Le jeune vampire observa John en silence. Le garçon avait cette manière de plisser un peu les yeux en souriant, ou de les fermer totalement quand il partait en fou-rire. Toutes ces expressions que Karkat avait vues maintes et maintes fois de loin, quand il l’observait. Les petits tics qui l’avaient agacé, les mimiques qui l’avaient fait rire… C’était étrange de les voir d’aussi près, de savoir qu’ils lui étaient destinés. Il avait l’impression de faire la conversation avec un acteur qu’il aurait vu et revu dans un film et avec qui il n’aurait jamais cru possible de discuter un jour — l’admiration en moins, bien sûr.

Pendant que Karkat déballait un autre bonbon, John, lui, semblait réfléchir à la prochaine question qu’il allait poser. Il se décida finalement, se balançant doucement sur sa chaise tandis qu’il parlait :

« Comment vous faites pour faire vos courses si vous pouvez pas vous montrer devant les humains ?    
— Généralement, c’est les succubes et les incubes qui s’en chargent. Y’en a pas mal qui ont des stocks chez eux et qui nous apportent les trucs essentiels chaque semaine.      
— Les succubes ? Tu veux dire, les mêmes succubes qui se nourrissent en... enfin, en faisant tu-sais-quoi ? Ces succubes-là ?    
— Ouais, c’est une espèce apparentée à la nôtre. À la base, ils étaient au service des vampires, mais ça fait des siècles qu’ils ont été affranchis. La plupart bossent toujours pour nous malgré tout, sauf que maintenant ils sont payés. L’avantage avec eux, c’est que tu peux toujours payer en nature. »

John fronça un peu les sourcils, paraissant ne pas comprendre l’allusion. Quand enfin ses neurones se connectèrent, son visage se teinta de rouge. Il bafouilla quelques mots, terriblement gêné. Karkat dut faire un grand effort pour se retenir de sourire.

« Euh, je… Mais tu…     
— Du calme, je plaisante. Je fais pas ce genre de choses, merci, j’ai encore un semblant de dignité. Par contre, ça reste vrai pour certains. »

L’espace de quelques secondes, le regard de John s’adoucit et un début de soupir de soulagement sembla traverser ses lèvres, mais presque aussitôt ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se mordit la joue, l’air boudeur, avant de dire :

« C’est pas la première fois que tu me fais marcher ! J’te préviens, dans mon lycée, on me surnomme le _pranking master_. Me donne pas trop de raisons de me venger, si tu ne veux pas subir la farce la plus humiliante de ta vie !              
— Ouais, si tu le dis. »

Karkat croisa ses bras, narguant John d’un sourire auquel le garçon répondit en plissant les yeux d’un air de défi.

« Tu vas voir. Un jour, ça va te tomber dessus, tu t’y attendras même pas. Tu le verras pas venir et tu te souviendras jusqu’à la fin de ta vie du jour où tu auras été victime d’une des blagues légendaire de John Egbert. »

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux un moment. Karkat rompit le contact visuel le premier, uniquement pour attraper un nouveau bonbon dans sa poche, le sortant de son emballage avec un soin tout particulier avant de poser ce dernier à côté des autres, sur la table de chevet de John.

« Bon, reprit Karkat, si t’as rien d’autre à me demander, c’est mon tour.              
— Hein ? Tu… tu veux savoir quoi ?    
— Ton autre forme, tu me la montre ? »

Les yeux du garçon s’ouvrirent en grand — deux billes bleues fixant Karkat comme s’il venait de lui dire que deux plus deux faisaient cinq.

« Quoi ?            
— Hé, tu crois qu’on a l’occasion de voir des renards tous les jours, yôkai ou pas ? J’suis curieux. Ça te pose un problème ?       
— Euh… non, mais, je… Enfin, c’est un peu gênant, quoi. »

John déglutit devant le regard insistant de Karkat et son air de « Quoi, moi j’ai répondu à toutes tes questions et tu veux même pas faire un truc aussi simple que ça en échange ». Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, ses oreilles de renard frémirent un peu, puis il lâcha un « Bon ça va, j’ai compris ! » et se releva d’un bond. Karkat prit un air satisfait, croquant bruyamment dans son bonbon acidulé.

« Je vais te montrer, mais…    
— Mais quoi, encore ? s’impatienta le vampire.       
— Mais faudra que tu te retournes quand je devrai me retransformer ! Je peux pas parler quand je suis sous mon autre forme, alors je te le dis à l’avance !     
— Pourquoi je devrais me… Oh. »

Il comprit ce qu’il en était aux rougeurs sur les joues de son interlocuteur et hocha simplement la tête, l’air gêné à son tour. Évidemment, s’il devait repasser de sa forme animale à sa forme humaine, il lui faudrait aussi se rhabiller.

John hésita encore un moment puis finit par prendre une grande respiration, fermant les yeux comme s’il s’apprêtait à plonger dans un lac d’eau glacée. La seconde suivante, il avait disparu du champ de vision de son invité.

Karkat cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de baisser son regard et découvrit alors, assis sur une pile de vêtements, un renard au pelage noir et aux yeux bleus comme l’océan, seule la pointe de sa queue abordant un blanc immaculé.

Karkat resta un instant captivé par la vision de l’animal, le souffle coupé à l’instar de son cerveau, où se disputaient fascination, désir de s’approcher, de mieux l’observer, mais tout aussi fort, un instinct de survie — l’envie de reculer, de s’envoler pour être hors de portée des griffes et des crocs qu’il pouvait aisément deviner derrière l’air joueur et innocent du renard.

Il lui fallut une bonne trentaine de secondes avant de se souvenir qu’il s’agissait de John. Son cerveau avait un peu de mal à faire le lien entre le garçon à l’air naïf et au sourire idiot et le renard noir comme la nuit, presque mystifiant. Il n’avait jamais vu de renard autrement qu’en photo et n’aurait jamais pensé pouvoir en voir un aussi près, immobile en face de lui, ne cherchant ni à fuir ni à l’attaquer, le fixant juste de ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice.

Le jeune vampire descendit du lit pour s’agenouiller au sol, près de l’animal — de John. Hésitant un peu, il tendit une main vers lui. Aussitôt, le renard s’avança, et d’une légère impulsion, vint frotter de lui-même le haut de sa tête contre la main du garçon, à la manière d’un chat réclamant des caresses (les ronronnements en moins).

Oubliant un instant qu’il s’agissait de John, qu’il n’était pas différent de l’instant d’avant, simplement changé physiquement, Karkat laissa tomber son masque de type insensible et fier. Il caressa la tête de l’animal, gratta légèrement derrière ses oreilles du bout de ses ongles avant de parcourir le long de son dos de la main, glissant ses doigts dans la fourrure douce et soyeuse. Sans s’en être rendu compte, il s’était mis à sourire et il ne chercha pas à corriger ça en le réalisant.

Ce n’était même pas qu’il aimait particulièrement les animaux. S’il devait choisir, il aurait même dit qu’ils l’énervaient. Les oiseaux l’empêchaient de dormir en piaillant toute la journée, les chats le réveillaient en sursaut en se battant, et si jamais un chien errant venait à s’aventurer jusqu’à chez lui, il se faisait aboyer dessus jusqu’à devoir chasser l’animal en lui fichant la trouille.

Pourtant, le renard en face de lui n’avait rien d’agaçant. Sa fourrure d’un noir profond (il n’avait jamais vu de renards de cette couleur d’ailleurs, même en photo) lui donnait un air un peu mystérieux, mais ses yeux étaient vifs et joueurs, et les petits couinements qu’il produisait parfois sous les caresses du garçon étaient plus qu’attendrissants. Sa queue se balançait doucement dans l’air, comme indépendante du reste du corps, et ses paupières se fermaient de bonheur par moments.

Mais la réalité ne tarda pas à revenir à l’attaque, frappant Karkat de plein fouet et laissant son visage aussi rouge que s’il avait véritablement reçu un coup.

C’était pas un renard, c’était John. C’était John, et il était en train de lui caresser la tête en souriant bêtement. Encore heureux qu’il ne se soit pas mis à gagatiser devant lui, là il aurait vraiment eu suffisamment honte pour aller s’enterrer vivant ! Il recula vivement sa main, racla sa gorge et détourna le regard.

« T- Tu peux te retransformer, c’est bon. »

Du coin de l’œil, il vit le _kitsune_ pencher sa tête sur le côté puis faire volte-face et retourner jusqu’à la pile de vêtements posée au sol. Il se retourna alors vers Karkat, fixant le garçon intensément. Se rappelant de ce qu’il avait dit, le vampire hocha la tête et lui tourna le dos pour regarder le mur en face de lui.

Il perçut vaguement les bruits de tissu, de vêtements qu’on enfile. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi son visage le brulait autant à la pensée de John, juste quelques centimètres derrière lui, en train de se rhabiller.

Au bout d’interminables secondes, un timide « c’est bon » lui indiqua qu’il pouvait se retourner. S’exécutant, il se retrouva de nouveau face à John, totalement humain mis à part les oreilles et la queue de renard qu’il avait pris soin de conserver, assis en tailleur par terre et ses joues probablement aussi rouges que les siennes en cet instant. Décidément, il était vraiment content de sa peau grise dans ce genre de situations. Au moins, c’était moins flagrant quand il rougissait.

« Hm. Désolé, pour… enfin, tu sais. J’ai un peu zappé que t’étais pas vraiment…               
— Oh. Euh, ça fait rien. Ça me dérange pas. C’est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais… je vois pas les choses de la même façon quand je suis sous mon autre forme. Je réfléchis pas pareil, c’est plus… instinctif. Je me sens jamais gêné ou embarrassé, par exemple. En fait, même si tu te mettais à poil devant moi, ça me ferait ni chaud ni froid. »

Un moment de silence ; deux yeux bleus qui s’agrandissent.

« Euh. Oublie. Oublie que j’ai dit ça ! Ouah, bon sang, c’était stupide et assez gênant, j’sais pas pourquoi j’ai sorti ça ! Et euh, le fais pas non plus, parce qu’une fois revenu à ma forme humaine je m’en souviendrais et là ça sera gênant !            
— J’ai pas la putain d’intention de me foutre à poil devant toi de toute façon, ragea le vampire. Et effectivement c’était débile, en fait je commence à sérieusement me demander si la pâle imitation de cerveau qui habite ton crâne est capable d’autre chose que de sortir des imbécilités plus grosses que toi ! J’ai l’impression que mes neurones se dessèchent et tombent en poussière au contact de ta connerie ! Je les sens dépérir par centaines, là ! John, arrête de détruire mes putains de neurones ! »

Le _kitsune_ prit un air faussement désolé, le sourire sur son visage à peine dissimulé. Il laissa même échapper un petit gloussement.

« C’est pas censé te faire rire, espèce de crétin congénital fini !     
— Mais j’y peux rien ! C’est super drôle quand tu pars en délire comme ça ! »

Le vampire voulut répondre, mais son attention fut attirée par un petit frémissement de la paupière de son interlocuteur. Suivi, quelques secondes plus tard, d’un long bâillement qui interrompit net son rire.

« Est-ce que t’as seulement dormi depuis hier soir ? demanda Karkat, un sourcil levé.  
— Euh… pas vraiment. »

Il bâilla à nouveau, frottant ses yeux de la main qui ne couvrait pas sa bouche. Karkat n’avait rien remarqué jusqu’à présent, mais c’était comme si le premier bâillement avait ramené toute la fatigue avec lui sur le visage du renard.

« T’es débile, fallait dormir avant que j’arrive.         
— Mais je savais pas quand t’allais venir, je voulais pas te rater, gémit John, sa voix trahissant son manque de sommeil.           
— Je sors pas avant qu’il fasse nuit noire, et même après il me faut le temps du trajet. Ça aurait dû te mettre sur la piste !            
— Oh… Je vois. Je m’en souviendrai la prochaine fois, héhé. »

Karkat leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait commenter à nouveau sa stupidité et son insouciance, mais la vision de John se frottant les yeux, ses oreilles de renard légèrement inclinées, le frappa de plein fouet. Son regard se porta à sa nuque, où les marques laissées la veille étaient encore bien visibles.

Il déglutit.

Sa main se dirigea vers sa poche de jean, fouillant à l’intérieur à l’aveuglette mais ne trouvant que du vide. Son estomac se noua lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il n’avait plus de bonbons. Il en avait pourtant emporté un bon stock ! Les avait-il avalés sans y penser ? La panique l’envahit… Et la faim reprit le dessus.

Il avait envie de sang. De _son_ sang. Il en avait bu assez pour tenir plusieurs semaines la nuit dernière, mais d’un seul coup, prenant conscience qu’il était là, juste en face de John, du garçon qui l’avait obsédé, l’obsédait encore… Au souvenir du goût de son sang, qu’il commençait à oublier juste assez pour avoir envie d’y goûter à nouveau, son ventre se mit à le tirailler comme s’il n’avait rien bu depuis des années. Il lui fallait son sang. Il en avait besoin. Il devait…

« Karkat ? Ça va pas ? »

Le vampire cligna des yeux, ramené à la réalité alors même qu’il ne se rappelait pas l’avoir quittée. Ses joues se réchauffèrent presque autant que son ventre l’était déjà, et sa bouche s’ouvrit et se ferma dans une grimace embarrassée.

« Je… je vais y aller. T’as qu’à aller pioncer !            
— Hein, déjà ? s’exclama John. Tu viens juste d’arriver ! J’vais pas m’endormir, tu peux…           
— La ferme ! Juste… Ferme-la, j’ai besoin de me reposer, pigé ? »

Ce n’était pas vraiment le cas, il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée allongé. Mais il fallait qu’il parte maintenant, ou il savait qu’il finirait par sauter au cou du garçon. La panique l’avait fait crier sans réfléchir, tandis que le comportement insistant de John fit monter la colère à son cerveau trop plein d’émotions contradictoires pour qu’il puisse se calmer ou trouver une excuse correcte.

« Te reposer ? Mais t’as dormi toute la journée, non ?         
— Bon sang, tu comprends pas quand on te demande de te taire, abruti de crétin fini ? J’suis obligé de te raconter ma vie pour que tu me laisses partir ? J’ai dit : j’me tire, alors fous-moi la paix putain ! »

Il avait hurlé un peu trop fort, et John sursauta, jetant probablement inconsciemment un bref coup d’œil vers la porte de sa chambre. Karkat jura intérieurement. Ce n’était pas le moment de réveiller le père adoptif de son nouvel ami ; c’était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, là.

Il marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre, tournant doucement la poignée pour l’ouvrir, mais s’arrêta. Il se retourna, regarda une dernière fois John, qui affichait comme un air inquiet. Inquiet et plein de culpabilité, autant que d’incompréhension. Karkat soupira et eut soudain très envie de se mettre une baffe. Il venait de lui hurler dessus et de l’insulter sans raison, et maintenant le yôkai devait penser qu’il avait fait ou dit quelque chose de mal.

Karkat respira profondément. La faim commençait à s’attaquer sérieusement à son cerveau, ravivant tous ses sens en même temps que son instinct de chasse, aussi il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de parvenir à prononcer une phrase tenant la route.

« Écoute, j’ai mal dormi et j’suis sur les nerfs. Je reviens demain soir, et on pourra discuter. »

Il n’attendit pas sa réponse avant d’ouvrir en grand la fenêtre, de déplier ses ailes et de sauter dans l’obscurité. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter d’être si près de John et de sentir son odeur encore plus distinctement qu’avant maintenant qu’il était entré en « mode chasse » ; il n’avait pas en plus besoin d’entendre le son de sa voix.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques puissants battements d’ailes pour se retrouver assez loin pour ne plus être à portée de vue, mais ses sens décuplés, il perçut le bruit de la fenêtre se refermant, mêlé à un bref soupir, et ce simple son fit se tendre tous les muscles de son corps, le déconcentrant un instant et manquant de le faire tomber misérablement, incapable de contrôler les mouvements de ses ailes.

Il avait un problème. Il avait vraiment un problème. Il n’avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça et, honnêtement, ça commençait à vraiment l’effrayer. Il allait falloir qu’il trouve un moyen de calmer ses pulsions en présence de John, et il fallait qu’il trouve vite.

Il finit par se poser sur un toit au hasard, trop secoué émotionnellement pour voler correctement. Il considéra chercher une proie pour se nourrir, apaiser sa soif et faire disparaître cette frustration qui commençait à le gagner. Son corps, son être tout entier lui réclamait du sang. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, ses muscles le démangeaient, son cerveau lui hurlait de bondir sur la première chose qu’il verrait. Ses yeux parcouraient la ville, cherchant malgré lui une cible potentielle, et ses oreilles étaient attentives au moindre son tandis que dans ses veines, son sang était bouillant.

En temps normal, cet état était loin de lui déplaire. Il était plus fort, plus rapide, avait de meilleurs réflexes, ressentait les choses avec bien plus de précision. Seulement là, sans pouvoir se défouler, sans pouvoir boire, ça commençait seulement à devenir agaçant. Frustrant. Et pour bien rajouter à cela, l’idée de boire le sang de quelqu’un d’autre que John le répugnait. Pourquoi voudrait-il d’autre chose quand il savait qu’à quelques centaines de mètres se trouvait le meilleur sang qu’il lui ait été donné de goûter ? Pourquoi voudrait-il planter ses crocs sensibles dans autre chose que la peau délicate du garçon, sentir une autre odeur que la sienne, toucher quelqu’un d’autre que lui ?

Non, il ne voulait pas de quelqu’un d’autre. Il voulait son sang à lui, et il le savait d’expérience, tant qu’il n’aurait pas bu jusqu’à être satisfait, cela ne changerait pas. Mais s’il faisait ça, le garçon lui en voudrait-il ? Il ne l’avouerait pas, même pas à lui-même, mais il n’avait pas envie de perdre son nouvel ami. Mais peut-être John le laisserait-il faire ? Ce ne serait qu’une fois après tout, une seule fois, et il n’y penserait plus. Ils pourraient être amis normalement.

Oui, il allait lui demander. Il faudrait juste qu’il attende un peu. Quelques jours, peut-être une semaine ou deux… Le temps que le garçon ait repris des forces. S’il devait boire son sang jusqu’à être repu, il fallait qu’il attende que le corps de John se remette de son attaque de la nuit précédente.

Il rit jaune à cette pensée. Tenir deux semaines ? Il allait lui en falloir, du sucre, pour s’en empêcher pendant tout ce temps…

***

Sa détermination s’effrita encore davantage quand, rentré chez lui depuis quelques heures à peine, il avait déjà envie de retourner voir John. Il lui avait fallu une bonne heure pour réussir à calmer totalement sa soif de sang, et une de plus pour que le désir de retourner voir le garçon — ne serait-ce que pour l’observer de loin, voir son visage, ses mimiques, ses expressions faciales qu’il connaissait presque par cœur — se soit suffisamment effacé pour qu’il puisse s’autoriser à laisser ses pensées vagabonder sans risque de craquer et de retourner chez lui.

Il avait réussi à s’occuper en se concentrant sur de la programmation, puis avait discuté un peu avec Gamzee qui avait fini par régler ses problèmes de frigo (Karkat s’en était presque voulu d’avoir eu pitié des conditions de vie atroces de son ami dues à une totale négligence de sa part et de l’avoir aidé à acheter et installer un réfrigérateur chez lui).

Mais lorsque le matin vint et qu’il fut de nouveau seul, ses pensées retournèrent vers son nouvel ami. Il venait tout juste de se lier d’amitié (il ne savait pas s’il pouvait bien parler d’amitié après deux soirs, mais John l’avait appelé ainsi, alors pourquoi pas ?) avec lui, alors forcément, il avait envie de discuter davantage, de mieux le connaître. Il s’ennuyait tellement. Au moins, en compagnie du garçon-renard, il avait l’esprit trop occupé pour se morfondre sur sa vie pitoyable.

Peut-être pourrait-il faire quelques recherches sur les yôkai. Il devait bien avoir un livre ou deux sur le sujet chez lui. Bien sûr, le mieux serait toujours de rendre visite à Kanaya — la succube était probablement la personne la plus cultivée qu’il connaisse, et il savait qu’il avait piqué sa curiosité en lui parlant de John le soir précédent, aussi il ne faisait presque aucun doute qu’elle allait faire quelques recherches avant de le contacter à nouveau — mais en attendant, il pourrait toujours voir ce qu’il avait dans son étagère. Et puis, ce serait un bon moyen de passer le temps en attendant la nuit.

Il avait un bon nombre de livres dans sa chambre. Les livres sont encore le meilleur moyen pour les jeunes vampires de s’instruire, n’ayant pas d’école comme les humains. Karkat n’avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec ses parents, mais il avait récupéré pas mal de bouquins leur appartenant.

Les livres l’avaient aidé à supporter de nombreuses journées d’insomnie, même s’il préférait les films pour se reposer le cerveau lorsqu’il était trop épuisé. Son frère en gardait beaucoup dans sa chambre, aussi Karkat avait surtout écopé des romans à l’eau de rose de sa mère — et non, il n’allait pas nier qu’il trouvait ces romans particulièrement intéressants, qu’il s’était même trouvé une passion profonde pour les histoires d’amour et les comédies romantiques en tout genre, il ne le nierait pas, et les gens pouvaient bien aller se faire cuire un œuf en Enfer s’ils avaient un problème avec ça ! — mais il avait également pu récupérer plusieurs livres d’Histoire, de biologie ou encore d’astronomie, ainsi que plusieurs tomes d’encyclopédies humaines qui, à défaut d’avoir de réelles informations sur les créatures de la Nuit, étaient relativement bien fournies quant aux sujets de base.

Trouver un livre parlant de yôkai ne serait, il le savait, pas une tâche facile. Les yôkai sont des créatures mystérieuses, qui n’interagissent pas souvent avec les autres espèces. Même Nepeta Leijon, pourtant à l’affut de la moindre information sur ces créatures qu’elle admirait tant, n’en savait certainement pas beaucoup plus que lui à leur sujet, et n’en avait probablement jamais croisé non plus. Il savait que son amie le harcèlerait longtemps pour qu’il lui présente John, et il finirait par le faire un de ces jours si son amitié avec le kitsune durait jusque-là, mais il n’allait pas céder sans faire d’histoires. C’est lui qui avait trouvé John, il le garderait pour lui le plus longtemps possible !

Du moins, si le garçon voulait toujours de lui.

Et c’était pas en lui sautant à la gorge dès le troisième soir qu’il allait conserver son amitié. Il fallait qu’il règle ce problème, et sans trop tarder… 


	3. Ouvre toutes tes oreilles parce que je le redirai pas

John se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il avait voulu suivre le conseil (ordre ?) de Karkat et dormir en rentrant des cours pour ne pas tomber de fatigue une fois son ami arrivé, mais l’impatience de revoir le jeune vampire l’empêchait de fermer l’œil. Décidant que, de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien et qu’il faisait déjà nuit, John se releva et s’installa à son ordinateur.  
Il pensa un instant à embêter Dave, mais se ravisa. Karkat ne devrait plus tarder à présent. Enfin, il espérait. Le garçon était parti tellement précipitamment la nuit passée… Au fond, John ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une petite inquiétude qu’il ne revienne plus.

Inquiétude qui vola en éclats à l’instant où un caillou vint s’abattre assez durement contre la vitre de sa fenêtre, faisant apparaître un immense sourire sur le visage du garçon qui se précipita pour ouvrir cette dernière en grand, ignorant totalement la rafale de vent glacial qui s’engouffra dans sa chambre déjà pas très bien chauffée. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune vampire était dans la pièce et il ferma la fenêtre derrière lui, frottant frénétiquement ses bras pourtant couverts d’un épais pull gris.

« Temps de merde ! Grogna-t-il. J’ai cru que mes ailes allaient geler en plein vol avec ce putain de froid.  
\- Oh arrête, l’hiver commence à peine, rit John. Il fait pas si froid que ça.  
\- Va chier, j’aime pas le froid, point barre. »

John sourit mais ne batailla pas davantage. Il prit quelques secondes pour observer le garçon, lui occupé à parcourir la pièce du regard probablement à la recherche de quelque chose pour se réchauffer, son choix se portant finalement vers le petit radiateur devant lequel il s’arrêta, frottant ses mains grises l’une contre l’autre. John n’avait jamais vu Karkat porter des vêtements autres que gris jusqu’ici, et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. En même temps, se dit-il, un vampire habillé en rose flashy, ça taperait pas dans la discrétion.  
Puis il remarqua le sac qu’il portait à sa taille, la bandoulière passée entre ses ailes sombres. John se surprit à fixer ces dernières plus longtemps qu’il n’y comptait, fasciné par la manière dont elles se repliaient doucement sur elles-mêmes, par leur texture fine, par les os flexibles qui les tenaient. Il se demanda un instant comment elles étaient rattachées à son dos, mais le pull à peine plus sombre que la peau du vampire l’empêchait d’en distinguer la moindre parcelle, entourant les deux ailes comme si les trous avaient été faits sur mesure pour qu’il puisse les passer. Peut-être faisaient-ils leurs vêtements eux-mêmes ? Karkat avait dit quelque chose sur des succubes qui travaillaient pour eux. Peut-être y avait-il toute une industrie de vêtements pour vampires, pour ce qu’il en savait.

Il lui poserait la question un de ces jours.

« Je me demandais si t’allais revenir, avoua-t-il.  
\- Tu m’as pas entendu quand j’ai dit que je reviendrai, hier ? Répondit le vampire avec sarcasme. À quoi il te sert ton double set d’oreilles, crétin ? Ou alors c’est ton cerveau qui a dégénéré avec tous ces films débiles que tu regardes ! »

Il fit un geste vers un des nombreux posters de films accrochés aux murs de sa chambre, ses lèvres noires tordues en une grimace écœurée.

« Hé, j’suis sûr que tu les as même pas regardés avant de juger !  
\- Pas besoin de les voir pour savoir qu’ils atteignent un niveau de daube supérieur à toutes les merdes de cette planète, même pas dignes d’un cerveau de nourrisson humain à trois neurones. Y’a qu’un abruti comme toi pour fanboyiser devant la tronche de cul de l’autre connard. Et pas la peine de me dire que c’est pour te marrer, y’a qu’à t’écouter deux minutes pour savoir que t’es _sincèrement_ fan de ce mec. Beurk. »

Un coussin en pleine tête coupa court à ses paroles, et il jeta à John un regard furieux.

« Tu fous quoi, là ?!  
\- Critique pas Nic Cage en ma présence. Ce type est génial.  
\- Tu… ! Non, en fait tu sais quoi ? Tu fais chier, et j’vais pas commencer à discuter de ça avec toi. J’suis pas venu pour écouter toutes les conneries que des années de cohabitation avec ces putains d’humains – il évita de justesse un deuxième coussin – ont fait germer dans ta cervelle de pois chiche ; j’crois que mes neurones se suicideraient avant que t’aies pu déballer un quart de tout ce que t’as à déblatérer et je m’étalerais comme un putain de légume dans ta chambre miteuse. Je pourrais passer les six prochaines heures à essayer de t’expliquer en détail ce qui cloche dans ta petite tête et à tenter de découvrir ce qui a pu se passer dans ton enfance pathétique pour que tu aies pu en arriver à un tel point, au-delà de tout espoir de salvation pour ton âme pourrie par un flot de répliques merdiques et de mauvais jeux d’acteurs, mais j’ai le vague sentiment que ton cas est irrémédiablement désespéré et que tout ce que je pourrais dire ne suffirait pas à te faire regagner le peu de bon sens qu’un abruti comme toi aurait pu avoir, alors fais-moi plaisir et laisse-moi mettre un terme à cette conversation qui ne pourra résulter qu’en une déception partagée et en une bonne migraine dont je préfèrerais me passer. Merci. »

Détournant son regard du garçon, Karkat fit alors passer la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus son épaule, évitant avec toutes les précautions du monde de cogner son aile par mégarde, puis il avança jusqu’au lit de John sur lequel il s’assit, posant son sac à côté de lui. De dedans, il sortit un paquet de dragibus qu’il déchira en un coup de griffe, envoyant habilement un bonbon directement dans sa bouche, puis glissa à nouveau ses mains dans le sac pour en sortir trois énormes livres qui, vu leur état, devaient bien avoir plus d’une cinquantaine voire une centaine d’années. En fait, John n’avait aucune idée de leur âge. Ce n’était pas si important.

« C’est quoi ?  
\- Ta gueule, tu verras. »

John roula des yeux. Il hésita quelques secondes avant d’aller s’asseoir à côté de Karkat, sur son lit. Il crut voir les épaules du vampire se raidir l’espace d’un moment, mais peut-être n’était-ce que son imagination. Une main grise aux griffes orange plongea dans le paquet de bonbons multicolores pour en fourrer toute une poignée dans sa bouche, l’autre main occupée à tourner les pages d’un des livres.

« T’es au courant que le sucre, ça empêche de dormir ?  
\- Oh mon Dieu, John, merci pour cette remarque particulièrement pertinente. Tu viens de résoudre tous mes problèmes en partageant avec moi cette précieuse information tellement peu évidente, ma vie va en être changée. Tu devrais vraiment partager ton savoir avec le reste du monde, je suis sûr qu’il y a encore des milliers de pauvres ignares comme moi qui ignoraient les méfaits du sucre sur le sommeil. On érigera une statue à ton effigie, tu seras reconnu dans l’Histoire pour ta grande contribution scientifique et ta photo sera dans tous les manuels scolaires humains. Regardez, les enfants, voici John Egbert, l’homme qui a trouvé un remède à l’insomnie. Prenez-le comme modèle si vous ne voulez pas gâcher totalement vos pitoyables vies de primates sans cervelle.  
\- C’est bon, c’est bon, j’ai compris. Je disais juste ça pour t’aider, hein ? Tu disais que t’avais mal dormi hier, alors…  
\- Pas tes affaires. Maintenant ferme-la, j’essaie de retrouver cette putain de page. »

 

Les oreilles de renard de John se baissèrent légèrement sur sa tête et malgré son sourire, Karkat sut qu’il l’avait blessé. Au moins vexé un peu. Mais à présent c’était trop tard pour se rattraper, à moins de savoir remonter le temps, et Karkat était pratiquement certain qu’aucune créature en ce monde ne possédait un tel pouvoir. Il aurait pu tenter de s’expliquer, lui dire que c’était le manque de sommeil qui était probablement la cause de son envie de sucre et non l’inverse, qu’il savait pour avoir déjà tout tenté que ses insomnies ne s’arrangeaient pas quoi qu’il fasse, mais Karkat était bien trop fier pour revenir sur ses paroles. Et qu’il se déteste pour ça n’y changerait rien.

Les dragibus commençaient à lui coller sérieusement aux dents, mais ça l’arrangeait. Occupé à tenter de déloger chaque morceau avec sa langue, il en aurait presque oublié la proximité de John et son odeur alléchante.

Presque.

Il trouva enfin la page qu’il cherchait et, tournant le livre de façon à ce que tous deux puissent le voir, il poussa machinalement un petit soupir exaspéré, comme si instinctivement il sentait que la discussion à venir allait être pénible.

« Ok, alors ouvre bien toutes tes oreilles, parce que ce que j’vais tenter de t’expliquer, je le redirai pas quarante fois. C’est déjà assez chiant d’avoir à faire ça, c’est pas censé être mon putain de rôle, j’te jure, si ton ignorance ne me faisait pas tant pitié… Enfin bon, même si je commence déjà à haïr le moi passé pour avoir pu seulement avoir cette putain d’idée de tenter de combler tous les trous dans ton éducation déplorable, maintenant que j’ai traîné ces maudits bouquins tout le trajet autant m’y mettre.  
\- J’arrive pas à te suivre, Karkat, de quoi tu me parles là ?  
\- J’te parle de remédier à ton manque flagrant de connaissances sur ta propre putain d’espèce et sur les autres créatures qui peuplent cet univers de merde. De rien, connard.  
\- Oh. _Oh !_ Vraiment ?  
\- Tu m’as déjà entendu dire quelque chose qui ne soit pas vrai ?  
\- Tout le temps ! Pratiquement une phrase sur deux de ce que tu dis est sarcastique !  
\- Hmpf. Pas faux. »

Il vit John gigoter un peu et remarqua encore une fois comme ses dents de devant sortaient un peu quand il riait. Il aurait trouvé ça assez ridicule chez n’importe qui d’autre, mais sur John c’était… Différent. Presque att– Non il n’avait pas pensé « attendrissant », pas du tout.  
Il fit glisser un nouveau bonbon dans sa bouche – il avait emporté trois paquets avec lui cette fois pour être sûr de ne pas se retrouver à court – avant de continuer. Du bout d’une de ses griffes, il pointa l’image gravée sur toute une page du livre. John se pencha un peu pour mieux distinguer deux esquisses de corps humains asexués. Le premier ressemblait assez à ce qu’il avait vu dans ses livres d’anatomie à l’école ; le deuxième abordait une silhouette identique mais était pourvu de cornes pointues, et ses mains se terminaient par des griffes.

« On va commencer par les bases, puisque ton ignorance en la matière s’étend à ce niveau-là. Si on regroupe toutes les créatures humanoïdes sur Terre, on peut distinguer deux catégories. La première tu la connais, c’est celle des humains et celle à laquelle tu appartiens ; on les appelle beforians. Peau beige, sang rouge, pas de cornes ni de griffes. Pas d’ailes non plus, et votre mode d’alimentation et de reproduction vous classe avec les mammifères. Jusque-là on est d’accord ? – John hocha vivement la tête – Bien. Donc, c’est dans cette catégorie qu’on range les humains, les loups-garous et les yôkai à base animale. Et quelques autres mais eux on s’en fout. »

Il désigna ensuite l’autre croquis.

« L’autre catégorie c’est celle à laquelle moi j’appartiens, les alternians. Peau grise, sang de couleur variable, cornes, griffes et crocs, principalement nocturnes. Pour ce qui est des ailes, du mode d’alimentation et du reste, ça dépend de l’espèce. Même si on possède plusieurs traits communs avec les mammifères, contrairement à vous, on est hermaphrodites avec un système de reproduction qui se rapproche plus du larvaire. Aussi, on vit la nuit donc…  
\- Euh attends, quoi ?  
\- Quoi, quoi ?  
\- T’as dit… larvaire ? Genre, comme dans larve ? La forme qu’ont les p’tits insectes dégueu avant qu’ils ne deviennent de gros insectes encore plus dégueu ?  
\- Ça fait toujours plaisir, merci.  
\- Qu… Non, je parlais pas de toi ! Je voulais…  
\- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, pas la peine de t’exciter. Pas comme si je m’attendais à beaucoup de tact de la part d’un abruti comme toi de toute façon.  
\- Mais vous êtes des sortes de demi-insectes alors ? Et aussi des chauves-souris ? Elle est où la logique là-dedans ? Et hermaphrodites, c’est ce truc comme les escargots ?  
\- Oui, John, comme les putains d’escargots. C’est exactement ça, je suis un putain de gastéropode, merci pour cette comparaison tellement plaisante. Ton sens de la délicatesse me touche, tu viens d’illuminer ma soirée. Tu es comme ces conneries de Sims au caractère bienveillant, j’ai gagné dix points d’humeur grâce à notre conversation. Regarde comme la barre d’humeur du Sim-vampire Karkat vient de monter, grâce à toi j’aurai bientôt suffisamment de points de récompense pour m’acheter, j’en sais rien, un putain d’aspirateur volant. J’sais même pas si je pourrais m’en servir, genre, est-ce qu’un vampire peut apprendre à voler sur un aspirateur ? J’en doute. En fait je m’en fous, ce jeu c’est de la merde condensée pour gamines humaines sans ambition, tout juste bon à bouffer tout l’espace sur la putain d’antiquité qui me sert d’ordinateur. Putain, tu peux même pas imaginer combien je hais le moi passé pour avoir pensé que ce serait pas si atroce que ça de t’expliquer deux trois trucs, la prochaine fois que j’ai une idée pareille pitié tue-moi tout de suite que je n’aie pas à subir cette torture ! Alors oui, je suis sorti d’un œuf et oui, je suis passé par un état larvaire, et personnellement je trouve ça largement moins répugnant que de sortir d’un putain d’utérus. Est-ce qu’on peut passer à la suite maintenant, ou faut que je te montre ce que j’ai sous mon froc pour que tu sois satisfait ?!  
\- Ouah, non, Karkat, bluh !  
\- Bon alors tu te la fermes, tu remercies mon bon sens pour m’avoir fait amener suffisamment de sucre pour tenir le coup face à ta connerie, et tu écoutes la suite parce que j’ai pas envie d’y passer la nuit ! »

John hocha la tête, un petit sourire d’excuse en coin, et ses oreilles animales se redressèrent attentivement.

« Donc, poursuivit Karkat, parmi les alternians on a les vampires, les nymphes et les faunes, les hybrides dragons comme les vouivres – le regard de John s’illumina au mot dragon mais il préféra l’ignorer – et certaines espèces de yôkai apparemment, mais ça je m’y connais pas bien. Pour les succubes et les incubes, tu peux les mettre dans les deux catégories. Leur forme principale est celle d’alternians, apparentés aux vampires, mais ils peuvent modifier leur corps pour prendre forme humaine. Me demande pas comment ça marche, tu devrais mieux le savoir que moi vu que tu fais aussi partie des espèces polymorphes.  
\- Poly quoi ?  
\- Polymorphes, crétin. Qui peuvent changer de forme.  
\- Oh. Ben je sais pas si je pourrais l’expliquer, je comprends pas tout à fait moi-même comment je fais. C’est juste un truc naturel, comme si tu me demandais comment je fais pour marcher.  
\- Ouais, c’est ce que Kanaya a répondu aussi quand je lui ai demandé. Enfin elle m’a aussi sorti l’explication scientifique mais j’ai rien pigé de ce qu’elle m’a dit et honnêtement je m’en fous.  
\- Kanaya ?  
\- Une amie à moi ; une succube. Et j’emmerde les mecs qui ont décidé que succube serait un mot masculin parce que ça n’a aucun sens et c’est juste super chelou, alors qu’ils aillent tous se faire foutre. »

John gigota un peu en riant et Karkat retira d’un coup de griffe un morceau de dragibus de ses dents avant de reprendre :

« Pour ton information, on appelle tous les nocturnes comme toi et moi “créatures de la Nuit”, en référence aux anciennes croyances qui faisaient de l’obscurité et de la lune des divinités. À la base, le nom était là pour nous différencier des créatures du Jour, mais la plupart ont disparu depuis que les humains se sont approprié la planète. Maintenant, pratiquement tout ce qui n’est pas humain mais qui a une forme humanoïde est appelé créature de la Nuit. T’as compris ou c’est encore un niveau trop compliqué pour ton petit intellect réduit ?  
\- J’pense que c’est clair. En tout cas, ouah, je pensais pas qu’il existait autant d’espèces différentes. Comment ça se fait que les humains ne s’en soient jamais rendu compte ?  
\- On a plusieurs moyens de se cacher. Certains se terrent dans des coins où les humains ne vont jamais, mais le plus simple c’est encore d’utiliser des sorts pour dissimuler l’endroit où tu habites. Les humains passent sans le voir, et s’ils s’approchent un peu trop près leur cerveau leur fait juste contourner l’endroit sans qu’ils se rendent compte de rien. C’est un peu le même système de défense que les lusus utilisent pour pas qu’on les voit. Mais bon dans le pire des cas, y’a toujours les sorts qui leur effacent la mémoire. Bon c’est plus une forme d’hypnose, mais…  
\- Vous pouvez faire ça ?! Et, euh… Tu l’aurais fait sur moi aussi, j’imagine ? J’veux dire, si tu t’étais pas rendu compte…  
\- J’pense pas que ça aurait fonctionné. T’as pas eu l’air affecté quand je t’ai embrassé, à mon avis t’es juste immunisé aux pouvoirs des vampires. C’est pas vraiment étonnant. »

John resta silencieux après cette phrase, et Karkat leva un sourcil.

« Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Hein ? Euh… Rien.  
\- Dis pas rien, c’est écrit sur ta tronche qu’il y a quelque chose. T’es plus transparent que les putains de larmes incolores qui coulent de vos yeux.  
\- Vos larmes à vous sont colorées ?  
\- Change pas de sujet. »

Il demeura silencieux un moment, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts tandis que la patience de Karkat s’éreintait à mesure que les secondes s’écoulaient.

« Je… Ben j’ai plus ou moins compris que c’était un truc normal pour vous les vampires, c’est juste que…  
\- Bordel John si tu te magnes pas de dire ce que t’as à dire, j’te jure que je… !  
\- J’en sais rien, ça me fait juste un peu bizarre, tu sais ? J’veux dire, j’ai pas l’habitude de me faire embrasser par un parfait inconnu qui au passage s’avère être un vampire, pas que j’aie l’habitude de me faire embrasser tout court, mais ce qui compte c’est que… J’sais pas trop comment réagir, tu comprends ? »

 Karkat se tut.

« Enfin… Je… j’ai pigé hein, c’était pour boire mon sang, parce que tu m’as pris pour un humain. C’est cool, vraiment. Ça m’empêchera pas de vouloir être ami avec toi. Juste que ça rend les choses un peu bizarres quand j’y pense, quoi…  
\- Euh. Ouais, désolé. T’étais pas vraiment censé t’en souvenir après. T’étais pas censé te souvenir de moi en fait. »

Il chercha quoi dire, un peu pris de court. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, la situation était assez bizarre. Enfin, plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà. C’est-à-dire : beaucoup trop.

« Hm. C’était, genre… Ton premier baiser ? »

John hocha la tête, rouge jusqu’aux oreilles.

« Merde. »

Le jeune vampire sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Il avait lu assez de livres et vu suffisamment de comédies romantiques humaines pour savoir combien ça comptait pour eux – et John avait été élevé parmi les humains. Une part de lui aurait même voulu pouvoir goûter à ce privilège du « tout premier baiser » avec la personne aimée, sous un putain de coucher de soleil magnifique ou dans une barque avec un chanteur italien à Venise, pétales de rose qui tombent et musique émouvante.

D’accord, peut-être les choses ne se passaient-elles pas réellement comme ça dans la vraie vie, Karkat n’était pas naïf à ce point. Le fait était qu’il avait quand même volé quelque chose d’important à John sans le vouloir, et à présent qu’il commençait à s’attacher au garçon (car oui il s’y attachait, même si un humain n’aurait probablement pas été capable de lire entre les lignes et de voir de l’affection dans les métaphores blessantes et les insultes répétées qu’il lui adressait ; mais encore une fois Karkat ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ce qu’un humain comprenne la profondeur de cette magnifique émotion qu’était l’amitié vampirique), il se sentait un peu coupable malgré lui.

Et il réagit à ce sentiment nouveau de la seule manière qu’il connaissait.

« Bah y’a pas de quoi en faire une affaire d’État non plus, j’veux dire c’est qu’un putain d’échange de salive. Ou alors quoi, tu vas pleurer pour ça ? Oh mon Dieu, mon premier baiser m’a été volé par un inconnu, je ne pourrai jamais plus me marier ! »

Non. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait dire.

« Pas la peine de faire ta vierge effarouchée, t’es pas une gamine de primaire qui rougit en embrassant son amoureux à l’école que je sache. »

Non, stop. Tais-toi.Tais-toi, _tais-toi_ , bordel mais ferme ta gueule, abruti de vampire débile !

« C’est même pas comme si c’était quelque chose d’important. Les humains font tout un cinéma pour cette saloperie. J’vais te dire un truc John, t’as plus l’âge de croire aux contes de fées, le prince charmant qui épouse la belle princesse et qui vit heureux avec elle pour l’éternité, c’est des conneries que les parents racontent aux enfants le soir pour qu’ils leur foutent la paix. Voilà un bulletin d’information pour toi : dans la vraie vie l’amour qui dure toujours, ça existe pas, alors c’est pas la peine de réserver ton premier baiser à une personne qui va te plaquer trois mois plus tard en te laissant comme un con. »

Bon sang, mais est-ce qu’il allait finir par se taire ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu’il soit comme ça ? Il ne pouvait pas juste bafouiller trois mots d’excuse et se la fermer pour une fois ? Non, il fallait qu’il ruine tout, comme d’habitude.

Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait se détester des fois.

« Bref, au cas où ta condition de pauvre inférieur t’ait pas permis de percevoir l’hydromel de sagesse pure qui coule de mes paroles comme une fontaine de bon sens dirigée droit vers la profusion d’orifices auditifs sur ta tête, j’vais te le dire simplement : c’est pas si important, pas la peine de faire souffrir tes pauvres neurones atrophiés en te prenant la tête avec ça, bordel. »

Si John n’avait pas été juste en face de lui, Karkat serait probablement déjà parti se cogner la tête contre un mur. Fort. Mais John était là, et Karkat était un imbécile, et dans quelques secondes le garçon-renard allait se fâcher et lui demander de partir, tout ça parce qu’il était pas capable de ravaler sa fierté trois putains de secondes pour s’excuser.

Il n’osa pas regarder le visage du garçon, même quand celui-ci se mit à rire doucement.

« Ouais, j’imagine que t’as raison. Désolé d’en avoir fait toute une histoire, héhé. »

S’il devait y avoir un classement des réponses auxquelles on ne se serait jamais attendu, Karkat était certain que la réaction de John ferait partie du top dix. Ou au moins du top vingt. Peu importe.

Quoi ?

« Te moque pas de moi, hein ? Poursuivit John. J’suis pas habitué comme toi, d’accord ? Mais bon, ouais, j’imagine que c’est pas si important que ça. Je m’en souviens même pas dans les détails, j’étais un peu trop choqué. J’veux dire, tu m’as carrément sauté dessus sans prévenir ! Puis j’étais plus occupé à m’étonner de sentir des _crocs_ qu’autre chose ! »

Karkat n’arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du visage du renard. Il était conscient qu’il avait la bouche ouverte mais n’arrivait pas à trouver la force mentale de rebrancher son cerveau pour faire bouger sa mâchoire. C’était comme si Karkat venait de voler son assiette à John et qu’en réponse il lui souhaitait bon appétit. John était comme une grenouille dans une casserole en train de bouillir qui profiterait tranquillement de son bain sans se soucier qu’elle allait finir en casse-croûte pour n’importe quel dégénéré qui trouverait ça appétissant (sérieusement, des grenouilles, bluh !). Est-ce que c’était seulement possible d’être aussi… Pur ?

Non, pur n’était pas le mot. Ou alors peut-être que si. Karkat ne savait pas. Karkat ne savait plus rien. Il n’arrivait qu’à fixer le garçon bêtement, et ne parvint à reprendre ses esprits qu’une fois que l’autre eut repris la parole. En un sens il était reconnaissant à son frère de l’avoir tant entraîné à rester toujours sur la défensive ; il pouvait répondre calmement et rester sarcastique même quand son cerveau était à ce point réduit en bouillie saveur guimauve. 

« En fait, je pense que ce qui me dérangeait c’était surtout que… Bah j’sais pas, c’était pas si mal ? Ça m’a un peu perturbé, j’veux dire, t’es quand même un garçon et tout... Euh, mais va pas t’imaginer des trucs, hein ? J’dis pas que j’ai envie de le refaire ou quoi… Ouah, c’est en train de devenir super embarrassant ce que je dis, là. Oublie ce que j’ai dit, d’accord ? »

Curieusement, Karkat crut comprendre où l’autre voulait en venir.

« Évidemment que c’était pas mal, crétin. Tu crois que les gens s’embêteraient à s’embrasser au risque de se refiler tous leurs putains de germes si c’était pas un minimum bien ?  
\- Oh. J’y avais pas réfléchi comme ça.  
\- C’est ça ton problème, tu réfléchis pas. Ta vision du monde est perturbée par la couche de moisissure sur tes globes oculaires alimentée par les films stupides que tu regardes et qui te servent de référence après. J’ai embrassé plus de personnes que je peux le compter, et ça a changé quoi dans leur vie à ton avis ? La réponse est rien. Que dalle. Parce que c’est rien, c’est tellement rien qu’ils essayent même pas de s’en souvenir.  
\- Hé, arrête de critiquer mes films dans tes métaphores dégueu ! Pff, j’ai compris, désolé de me prendre la tête pour un rien. Toutes mes excuses, grand maître, de n’être qu’un pauvre ignorant sans expérience.  
\- Excuses putain d’acceptées, maintenant est-ce qu’on peut enterrer à jamais cette conversation et changer de sujet ? Je sais que j’embrasse terriblement bien, mais pitié, John, tu dois contenir le flot de sentiments qui te submerge. Pense à notre amitié ! »

Son ton mélodramatique lui valut un nouvel oreiller en pleine tête, et ainsi la conversation gênante mais inévitable du baiser volé fut terminée.

Et Karkat avait brillamment sauvé la situation. Quel _pro_.

 

Après ça, Karkat passa encore une heure ou deux à expliquer diverses choses à John d’après ce qu’il avait pu trouver dans ses livres. Il lui parla des créatures de la Nuit en général et des lois qui les dissuadaient de révéler leur existence aux humains ; des lusus et du sien en particulier, du mal qu’il avait eu à lui faire perdre sa sale manie de déposer des animaux morts devant la porte d’entrée ; il partagea enfin avec lui le peu d’informations qu’il avait pu trouver sur les kitsune. D’après ce qui était dit dans ses livres, ces yôkai renards n’interagiraient pas souvent avec les autres espèces, même s’il s’agit d’autres types de yôkai. Ils n’auraient jamais été vus en larges groupes mais tout porterait à croire qu’ils vivent en famille, au moins jusqu’à ce que leur progéniture ait atteint un âge suffisamment avancé. Leur durée moyenne de vie était inconnue aux vampires, mais selon la rumeur, leur âge se mesurerait aux nombres de queues qu’ils possèdent sous leur forme de renard, une nouvelle leur poussant chaque centaine d’années. Il était précisé dans son livre que le plus vieux kitsune aperçu possédait six queues, et certains témoins affirmaient en avoir vus avec au moins trois de plus, ce qui en disait long sur leur longévité.

Karkat avait ensuite tenté d’entrer un peu plus dans les détails de l’organisation politique des créatures de la Nuit, les rapports de supériorité ou d’infériorité entre chaque espèce, les lois communes à tous et les traités de paix inter-espèces qui maintenaient un équilibre – assez bancal – pour que chacun puisse vivre sans perturber les autres ; les différents systèmes de castes basés sur des critères purement héréditaires et raciaux, hiérarchie que l’on retrouve à la fois entre les créatures de la Nuit (les vampires étant supérieurs aux succubes en termes de force physique et psychique, par exemple) mais aussi entre les membres d’une même espèce selon les capacités innées de chacun, reconnues dès la naissance par la couleur de leur sang témoignant de leurs aptitudes physiques et mentales ainsi que leur durée de vie, chaque couleur étant répertoriée sur ce qu’on appelle « l’hémospectre », classement utilisé par toutes les créatures de la Nuit, même si largement contesté de nos jours. John avait tenté de suivre toutes ces explications compliquées – il avait _essayé_  ! – mais rapidement Karkat avait compris qu’il n’arriverait pas à faire rentrer plus d’informations dans la tête du garçon dans la même soirée et après un bon quart d’heure de complaintes, supplications et crises de nerfs, le jeune vampire avait préféré éviter de laisser la conversation dégénérer en dispute et avait à contrecœur accepté de regarder un film de la collection personnelle de John, décision qu’il regrettera par la suite pendant une bonne centaine d’années et qui finira marquée sur son calendrier comme « Le jour fatidique où Karkat Vantas a commis l’erreur irréparable de regarder l’abomination nommée Con Air ».  

Mis à part ça, la soirée ne fut pas trop mauvaise et c’était presque avec tristesse que Karkat annonça à son nouvel ami qu’il devait s’en aller.

« Mais tu reviendras demain ? Demanda John, les yeux brillant d’espoir.  
\- Ouais, si j’ai rien de mieux à faire. Et j’ai généralement rien de mieux, donc tu peux déjà commencer à te réjouir secrètement. Je serai là à la même heure que d’habitude.  
\- Quoi, pas avant ? Mais c’est samedi !  
\- Faut encore que je te rappelle que je peux pas sortir en plein jour parce que je me ferais repérer aussi rapidement qu’un paquet de chips dans un centre pour obèses ou ça va finir par rentrer dans ta putain de boite crânienne ?  
\- Oh, c’est vrai… Et t’as pas, genre, une adresse de messagerie pour discuter ? J’veux dire, si t’es pas en train de dormir, bien sûr. »

Ah oui, tiens. Internet. Karkat hocha la tête et alla écrire son pseudonyme sur un bout de papier, qu’il tendit ensuite à John.

« Carcino… quoi ?  
\- CarcinoGeneticist. Tu vas t’en sortir ou faut que je te l’écrive en grand sur le front ?  
\- Parce que tu crois que je lirai mieux si tu me l’écris sur le _front_  ? Demanda John en levant un sourcil amusé.  
\- Non, mais ça me passera les nerfs.  
\- Euh… Ça ira, merci. »

Le garçon sourit, d’un de ses sourires bizarres, avec ses dents qui sortent un peu trop, ses yeux qui se ferment presque tant il les plisse, et il y avait comme une touche de malice dans ses sourires, au point que Karkat se demanda un instant si c’était parce qu’il était à moitié renard, ou s’il s’agissait juste d’une facette de sa personnalité. Karkat réalisa aussi qu’il passait un peu trop de temps à analyser chacun de ses sourires, et il détourna le regard à cette pensée.

« Bon allez, je décampe. J’ai perdu assez de neurones pour la soirée.  
\- Héhé, ça marche. Merci d’être passé, hein ! C’était super. »

Pour une raison qu’il ne comprit pas, les joues de Karkat se réchauffèrent un peu à ces mots, et il ne trouva rien à dire, alors il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de rouvrir la fenêtre, grimaçant un peu au contact de l’air glacial, le froid matinal engourdissant instantanément ses ailes à peine dépliées. Lâchant un dernier juron dans le vide, il s’envola malgré tout, laissant derrière lui un John qui commençait déjà à bailler de sommeil.

 

\---

 

Karkat n’eut malheureusement pas autant de chance que son nouvel ami de ce côté-là, car une fois arrivé chez lui, le trajet éprouvant, le froid et la tension mêlée à de la peur de croiser son frère en montant les escaliers jusqu’à sa chambre avaient réussi faire disparaître toute fatigue de son corps. 

Probablement qu’il ne dormirait pas de la journée, une fois de plus.

 

\---

 

 -- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 06:13 --

CG: QUOI ?  
CG: C'EST QUI ?  
CG: ...  
CG: GÉNIAL. MERCI POUR CETTE CONVERSATION INCROYABLEMENT INTÉRESSANTE.  
CG: ADIEU.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 06:18 –-

 

\---

 

Pour beaucoup de lycéens, le samedi était le jour des sorties entre amis. Cinéma, fast food, ou juste traîner dans les rues jusqu’à tard le soir, tout était bon pour passer le temps. Oh, John n’avait rien contre ce genre de sorties, dans le principe. Il aurait probablement aimé sortir avec ses camarades de classe. Il ne savait pas très bien lui-même pourquoi il restait toujours chez lui au final. Pourquoi, quand on lui proposait, la réponse « je verrai » sortait automatiquement de sa bouche avant même qu’il n’ait pu y réfléchir. Peut-être par peur des autres, de faire une erreur, dire quelque chose qu’il ne devrait pas sans faire attention – peur de leur réaction, surtout, s’ils découvraient son secret.

Peut-être cette sale manie qu’il avait d’éviter les gens était-elle en partie responsable, oui. Mais au fond, il sentait bien qu’il y avait autre chose. Il le réalisait, quand il discutait avec les gens de sa classe. C’était toujours la même chose. Les mêmes discussions, les mêmes centres d’intérêt, encore et toujours les mêmes histoires. La banalité. Peu importe combien il rêvait d’être normal, d’être comme tout le monde, il savait qu’il n’arriverait pas à s’en contenter. C’était d’ailleurs probablement pour ça qu’il ne s’entendait vraiment bien qu’avec Dave. Son ami était tout sauf ordinaire, après tout.

Bien sûr, ce sentiment n’avait fait que se développer depuis qu’il connaissait Karkat. Le monde regorgeait de mystères et de magie, de créatures surnaturelles toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres… Comment se contenter d’une simple vie de lycéen banal avec tout ça ? Qui préfèrerait sa routine banale quand on a tout ce dont on a toujours rêvé, ce qu’on n’aurait jamais cru voir ailleurs que dans un film, juste sous les yeux ? Et puis, il devait bien l’admettre, John avait toujours eu une certaine fascination pour les choses surnaturelles, et c’était peut-être pour ça qu’il n’avait pas repoussé Karkat, le soir où il l’avait mordu. Parce qu’au fond, combien de fois avait-il imaginé ce genre de situation, en rêve ? Combien de fois avait-il regardé le ciel en espérant que quelque chose se passerait, que quelqu’un débarquerait de nulle part pour briser son quotidien ?

Tout en pensant cela, John fit rouler sa chaise de bureau jusqu’à la fenêtre, fixant le ciel ensoleillé et sans nuages. Il n’avait même pas pris la peine de faire disparaître ses oreilles et queue de renard depuis la veille. Son père s’en était étonné, quelques heures plus tôt, en le voyant ainsi durant le petit déjeuner. John avait dû prétexter se sentir plus à l’aise ainsi et avoir pris assez confiance en lui pour contrôler ses transformations sans risquer de faire une gaffe hors de chez lui – ce qui était en partie vrai, de toute façon. Son père avait seulement répondu que c’était une bonne chose et qu’il était fier de lui, avant de partir au travail, laissant John seul comme tous les samedis.

Les rayons du soleil avaient beau lui réchauffer agréablement le visage malgré le froid hivernal, John ne pouvait s’empêcher d’attendre la nuit avec impatience. Il avait laissé son ordinateur allumé depuis qu’il s’était levé ce matin-là dans l’espoir de voir Karkat se connecter, en vain. Il savait bien que le jeune vampire dormait en journée, mais il n’arrivait pas à se calmer. Il avait tellement de choses à lui demander ! Sur les créatures de la Nuit, sur les vampires, ou juste sur lui, sur sa vie, les choses qu’il aimait, ce qu’il voulait faire plus tard – ou même parler de sujets sans intérêt, tant qu’ils pouvaient discuter et rire ensemble.

 

John réalisait bien qu’il avait un peu trop envie de revoir Karkat, mais il n’arrivait pas à se faire à l’idée qu’il avait réellement rencontré un vampire. Mieux, il était devenu ami avec un vampire, et si au départ son désir de nouer un lien avec lui n’était poussé que par sa fascination, plus il passait de temps avec Karkat, plus il l’appréciait pour ce qu’il était.

Il y avait aussi les moments où John repensait au moment où Karkat l’avait embrassé. Il avait menti en disant ne pas s’en souvenir totalement. C’était son premier baiser, évidemment qu’il s’en rappelait dans les moindres détails. Évidemment aussi qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y repenser, parfois, quand Karkat était un peu trop près, ou qu’il parlait de choses un peu trop compliquées et que John ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de décrocher.

Il n’en dirait rien à personne, bien sûr.

 

Perdu dans ses pensées, John en tomba presque de sa chaise quand un tintement provenant de son ordinateur vient briser le silence de sa chambre.

 

-– turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 11:06 --

  
TG: yo  
GT: oh, salut dave.  
TG: cest marrant on dirait presque que tes déçu de me voir  
TG: ce qui est impossible bien sur  
GT: héhé, désolé. :B  
GT: juste que j'attends que quelqu'un se connecte !  
TG: omg  
TG: tu veux dire que tu me trompes  
TG: apres tout ce quon a vécu ensemble comment peux tu me faire ca  
TG: as tu seulement pensé aux enfants  
GT: je te les laisse, mais je garde la voiture.  
TG: ca me va  
TG: plus sérieusement tattends qui  
TG: me dit pas que cest une fille  
TG: haha cette blague comme si ca allait etre une fille  
GT: hé !  
GT: je vois pas pourquoi ça pourrait pas être une fille !  
TG: est ce que cest une fille  
GT: euh, non.  
GT: mais ça ne veut rien dire !  
TG: si tu le dis bro  
GT: peu importe.  
GT: tu vas bien sinon ?  
TG: je vais etre sympa et ignorer le fait que tu aies lachement évité ma question donc ouais ca va bien et toi  
GT: je vais bien !  
GT: je m'ennuie un peu mais bon.  
TG: ouais tu métonnes pas facile de soccuper sans un ou deux dave strider a coté  
TG: désolé je peux pas etre partout  
GT: ouais, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, héhé.  
TG: cest clair  
TG: mais tu ten sortiras tinquiete  
TG: dailleurs va falloir que jy aille  
GT: trop de chats à fouetter, hein ? :B  
TG: tous les chats tu peux pas savoir  
TG: ils commencent meme a me filer des réducs dans les boutiques de fouets  
GT: héhéhé.  
TG: allez bonne chance avec ton crush secret  
GT: c'est juste un ami !! D:   
TG: du calme je disais ca pour rire  
TG: pourquoi tu te défends autant  
TG: cest dun putain de louche mec  
GT: hein ? mais non pas du tout !  
GT: c'est pas louche, arrête !  
TG: sérieusement john  
GT: ok j'admets que ma réaction peut être un peu mal interprétée.  
GT: mais c'est pas une raison !  
TG: ouais ouais peu importe je men fous a vrai dire  
TG: jsuis un mec occupé tu vois  
TG: les chats les fouets tout ca  
GT: d'accord, à la prochaine alors ! :)   
TG: yep tchao

-– turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 11:15 –-

 

\---

 

Enveloppé sous deux couvertures, Karkat regardait avec une certaine émotion la fin d’un des films de sa collection perso – et le fait qu’il l’ait déjà vu plus de vingt fois ne changeait rien au petit pincement qu’il ressentait au cœur à chaque fois que le héros prononçait ses dernières répliques. Karkat avait conscience que ce film était d’une nullité flagrante ; les scènes s’étalaient trop en longueur, l’action brillait par son inexistence, les dialogues étaient plats et que dire des personnages principaux ! Et puis ces clichés sur les vampires avaient le chic pour agacer Karkat – briller comme un putain de diamant au soleil, non mais vraiment. Mais la bande son était plutôt réussie, et certaines scènes étaient émouvantes, et… Bon d’accord, ce film était vraiment nul, même lui ne pouvait le nier. Ça ne l’empêcherait pas de le regarder à nouveau. Le reste du monde n’avait qu’à aller se faire foutre loin de sa vue.

Le générique terminé, Karkat se demanda longuement s’il devait plutôt lancer le prochain dvd ou se mettre à une activité un peu plus productive. Le jeune vampire jeta un coup d’œil vers son réveil, qui affichait déjà quatorze heures même si dans l’obscurité de la pièce, personne n’aurait pu deviner que la journée était si avancée. Décidant qu’il avait un peu trop traîné et convaincu que quoi qu’il fasse il ne parviendrait pas à fermer l’œil, Karkat finit par éteindre la télévision et se leva, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale engourdie tout en agitant vivement ses ailes trop longtemps repliées. Quelques pas le menèrent à sa fenêtre et il tira doucement sur le store pour voir le temps qu’il faisait.  
Sans surprise, le ciel était gris et le vent soufflait fort, mais il n’y avait aucun signe d’une tempête prochaine. Il hésita un moment à se rhabiller et sortir faire un tour – il ne pouvait pas aller en ville à cette heure-ci, bien sûr, mais rien ne l’empêcher de s’aventurer dans la forêt s’étendant sur des kilomètres derrière sa maison – mais le froid lui fit rapidement perdre toute motivation, et il s’en retourna s’enrouler dans ses couvertures avant de s’asseoir à sa chaise de bureau. Il faudrait pourtant bien qu’il sorte un peu dans les prochains jours ; il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir de quand datait sa dernière sortie diurne, et il commençait à en avoir assez de rester cloîtré dans sa chambre toute la journée.

Karkat soupira, et comme il s’ennuyait, il repensa à John. Il devait être debout depuis une paye à présent. Il se demanda comment il pouvait bien occuper ses journées, le week-end. Probablement à rester dans sa chambre à regarder des films idiots, comme… Comme lui, en fait. Karkat se frappa le front du plat de la main à cette réalisation. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu’il arrête de passer ses journées à regarder la télé ou à traîner sur son ordinateur.

Enfin, lui au moins avait l’excuse de ne pas pouvoir sortir en ville la journée – et puis ses amis dormaient généralement à cette heure-ci, ne se levant que bien plus tard en début de soirée, alors il ne pouvait même pas leur rendre visite. Enfin, pas comme s’il l’aurait fait de toute façon. Qui aurait-il été voir ? Gamzee, à moitié noyé dans son Faygo dégueu ? Non merci.

Tout en pensant à ça, il ouvrit machinalement son logiciel de messagerie instantanée. Il savait qu’il n’avait que peu de chances de tomber sur quelqu’un à cette heure, mais il n’avait de toute façon rien à y perdre. Et puis, Kanaya veillait parfois la journée, pour profiter des rayons du soleil ou une autre connerie du genre – même si vu le temps qu’il faisait ce jour-là, elle n’aurait pas pu profiter de grand-chose.

En fait, Karkat se souvint d’avoir donné son identifiant à John exactement une seconde avant qu’une fenêtre de conversation apparaisse sur son écran, et un magnifique facepalm et quelques lamentations sur sa stupidité plus tard, il lut avec attention le texte bleu.

 

-– ghostyTrickster [GT] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 14:12 --

GT: karkat ?  
GT: c'est moi, john !  
CG: OUAIS JE M'EN ÉTAIS PAS MAL DOUTÉ EN VOYANT TON PSEUDO DÉBILE.  
CG: C'EST QUOI, UNE SORTE DE JEU DE MOT SUR TON INHUMANITÉ TOUT EN T'ÉLOIGNANT ENCORE PLUS DE TON IDENTITÉ RÉELLE ?  
GT: non ! c'est en référence à ghost busters !  
CG: J'AVAIS PRESQUE OUBLIÉ À QUEL POINT TES GOÛTS EN MATIÈRE DE CINÉMA ÉTAIENT DÉSESPÉRANTS.  
GT: euh, ça tu me l'as déjà dit mais...  
CG: QUOI.  
GT: pourquoi tu me hurles dessus ?  
CG: HEIN ?  
CG: OH.  
CG: NON, C'EST JUSTE MA FAÇON D'ÉCRIRE.  
GT: tout en majuscule ? mais pourquoi ?  
CG: POURQUOI PAS ?  
GT: je sais pas c'est, un peu dur à lire ?  
CG: BEN VOILÀ C'EST LE BUT.  
CG: SI T'ES PAS CONTENT TU PEUX TOUJOURS TE BARRER.  
GT: je m'y ferai. :B  
CG: BIEN.  
CG: TU VOULAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, À PART ÇA ?  
GT: pas spécialement, juste discuter un peu ?  
GT: tu dors pas, au fait ?  
CG: SI. JE TE PARLE ACTUELLEMENT DANS MON SOMMEIL. CRÉTIN.  
CG: T'EN AS ENCORE BEAUCOUP DES COMME ÇA ?  
GT: bon ok c'était une question bête.  
GT: t'as pas sommeil ? ou alors tu viens de te réveiller ?  
CG: ON POURRAIT EFFECTIVEMENT PARLER DE MON CYCLE DE SOMMEIL PENDANT DES HEURES ET DES HEURES, MAIS HONNÊTEMENT J'AIMERAIS BIEN TENTER UNE DISCUSSION SUR UN SUJET INTÉRESSANT, POUR CHANGER.  
GT: bon alors voilà une vraie question.  
GT: tu sors avec quelqu'un ?  
CG: HEIN ? POURQUOI TU VEUX SAVOIR ÇA ?  
GT: quoi, tu voulais une vraie question, non ?  
GT: je demande, c'est tout ! :B  
CG: MOI J'AIMERAIS BIEN SAVOIR CE QU'IL VEUT DIRE CE PUTAIN DE SMILEY BIZARRE.  
GT: c'est juste une gentille tête de dingo, évite pas la question !  
CG: QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT BIEN TE FOUTRE ? NON J'AI PERSONNE.  
GT: oh, d'accord.  
CG: OUAIS.  
GT: tu me poses pas la question en retour ?  
CG: PAS LA PEINE. JE CONNAIS LA RÉPONSE.  
GT: hein ? ça veut dire quoi, ça ?  
CG: S'IL EXISTAIT QUELQU'UN DE SUFFISAMMENT DÉSESPÉRÉ POUR SORTIR AVEC UN TYPE COMME TOI, JE CROIS QUE LE RESTE DU MONDE EN SERAIT DÉJÀ INFORMÉ.  
GT: hé, c'est méchant !  
GT: et puis tu peux parler ! :P  
CG: VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE.  
GT: héhé.

Karkat ramena un peu ses couvertures sur ses épaules, attendant le prochain message de John. Il avait été un peu surpris de sa question précédente pour tout avouer ; comment était-on censé prendre ce genre de question ?    
Il secoua la tête. Non, John était bien trop… John pour que ça veuille dire quelque chose. Ce n’était probablement qu’une manifestation de plus de son inconscience profonde. Ou alors il était juste débile. Ouais, ça devait être ça.

 

\---

 

Quand Karkat s’en rendit compte, la nuit était déjà en train de tomber. Il avait fini par discuter avec John toute la journée – à croire que ce crétin de renard n’avait rien de mieux à faire que le faire tourner en bourrique et lui donner envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur à s’en faire exploser le crâne à force de questions bêtes et de répliques de films dont Karkat aurait préféré se passer. Mais le reste du temps, il était cool. Enfin, pas trop détestable. Ça changeait un peu Karkat de ses éternelles et pénibles conversations avec Sollux ou Gamzee – le premier ne se connectait plus tellement souvent dernièrement, à ce propos, quant au second il devait probablement être en train de se noyer dans son Faygo mais Karkat n’avait aucune envie d’aller prendre de ses nouvelles à moins d’y être absolument obligé.

S’il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, Karkat aurait même dit qu’il aimait bien discuter avec John. Certes, le garçon avait la plupart du temps des sujets de conversation stupides, sans compter qu’à présent qu’ils se connaissaient un peu mieux, John ne se gênait plus tellement pour renvoyer – toujours gentiment et sur un ton de plaisanterie – les piques que, machinalement plus que volontairement, Karkat lui lançait quasiment en permanence, mais dans le fond ce n’était pas si désagréable. Leurs goûts ne s’accordaient pas très bien ensemble mais ils arrivaient malgré tout à s’entendre sur certains points (un clash avait failli éclater quand chacun des deux garçons avait tenté de démontrer a+b la supériorité d’un de ses films favoris et pendant un moment aucun ne pensait pouvoir trouver un terrain d’entente ; au final, Karkat avait bien voulu admettre que la fidélité de Tricia Poe envers son mari malgré les années et la distance était assez admirable, et en retour John avait avoué avoir trouvé la scène où le Titanic se retournait à la verticale particulièrement bien réalisée, aussi la pseudo-crise s’était réglée sans trop de soucis).

Puisqu’il faisait nuit et que continuer leur conversation par ordinateur aurait été un peu bête alors qu’ils n’étaient qu’à une demi-heure à vol d’oiseau (ou de vampire) l’un de chez l’autre, Karkat finit par quitter sa chaise de bureau et la chaleur de ses couvertures – chères et fidèles amies. Une douche et un vol pénible sous un vent glacial plus tard, Karkat arriva enfin chez son nouvel ami qui s’empressa de lui ouvrir, son habituel sourire de crétin sur les lèvres.

Évidemment, si les joues de Karkat étaient un peu rouges quand il entra dans la pièce, ce n’était dû qu’au froid dehors et à rien d’autre.

« Oh, Karkat ! Tu vas être content, mon père a encore fait trop de gâteau ! J’ai remonté une part en douce. Ils sont bons mais j’en peux plus de tout ce sucre, j’en prends parfois pour pas le vexer mais honnêtement ça me révulse plus qu’autre chose maintenant, à force ! »

Le jeune vampire leva les yeux, un air intéressé sur le visage tandis qu’il se frottait toujours les mains pour se réchauffer un peu.

« Si ça te va, t’auras qu’à y goûter pendant qu’on regarde un film ?  
\- Hm. Uniquement si c’est moi qui choisis le programme.  
\- Quoi ? Ah non ! J’ai vu suffisamment d’épisodes du Prince de Bel-Air pour toute ma vie, merci !  
\- Connard, serais-tu en train d’insinuer qu’une série centrée sur Will Smith pourrait être mauvaise ? Et de toute façon, je pensais pas à ça. Ils repassent la première saison d’une série que j’aime bien à la télé, lance le streaming ça devrait pas tarder à commencer. »

John plissa un peu les yeux, jetant à Karkat un regard plein de méfiance, mais ce dernier l’ignora et alla prendre place sur le lit du garçon. Poussant un long soupir, il ouvrit tout de même une page Internet pour chercher le site de la chaîne indiquée par Karkat.

« Bon, mais la prochaine fois, c’est moi qui décide.  
\- Oui bien sûr, laissons Egbert choisir le film. C’est vrai que mes yeux n’ont pas assez saigné dernièrement.  
\- Hé, t’avais bien aimé Iron Man !  
\- Ça c’est parce que c’est Iron Man. Tout le monde aime Iron Man.  
\- Ouais, c’est pas faux.  
\- Bon, maintenant ferme-la, ça commence. »

John roula des yeux mais obéit, prenant place aux côté de Karkat qui… se décala légèrement pour ne pas être trop collé à lui ? Le garçon-renard en fut presque vexé. Il avait pourtant pris une douche avant que Karkat arrive ! Bon, mais peut-être Karkat aimait-il juste avoir son espace perso… Et puis de toute façon ce n’était pas si important, si ? Pas comme s’il s’était volontairement assis tout près de lui. Ou alors si ?

L’épisode commença et John n’eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin. Il savait d’expérience qu’être distrait pendant une série ou un film de Karkat n’était pas une super idée – il en avait subi les frais quand un grand coup sur la tête l’avait sonné après qu’il se soit endormi devant Titanic quelques soirs plus tôt. Et puis visiblement, la chaîne avait prévu de passer plusieurs épisodes de la série ce soir-là, alors autant essayer de suivre plutôt que de rêvasser tout le début et poser plein de questions après qui ne feraient qu’agacer son ami vampire.

Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de poser plein de questions qui ne firent effectivement qu’agacer ledit ami vampire.

« Je comprends toujours pas comment ce machin peut contrôler le plastique.  
\- Mais bordel mais on s’en fout de ça, t’as rien d’autre à faire dans ta putain de vie que de batailler sur des points aussi stupides ? Est-ce que je t’ai emmerdé moi pendant tes films ?!  
\- Tu rigoles ? T’as pas arrêté de critiquer tout le long !  
\- Ouais mais moi c’était justifié, et puis ferme-la, de toute façon t’as tort. »

John lui tapa dans l’épaule et Karkat sortit les crocs, mais il ne put retenir un petit sourire la seconde d’après tandis que le jeune yôkai partait déjà en fou-rire de son côté.

 

Deux épisodes plus tard, John sortit enfin la part de gâteau qu’il avait conservée pour Karkat – un classique gâteau au chocolat, que son père essayait apparemment d’améliorer vue la quantité préparée ces derniers jours, malgré la perfection du dessert auquel on ne pouvait vraiment rien reprocher. Mais John n’essayait plus d’empêcher son père de préparer ses pâtisseries, et il essayait au maximum de les manger. Les restes intouchés avaient cette légère tendance à finir étalés sur son visage, curieusement.

Karkat renifla avec intérêt le dessert avant de planter sa cuillère dedans, portant un morceau à sa bouche. L’effet fut quasi-immédiat.

« John Egbert, putain de bordel de merde, ton père est un dieu. Ton père est un putain de dieu et je pourrais bien fonder une nouvelle religion et passer le restant de ma vie à ramper à genoux devant lui si je pouvais avoir droit à ne serait-ce qu’une miette de ses desserts chaque jour.  
\- Je te l’avais dit, c’est le meilleur.  
\- C’est un putain d’euphémisme ! Dit-il en terminant sa part. Merde, comment tu peux ne pas vouloir en manger tous les jours ?!  
\- Bah, on se lasse à la longue.  
\- Je refuse de croire qu’une telle chose soit possible et tu es un putain de menteur qui ne mesure pas l’étendue de sa chance.  
\- Ouais, si tu le dis. Oh, chut, ça recommence ! »

Karkat haussa un sourcil amusé devant l’air impatient de John de voir la suite de la série. Ça ne l’étonnait pas une seconde ; il avait pensé tout de suite à lui en voyant le programme télé, c’était d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il avait choisi de laisser le Prince de Bel-Air de côté un moment (si parfait Will Smith soit-il) pour faire découvrir ça à John, certain que ça lui plairait.

Les quarante-cinq minutes suivantes furent remplies d’aliens et d’aventures, et d’une jeune fille blonde au courage sans limite et d’un docteur excentrique aussi charmant qu’amusant, et du goût de chocolat dans la bouche de Karkat et de la respiration lente de John et de son odeur tout près de lui, les battements de son cœur presque audibles à cette distance,

(le sang battant dans ses veines, le souvenir d’un goût si délicat)

l’étincelle dans les yeux bleus du garçon, son sourire toujours présent, s’agrandissant quand l’action battait son plein, son air enthousiaste, son cœur, cognant un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine peut-être, ou bien était-ce Karkat qui l’entendait plus distinctement, il ne savait plus trop. Un éclat de rire, mais Karkat n’avait pas écouté la blague. N’écoutait plus la série depuis un bon moment.

Ils regardaient quoi, déjà ?

 

John n’avait pas quitté l’écran des yeux une seconde, absorbé par la série qui au final n’était pas mal du tout – un peu content aussi, sans trop savoir pourquoi, d’avoir quelque chose en commun avec Karkat. L’épisode était sur le point de se terminer et John allait demander à son ami s’il n’avait pas la suite en dvd, mais quand il se tourna vers lui, ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

« Kar… ? »

John n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu’il retint, c’était que deux mains puissantes s’étaient plaquées sur ses épaules, et l’instant d’après il était allongé sur son lit, et deux yeux jaunes aux pupilles rouges brillaient au-dessus de lui. Rouge vif, rouge éclatant. Rouge sang, en fait, ce même sang qui bouillait dans ses veines et que Karkat avait bu quelques jours plus tôt, ce sang dont il se nourrissait pour vivre, parce que _ben oui,_ _c’est un vampire, bon sang !_ et John voulut se donner des claques pour avoir oublié les implications de ce léger détail.

Le fait était, il n’était pas vraiment en position de se donner des claques. Ou de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre, en réalité. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, juste éclairée par l’écran d’ordinateur, les crocs désormais bien exposés du vampire brillaient, et John déglutit, paralysé, piégé comme une proie entre les griffes de son prédateur. Au fond de lui, un instinct plus fort que la raison lui hurlait de se débattre, juste, _fuir_ –

Une autre voix lui tonnait que c’était Karkat, que c’était son _ami_ , et il essaya de l’écouter. Essaya de garder ses yeux ouverts malgré la peur, essaya de calmer les battements trop forts de son cœur, de retrouver un semblant de voix, juste assez pour prononcer un prénom.

 

« Karkat… »

Deux yeux un peu trop bleus se plongèrent dans deux pupilles vraiment trop rouges, et le temps s’arrêta. Et Karkat réalisa ce qu’il était sur le point de faire.

Une boule se forma dans son ventre, qui devait probablement être une brique en fait et ça n’avait rien d’étonnant parce que merde, il n’avait pas fait ça, non, c’était pas possible il pouvait pas être aussi débile au point de faire un truc aussi STUPIDE !

Karkat se redressa en vitesse, les joues brûlantes.

« Merde, _merdemerdemerde_ … John, je… Putain je ferais mieux de me taire hein, j’vais… juste aller me faire foutre quelque part, merde, je… »

Il se dégagea comme il put – manqua de s’étaler par terre en trébuchant sur un truc qui traînait par terre, _bordel Egbert mais range ta piaule, putain !_ – et s’éloigna le plus possible du lit de John, et de John lui-même accessoirement. Ce dernier s’était redressé aussitôt et se levait à son tour, un air vaguement paniqué sur son visage un peu rouge.

« C- Calme-toi, Karkat, c’est… J’veux dire, c’est pas si grave, c’est vrai que j’avais pas trop pensé à ça, mais… Faut que tu boives du sang, nan ?  
\- Belle déduction, Sherlock, nargua Karkat tout en se collant au mur le plus éloigné possible, une main devant sa bouche.  
\- Ouais, hm, en fait je pense que j’avais supposé que tu… buvais avant de venir, ou quoi ?  
\- Ben c’est pas le putain de cas, j’ai rien bu depuis la dernière fois !  
\- Ouah, euh, vraiment ? Attends c’est pas grave, au moins ? »

Karkat prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Il essayait de ne pas trop le laisser paraître, mais il avait un peu de mal à garder ses distances. Il était encore jeune, et quel vampire pourrait se vanter à seulement seize ans de savoir totalement contrôler sa soif de sang ? Autant demander à un chiot de se contrôler devant un steak ; il aurait beau connaître l’ordre et aimer son maître, la faim le ferait rapidement oublier tout le reste.

Il espérait que John ne s’avancerait pas plus, en fait. Il n’était pas bien sûr de pouvoir se retenir de lui sauter dessus à nouveau. Heureusement pour lui, le garçon semblait attendre relativement calmement sa réponse.

« Non, je peux largement tenir un mois ou deux en temps normal, mais… »

Il hésita un peu avant de continuer, craignant malgré lui la réaction de John.

« J’ai pas vraiment assez bu, la dernière fois, ça m’a putain de surpris, tu sais, j’ai dû m’arrêter avant d’être rassasié. Normalement, j’ai même pas envie de boire deux fois le sang de la même pr… _personne_. »

Le silence s’installa, le temps pour John de réfléchir à ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Karkat attendit, mais le silence semblait s’étaler indéfiniment en longueur, aussi pesant que la soif qui lui brûlait la gorge et le ventre, faisait trembler ses mains et cogner son cœur fort contre sa poitrine au point qu’il en entende les battements comme s’il allait s’en extirper d’une seconde à l’autre. Finalement, John parla :

« Donc, euh… Si tu bois mon sang ce soir, tout ira bien ? »

Les oreilles de renard de John s’inclinèrent légèrement et il jeta un regard timide au vampire qui dut faire preuve de plus de self-control que jamais pour se retenir de lui sauter littéralement à la gorge. Il chercha un signe de doute dans les yeux bleus du garçon, mais rien n’indiquait qu’il n’était pas sérieux. Il aurait bien accepté volontiers sa proposition, mais il n’était pas non plus égoïste à ce point. Il fallait qu’il s’assure que John était vraiment d’accord.

« Dis pas ça comme si c’était rien, je te parle de boire ton putain de sang !  
\- O- Oui, je sais.  
\- Ça veut dire planter mes crocs dans ta chair et aspirer ce qui te sert à vivre, et si je dois être rassasié c’est pas trois gouttes qui vont suffire, t’es conscient de ça ?!  
\- Mais ça va aller, non ? J’veux dire, c’est qu’une seule fois, je vais survivre.  
\- Je t’ai dit de pas prendre ça à la légère ! J’ai déjà bu ton sang, et ça fait même pas une putain de semaine, ça pourrait être dangereux !  
\- Je récupère vite ! En plus j’ai mangé deux fois plus que d’habitude ces derniers jours… En y repensant, ça doit être pour ça. J’ai même déjà plus de marque là où tu m’avais mordu. Donc, tu vois, je vais bien ! Arrête de t’en faire pour un rien, pff. »

Il sourit, et Karkat déglutit malgré lui.

« John Egbert, tu es un putain d’abruti inconscient. »

Karkat aurait voulu élaborer un peu plus sa dernière phrase, ou bien chercher d’autres arguments pour dissuader John. S’il avait vraiment été raisonnable, il se serait tiré le plus loin possible sans laisser au garçon le temps de protester.

Mais il avait soif, et John s’était proposé, et il n’était pas un type suffisamment bien pour refuser une telle offre. Il fit un pas en avant et il vit John tressaillir, comme si son instinct lui dictait de se reculer – ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il était à moitié renard – mais qu’il refusait de lui obéir. Une bouffée de remords traversa Karkat avant même qu’il n’ait pu agir mais il savait qu’il n’arriverait plus à s’arrêter. Il pourrait le regretter plus tard, après tout ce ne serait qu’une erreur de plus, qu’une raison de plus de se haïr parmi les centaines d’autres. Il se détestait d’être aussi faible, mais dans le moment présent, il détestait encore plus avoir soif. Alors il continua d’avancer, un pas après l’autre, lentement, comme pour laisser à John une chance de se rétracter.

John ne bougea pas.

John n’avait pas l’intention de bouger. John _avait envie_ de bouger, du moins une part de lui le voulait, mais l’autre savait que Karkat n’allait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne le connaissait même pas depuis si longtemps que ça, mais d’une certaine manière, il lui faisait confiance. C’était probablement un défaut chez lui, il accordait trop facilement sa confiance à n’importe qui. Il en avait subi les conséquences plus d’une fois. Il était comme ce renard dans l’histoire qu’il avait lue autrefois, demandant à être apprivoisé, laissant ses craintes de côté dans le seul but d’avoir un ami en qui croire.

John voulait croire en Karkat, aussi il ne bougea pas quand ce dernier se retrouva en face de lui, ses yeux toujours aussi rouges, peut-être même un peu plus qu’avant. Peut-être était-ce la soif de sang qui les rendait rouges comme ça, quand d’ordinaire ils étaient gris. John poserait probablement la question un de ces jours.

« Tu vas bien ? »

La voix le fit sursauter, mais John hocha vivement la tête. Visiblement, Karkat avait encore un peu de maîtrise de lui – en tout cas plus que tout à l’heure.

« J’essaierai de pas trop boire, mais… Désolé, j’ai un peu de mal à me contrôler des fois. Assieds-toi par contre, ça me ferait mal que tu tombes dans les pommes ou quoi. Aussi si tu pouvais enlever ton t-shirt, que j’aie pas à faire gaffe à pas le tâcher… »

John s’exécuta sans un mot, s’installant dos au mur. Être torse-nu devant Karkat ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, et puis il ne craignait pas tellement le froid – à choisir il aurait presque même chaud. Il essaya de rester calme, de se convaincre que ce n’était rien. Après tout ce n’était presque rien. Juste un peu de sang, tu parles, il n’allait pas se dégonfler pour si peu.

La main de Karkat se posa sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Elle était chaude, presque brûlante en fait. Ses mains étaient-elles aussi chaudes avant aussi ? Il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir.

« C’est juste pour vérifier ton rythme cardiaque.  
\- Hm. »

En y repensant, il avait fait ça la dernière fois aussi. John osa un moment lever les yeux pour regarder le visage du vampire ; son regard était fixé sur sa nuque.

« Attends, tu vas pas m’embrasser cette fois encore, si ?  
\- C- Crétin, ça servirait à quoi, mes pouvoirs ont aucun effet sur toi ! Et même si ça marchait, c’est quoi l’intérêt alors que t’es d’accord ? T’es vraiment con en fait !  
\- Ah oui, c’est vrai ! Désolé. »

Karkat soupira et John ferma ses paupières, trop gêné finalement pour le regarder en face. Le jeune vampire était vraiment près de lui, et c’était bizarre, mais pas si effrayant que ça. Juste bizarre. Un peu comme la peur, quelques minutes plus tôt, qui avait fait s’emballer son cœur, sauf… sans la peur ? Il ne savait pas trop comment le décrire. Il aimait le contact de la main de Karkat sur son torse, il aimait savoir qu’il pouvait sentir son cœur battre juste sous ses doigts, sentir qu’il faisait attention à ne pas le mettre en danger. Il aimait aussi la sensation de son souffle sur sa peau découverte, toujours plus proche, jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres effleurent sa gorge.

Et soudain Karkat plongea ses crocs dans sa chair. Il sursauta, voulut le repousser par réflexe mais l’autre ne bougea pas d’un millimètre, et après quelques secondes John parvint à retrouver assez de raison pour se calmer. Une petite partie de lui commençait à vraiment flipper, mais il parvint à l’apaiser en se concentrant sur autre chose – par exemple sur la main chaude de Karkat contre son cœur, ou les battements de ce dernier, qui résonnaient jusque dans ses oreilles.

Deux coups, puis deux autres, encore et encore, un peu plus espacés déjà, plus calmes. Puis, il ne sut jamais trop bien au bout de combien de temps exactement, les crocs se retirèrent et une langue chaude passa sur la plaie – John déglutit – mais Karkat ne recula pas.

 

En fait, Karkat venait de comprendre quelque chose et la réalisation l’avait figé sur place. Il avait bu le sang de John, en avait bu jusqu’à être totalement rassasié, en avait même peut-être bu un peu trop… Et ça n’avait rien changé.

_Il n’y avait aucun moyen qu’il se lasse de ce goût, il ne serait jamais satisfait, c’était la meilleure chose qui existait au monde et il. Ne s’en. Lasserait. Jamais._

« Je… Je crois que je vais y aller. »

Il se releva en un éclair et John le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Hein ?  
\- Faut que j’y aille.  
\- Euh, mais tu reviens quand ?  
\- Probablement jamais ? »

Les mots eurent l’effet d’une décharge électrique sur John.

« Quoi ?! Comment ça, qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? J’ai fait un truc de mal ? Je… !  
\- Non, c’est pas toi. Je… Écoute, faut vraiment que je parte, d’accord ? J’ai cru que ça marcherait si je buvais assez de ton sang, mais ça marche pas, tu saisis ?  
\- Je comprends pas, de quoi tu parles à la fin ?  
\- Je peux pas être ton ami. Pas en voulant boire ton sang à chaque fois que je serai à cinq putains de mètres. T’as déjà essayé d’être ami avec ta bouffe ?! Un indice, c’est putain d’impossible, alors faut que je me tire avant de… Puis merde, cherche pas à comprendre. »

Il lui tourna le dos, mais quand sa main se posa sur la poignée de la fenêtre, le peu de sang qu’il restait à John ne fit qu’un tour.

« K- Karkat, attends ! Pars pas ! »

Le vampire se retourna aussitôt.

« Abruti, te lève pas aussi vite ! »

Il arriva juste à temps pour retenir John avant qu’il ne s’écroule pitoyablement par terre, pris de vertiges.

« Mais t’es vraiment débile ?! Quel genre de crétin se lève juste après avoir perdu autant de sang ? Est-ce qu’il y a seulement quelque chose dans ton crâne ou c’est là que pour faire joli ? Parce que je commence sérieusement à en douter ! Le monde entier commence à en douter ! La foule s’est levée de son siège et s’est frappé le visage en cœur devant ton inconscience !  
\- Je m’en fiche ! Je veux pas que tu partes ! T’as pas le droit de te barrer comme ça, on est amis, non ? On peut bien essayer de trouver une solution !  
\- Comme quoi ?  
\- J’en sais rien, on trouvera bien !  
\- John, t’as pas compris le putain de problème. C’est ton sang !  
\- Hein ? Pourquoi, c’était pas bon ?  
\- C’était putain de délicieux, connard, c’est bien pour ça que je dois partir ! Tu veux que je te vide de ton sang jusqu’à ce que tu t’assèches comme un putain de calmar sur un grill ?! »

John releva la tête, fixant Karkat dans les yeux, un peu surpris.

« Ne ris pas, enfoiré. »

Quelques secondes de silence.

« Pfft…  
\- Je t’ai dit de ne pas rire !! »

Karkat roula des yeux, l’air exaspéré, avant de finalement soupirer. Il aida John à se rasseoir correctement par terre et resta à genoux en face de lui, attendant les quelques secondes qui suffirent à John pour ravaler son rire naissant.

« J’attends toujours ton idée de génie, dit-il ensuite.  
\- Est-ce que c’est vraiment si grave ? Tu vas pas avoir envie de mon sang dans la minute, si ?  
\- J’en sais rien, j’imagine que non. Je pense que je devrais pouvoir tenir au moins une semaine, maintenant que j’ai assez bu. Ça m’empêchera pas d’en avoir envie, mais j’ai un minimum de self-control.  
\- Bah ça va. Une semaine, c’est largement suffisant pour que je récupère.  
\- Non, ça l’est pas. T’es sur le point de tomber dans les vapes.  
\- Je mangerai deux fois plus !  
\- C’est pas aussi simple, débile !  
\- Ouais ? Ben je m’en fous. Hors de question que je perde un autre ami. »

Karkat haussa un sourcil mais John se contenta de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, ses oreilles de renard se baissant un peu plus. De toute évidence, il n’était pas près de vouloir donner des détails.

« J’imagine que ça me tuera pas d’essayer, marmonna Karkat entre ses dents.  
\- Vraiment ?! »

Le visage de John s’illumina.

« Ouais, ben. T’es légèrement attardé, mais c’est pas si chiant que ça de discuter avec toi. Enfin ça l’est moins qu’avec le reste du monde.  
\- Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ?  
\- Non.  
\- Je le prendrai pour un compliment quand même. Merci, Karkat ! »

Il lui sourit à nouveau, et cette fois Karkat n’avait aucune autre explication pour la teinte rosée que prirent ses joues, alors il envoya sa raison se faire foutre et profita juste de la chaleur agréable qui s’était répandue dans son ventre.

« Au fait, ton père risque pas de se réveiller ? Je veux pas dire mais on vient à peine de hurler pendant cinq bonnes minutes, et il est une heure du mat’.  
\- Oh mince ! »

Il se précipita – « John, t’as pas intérêt à te relever sinon je te jure que je t’étripe ! – C’est bon, je fais gaffe ! » – vers la porte et plaqua son oreille contre elle, l’air inquiet. Karkat soupira longuement. Bon, la situation aurait pu être bien pire. Probablement. Il jeta un coup d’œil en direction de John, posant son regard sur sa gorge, à l’endroit où il avait mordu et où la plaie semblait déjà commencer à cicatriser. John n’avait pas menti en disant récupérer vite. Il l’avait bien remarqué ; la plaie s’était refermée presque aussitôt après qu’il ait retiré ses crocs, et la marque de la dernière fois n’aurait jamais disparu aussi rapidement chez un être humain. Peut-être que les choses _pouvaient_ effectivement ne pas trop mal terminer ?

Il l’espérait. Il avait encore cent quarante-trois épisodes du Prince de Bel-Air à faire regarder à John – il pourrait toujours regretter sa décision à ce moment-là, tiens.

John se tourna vers lui et soupira de soulagement avant de lui sourire à nouveau. Sa culpabilité tenta de se refaire une petite place, mais Karkat décida qu’après tout, il n’en avait plus rien à foutre.


	4. Mets des vêtements, putain !

« Hmm… »

John prit son cahier dans ses mains, le levant en l’air comme si l’observer sous un angle différent lui ferait trouver miraculeusement la solution à son problème. Karkat croisa les bras, sourcils froncés en une grimace impatiente, mais l’air d’incompréhension totale de John ne fit que croître un peu plus.

« J’y comprends vraiment rien, y’a rien à faire !  
\- Je viens de te l’expliquer, tu vas pas me faire me répéter une troisième fois !  
\- Mais c’est pas la même chose, avoir la théorie et savoir l’appliquer ! Et puis t’es allé trop vite quand tu m’as donné l’exemple, j’ai pas eu le temps d’y réfléchir et tout ! »

Le vampire poussa un long soupir, mais au lieu de s’énerver, il prit le cahier des mains de John et attrapa un crayon.

 « Bon alors écoute… »

John prit un air concentré et écouta très sérieusement Karkat lui remontrer comment résoudre son équation, se rapprochant un peu du vampire pour mieux voir ce qu’il écrivait sur son cahier.

Cela faisait presque deux mois à présent que le garçon à la peau grise et aux ailes noires avait débarqué chez lui en pleine nuit. Les vacances de décembre étaient arrivées, mais trop vite suivies des fêtes de fin d’année pendant lesquelles John était trop occupé à préparer les festivités – et pas question de lésiner sur le repas de Noël quand on s’appelle Egbert – pour voir son ami vampire aussi souvent qu’il l’aurait souhaité. Puis la rentrée des classes, la pression des contrôles et des devoirs, tout réduisait le temps que les deux jeunes garçons pouvaient passer ensemble. Malgré tout, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu’ils ne se parlent, ne serait-ce que par messagerie. Karkat, pour ne pas trop perturber le rythme de sommeil de John, avait pris la résolution de jamais rester plus tard que minuit. La plupart du temps, il arrivait vers vingt heures, aidait John à faire ses devoirs, après quoi ils se mettaient généralement devant un film ou jouaient à un jeu vidéo. Le temps passait toujours trop vite selon John qui se plaignait toujours, même lorsque ses yeux se fermaient de fatigue.

Le mois de janvier arrivait ainsi à sa fin, et une fois de plus, Karkat aidait John à faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Écoutant du mieux qu’il pouvait les explications compliquées, John ne put toutefois s’empêcher de laisser son esprit divaguer un peu. Depuis la fois où Karkat avait failli lui sauter littéralement à la gorge, le jeune renard prenait soin de surveiller que son ami n’était jamais trop… en manque. Karkat avait beau lui avoir dit qu’il le préviendrait à l’avance s’il venait à trop manquer de sang, John gardait quand même le doute qu’il n’ose pas lui en parler, et c’était toujours à lui d’aborder le sujet. Pas que ce ne soit arrivé si souvent que ça, à bien y repenser. Karkat n’en disait rien, mais il le ménageait plus qu’il ne le fallait. John ne s’était pas totalement habitué à ce qu’on boive son sang, mais ce n’était pas non plus une expérience si terrible. Il mangeait plus et dormait plus, et d’une façon ou d’une autre, ça compensait. S’il ne fallait que ça pour que Karkat reste son ami, alors ça valait la peine, probablement.

Karkat dut voir à un moment ou un autre que John n’était plus concentré, car il referma le cahier avec un soupir.

« Si t’es plus capable de connecter deux neurones ensemble, dis-le de suite, que je gaspille pas ma putain de salive pour rien.  
\- J’ai déjà fait presque tous les exos, puis c’est trop compliqué !  
\- Ça l’est pas, c’est juste toi qui fais pas d’efforts.  
\- Pff. D’abord, comment ça se fait que tu sois meilleur en maths que moi ? Tu vas même pas à l’école !  
\- C’est pas parce que j’ai pas de cours que je fous rien de mes journées. J’ai juste pas besoin de profs pour apprendre des trucs aussi basiques.  
\- Et t’arrives à te motiver sans qu’on te pousse derrière ? Moi je ficherais rien de mes journées !  
\- C’est bien une mentalité d’humain ça. Pas étonnant de quelqu’un qui a passé sa vie avec eux. Vous croyez que tout est facile et que vous avez pas besoin de faire d’efforts. Essaie de faire partie d’une espèce où les plus faibles sont éliminés par les plus forts, et on verra si tu peux te permettre de rester stupide et insouciant. En plus, mon frère me coupera Internet s’il voit que je bosse pas assez, cet enfoiré. »

John l’écoutait parler, ses bras étendus sur son bureau, tête posée dessus. Il commençait à bailler malgré qu’il ne soit même pas encore neuf heures ; il fallait dire que Karkat avait bu son sang la nuit passée, le laissant plus fatigué que d’habitude. Le jeune vampire s’en rendait bien compte. Il ne tarderait probablement pas trop cette nuit-là.

« Tu te plains tout le temps de ton frère, mais je sais toujours pas à quoi il ressemble.  
\- Crois-moi, ça vaut mieux pour toi. Personne ne mériterait d’avoir affaire à lui, même pas pour cinq putains de minutes.  
\- Oh, je suis sûr qu’il est pas si terrible que ça !  
\- Tu diras plus ça le jour où t’auras à l’écouter parler pendant trois heures d’affilée sans qu’il ne fasse de pauses. Des fois je me demande s’il s’arrête seulement pour respirer. »

John rit doucement, et après un moment :

« Et tes parents ? T’en parles jamais.  
\- Ils sont morts quand j’étais petit, y’a pas grand-chose de plus à dire sur le sujet.  
\- Je sais, mais… Comment ils étaient ? Et puis, qu’est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? »

Karkat ne répondit pas tout de suite et, se redressant, John s’empressa de rajouter, l’air gêné :

« T’es pas obligé de répondre, hein !  
\- C’est pas une histoire si intéressante que ça, c’est tout. Peut-être un autre soir. Là je pense surtout que je vais décamper, t’as l’air de dormir debout et c’est tellement ridicule que mes yeux ne supporteront pas ta vue pathétique plus très longtemps. Et je tiens à mes yeux.  
\- Ouais, ouais… Bonne nuit, alors ! »

Karkat sourit un peu ; si John n’insistait pas, c’était généralement qu’il était trop fatigué pour batailler. Il lui donna une tape sur le dos avant de partir, peu content d’affronter l’air gelé de dehors une fois de plus.

 

Une fois chez lui et après avoir retiré ses chaussures, la première chose que fit Karkat fut de se diriger vers son ordinateur qu’il avait oublié d’éteindre et sur l’écran duquel deux fenêtres de conversation étaient ouvertes. La première, signée cuttlefishCuller, était vide, et Karkat la ferma sans trop y réfléchir. Ça devait bien faire trois ou quatre fois que ça arrivait ; une fenêtre s’ouvrait, mais personne ne parlait. Karkat avait fini par attribuer ça à un gamin qui n’avait rien d’autre à faire de sa vie que troller les pauvres gens innocents comme lui. Il finirait peut-être par le bloquer un de ces soirs, mais pour l’instant il n’y prêtait juste pas attention.

La deuxième en revanche attira son attention, déjà bien remplie de texte couleur olive.

 

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 20:03 –-

AC: :33 < karkat !!!!!  
AC: :33 < t'es pas là ??  
AC: :33 < dépêche-toi de te connecter, j'ai un truc super impurrtant à te dire !!  
AC: :33 < karkaaaat !  
AC: :33 < :((  
AC: :33 < *ac agite sa queue l'air impatient*  
AC: :33 < *elle joue avec une proie fraichement captur33 pour se distraire*  
AC: :33 < *mialheureusement, elle déchiquète accidentellement la proie et se retrouve sans rien pour s'occuper*  
AC: :33 < :'((  
CG: ...ÇA DEVIENT GRAVE TES DÉLIRES, NEPETA.  
AC: :33 < karkat !!  
AC: :33 < *ac lui bondit dessus et frotte amicalement sa joue contre son visage avant de le lécher abondamment !*  
CG: *KARKAT SE DEMANDE CE QU'IL A FAIT POUR MÉRITER DE SE RETROUVER RECOUVERT DE TOUTE CETTE PUTAIN DE SALIVE SANS AUCUNE RAISON*  
AC: :33 < héhé, pardon !!  
CG: TU VOULAIS PAS ME DIRE UN TRUC, À PART ÇA ?  
AC: :33 < AH OUI !  
AC: :33 < j'ai une supurr grande nouvelle tu vas pas en revenir omg !  
CG: ABRÈGE, J'AI PAS TOUTE LA SOIRÉE.  
AC: :33 < bien sûr que si t'as rien d'autre à faire ! :pp  
AC: :33 < brref, voilà le truc  
AC: :33 < j'ai été voir mon amie hier purr notre concours de chasse mensuel, tu sais !  
CG: SEIGNEUR, ME DIS PAS QUE TU VOIS ENCORE CES PUTAINS DE LOUPS.  
AC: :33 < ils sont cool, et laisse-moi finir !!  
AC: :33 < on avait commencé à jouer et là elle m'a raconté que...  
AC: :33 < ... ... ...  
CG: QUEL SUSPENSE.  
AC: :33 < ... y'a un kitsune qui est pawssé par chez eux l'autre jour et qui va rester en ville pendant un moment !!!!  
CG: ATTENDS, T'ES SÉRIEUSE ?!  
AC: :33 < OUAIS ! c'est trop incroyable, pas vrai ?? et j'ai tout de suite pensé, hé, mais karkitty il connaît un kitsune lui aussi, alors peut-être que chat l'intéressera ! et je suis vite rentr33 purr te le dire mais t'étais pas là !  
CG: TU SAIS OÙ ON PEUT LE TROUVER, CE KITSUNE ?  
AC: :33 < hmmm non.  
AC: :33 < mais mon amie purrait t'aider !  
CG: DEMANDE-LUI ALORS.  
AC: :33 < quoi ? je suis pas ta bonniche, t'as qu'à lui demander toi-même !  
AC: :33 < je veux bien vous présenter mais c'est tout.  
CG: BORDEL, NEPETA ! TU SAIS BIEN QUE JE PEUX PAS SAQUER LES LOUPS !  
AC: :33 < ://  
CG: ME FAIS PAS CE PUTAIN DE SMILEY, JE SAIS TRÈS BIEN À QUOI TU PENSES ET C'EST PAS POUR ÇA. JE LES TROUVE STUPIDES C'EST TOUT.  
AC: :33 < ://  
CG: ARRÊTE ÇA.  
AC: :33 < si c'est vraiment tout, alors ça te tuera pas de la rencontrer !  
CG: UGH. TRÈS BIEN, PUISQUE T'AS PAS L'AIR D'AVOIR L'INTENTION DE LÂCHER L'AFFAIRE, JE VAIS LA RENCONTRER TA PUTAIN D'AMIE. JE LUI DEMANDE OÙ EST LE RENARD ET C'EST TOUT PAR CONTRE, ET T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À TE PLAINDRE SINON C'EST PAS UN CÂBLE QUE JE VAIS PÉTER C'EST UNE PUTAIN D'ANTENNE PARABOLIQUE JE TE PRÉVIENS !  
AC: :33 < chat marche ! :33  
CG: TSS.

 

Après s’être arrangés sur une heure et un endroit, et après une dernière série de complaintes de la part du jeune garçon, ce dernier mit finalement fin à la conversation et alla s’allonger dans son lit un moment. Il n’était pas vraiment fatigué, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu au calme.

Si un kitsune était bel et bien en ville, alors c’était une occasion à ne pas manquer pour John qui voulait en savoir plus sur son espèce. L’idée d’aller demander de l’aide à un loup-garou ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Karkat, mais qui sait quand l’opportunité de rencontrer un yôkai se représenterait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas rater cette chance. Et puis il était un peu curieux, lui aussi. Par exemple, de savoir pourquoi le sang de John n’était pas empoisonné quand Kanaya avait dit le contraire sur le sang des yôkai.

Outre le loup-garou, Karkat espérait tout de même que le kitsune en question n’avait pas un mauvais fond. On ne sait jamais avec les créatures de la Nuit, après tout. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop d’amener John rencontrer un inconnu comme ça ; Karkat savait se défendre mais il imaginait difficilement John avoir recours à une quelconque forme de violence.

Le jeune vampire ferma ses yeux et essaya de ne pas trop penser aux pires scénarios envisageables – mais bien sûr il ne put au final s’empêcher d’y réfléchir de la journée.

 

\---

 

John se réveilla un peu tard ce matin-là ; il eut à peine le temps d’engloutir la moitié de son petit déjeuner qu’il était déjà l’heure pour lui de filer, et il avait plutôt intérêt à courir s’il voulait arriver avant la sonnerie de début des cours. Il aimait bien prendre son temps le vendredi en général ; c’était le seul jour où il commençait plus tôt, et donc partait avant son père, lui donnant ainsi l’occasion de discuter un peu avec lui avant d’aller en cours. Quelques années plus tôt il aurait grimacé à une telle possibilité. Il avait encore un peu honte en repensant à ces années où il refusait de parler à son père et tentait de l’éviter par tous les moyens envisageables – fuites discrètes et déguisements astucieux, qui au final n’étaient pas si astucieux que ça vu les résultats qu’il obtenait avec.

Attrapant son sac en vitesse et un toast en bouche qui aurait probablement beaucoup plu à Dave au vu de l’ironie d’une situation aussi clichée digne de n’importe quel mauvais _anime_ , il allait ouvrir la porte d’entrée quand la voix de son père appelant son prénom l’arrêta net. Il se retourna, un peu surpris, pour voir son père montrer sa tête du doigt… et il se mit à rougir en réalisant qu’il s’apprêtait à partir encore à moitié transformé, ses oreilles de renard trônant fièrement sur le haut de son crâne.

 

\---

 

La journée, comme toujours, fut longue et ennuyeuse. John avait très vite reçu un sms de Karkat lui demandant – ordonnant – de se rendre à un endroit hors de la ville après ses cours. Il avait bien tenté de lui demander des détails, mais son ami vampire avait juste répondu qu’il verrait le moment venu. John dut donc trouver une excuse pour ne pas traîner avec Dave après les cours pour retourner en vitesse déposer ses affaires chez lui avant de repartir aussitôt, non pas sans avoir laissé un mot à son père disant qu’il resterait chez un camarade de classe une bonne partie de la soirée.

Il lui fallut une bonne trentaine de minutes pour sortir de la ville et trouver l’endroit indiqué par Karkat – un coin désert donnant sur la forêt – et il était déjà presque quatre heures de l’après-midi quand il arriva enfin jusqu’à son ami.

Voir Karkat en plein jour, même caché dans l’ombre des arbres, lui fit un léger choc. Il n’y avait pas tant de soleil que ça, mais le voir ainsi éclairé par la lumière du jour lui fit réaliser qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment vu Karkat en dehors de sa chambre. C’était presque étrange. Comme s’il n’avait jamais réellement pris conscience que tout cela était réel – les vampires, les créatures de la Nuit, lui-même… Il avait un peu de mal à se dire que le monde où il vivait paisiblement sa vie de lycéen presque normal et le monde de Karkat étaient en réalité le même.

« Qu’est-ce que t’as à me fixer comme ça ? Grogna aussitôt le vampire.     
\- Oh, rien ! Ça fait bizarre de te voir à l’extérieur. Bref, on va où ?  
\- Retrouver quelqu’un. »

John lui lança un regard plein de questions mais Karkat lui fit seulement signe de le suivre, s’en retournant déjà dans la forêt, et John n’eut pas vraiment d’autres choix que de lui obéir. En y repensant, il n’était pas allé dans la forêt depuis un bout de temps. Son père l’emmenait s’y promener souvent quand il était plus jeune pourtant ; c’était une bonne occasion de prendre sa forme de renard sans être vu et de se dépenser efficacement quand il était trop plein d’énergie – ce qui arrivait plutôt souvent. Certes, d’autres humains se baladaient souvent dans les bois autour de la ville, mais ils suivaient les chemins tout tracés ; John et son père allaient plus loin, plus profond dans la forêt… Peut-être même dans les endroits interdits au public. Il ne réalisait pas bien à l’époque, mais à présent il se souvenait effectivement avoir parfois dû passer sous des fils barbelés. L’endroit où il se trouvait à présent avec Karkat était assez éloigné des chemins utilisés par les hommes ; et, par conséquent, avancer n’était pas une tâche des plus aisées. En fait, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement bloqués par des tas de ronces et fougères mortes, mais alors que John allait en parler à Karkat, il vit ce dernier lui faire un petit signe de la tête et se baisser un peu. John s’avança vers lui et, tandis que le garçon-vampire écartait quelques fougères de la main, un passage étroit parmi les ronces se dévoila.

« Ce sera plus facile d’avancer après, dit Karkat. Je préfère pas laisser de chemins trop évidents, après les humains croient que c’est fait pour eux et je dois trouver d’autres passages.  
\- Tu vas souvent en forêt ?  
\- Des fois. J’ai pas mal d’amis qui y vivent, puis au moins je peux sortir quand je veux.  
\- Oh… C’est l’un d’eux qu’on va voir ?  
\- Plus ou moins.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?  
\- Ça veut dire, ferme-la, tu verras bien ! »

John roula des yeux, mais il préféra se concentrer pour écarter les ronces et autres buissons de son chemin. Karkat n’avait pas menti et effectivement, après quelques minutes, le chemin fut bien moins ardu et ils purent se remettre à avancer à un rythme normal. Ils continuèrent leur marche une bonne quinzaine de minutes, au plus grand plaisir de John, que la forêt rendait assez nostalgique sans qu’il sache si c’était dû à sa nature de kitsune ou seulement aux souvenirs des longues promenades avec son père. Il ne faisait pas très froid non plus – pas qu’il soit spécialement sensible au froid de toute façon – et puis il pouvait discuter avec Karkat le long du chemin.

Au bout d’un moment, son ami s’arrêta cependant et se retourna pour fixer John.

« On arrive à la limite, mon amie devrait pas trop tarder. Après ça c’est le territoire des loups. Tu ferais mieux de faire apparaître tes oreilles de renard, ils pourraient croire que tu essayes de les tromper et j’ai pas envie de provoquer un putain d’incident diplomatique.  
\- Euh, d’accord mais… Le territoire des loups ? »

Karkat fit seulement claquer sa langue en signe d’agacement et lui tourna le dos. Perplexe, John ne manqua cependant pas de faire comme il avait dit et fit apparaître ses oreilles et sa queue de renard – après avoir, presque inconsciemment, regardé rapidement autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne regardait, bien que ce fut stupide et que ça n’aurait rien changé puisqu’il avait Karkat à ses côtés, qui lui n’aurait berné aucun humain avec sa peau grise et ses ailes bien visibles. Il attendit que son ami se remette en marche mais celui-ci n’en fit rien, observant droit devant lui comme s’il attendait quelque chose.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Demanda John.

Karkat n’eut pas besoin de répondre car à peine une seconde plus tard un bruissement de feuilles fit se redresser les oreilles animales sur la tête de John. Le silence s’ensuivit, aucun des deux ne bougeant pendant quelques longues secondes, attentifs au moindre bruit.

Puis soudain quelque chose bondit hors des buissons et se jeta sur les deux pauvres garçons qui n’eurent pas le temps de réagir. En un éclair, la forme tomba sur Karkat, le renversant au sol sous le cri de surprise de John qui ne put qu’observer la scène sans rien faire. Il reprit ses esprits très vite et s’apprêtait déjà à aider son ami quand il réalisa soudain que ce dernier ne faisait rien pour se dégager, et que la jeune fille aux ailes noires qui venait de lui tomber dessus n’avait pas non plus l’air de lui vouloir du mal.

Ou alors elle tentait de l’étouffer de câlins. Mais ça n’était pas vraiment plausible.

« Urg… Nepeta, bordel !  
\- Karkat, j’suis trop contente que tu sois là ! Pourquoi t’es pas passé me voir plus tôt, hein ? »

John ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ; devait-il dire quelque chose, ou… ?

La réponse vint assez rapidement, car presque aussitôt la fille tourna sa tête vers lui, le fixant de deux yeux jaunes aux pupilles grises, son sourire laissant apparaître une belle rangée de dents pointues. Elle le scruta brièvement de la tête aux pieds et soudain sa bouche s’ouvrit en grand, comme émerveillée. D’un bond agile elle se releva pour venir se poster devant John, libérant enfin Karkat qui ne bougea pas tout de suite, une main plaquée sur le visage et grommelant quelque chose d’incompréhensible.

S’il pouvait la juger en âge humain, John aurait dit qu’elle avait le même âge que lui et Karkat, voire peut-être un an ou deux de moins. Comme son ami, elle avait la peau grise et une paire d’ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos. Elle n’était pas très grande en taille, une demi-tête de moins que lui environ, et on pouvait la deviner assez svelte sous les vêtements trop grands et la longue veste kaki qu’elle portait ; son visage avait des traits fins et de grands yeux qui lui donnaient un air encore plus enfantin. Elle avait les cheveux courts et noirs, un peu en pagaille, et les deux cornes orange sur sa tête ressemblaient un peu à des oreilles félines par leur forme. Enfin, John remarqua une queue à la fourrure bleue dans son dos, mais de la façon dont elle traînait au sol, il n’était pas dur de voir qu’il s’agissait d’une fausse.

« J’arrive pas à le croiiire ! Hurla-t-elle, extatique. C’est un vrai yôkai, c’est _trop cool_  !  
\- Euh… »

John ne trouva rien d’autre à dire, mais déjà Karkat se relevait en soupirant, frottant ses vêtements pour faire tomber les feuilles et la terre qui s’y étaient accrochées.

« John, Nepeta. Nepeta, John.  
\- Hm, bonjour ? Tenta le garçon.  
\- Bonjour ! »

Le sourire de la jeune fille s’élargit après qu’elle eut parlé ; elle avait vraiment l’air prête à exploser sur place, ou à hurler, ou à lui sauter dessus, il n’aurait su trop dire. Il était content qu’elle n’en fasse rien, cependant.

« Ignore-la, dit Karkat comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées. C’est une maniaque qui se prend pour un yôkai et qui vit dans une grotte dans la forêt.  
\- Je me prends pas pour un yôkai, c’est juste un jeu ! Pff…  
\- Peu importe. On n’a pas la journée, donc…  
\- Ouais, ouais ! »

La dénommée Nepeta regarda John en roulant des yeux, et le garçon rit doucement. Pour un vampire, elle n’avait pas l’air bien dangereuse, même si la façon dont elle avait bondi sur Karkat sans qu’aucun des deux ne le voit venir laissait penser qu’il y avait plus derrière son sourire enfantin.

« Je peux savoir où on va, à la fin ? Demanda John alors qu’ils se remettaient en marche.  
\- Hein, Karkitty t’a rien dit ? »

John allait ouvrir la bouche mais s’arrêta net à l’entente de ce surnom. Aussitôt le vampire se retourna et lui jeta un regard qu’on pouvait difficilement interpréter autrement que par un « si tu oses faire ne serait-ce qu’un putain de commentaire je t’étripe ». Le jeune yôkai dut se retenir de rire en disant :

« Non, il a rien voulu me dire ! Je sais même pas ce qu’on fait là ! »

À ces mots, Nepeta se tourna vers Karkat, les mains posées sur les hanches, l’air fâchée.

« T’es pas possible, hein ! T’aurais au moins pu lui en purrler !  
\- La ferme.  
\- “Purrler” ?  
\- Bon, grouillez-vous, vous aurez qu’à parler en marchant, j’ai pas que ça à foutre moi ! »

La jeune fille roula de nouveau des yeux et attendit que John arrive à son niveau pour marcher côte à côte avec lui, laissant Karkat seul devant. Tandis qu’ils s’enfonçaient un peu plus profondément dans la forêt, elle lui raconta les détails de leur présence ici : comment elle avait entendu de son amie qu’un kitsune se trouvait en ville en ce moment, comment elle avait proposé à Karkat de venir pour demander plus de détails à ladite amie, et comment ils se retrouvaient donc en territoire loup-garou pour trouver cette dernière. John n’eut de cesse de lui poser tout un tas de questions auxquelles Nepeta se fit une joie de répondre, même s’il comprit vite qu’elle n’en savait pas bien plus que lui concernant les yôkai ou le kitsune en ville.

« Karkitty n’aime pas les loups-garous, mais c’est qu’un idiot aussi têtu qu’un crabe pas net ! Mon amie est très sympa, je suis sûre qu’elle voudra bien vous aider.  
\- J’ai hâte de la rencontrer ! J’ai jamais vu de loups-garous, je me demande à quoi elle ressemblera !  
\- Héhé, on devrait pas tarder à tomber sur elle ! Elle traîne souvent par ici à cette heure de la journée ! »

Plus le petit groupe s’enfonçait dans la forêt, plus John réalisait à quelle point elle était dense. L’endroit où ils étaient n’était pas adapté aux humains ; probablement qu’ils avançaient en territoire protégé depuis un bon moment. Karkat avait parlé du territoire des loups, ce qui mettait John un peu mal à l’aise malgré lui – avaient-ils vraiment le droit de passer par ici ? Il faisait confiance à Karkat, mais…

John arrêta soudain de penser, car devant lui Karkat et Nepeta s’étaient arrêtés. Il chercha du regard ce qui avait bien pu les faire se stopper, et c’est quand ses yeux perçurent la bête qu’il se figea à son tour.  
S’il n’avait pas été en présence des deux vampires, John aurait probablement déjà fait un bond en arrière. Il n’avait senti aucune odeur l’avertissant de l’arrivée d’un animal, et il réalisa trop tard qu’ils avançaient poussés par le vent. Peut-être l’aurait-il senti venir sous sa forme de renard, mais ce n’était plus le moment de se poser la question. Il s’était attendu à tomber sur un loup, mais c’était toujours plus impressionnant une fois qu’on l’avait en face de nous.

Le loup ne bougeait pas, ses yeux parcourant les trois jeunes gens en silence. Il était grand, plus grand que ce à quoi John s’attendait, et sa fourrure était épaisse, gris foncé, presque noire, mais abondamment tachetée de toutes les nuances de brun et de quelques touches de gris ci et là. Ses yeux étaient colorés d’un vert clair et vif qui lui donnait un air un peu mystique, surnaturel. Mais le loup n’abordait pas une posture défensive, même si John pouvait dire qu’ils étaient en train d’être analysés. Sans doute que s’ils montraient le moindre signe d’une mauvaise intention, la bête se jetterait sur eux sans y repenser à deux fois. Le garçon déglutit, oreilles baissées et immobile aux côtés de Karkat, espérant silencieusement qu’ils passeraient le test.

Mais si Karkat resta lui aussi sans bouger, ce ne fut pas le cas de Nepeta, qui au grand étonnement de John se mit à courir en direction du loup. Il s’apprêtait déjà à lui crier de revenir – elle était inconsciente du danger, ou quoi ?! – mais il vit alors l’expression du loup changer du tout au tout pour ressembler presque à un chiot devant un jouet. Ou un ami.

L’animal se mit à courir vers eux à son tour, mais il ne montrait aucun signe de férocité. Quand il arriva à quelques mètres de Nepeta, John crut qu’il allait bondir, mais soudain ce n’était plus un loup mais une jeune fille qui lui sauta dans les bras en poussant un cri de joie, la serrant si fort qu’elle aurait sans doute pu lui briser la colonne vertébrale si la demoiselle avait été humaine et non vampire. John en resta abasourdi.

La jeune fille aurait pu avoir leur âge ; un peu plus grande en taille que Nepeta et au corps bien plus musclé, sa peau d’une jolie couleur mate. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés qui lui tombaient plus bas que la moitié du dos, et ses yeux avaient gardé leur couleur verte. Enfin, il aurait été difficile de manquer les longues oreilles de loup se perdant dans sa chevelure, et la queue dans son dos des mêmes couleurs automnales.

Mais John ne remarqua pas vraiment tous ces détails sur le moment, frappé par autre chose de plus important. Elle était entièrement nue. Et ça n’avait pas l’air de la déranger.

« Nepeta, t’aurais dû me dire que tu venais ! S’écria la jeune fille en la lâchant. C’est tes amis ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, elle se précipita vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour ne s’arrêter qu’une fois face à face avec John qui devait être plus rouge que rouge et ne savait pas où regarder. La jeune fille s’arrêta net et fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se mettre à renifler l’air autour de John. Ceci fait, elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, l’air perplexe, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre quelque chose.

Et soudain, la main de Karkat poussa violemment John sur le côté pour prendre sa place en face de la demoiselle, son visage tellement furieux qu’il avait l’air prêt à hurler. Et d’ailleurs il hurla.

« Bordel, mets des vêtements, putain !! »

La jeune fille-louve prit un air surpris et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

« Oh ! Désolée, haha ! Je vais chercher de quoi m’habiller ! »

Elle fit volte-face et commença à courir vers là où elle venait ; elle marchait pieds nus et les branches et les feuilles par terre n’avaient pas l’air de la déranger. Mais rapidement elle se retourna et jeta un dernier regard à John, souriante.

« Je m’appelle Jade, au fait ! »

L’instant d’après, elle était redevenue louve et elle disparut dans la forêt.

 

\---

 

Quand Jade revint, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle était sous sa forme humaine et tout habillée cette fois ; un t-shirt blanc un peu trop grand pour elle sur lequel était imprimé en bleu le motif de ce qui ressemblait à un atome, et un short beige. Elle avait des baskets blanches à ses pieds ; sans la queue et les oreilles de loup, elle aurait sans-doute ressemblé à une jeune fille normale, bien qu’un peu plus athlétique que la norme.

À présent qu’il pouvait la regarder sans trop rougir, John observa un peu la demoiselle. Ses cheveux dansaient dans son dos, leur couleur variant en fait entre le brun foncé et le châtain clair que le soleil rendait presque roux en un mélange naturellement harmonieux, et ses grands yeux verts pétillants donnaient un air malicieux à son visage. Si elle était un peu musclée, il n’y avait rien en revanche qui ne soit pas féminin dans son corps et même sans ses cheveux il aurait été tout à fait impossible de la confondre avec un garçon, avec ses hanches larges et sa poitrine généreuse. La pensée fit revenir le rouge sur les joues de John qui tenta malgré tout de ne plus y penser.

Arrivée devant eux, Jade observa les deux garçons tour à tour. Nepeta, à côté d’elle, semblait toujours aussi joyeuse, et ses joues grises avaient pris comme une teinte un peu verte qui étonna un peu John, même s’il ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus. Karkat, en revanche, avait toujours cet air un peu agacé qui n’avait fait que s’accentuer depuis que Jade était apparue.

C’est vers lui que se tourna Jade en premier.

« Tu dois être Karkat, non ? Celui qui n’est jamais content !  
\- Belle déduction, Sherlock, grommela le vampire.  
\- Et toi, tu es… ? »

Elle s’était tournée vers John et ce dernier s’empressa de répondre :

« Euh, John ! John Egbert. Je suis, hm, un ami de Karkat.  
\- Et un kitsune, souleva Jade. Deux en une semaine, c’est un record.  
\- Ah, à vrai dire c’est pour ça qu’on est là ! »

Il regarda Karkat mais celui-ci lui jeta un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « nope, démerde-toi », aussi il continua :

« Nepeta nous a dit qu’un kitsune était passé par chez vous… Si c’est vrai, j’aimerais bien le rencontrer. Du coup on était venus savoir si tu savais où on pouvait le trouver.  
\- Yep, je confirme. C’était plutôt sympa de sa part de passer nous avertir de son séjour. Ça évite les ennuis comme ça. T’imagines pas le nombre de créatures de la Nuit qui se ramènent comme si de rien n’était et fichent la pagaille sur notre territoire !  
\- C’est bien un loup, ça, grogna Karkat. C’est vos neurones de clébards qui vous font perdre la mémoire ? Aux dernières nouvelles la ville était pas à vous. »

Jade se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.

« Tu dis ça mais vous êtes bien contents quand on fait dégager tous les trucs qui se ramènent pour s’installer ! C’est bien de dire que vous avez la moitié des droits sur la ville, mais en attendant, quand on s’est fait envahir par des goules l’été dernier, je me rappelle pas vous avoir vus nous aider !  
\- Hé, t’as une idée du nombre de vampires qui nous attaquent chaque année ?!  
\- Calmez-vous, les gars, soupira Nepeta. On n’est pas la purr se prendre le chou !  
\- Quelqu’un pourrait m’expliquer ? » Demanda John, confus.

C’est Nepeta qui se tourna vers lui en premier. Elle se racla la gorge, comme prête à faire un grand discours devant une assemblée très sérieuse :

« Ahem ! Les humains repèrent rarement les créatures de la Nuit, mais si trop d’entre nous se rassemblaient au même endroit, ça finirait par plus être très discret, surtout qu’il y aurait tout le temps des conflits, par exemple si deux vampires visent la même proie ou si deux packs de loups-garous chassent dans les mêmes coins. Du coup nous, les intrus, on les dégage de furce !  
\- Oh, je vois ! Mais pourquoi chacun reste pas chez lui, du coup ?  
\- Tu te rends peut-être pas compte, toi, dit Jade, mais cette ville est plutôt cool ! On a tout l’espace et le gibier qu’il nous faut dans la forêt, et la ville en elle-même est sympa, pas trop grande mais avec un niveau de vie confortable quand même. Y’a plein de gens qui voudraient nous piquer la place !  
\- Ouais, vu comme ça je peux comprendre… Vous êtes beaucoup ici ?  
\- Hm, fit Nepeta, en plus du pack de Jade, y’a trois familles de vampires dans le coin, enfin quatre si tu comptes les Makara, mais eux ils ont des maisons partout. Ah, puis y’a des cas particuliers. »

John hocha la tête mais ne rajouta rien. Décidément, la ville était bien plus peuplée qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé quelques mois seulement plus tôt. Il hésita un peu avant de poser une question qui le dérangeait :

« Euh, et ça pose pas de problèmes que moi je sois là ? Je veux dire, je sais rien de tout ça, j’habite ici depuis que je suis p’tit...  
\- Les yôkai sont pas comme nous, grommela Karkat. Ils vivent pas en grands groupes, du moins pas à notre connaissance et pas dans ce coin du monde ; souvent c’est que des individus comme toi, et la plupart voyagent beaucoup. Tant qu’ils posent pas de problèmes on les laisse faire ce qu’ils veulent, puis c’est pas comme si on en croisait des masses. Avant toi j’en avais jamais vu, et Nepeta non plus.  
\- Ah… »

John ne savait pas bien s’il devait se réjouir ou non de cette nouvelle. Il était rassuré de savoir que sa présence en ville ne dérangeait pas, mais savoir que son espèce était si particulière et rare lui faisait un peu bizarre.

« Bon ! s’écria Nepeta. Et si on en revenant au yôkai qui est en ville ? C’est pour ça qu’on est là, non ?  
\- Oui… dit Jade qui jeta un dernier regard un peu mécontent à Karkat avant de se retourner vers John, à qui elle sourit. Pour ce kitsune, je peux pas trop vous aider malheureusement. Faudrait que vous cherchiez en ville. »           

Karkat croisa les bras, l’air encore plus énervé.

« Génial, on s’est ramenés jusqu’ici pour rien, donc. »

Jade semblait embêtée pour eux, et elle réfléchit un moment avant de finalement lancer :

« Hm… Oh, mais je connais son odeur ! Si vous voulez, je peux vous accompagner en ville demain pour chercher !  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda John, une pointe d’espoir dans la voix.  
\- Oui ! Ça devrait pas être trop long, y’a pas cinquante yôkai en ville non plus ! »

John se tourna vers Karkat, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, aussi le garçon se retourna vers Jade en souriant.

« Ce serait super sympa, merci !  
\- Y’a pas de problème, je suis contente de pouvoir aider les amis de Nepeta ! »

Le jeune yôkai allait reprendre la parole, mais soudain Karkat se retourna et commença à marcher dans la direction d’où ils venaient.

« Euh, Karkat ?  
\- J’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire, maintenant je me tire. Ça pue le chien mouillé ici. »

Il jeta un regard noir à Jade en disant ça, et la jeune fille le lui rendit. Nepeta poussa un soupir, levant les bras au ciel. Alors que Karkat commençait à s’éloigner et que John hésitait, la jeune fille lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Va avec lui, je vais rester avec Jade un peu.  
\- Euh… d- d’accord !  
\- Je te transmettrai par Nep à quelle heure on se retrouve demain, dit Jade. Oh, et je suis contente de t’avoir rencontré ! J’espère qu’on pourra être amis.  
\- Ça me ferait beaucoup plaisir, héhé. À demain ! »

Il leur fit un signe de la main en s’éloignant et partit sans plus attendre, courant pour rattraper Karkat avant de le perdre. Quand il arriva à côté de lui, les deux filles étaient déjà loin derrière.

« T’étais pas obligé de partir comme ça, t’aurais pu attendre un peu !  
\- Si t’es pas content, t’avais qu’à rester avec elles ! »

John fit la moue.

« Je vois pas ce que t’as contre Jade, je la trouve plutôt sympa. En plus elle a proposé de nous aider.  
\- Rien à foutre. Passe tout ton temps libre avec elle si ça te fait plaisir, ça me fera des vacances.  
\- Hé, sois pas jaloux ! C’est pas parce que j’aimerais bien être ami avec elle que je voudrais plus te voir !  
\- Ok, y’a quoi qui s’est cassé dans ton raisonnement pour que t’en viennes à croire que j’étais jaloux ?! J’ai dit que je supportais pas ces putains de loups, c’est tout ce qu’il y a à dire sur le sujet ! Va pas te faire des idées ! »

Pour toute réponse, John se contenta de rouler des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Karkat était à ce point remonté ; au fond, ça le rendait un peu triste que son ami soit comme ça. Jade ne lui avait rien fait, il ne la connaissait même pas. Il aurait pu croire que c’était dans leurs gênes de ne pas se supporter – il y avait plein d’histoires comme ça après tout, où les vampires et les loups-garous étaient des ennemis mortels – mais Nepeta n’avait pas l’air d’avoir de problème avec ça.

« Je me demande comment il sera, ce kitsune, dit-il pour changer le sujet.  
\- Tu verras bien demain, si vous le trouvez.  
\- Vous ? Tu viendras pas avec nous ?  
\- Si bien sûr, parce que j’adore tellement me balader dans les rues la journée, quand c’est plein d’humains partout.  
\- Ah mince, c’est vrai ! Zut, j’aurais aimé que tu sois là…  
\- C’est pas plus mal. Je sais pas si j’aurais supporté Miss-Je me fous à poil pour un rien toute la journée. »

John ne rajouta rien, tout de même un peu déçu. Il n’était pas sûr d’avoir beaucoup confiance en lui face à un yôkai inconnu sans la présence de Karkat à côté.

Le chemin du retour se passa plus silencieusement qu’à l’aller, John bien trop occupé à réfléchir à tout ça pour engager la discussion, surtout que la mauvaise humeur de Karkat était détectable à trois kilomètres à la ronde et qu’il avait peu envie qu’elle empire encore davantage.

 

\---

 

Il commençait déjà à faire nuit quand ils arrivèrent à l’entrée de la ville, et les deux garçons décidèrent d’en rester là pour ce soir, rentrant chacun chez eux.

Tandis que John allait passer la soirée à se poser tout un tas de questions et à imaginer sa rencontre avec le yôkai inconnu, Karkat avait juste envie de s’allonger dans son lit et de dormir un peu. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas ce plaisir cependant. Comme il s’y attendait, son frère était déjà parti lorsqu’il rentra chez lui, mais il savait que s’il sentait l’odeur persistante de loup-garou sur lui en revenant il se montrerait particulièrement embêtant, aussi la première chose que fit le garçon en rentrant fut d’aller prendre une longue douche et de mettre ses vêtements à laver. Il faudrait aussi qu’il trouve une excuse pour son absence durant la journée ; il raconterait probablement qu’il avait juste eu envie d’aller marcher un peu, mais il n’était pas sûr que son frère soit dupe. Et puis il n’avait pas non plus très envie de lui parler de John.

En fait, s’il pouvait éviter toute conversation avec son frère, il ne s’en porterait que mieux, pensait-il tout en regagnant sa chambre, séchant ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette propre.

Fatigué de cette journée, il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à son ordinateur avant de finalement se laisser tomber sur son lit. Sollux ne s’était pas connecté ce soir-là non plus ; ça faisait un moment qu’il n’avait pas parlé à son ami, il se demandait ce qu’il pouvait bien faire. Il aurait bien voulu parler à quelqu’un pour se changer les idées, là. Gamzee était connecté, mais il n’était pas sûr de vouloir lui étaler ses problèmes. Et pas uniquement parce qu’il sentait que l’autre n’allait rien comprendre et lui répondre uniquement avec des smileys de clowns souriants qui mettraient seulement Karkat hors de lui. S’il inquiétait Gamzee, il lui faudrait se préparer à le rassurer ensuite pendant plusieurs jours pour qu’il ne débarque pas chez lui à l’improviste avec l’idée folle qu’il fallait absolument qu’il vienne lui faire un câlin ou une autre connerie du genre – comme s’il avait besoin de ça maintenant.

Il se rappela vaguement l’époque où il parlait de tout à Gamzee et où c’était son ami qui l’aidait lui à aller mieux, et non l’inverse. Il avait essayé de ne plus trop y penser ces dernières années. Il savait bien que cette époque était révolue.

Peut-être qu’il irait en parler avec Kanaya plus tard dans la soirée, se disait-il, si son amie daignait se connecter. Elle non plus n’avait plus été très disponible depuis leur conversation le soir où il avait rencontré John. À croire que ses amis étaient tous devenus subitement très occupés. Bah, il n’avait pas besoin d’eux. Ce n’était plus un gamin incapable de se débrouiller tout seul ! Quoique, même enfant, il avait toujours su se débrouiller seul, en y repensant.

Il se demanda si tout se passerait bien pour John, le lendemain. Il espérait qu’il trouve ce kitsune, mais en même temps il appréhendait un peu leur rencontre. Pas qu’il puisse faire grand-chose en plein jour de toute façon, mais…

 

Il repensa à Jade. Cette fille l’agaçait ; il n’était pas super emballé à l’idée de laisser John seul avec elle toute une journée. Peut-être que Nepeta avait raison et que c’était lui qui avait un problème, mais il n’aimait pas cette possibilité ; la louve était agaçante, point. Et puis John n’avait qu’à faire ami-ami avec elle, qu’est-ce qu’il en avait à faire ? Pas comme s’il était _réellement_ jaloux.

… Il n’était quand même pas jaloux, si ?


	5. Quelque chose comme ça

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat est un connard mais on l'aime bien quand même.

-– carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ghostyTrickster [GT] at 11:31 --

CG: À QUELLE HEURE VOUS Y ALLEZ, FINALEMENT ?  
GT: bonjour karkat !  
GT: euh, je dois retrouver jade à quinze heures.  
CG: OK.  
GT: ... c'est tout ?  
CG: QUOI ?  
GT: je sais pas, je m'attendais à ce que tu gueules que c'est pas une bonne idée, que je dois pas traîner avec jade, tout ça.  
CG: C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE MAUVAISE IDÉE ET FAUT ÊTRE DÉBILE POUR FAIRE CONFIANCE À UN LOUP-GAROU AUSSI FACILEMENT.  
CG: MAIS BON, TU VEUX RENCONTRER L'AUTRE RENARD, NON ?  
GT: euh, ouais ?  
CG: BEN ALORS J'AI RIEN À DIRE, T'ES ASSEZ GRAND POUR TE DÉMERDER.  
GT: ouah, euh, merci ? :B  
CG: JUSTE, TE FIES PAS TROP À L'AUTRE CLÉBARD NUDISTE.  
GT: c'est bon, tu vas pas recommencer !  
GT: ça t'a pas suffi de nous refaire twilight chapitre 2 hier ?  
GT: je suis sûr qu'on peut faire confiance à jade !  
CG: MOI PAS.  
CG: C'EST PEUT-ÊTRE PAS ENCORE RENTRÉ DANS TA PUTAIN DE CERVELLE MAIS LE MONDE DES CRÉATURES DE LA NUIT N'EST PAS TOUT ROSE TOUT MIGNON.  
CG: SI TU FAIS CONFIANCE AU PREMIER VENU TU VAS PAS T'EN SORTIR INDEMNE. PAS QUE CE SOIT UNE TRÈS GRANDE PERTE POUR NOTRE MONDE, MAIS ÇA ME FERAIT CHIER QUAND MÊME.  
GT: pourquoi ? je te manquerais ?  
CG: C'EST PLUTÔT TON SANG QUI ME MANQUERA. FAUDRAIT QUE J'AILLE CHERCHER UN NOUVEAU CASSE-CROÛTE SUR PATTES.  
GT: dis tout de suite que tu restes avec moi que pour mon sang !  
CG: NON, J'ADORE REGARDER DES FILMS DE NICOLAS CAGE AUSSI.  
GT: je sais que c'est du sarcasme mais je vais prétendre que tu as dit ça en toute honnêteté.  
CG: T'AS PLUTÔT PAS INTÉRÊT !  
GT: trop tard, j'ai déjà pris une capture d'écran ! tu es tombé dans mon piège, mouahahaha.  
CG: ENFOIRÉ, JE VAIS TELLEMENT TE LE FAIRE PAYER CE SOIR.  
CG: TU VAS REGRETTER D'AVOIR FAIT ALLUSION À TWILIGHT, JE VAIS TE RAMENER L'INTÉGRALE, TU VERRAS.  
GT: oh non ! D:  
CG: AVEC _LES SCÈNES COUPÉES._  
GT: NOOOOON !  
GT: ah, faut que j'y aille, mon père m'appelle pour manger !  
GT: je t'enverrai un sms si jamais on trouve l'autre kitsune !  
CG: OUAIS, OUAIS, PEU IMPORTE.  
GT: bye, karkat !!  
CG: T'AS INTÉRÊT À ÊTRE RENTRÉ À L'HEURE CE SOIR.  
CG: LA SAGA TWILIGHT T'ATTEND.  
CG: ILS T'ATTENDENT, JOHN. JE LES VOIS SUR LES BOITES DES DVD. ROBERT PATTINSON TE FIXE DERRIÈRE LA JUNGLE AMAZONIENNE QUE SONT SES SOURCILS.  
GT: bluh !  
GT: t'inquiète pas autant pour moi, je ferai gaffe. :B  
GT: allez, à plus !

-– ghostyTrickster [GT] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 11:45 –-

CG: JE SUIS PAS INQUIET PUTAIN ! JE DIS JUSTE QUE...  
CG: ...  
CG: CHIER.

 

\---

 

John réfléchit encore quelques minutes avant de passer la porte d’entrée, histoire d’être sûr qu’il n’avait rien oublié avant de partir. Il avait regretté ne pas avoir demandé à Jade s’il fallait qu’il amène quelque chose en particulier. Finalement, après avoir longtemps hésité à prendre de quoi manger ou autre, il avait fini par laisser tomber et partait donc les mains vides et les poches remplies seulement de son téléphone portable et son portefeuille – toujours avoir une pièce d’identité et un peu d’argent sur soi était une des règles absolue inculquée par son père.

Décidant que ça ne servait à rien de perdre du temps, John finit par sortir de chez lui. Jade lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un quartier un peu éloigné du sien, pensant qu’ils auraient plus de chance d’y trouver le kitsune de par le grand nombre d’hôtels s’y trouvant. John espérait qu’elle avait raison, car l’idée de parcourir toute la ville à sa recherche ne l’emballait pas énormément. Il n’était même pas sûr que ce soit possible en une seule journée.

Il n’avait rien dit à Karkat – son ami s’inquiétait déjà beaucoup trop pour rien du tout – mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être nerveux, pour plusieurs raisons. Allaient-ils vraiment réussir à trouver le kitsune ? Serait-il aussi amical qu’il l’espérait ? Karkat lui avait dit que beaucoup de créatures de la Nuit étaient mal intentionnées, et John ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ça. Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait rencontré que Karkat, Nepeta et Jade, et il savait que ce n’était pas suffisant pour se faire une idée sur les créatures surnaturelles, mais…

Il aurait tout de même aimé que Karkat soit avec lui. Avoir son ami à ses côtés le rassurait bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait avoué, et pas seulement parce que Karkat connaissait bien plus de choses que lui côté créatures de la Nuit.

 

Lorsque John arriva au point de rendez-vous, une place avec un parc pour enfants, bien rempli en ce samedi après-midi, il chercha Jade du regard sans la trouver tout de suite. L’espace d’un instant, il se demanda si la fille n’allait pas se ramener sous sa forme animale et un frisson de doute l’envahit, mais quelques secondes plus tard il la vit arriver, faisant de grands signes de la main et parfaitement humaine en apparence, et il soupira en se grondant pour sa stupidité.

Jade, pour l’occasion, portait une longue jupe grise et un t-shirt blanc aux manches vertes, un dessin ressemblant à une tête de chien imprimé de la même couleur dessus. Elle avait également un sac qu’elle portait en bandoulière, et un bonnet casquette sur la tête. Si John ne l’avait pas vue se transformer le jour précédent, il n’aurait pas douté une seconde qu’elle fut autre chose qu’une lycéenne humaine normale. La voir ainsi le rassura un peu ; d’une certaine manière, elle lui semblait plus abordable. Elle était même plutôt mignonne, à bien y penser.

Un instant, l’image de la jeune fille complètement nue lui revint en tête et il la chassa de toutes ses forces. Stupides hormones ! Comme si c’était le moment de se rappeler ça !

« Salut, John ! S’écria Jade en arrivant. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Euh, ça va !  
\- T’es sûr ? T’es un peu rouge ! »

Elle plissa les yeux, prenant un air suspicieux, et John se sentit rougir encore plus.

« C- C’est rien ! Il fait plutôt chaud aujourd’hui, non ?  
\- Oh, oui ! C’est bien qu’il fasse beau, pour une fois !  
\- Ça change des derniers jours !  
\- C’est clair. »

Et voilà qu’ils parlaient de la météo maintenant. Bravo, John. T’avais pas plus ennuyeux comme sujet de conversation ?

Il tenta de changer le sujet avant de se sentir encore plus ridicule :

« Y’a beaucoup de gens, tu vas quand même réussir à flairer son odeur ?  
\- Hé, sous-estime pas mon odorat ! Je pourrais repérer son odeur à des kilomètres ! »

Elle bomba la poitrine, l’air fier, et John ne put que sourire. Il se demanda si l’odorat des loups était plus développé que celui des renards – il était presque sûr que c’était l’inverse – mais de toute façon, il n’était pas du tout certain de pouvoir reconnaître l’odeur d’un autre kitsune, même s’il en avait un en face de lui. Il n’était pas très doué pour utiliser ses capacités olfactives de renard lorsqu’il avait son apparence humaine ; ça ne lui avait jamais été très utile jusqu’à présent, et l’effort que ça lui demandait ne lui avait jamais semblé en valoir la peine. Peut-être faudrait-il qu’il travaille ça, maintenant qu’il commençait à traîner avec des vampires et loups-garous. Il s’était senti un peu honteux, la veille, de ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de Jade avant de la voir.

 

Comme aucun des deux jeunes ne savait vraiment où chercher, ils passèrent une bonne partie de l’après-midi à arpenter les rues un peu au hasard, discutant tout en marchant. Par moments, Jade s’arrêtait pour humer l’air et John ne pouvait alors s’empêcher de regarder autour de lui, inquiet qu’un des passants ne les remarque, mais jamais personne ne s’attardait sur eux. Sans doute qu’ils ne prenaient Jade que pour une excentrique et ne faisaient pas attention. John finit par se demander s’ils le remarqueraient, si lui ou Jade faisaient apparaître leurs oreilles animales sur leur tête. Peut-être ne penseraient-ils qu’à un déguisement plutôt réaliste. Il n’était pas assez confiant pour tenter le coup, cependant.

Discuter avec Jade, en tout cas, s’avéra bien plus plaisant qu’il ne l’avait pensé, et il ne tarda pas à découvrir que lui et la jeune louve avaient pas mal de choses en commun. Il avait osé poser la question à la jeune fille sur son âge, et elle avait répondu en riant qu’elle n’avait que seize ans tout comme lui. Elle avait ajouté que les loups-garous savaient reconnaître l’âge de leurs pairs par l’odeur, et que sans doute John serait également capable de faire la différence s’il venait à croiser un loup-garou de cinquante ou cent ans. Le garçon n’en était pas totalement sûr, mais il n’insista pas là-dessus.

Comme lui, Jade aimait beaucoup les films d’action. Elle n’avait jamais regardé Con Air, mais elle lui promit de jeter un coup d’œil si elle avait l’occasion un jour. En retour, elle lui conseilla plusieurs films, et John put ainsi découvrir avec étonnement qu’elle était particulièrement fan des films d’horreurs ou de zombies, même si elle piochait un peu dans tous les genres. John apprit aussi que la jeune fille se passionnait pour le jardinage et faisait même pousser des citrouilles chez elle, ce qui mena John à lui poser des questions sur l’endroit où elle vivait. Elle lui apprit qu’elle et les siens vivaient dans cette forêt depuis seulement sept ans et qu’elle avait beaucoup voyagé dans son enfance avant de s’installer ici.  
Contrairement à ce qu’il avait pensé à la base, Jade avait bel et bien une maison, de même que les autres loups de son pack, bien qu’il leur arrivât de les déserter parfois des jours entiers pour la chasse ou simplement pour le plaisir de vivre dans la nature sous leur forme animale. La sienne n’était pas très loin de la sortie de la forêt, cachée par un sort la rendant invisible aux simples humains, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas d’être équipée d’une connexion Internet. Ils échangèrent leurs pseudos de messagerie électronique, et Jade promit à John de l’ajouter dès qu’elle le pourrait.

En outre, Jade avait semblé particulièrement intéressée par le lycée de John et n’avait pas cessé de lui poser des questions à ce sujet. John pouvait comprendre ; la jeune fille n’avait jamais été à l’école avec les humains, vivant toujours recluse dans la forêt, à l’écart des gens. Elle lui avait avoué avoir toujours rêvé aller à l’école, et John n’avait pas vraiment su quoi répondre à ça. Mais à chaque nouvelle information qu’il lui donnait, même quand il se plaignait de ses professeurs ou de ses devoirs, le visage de la louve s’illuminait.

 

Sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte, la nuit avait fini par tomber. Bien vite, les rues se vidèrent, laissant les deux jeunes gens pratiquement seuls. John savait qu’il ne pourrait pas continuer de chercher beaucoup plus longtemps ; s’il rentrait à une heure trop tardive, son père s’inquiéterait. Il avait beau l’avoir appelé pour le prévenir qu’il resterait chez des amis un peu tard, son paternel ne laisserait probablement pas l’affaire couler s’il venait à rentrer après minuit.

Quand son portable indiqua vingt-et-une heures, John proposa à Jade de s’arrêter là pour ce soir-là.

« Attends encore un peu ! Insista la jeune fille. Je suis sur une piste, je le sens !  
\- Ça fait vingt minutes que tu dis ça. Je peux pas rater le dernier bus…  
\- Encore dix minutes ! Non, cinq minutes ! »

Le garçon soupira mais finit par accepter, et ils accélérèrent un peu le pas. Les rues étaient désertes à présent – ils étaient plutôt loin des places centrales et autres endroits qui pourraient encore être fréquentés à cette heure. John n’était jamais allé dans ces quartiers, loin de chez lui et n’ayant rien de particulièrement intéressant pour un adolescent de son âge. Il était content d’avoir un bon sens de l’orientation, sans quoi il n’aurait pas été certain de pouvoir trouver le chemin du retour.

Soudain, Jade se figea et, plongé dans ses pensées, John faillit lui rentrer dedans.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? T’as senti quelque chose ?! »

Il regarda autour de lui, mais rien ne semblait sortir de l’ordinaire. Comme Jade ne bougeait toujours pas, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Hé, Jade… »

Il la secoua doucement, s’attendant à ce que la jeune fille lui dise enfin ce qui se passe. Au lieu de ça, un son sortit de la gorge de sa nouvelle amie, très faible. Ce ne fut que quand le son se reproduisit, un peu plus fort cette fois, que John réalisa de quoi il s’agissait.

Jade venait de littéralement _grogner_.

Pendant une seconde, John eut peur que ce soit lui qu’elle grognait ainsi et il dégagea vite sa main, mais la fille ne le regardait même pas, fixant juste un point au loin. Il se demanda alors s’il n’y avait pas quelque chose devant eux, et la pensée lui fit froid dans le dos tandis qu’il regarda dans la direction que fixait Jade.

C’est quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une forme tapie dans un coin qu’il comprit, mais une seconde trop tard.

« Jade, non ! »

Ses cris n’eurent aucun effet, car la seconde d’après Jade bondit et se mit à courir à une vitesse folle… poursuivant le malheureux chat qui n’avait rien fait d’autre que se trouver sur leur chemin.

« JAAAADE ! »

La jeune fille disparut dans un tournant, et John ne put que rester là, bouche bée et bras béants. Jade venait de le laisser en plan pour poursuivre un chat. Un simple _chat_. Il fallait que ce soit une blague.

John fut soudain vraiment soulagé que Karkat ne fut pas présent. Il l’imaginait déjà éclater de rire, répétant une fois de plus à quel point ces « clébards » étaient stupides. Comme s’il avait besoin d’une raison de plus pour se moquer des loups-garous !  

En plus, voilà qu’il se retrouvait tout seul au milieu de nulle part. Il fit quelques pas dans la direction qu’avait pris Jade, mais elle semblait être déjà loin. Poussant un long soupir, il se demanda s’il devait l’attendre ou s’il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer tout seul. D’un côté, il se sentirait mal de laisser une fille seule en pleine nuit. D’un autre côté, la fille en question était un loup-garou et probablement bien plus forte physiquement que lui.

Finalement, son côté gentleman l’emporta et il partit à la recherche de Jade. Il tenta de se convaincre que c’était une bonne occasion pour s’entraîner à utiliser son flair même sous sa forme humaine, mais il commençait à être un peu fatigué et manquait totalement de motivation. Il aurait bien pu se transformer totalement, mais ça aurait signifié abandonner ses vêtements et le trajet de retour en bus par la même occasion. En désespoir de cause, il se contenta de suivre les rues en espérant tomber sur Jade à un moment ou un autre.

Au bout d’un moment, ses pas le menèrent à un cul-de-sac et il se demanda s’il ne ferait pas mieux de revenir sur ses pas. Peut-être Jade avait-elle recouvert ses esprits et était-elle retournée là où ils s’étaient séparés ? En tout cas c’était mieux que de continuer à s’éloigner sans savoir s’il allait seulement dans la bonne direction.

Alors qu’il hésitait, une voix retentit derrière lui et le fit sursauter.

« Si tu cherches la fille qui courrait après un chat, elle n’est pas ici. »

John se retourna d’un bond, cherchant l’origine de la voix dans l’obscurité, pour finalement apercevoir une silhouette, debout sous la lumière d’un réverbère. Il se rapprocha un peu et put alors voir qu’il s’agissait d’une fille, et qu’elle ne devait pas être très loin d’avoir son âge.

« Euh, je la cherche, oui… »

Il s’arrêta de parler pour observer l’inconnue. Elle avait les cheveux d’un blond très clair, coiffés impeccablement en une coupe au carré. Sa peau était d’une pâleur que la lumière du réverbère ne faisait qu’accentuer, et seule une écharpe violette contrastait avec le noir de ses vêtements. Enfin, arrivé plus près, il remarqua que ses lèvres étaient peintes de noir. Elle aurait pu avoir l’air sinistre s’il n’y avait pas ce sourire doux sur son visage.

« J’ai une affection particulière pour ce chat. C’est moi qui le nourris en ce moment. J’apprécierais que ton amie s’abstienne de le pourchasser ainsi, à l’avenir. »

Elle ne dit pas ça méchamment, sa voix s’égayant même presque d’un petit rire, comme si la situation l’amusait plus qu’elle ne la dérangeait. En même temps, si elle avait vu une adolescente courir en grognant après un chat, ce n’était pas étonnant.

« Ah, désolé ! Elle, euh, elle aime pas les chats… Vraiment pas du tout… »

John se sentit bête, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu’il pouvait donner comme excuse. La demoiselle ne sembla pas s’en formaliser cependant, pas plus qu’elle n’avait l’air de suspecter quelque chose, et John se permit un petit rire, quoiqu’un peu gêné.

« Et donc, euh, t’as vu où elle était partie ?  
\- Elle ne devrait pas être très loin. Mutie devrait l’avoir déjà semée, à l’heure qu’il est.  
\- Ah, super ! »

John soupira de soulagement. Jade repasserait probablement par-là d’elle-même, aussi il se dit qu’il ferait tout aussi bien de l’attendre ici. Au moins il avait de la compagnie.

« Je m’appelle John, au fait.  
\- Enchantée, John. Mon nom est Rose.  
\- Tu habites dans le coin ? »

Rose secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation.

« Je ne suis en ville que pour quelques temps. Je loue une chambre dans un hôtel, deux rues plus loin.  
\- Oh, je vois ! T’es en vacances avec ta famille, ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »

John allait poser une autre question, mais soudain la voix de Jade l’appelant le fit se retourner, et il vit son amie accourir vers lui, grand sourire sur les lèvres comme si elle ne venait pas de passer les dernières quinze minutes à pourchasser un pauvre chat innocent partout.

« Jade ! Je t’ai cherchée partout !  
\- Désoléééée ! J’ai du mal à garder mon self-control quand y’a un chat dans les parages…  
\- T’exagères ! Je savais pas si t’allais revenir, j’ai failli rentrer chez moi !  
\- Oh allez, je suis revenue non ? En plus, tu l’as trouvée !  
\- Trouvé qui ? »

Jade fit un geste de la tête vers Rose, et John arqua un sourcil. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, puis de nouveau vers Jade.

« Hein ?  
\- Jooohn, pourquoi on est là déjà ? »

La jeune louve leva les bras au ciel, ce qui ne fit que rendre John encore plus confus. Il regarda de nouveau Rose, puis Jade, pour se retourner encore vers Rose – et lorsque, en posant son regard sur la jeune blonde, il vit deux oreilles de renard sur le haut de sa tête, il fit un bond en arrière sous le coup de la surprise.

« C- C- C’est Rose, le kitsune qu’on recherche ?!  
\- Ben oui !  
\- Mais c’est une fille ! »

Jade le regarda bizarrement.

« Je crois pas avoir dit que c’était un mec ? »

En réalisant qu’elle avait raison, John se frappa le visage du plat de la main.

« Je savais que j’avais senti ton odeur ! dit Jade. Tu nous suivais ou quoi ? Pas étonnant qu’on arrive pas à te trouver !  
\- Désolée. C’était vraiment amusant de vous observer me chercher comme ça. J’aurais fini par vous adresser la parole. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu poursuives mon chat si soudainement. »

Jade prit un air boudeur, les joues un peu roses ; probablement embarrassée par son comportement, se dit John. Le garçon se tourna alors vers Rose. Tout comme les oreilles, de la même teinte claire que ses cheveux et remuant doucement sur sa tête, une queue duveteuse était apparue dans son dos. John la fixa un moment. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’il était en face d’un kitsune comme lui – une fille, qui plus est. Toute sa vie, il avait imaginé des milliers de questions à poser si jamais il croisait quelqu’un de son espèce, mais à présent qu’il était en face de Rose, il ne trouvait rien à dire. Finalement, ce fut même la fille qui parla pour lui.

« J’ignorais qu’un autre yôkai demeurait en ville. J’espère que ma présence temporaire ne te dérangera pas.  
\- Quoi ? Euh, non, bien sûr que non !  
\- John vit avec les humains ! Précisa Jade. Il est venu me demander de l’aider à te trouver parce qu’il voulait en savoir plus sur les kitsune.  
\- Je vois. C’est un cas particulier, même si je peux aisément comprendre, étant donné… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et John lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Elle sembla pensive un moment, mais finalement secoua la tête et se remit à sourire.

« Avant que nous ne poursuivions notre discussion, si le vampire sur le toit voulait bien nous rejoindre… Ce sera mieux que d’écouter de loin, non ? »

Elle leva les yeux en disant cela, et John eut à peine le temps de suivre son regard qu’une ombre descendit pour se poser juste à côté d’eux. Une ombre avec un pull gris et des ailes noires, et une grimace agacée.

« Karkat ! S’écria John. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- On s’inquiétait pour son ami ? Nargua Jade, un sourire en coin. J’allais pas le manger, tu sais !  
\- Ta gueule, toi. J’étais pas loin alors je suis venu, c’est tout.  
\- Pff, quel menteur ! Tu nous suivais depuis tout à l’heure !  
\- Fais pas genre, t’as même pas remarqué que j’étais là.  
\- Peu importe, puisque tu viens de l’avouer !  
\- Arrêtez, tous les deux ! »

Jade et Karkat se tournèrent vers John en même temps, avant de détourner la tête en croisant chacun les bras dans un mouvement tellement synchronisé que ça en aurait presque été comique.

John allait parler de nouveau, mais un mouvement des oreilles de renard de Rose le fit s’arrêter. Une seconde plus tard, la jeune fille avait repris une apparence humaine et c’est alors que John entendit des voix se rapprocher. Karkat avait dû les entendre aussi, car il recula de quelques pas pour se tapir dans l’ombre, dos contre le mur. Un petit groupe de jeunes passa dans la rue en face, sans vraiment les regarder. Rose attendit qu’ils se soient éloignés pour dire :

« Nous ferions mieux de changer d’endroit. L’hôtel où je réside en ce moment n’est pas très loin, si vous voulez m’accompagner.  
\- Ouais… fit John, regardant Karkat du coin de l’œil. Ça serait mieux, merci. »

 

\---

 

Karkat, posé sur le toit en face de l’hôtel, attendait plus ou moins impatiemment que les trois autres arrivent jusqu’à la chambre pour qu’ils lui ouvrent. La fille-louve avait plaisanté en disant qu’il n’avait qu’à les suivre, que le gérant de l’hôtel croirait simplement qu’il portait un déguisement stupide, ce à quoi notre jeune vampire avait rétorqué que « t’as raison, en plus vu comment toi t’es sapée, ça fera aucun doute qu’on revient d’une soirée costumée ! ». Jade avait menacé très vivement de le mordre et John avait fini par demander à Karkat d’attendre qu’ils lui ouvrent pour passer par la fenêtre directement, juste au cas où.

Il avait été un peu surpris de découvrir que le kitsune était une fille. En y repensant, ça n’avait pas vraiment de sens d’avoir cru le contraire. Sans doute que, n’ayant connu que John comme yôkai, il s’était représenté l’autre comme… une version adulte de John. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais effectivement, c’était stupide.

La dénommée Rose ne ressemblait pas du tout à son ami, pour tout dire. Physiquement, déjà, ils n’avaient pas grand-chose en commun ; peut-être leur air un peu malicieux, à la limite. Elle n’avait pas l’air bien plus âgée qu’eux, mais elle paraissait bien plus mature que John dans son attitude… Pourtant, elle aimerait faire des farces aux autres que ça n’étonnerait pas Karkat le moins du monde. Et le fait que, d’après ses dires, elle ait suivi ses amis pendant un long moment ne faisait que renforcer cette conviction. Karkat ne l’avait pas du tout vue les suivre, donc soit elle mentait, soit elle était vraiment très douée – dans les deux cas, la conclusion logique était qu’elle prenait plaisir à jouer des tours aux gens. Ce n’était certes pas le même genre de farces stupides et immatures que John, mais c’était tout de même là. Du moins c’était ce que Karkat pensait. Peut-être que c’était un truc de kitsune. Les mythes présentaient toujours les renards comme farceurs après tout, et les légendes ont toujours une part de vérité, pas vrai ?

L’essentiel, pensait Karkat, était que cette Rose n’avait pas l’air bien méchante. Il n’arrivait pas à bien deviner à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, mais rien n’indiquait qu’elle ait eu de mauvaises intentions. Quoi qu’il en soit, il ne tarderait de toute façon pas à le savoir, car très vite une fenêtre s’illumina et il vit John le chercher des yeux dans l’obscurité tout en ouvrant. Il n’attendit pas plus longtemps et arriva dans la pièce en quelques battements d’ailes.

 

Sans être particulièrement luxueuse, la chambre louée par Rose semblait tout de même assez confortable pour un petit hôtel comme celui-là. Un fauteuil était disposé à côté d’une petite table avec deux chaises, et Rose invita Karkat à s’y asseoir tandis qu’elle et John tirèrent leurs chaises afin que tout trois soient face aux autres. Jade, quant à elle, s’allongea sans gêne sur le lit et alluma la télévision, visiblement peu intéressée par la conversation qui allait suivre. Karkat lui jeta un mauvais regard mais elle n’y prêta pas attention, et le jeune vampire hésita un moment à lui dire carrément de se barrer maintenant qu’ils n’avaient plus besoin d’elle, mais Rose prit la parole et il laissa tomber.

« Bien, John, c’est ça ? J’imagine que tu ne me cherchais pas sans raison, donc je suppose que tu as des questions à me poser ?  
\- Euh… je crois ?  
\- Tu crois ? Rose leva un sourcil.  
\- Je veux dire… Je sais pratiquement rien sur les kitsune, ou sur moi… Mais maintenant qu’on est là, je vois pas vraiment par où commencer ? »

La jeune fille sembla perplexe, mais elle finit par sourire tendrement.

« Je comprends. Ça n’a pas dû être facile de grandir sans personne pour répondre à ces questions. Notre espèce n’est pas des plus sociables, il faut dire… Même sans être un humain, peu en savent vraiment sur nous. »

Elle marqua une courte pause, comme pour préparer sa réflexion. Karkat resta silencieux, un peu curieux malgré lui d’en savoir plus.

« Je pense qu’il faudrait commencer par le début. Les yôkai ne vivent pas vraiment en société comme le font les vampires ou les humains, et nous ne cherchons pas non plus à nous réunir en groupes comme le font les loups-garous. Je pense que l’absence d’informations à notre sujet vient de cette absence de structuration sociale. Un yôkai, de quelque espèce qu’il soit, nait dans une famille par laquelle il est élevé. Une fois adulte, il peut rester avec cette famille, mais la plupart d’entre nous et en particulier les kitsune comme toi et moi préfèrent voyager jusqu’à trouver un endroit où s’installer définitivement. C’est actuellement mon cas. Bien sûr, j’ai gardé contact avec mes proches, mais je n’ai pas de désir particulier de vivre près d’eux, les voir occasionnellement me suffit.  
«  Certains pensent que les yôkai vivent reclus dans des espaces où personne ne se rend, mais c’est une erreur. Nous n’aimons pas vivre en groupes, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous préférons la solitude. Beaucoup d’entre nous s’installent près des villes ; nos talents de polymorphes nous permettent de vivre sans être repérés, et les humains sont une distraction de choix pour lutter contre l’ennui. Et comme nous ne nous nourrissons pas de leur sang, même si un groupe de vampires venait à établir son territoire dans une ville, notre présence ne leur fait pas concurrence. La plupart ne réalisent même pas que nous sommes là. »

Elle marqua de nouveau une pause, comme pour laisser le temps à John d’assimiler tout ça. Ce dernier n’avait rien dit pendant tout ce temps, ce qui étonna un peu Karkat, habitué à se faire interrompre toutes les cinq secondes quand il parlait.

« Pour tout dire, poursuivit Rose, c’est la première fois que j’entends parler d’un renard vivant avec les humains. Notre espèce n’est certes pas des plus conviviales, mais nous ne laissons pas nos enfants seuls face à eux-mêmes, et rares sont les kitsune qui vivent en solitaires sans avoir aucun contact. En temps normal, même si un enfant se retrouvait soudainement orphelin, un autre kitsune l’aurait recueilli…  
\- En temps normal ? »

Karkat put voir John se mordre légèrement la lèvre après avoir parlé, comme s’il redoutait un peu la réponse. Même sans connaître le jeune homme, il n’était pas difficile de voir qu’il était nerveux. Rose sembla hésiter un moment avant de répondre.

 « Renard noir, dit-elle finalement. C’est signe de mauvais présage. »

John ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Le silence s’établit quelques secondes mais Karkat ne le laissa pas s’installer très longtemps. D’un bond il se leva de son fauteuil, les poings serrés.  

« Alors quoi, vous abandonnez vos progénitures quand ils sont différents ? Si un de vos mioches est pas comme vous voulez, vous le laisser crever sur le bord de la route ?!  
\- Karkat. »

 Le vampire regarda son ami, qui secoua la tête pour lui faire signe de laisser tomber. Il tenta même un sourire qu’il foira complètement, trahissant bien que la nouvelle ne le laissait pas aussi indifférent qu’il le laissait croire. Karkat pouvait aisément comprendre ; apprendre d’un coup un truc pareil ne laisserait personne insensible.

Il finit par se rasseoir, et Rose l’en remercia d’un léger hochement de tête avant de poursuivre.

« Il s’agit de vieilles superstitions que les plus jeunes d’entre nous ne craignent plus. Malgré tout, l’idée que les renards noirs portent malheur est toujours transmise, presque comme une histoire que l’on raconte aux enfants pour leur faire peur. Honnêtement, avant de te voir, je n’étais même pas sûre qu’il existe vraiment des kitsune de cette couleur. »

Du coin de l’œil, Karkat vit John hocher timidement la tête. Ça ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas d’être aussi silencieux, et le jeune vampire n’appréciait pas du tout de le voir comme ça. Comme plus personne ne parlait et que seul le son du sitcom que regardait Jade brisait le silence, il réfléchit à quelque chose à dire, mais soudain Rose posa sa main sur l’épaule du jeune brin qui tressaillit presque à ce contact inattendu.

« Je ne peux rien affirmer quant à ta situation, et je ne te mentirai pas ; beaucoup de kitsune craignent les renards noirs et refusent de s’associer à eux. La possibilité qu’un couple donnant naissance à un enfant au pelage noir l’abandonnent n’est pas à exclure. Mais en tant que renarde, je peux au moins te dire ceci : la famille compte énormément pour nous. Nous ne vivons pas ensemble et ne nous voyons que rarement, mais aucun kitsune ne laisserait un de ses proches dans le besoin. Je doute sérieusement que de bêtes superstitions suffisent à un parent pour abandonner son enfant. »

John sembla récupérer un peu de confiance en lui à ces mots, et les épaules de Karkat se décontractèrent un peu alors même qu’il n’avait pas réalisé qu’elles étaient tendues. Il avait été un peu trop vite en jugeant Rose, mais elle venait de remonter un peu dans son estime. Il y avait ce petit quelque chose dans sa personnalité qui l’agaçait, mais elle semblait au moins avoir un bon fond. Et puis, pour être parfaitement honnête, qui ne l’agaçait pas ?

Tandis que Karkat en venait à la réalisation presque choquante qu’il n’existait probablement aucune créature sur Terre qui n’avait pas le don de l’énerver, Rose retira sa main de l’épaule de John et croisa ses bras avant de se remettre à parler, l’air un peu plus détendue elle-même.

« Même s’il occupe une place bien moindre que l’hémospectre utilisé par les alternians, nous avons tout de même notre propre système hiérarchique. Plus un kitsune a la fourrure claire, plus ses pouvoirs sont grands et plus son statut est élevé. Dans mon cas, en suivant cette hiérarchie, je serais au-dessus d’un simple renard roux, mais inférieure à un renard blanc. Nos légendes nous enseignent qu’un renard au pelage blanc pur détiendrait plus de puissance à lui seul qu’une dizaine de renards roux réunis… En revanche, les renards noirs sont des cas à part. Même moi je ne saurais dire s’ils se situeraient tout en bas de l’échelle ou à son sommet, ou encore si leurs pouvoirs diffèrent totalement des nôtres.  
\- Heh, ça explique des trucs ! » Dit soudain Jade.

Karkat fronça les sourcils, et vu l’air presque surpris de Rose et John, aucun des deux ne s’attendait plus que lui à ce que l’autre fille prenne la parole. Personne ne pensait qu’elle écoutait vraiment ; probablement même que John avait oublié sa présence un instant.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda ce dernier.  
\- Je trouvais ça bizarre, parce que t’as pas du tout la même odeur que Rose ! Ça m’a fait hésiter la première fois que je t’ai vu, j’étais pas sûre d’être vraiment en face d’un renard.  
\- J- Je sens bizarre ?  
\- La différence est faible, mais cela m’a également intriguée, dit Rose. Ne t’inquiète pas. Ce n’est pas une odeur déplaisante.  
\- Ah… Tant mieux ? »

Karkat réfléchit un moment. Si John était différent des autres kitsune, c’était peut-être pour cette raison que son sang n’était pas empoisonné, quand Kanaya lui avait affirmé que ce devait être le cas. En y repensant, son amie lui avait dit que John était probablement une exception. Karkat se demanda quel goût aurait le sang de Rose, mais quelque chose lui disait qu’il ne serait certainement pas aussi délicieux que celui de John. Il n’avait pas un odorat aussi développé que les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, bien incapable de différencier leurs odeurs de celles de simples humains, mais… John sentait meilleur ?  
Le garçon secoua la tête. C’était stupide, et il était stupide lui-même de raisonner ainsi. Il décida de ne plus y penser pour l’instant, et se concentra sur la conversation qui reprenait tandis que John, gêné, finit par poser une question qui semblait le tarauder depuis un moment :

 « Sinon, tu parlais de pouvoirs tout à l’heure…  
\- Ah, ça. »

Elle sourit doucement.

« Si mon intuition est juste, nous avons à peu près le même âge. Les pouvoirs des kitsune ne se développent pas dès la naissance comme les vampires. L’âge varie en fonction de la couleur du pelage, mais pour la plupart d’entre nous nos pouvoirs ne commencent à se manifester qu’à l’adolescence. Je ne peux rien dire dans ton cas cependant, comme je te l’ai dit, tout ce qui touche les renards noirs est pour moi un mystère total. Je ne sais même pas s’ils prendront la même forme que les nôtres. Le point fort de notre espèce est la maîtrise des illusions.  
\- Des illusions ? »

Le sourire s’étendit un peu, et d’une main elle pointa ses yeux du doigt. Karkat, piqué par sa curiosité, ne put s’empêcher de s’avancer un peu sur son fauteuil pour observer les yeux marron de la jeune fille. Au début, il ne vit rien qui sorte de l’ordinaire et s’apprêtait même à faire un commentaire là-dessus, mais soudain une étrange lueur parcourut les yeux de Rose et en l’espace d’une seconde à peine, leur couleur changea pour un rose pétant. Karkat cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr, mais aucune erreur possible : leur couleur venait bien de changer. John poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« C’est un petit tour que j’ai appris quand j’avais treize ans, expliqua la demoiselle en riant. Bien plus pratique que d’avoir à porter des lentilles devant les humains. J’imagine qu’avec des yeux bleus tu n’as pas ce genre de problème.  
\- C’est ta couleur naturelle ?! C’est super cool !  
\- Eh bien, merci. »

Karkat se renfonça de nouveau dans son fauteuil. John s’était mis à sourire bêtement ; décidément il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour regagner sa bonne humeur naturelle. Ce qui était mieux, d’un côté.

« C’est ce dont je parlais en mentionnant les illusions. La couleur de mes yeux ne change jamais vraiment ; je les fais simplement paraître marron. Pour l’instant, c’est à peu près tout ce dont je suis capable, mais un kitsune plus expérimenté pourrait changer ainsi son apparence entière, voire même masquer son odeur face aux créatures capables de le repérer.  
\- C’est génial ! fit John, admiratif.  
\- Moi ça me semble plutôt faible, grommela Karkat. Ça peut être pratique pour se cacher, mais en combat réel je vois pas trop l’utilité.  
\- Les illusions sont plus redoutables que tu peux l’imaginer, jeune vampire. Une illusion puissante peut parfois altérer la réalité. Matérialiser des objets à partir de vide. Je connais des kitsune capables de recréer des vêtements en une seconde pour être entièrement habillés lorsqu’ils reprennent forme humaine. Un talent dont j’avoue être un peu jalouse. »

Karkat croisa les bras, sceptiques. Comment une illusion pourrait-elle être réelle ? Ça n’avait aucun sens. John, en revanche, avait l’air d’y croire… En tout cas c’était ce que Karkat devinait à son air extatique.

« Aah, j’ai envie de savoir faire ça moi aussi ! J’espère que j’aurai des pouvoirs rapidement…  
\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Karkat, tu espères t’en servir pour élaborer des blagues débiles ?  
\- Hein ? Pas du tout ! Mes blagues seraient parfaites ! »

Il avait dit ça très sérieusement, et bien qu’elle tentât de le cacher, Karkat vit le sourire de rose s’agrandir un peu trop. Le garçon était de plus en plus certain qu’elle partageait un certain amour des farces avec John. Il espérait juste ne jamais en être victime. Quelque chose lui disait qu’il risquait un peu plus que de faire servir une part de gâteau précédemment salée – car oui, John avait osé sacrifier un dessert uniquement dans le but de voir la tête que ferait Karkat en y goûtant. Le vampire s’était tout naturellement vengé en sautant sur John pour boire son sang, « histoire de passer le goût » – ou autre idiotie inventée par John.

Ce dernier s’était d’ailleurs tourné de nouveau vers Rose, tout sourire.

« Dis, tu pourrais m’en dire plus sur les kitsune ?  
\- Je pense avoir fait le tour des choses les plus importantes ; notre mode de vie n’est pas si différent de celui des humains, après tout. Je peux toujours rentrer dans les détails. J’ai même quelques contes et légendes particulièrement prenants transmis dans ma famille qui pourraient éventuellement t’intéresser, si tu le souhaites. Mais il commence à se faire assez tard, est-ce que ça ne va pas poser problème que tu restes ici plus longtemps ?  
\- Oh bon sang, j’ai pas surveillé ! s’écria John. Il est quelle heure ? »

Sans attendre une réponse, il sortit son portable de sa poche et ses yeux s’agrandirent.

« Ah, mon père va être furieux ! Uh… »

Il jeta un regard hésitant à Rose mais cette dernière ne dit rien, se levant à la place pour marcher jusqu’à la table de chevet. Elle revint avec un petit carnet, sur lequel elle écrit quelque chose avant de déchirer la feuille et de la tendre à John.

« C’est mon pesterchum. N’hésite pas à me contacter si l’envie te prend. Je pense rester en ville pendant un petit moment encore.  
\- Y’a pas grand-chose d’intéressant ici, pourtant, dit Jade qui s’était levée du lit. Ou alors tu connais des gens dans le coin ? »

Un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur le visage de la jeune blonde.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »

Jade pencha sa tête sur le côté, l’air déçue par cette réponse, mais elle n’insista pas. Pendant ce temps, John avait remis son manteau en vitesse.

« En tout cas, merci beaucoup, Rose ! Je viendrai te parler si je te vois connectée !  
\- Ce n’est rien, et puis je suis contente d’avoir un peu de distraction. Comme Jade l’a si bien dit, il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire dans cette ville.  
\- Non, c’est clair ! Mais bon, c’est cool si tu restes dans les parages ! Peut-être qu’on pourra être amis ?  
\- J’en serais ravie.  
\- Bon John, coupa Karkat, t’étais pas pressé ? J’ai d’autres trucs à faire, moi. »

Il eut le temps de voir John se pencher pour glisser à l’oreille de Rose quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « c’est pas vrai, il a rien d’autre à faire » et il nota intérieurement de faire payer John pour ça la prochaine fois. Peut-être le soir-même. Après tout, John avait visé juste… Il n’avait pas grand-chose de prévu pour le reste de la nuit.

Après de brèves salutations, les trois jeunes gens dirent donc au revoir à Rose. Comme ils n’étaient pas très loin de la forêt et qu’une rapide recherche sur l’iPhone de Rose leur indiqua que le prochain – et dernier – bus pour John ne passerait pas avant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, celui-ci proposa à Jade de l’accompagner au moins jusqu’à l’entrée des bois. Il avait également envoyé un texto à son père pour le prévenir qu’il était en route mais que le bus tardait à arriver – c’était presque vrai, après tout.

Laissant les deux autres faire le chemin seuls, Karkat suivit sa propre route aérienne, gardant tout de même un œil sur John et Jade de temps à autres.

 

Arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, Karkat fut presque surpris de retrouver Nepeta, qui était venue pour raccompagner Jade et piocher quelques informations au passage. John et Jade lui firent un bref résumé de leur rencontre avec Rose, et la jeune fille vampire insista avec le plus grand enthousiasme sur le fait qu’elle tenait absolument à la rencontrer un de ces jours. Elle ne cessa également de poser tout un tas de questions, dont certaines plutôt insolites du style « est-ce que deux kitsune seuls à seuls garderaient leurs oreilles et leur queue de renard même pour dormir » ou encore « est-ce qu’ils arrivaient quand même à s’allonger sur le dos sans que ça les dérange » et Karkat finit par lui dire franchement que si elle voulait des infos pour ses fan fictions, elle n’avait qu’à demander à Jade ou Rose directement à un autre moment, et qu’ils n’avaient pas que ça à faire dans l’immédiat.

Comme il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps, John s’avança vers Jade pour lui dire au revoir.

« Au final ça nous aura pris la journée, désolé de t’avoir demandé de m’accompagner… Je sais pas ce que j’aurais fait sans toi !  
\- Tu rigoles ? C’était super marrant ! Faudra qu’on se revoit un de ces quatre !  
\- Ce serait cool, ouais ! On pourrait organiser une soirée films, ou quoi ? Ou aller au ciné… ah, mais Karkat pourrait pas entrer…  
\- Parce que tu me comptais dans le lot ? grogna le vampire. J’ai pas l’intention de me joindre à vous si _elle_ est là ! »

Il pointa Jade du doigt en prenant un air dégoûté, et Jade réagit au quart de tour :

« Tant mieux, on sera plus tranquille sans un grincheux pour nous gâcher la soirée !  
\- Ou alors tu pourrais te casser dans ta forêt et nous laisser tranquilles, John et moi !  
\- Karkat ! cria John.  
\- Quoi, c’est elle qui me cherche ! Tu vas prendre sa défense ?!  
\- Je prends pas sa défense, c’est toi qui cherche les embrouilles depuis tout à l’heure !  
\- Laisse tomber, John, dit Jade. On discutera une autre fois, quand on pourra parler sans se faire hurler dessus ! »

Sur ses mots, elle fit un vague signe d’au revoir de la main et tourna les talons, disparaissant dans la forêt avant que John n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Nepeta, elle, passait son regard de Jade à Karkat, hésitante.

« Tu vois ce que t’as fait ?! cria John en se retournant vers Karkat.  
\- Quoi, parce qu’elle s’est barrée ? J’avais pas envie de l’entendre davantage de toute façon.  
\- Mais moi si ! J’aime bien Jade, et si t’étais pas aussi borné tu te rendrais compte qu’elle est sympa, toi aussi ! Tu fais même pas d’efforts pour essayer de la comprendre, juste parce que c’est un loup-garou ! »

Karkat serra les poings. Pourquoi est-ce que John prenait la défense de cette fille ?! Il la connaissait à peine, alors qu’eux étaient amis depuis des semaines !

Mais peut-être que c’était juste lui qui s’était fait des idées trop vite. Peut-être que leur amitié ne comptait pas autant pour John qu’elle comptait pour lui – parce que oui, il n’en était pas fier, mais elle comptait malgré tout. Il voulut hurler sur le garçon, le frapper, même, lui prendre le bras et le tirer jusqu’à chez lui, et l’enfermer dans sa chambre… et c’était stupide, bien sûr que John avait besoin d’autres amis, bien sûr que Karkat n’était pas le plus important ; il n’était même pas son meilleur ami, comment pouvait-il prétendre…

Et puis merde.

« C’est bon, j’ai compris, dit Karkat, les dents serrées. De toute façon t’as plus besoin de moi maintenant que tu t’es fait des potes de ton espèce. Je vois même pas pourquoi on continuerait de se voir ; t’as qu’à traîner avec l’autre clébard autant que tu veux… En fait, t’as qu’à sortir avec elle, entre attardés vous vous comprendrez. Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à foutre après tout ? »

Il ne regarda même pas le visage de John. Il n’avait pas envie de voir quelle tête il faisait.

« Je me tire. »

 

John ne dit rien pour rattraper Karkat alors que ce dernier avait déplié ses ailes pour disparaître quelques secondes plus tard. Il n’avait rien dit mais il était tellement frustré et énervé que les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux. Pourquoi  Karkat agissait-il comme ça ?! Il n’avait rien fait de mal ! Est-ce qu’il n’avait pas le droit de vouloir que ses amis s’entendent ? Il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à faire attention à voir Karkat et Jade séparément et à devoir les écouter parler en mal de l’autre en permanence ! Pas plus qu’il n’avait envie d’arrêter de voir l’un d’entre eux. Karkat était son premier ami qui n’était pas humain, et il le considérait même comme un très, très bon ami, au même niveau que Dave… Et Jade était gentille et marrante, il aimait parler de films avec elle et il sentait qu’ils pourraient vraiment devenir de bons amis avec un peu de temps.

Et Karkat voulait qu’il choisisse entre eux deux ?!

« Fait chier ! Jura John, frappant le sol de sa chaussure.  
\- John… »

Le garçon se retourna. Avec tout ça, il en avait presque oublié que Nepeta était toujours là.

« Désolé. Je vais rentrer chez moi, je crois.  
\- Hm…  
\- À la prochaine, peut-être.  
\- Ah, John ! »

Il s’arrêta et regarda la jeune fille, qui avait l’air d’hésiter à dire quelque chose.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Tu devrais parler à Karkat ! Il se prend rapidement la tête pour rien et il a sa fierté, alors il viendra probablement pas s’excuser de lui-même, mais je suis sûre qu’il s’en veut déjà pour ce qu’il a dit ! »

John resta sans rien dire un moment.

« J’en sais rien, honnêtement. Je sais plus quoi penser, là. »

Nepeta avait l’air inquiète, et il lui fait un petit sourire d’excuse, mais il n’était pas vraiment d’humeur à lui promettre quoi que ce soit. Alors qu’il allait finalement partir, la jeune fille attrapa la manche de son bras.

« Juste… Le déteste pas, d’accord ? Karkitty… ses parents se sont fait tuer par des loups quand il était petit. C’était y’a longtemps, bien avant que le pack de Jade s’installe. Au fond, je suis sûre qu’il sait que tous les loups ne sont pas comme ceux-là, mais… Quoi qu’il en soit, s’il te plaît, laisse-lui une chance. Il l’admettra pas, mais je suis sûre qu’il t’aime beaucoup ! »

John ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il ne répondit rien et laissa Nepeta s’en aller. Il resta sans bouger encore quelques minutes. Finalement, il décida qu’il n’avait pas envie d’y réfléchir pour l’instant. Il s’était passé trop de chose en une seule journée, et il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de s’enfoncer dans ses couvertures, et ne plus penser à rien.

 

\---

 

Les jours suivants, John n’avait plus envie de penser à rien. Ou plutôt, il avait trop de choses à penser pour pouvoir faire le tri et prendre des décisions. Il y avait Rose, et ce qu’elle lui avait appris, puis il y avait Karkat, son comportement, ce que lui avait dit Nepeta, le lien entre les deux. John ne savait plus s’il devait lui demander de l’excuser, ou au contraire insister pour que Karkat admette ses torts, et il n’avait pas envie de prendre ça à la légère.

Aussi quand Karkat vint l’embêter pour la première fois sur pesterchum, il l’ignora. Ainsi que les fois suivantes. Et elles furent nombreuses.

 

CG: EGBERT.  
CG: JOHN.  
CG: TU VAS M'IGNORER ENCORE LONGTEMPS ?  
CG: C'EST QUOI, UNE ESPÈCE DE STRATAGÈME POUR ME FAIRE CULPABILISER ? PARCE QUE J'AI PAS LA PUTAIN D'INTENTION DE M'EXCUSER.  
CG: D'AILLEURS JE VOIS PAS POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS LE FAIRE.  
CG: EN FAIT C'EST PLUTÔT TOI QUI DEVRAIS RAMPER À MES PIEDS.  
CG: J'ESSAIE DE TE TENIR À L'ÉCART DE CE PUTAIN DE LOUP, COMME LE PUTAIN DE BON AMI QUE JE SUIS.  
CG: JE DEVRAIS MÊME PAS M'EMMERDER À ESSAYER DE T'AIDER, MAIS, OH, REGARDE, C'EST CE QUE J'AI PAS ARRÊTÉ DE FAIRE.  
CG: MAIS OUAIS, T'AS RAISON, CONTINUE DE M'IGNORER.

 

CG: ET PUIS C'EST PAS COMME SI J'AVAIS PAS PASSÉ MES PUTAINS DE NUITS À T'AIDER, HEIN.  
CG: KARKAT DIS-M'EN PLUS SUR LES VAMPIRES, KARKAT AIDE-MOI À TROUVER L'AUTRE KITSUNE, KARKAT REGARDE CETTE HORREUR CINÉMATOGRAPHIQUE AVEC MOI.  
CG: ET QUAND TU COMMENCES À DEVENIR POPULAIRE AUPRÈS D'AUTRES CRÉATURES DE LA NUIT, SOUDAINEMENT T'AS PLUS BESOIN DE MOI.  
CG: TU DEVRAIS TE RENDRE COMPTE À QUEL POINT TU ES RIDICULE DE CROIRE QUE TU PUISSES SURVIVRE SANS MOI.  
CG: EN FAIT, JE SUIS TON DIEU.  
CG: UN PUTAIN DE DIEU POUR UN PUTAIN DE DEMI-HUMAIN À TROIS NEURONES.

 

CG: EGBERT JE SAIS QUE T'ES CHEZ TOI.  
CG: ME FAIS PAS CROIRE QUE T'ES EN COURS, TU M'AS DIT UN MILLION DE FOIS QUE T'AVAIS PAS COURS LE MERCREDI APRÈM.  
CG: ENCORE UNE CONNERIE POUR LAQUELLE TU M'AS SOULÉ INUTILEMENT, D'AILLEURS.  
CG: COMME SI TON EMPLOI DU TEMPS M'INTÉRESSAIT.  
CG: MON NIVEAU DE DÉSINTÉRÊT POUR TA VIE EST TELLEMENT BAS QU'IL RISQUE D'ATTEINDRE LE CENTRE DE LA TERRE. JULES VERNES SE RETOURNERAIT DANS SA TOMBE S'IL VOYAIT À QUEL POINT JE SUIS ARRIVÉ PROFOND SOUS LA CROÛTE TERRESTRE.  
CG: NOTRE PLANÈTE ENTIÈRE SERAIT EN DANGER S'IL VENAIT À DESCENDRE PLUS BAS.  
CG: TU ES EN TRAIN DE TUER LA PLANÈTE, JOHN.

 

CG: JE SAIS MÊME PAS POURQUOI JE PERDS MON TEMPS AVEC TOI. SI T'AS DÉCIDÉ DE PLUS ME PARLER T'AS QU'À LE DIRE.  
CG: OU ALORS T'AS PAS LES COUILLES DE M'EN PARLER.  
CG: POUR EMPLOYER UNE EXPRESSION PROPRE À TON ANATOMIE RÉPUGNANTE.  
CG: TU CONTINUES DE RIEN DIRE ? TU TROUVES ÇA MARRANT PEUT-ÊTRE ?  
CG: JE SUIS PROFONDÉMENT BOULEVERSÉ PAR TANT D'HUMOUR. REGARDE, JE VAIS MÊME EXPRIMER MON FOU-RIRE MÉTAPHORIQUE PAR UNE ONOMATOPÉE ÉLABORÉE.  
CG: HAHAHA.  
CG: CE QUI SIGNIFIE, DANS UNE LANGUE QUE TON CERVEAU POURRA COMPRENDRE, TA GUEULE, EGBERT.  
CG: PAR QUOI JE VEUX DIRE : RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI ET PARLE-MOI.

 

CG: ALORS, QUOI DE NEUF ? TU T'AMUSES BIEN AVEC MISS JE SUIS PLUS CONNE QUE LE CHIEN ATTARDÉ DU VOISIN ?  
CG: J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS VOUS AMUSEZ BIEN À REGARDER DES FILMS À LA MESURE DE VOTRE NIVEAU INTELLECTUEL.  
CG: SI JAMAIS L'ENVIE TE PREND DE CHANGER DE COMPAGNIE POUR QUELQU'UN QUI NE SENT PAS CONSTAMMENT LA BOUFFE POUR CLEBS, JE PEUX ÉVENTUELLEMENT M'ARRANGER POUR ME LIBÉRER.  
CG: MÊME SI JE SUIS PAS SÛR QUE TU LE MÉRITES VRAIMENT.  
GT: arrête de me parler !!!!

-– ghostyTrickster [GT] blocked carcinoGeneticist [CG] -–

 

CG: OH MON DIEU, JOHN EGBERT M'A BLOQUÉ, COMMENT VAIS-JE SURVIVRE À L'ABSENCE DE BLAGUES STUPIDES ET DE RÉPLIQUES DE FILMS POUR ATTARDÉS MENTAUX ??  
GT: WTF ???  
CG: TU ME PRENDS POUR QUI ?  
CG: JE SUIS TON PUTAIN DE DIEU, EGBERT. RENTRE-TOI ÇA DANS LE CRÂNE AVANT D'ESSAYER DE ME BLOQUER À NOUVEAU.

 

CG: QUOI, TU TE CONNECTES MÊME PLUS MAINTENANT ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE T'AS TROUVÉ POUR M'ÉVITER ?  
CG: QUEL COURAGE.  
CG: SÉRIEUSEMENT, JOHN, CONNECTE-TOI.  
CG: SI TU AS DE LA CHANCE ET QUE TU ME RAMÈNES ASSEZ DE PAQUETS DE BONBONS EN GUISE D'EXCUSE, JE POURRAIS PEUT-ÊTRE TE PARDONNER TON COMPORTEMENT D'HÉRÉTIQUE.  
CG: JOHN.  
CG: JOOOOOHN.  
CG: RAMÈNE-TOI, CONNARD.

 

\---

 

-– turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:56 –-

TG: sup  
EB: salut !  
EB: merci pour le bouquin de maths !  
TG: pas de soucis mec  
TG: tu veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tas changé de pseudo  
EB: je t'ai dit, j'avais envie de changer c'est tout.  
EB: y'a pas d'autre raison.  
TG: si tu le dis  
TG: dis moi juste si quelquun temmerde  
TG: jai des épées a tester  
EB: hahaha.  
EB: mais vraiment, y'a rien, t'inquiète !  
TG: ok

 

-– tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 06:30 –-

TT: Bonjour, John.  
TT: Je suis contente de te voir de nouveau en ligne.  
EB: salut rose !  
EB: ouais, désolé, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de me décider à changer de pseudo.  
TT: Je comprends.  
TT: J'espère seulement que tu es conscient que fuir le problème ne le résoudra pas.  
EB: ouais, je sais.  
EB: j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, je pense ?  
EB: j'arrivais pas à réfléchir quand il me parlait toutes les trente secondes !  
EB: t'inquiète, je finirai pas lui parler.  
TT: Bien.

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 03:27 –-

CG: JE PENSE QU'IL A CHANGÉ DE COMPTE.  
GA: Qui Donc  
CG: JOHN !  
GA: Oh  
CG: IL SE CONNECTE MÊME PLUS, MAIS JE SUIS PASSÉ DEVANT CHEZ LUI L'AUTRE SOIR ET IL ÉTAIT À SON ORDINATEUR.  
CG: IL A DÛ SE REFAIRE UN COMPTE JUSTE POUR M'IGNORER.  
GA: Tu Es Passé Devant Chez Lui  
CG: PAR PUR HASARD !!  
GA: Je Vois  
CG: MERCI DE TON AIDE, KANAYA.  
GA: Que Veux-Tu Que Je Te Dise  
CG: J'EN SAIS RIEN ? TU POURRAIS ME CONSEILLER QUELQUE CHOSE.  
GA: As-Tu Pensé À T'Excuser  
CG: POURQUOI CE SERAIT À MOI DE FAIRE ÇA ?! C'EST LUI QUI M'IGNORE !  
CG: ET DE TOUTE FAÇON JE PEUX MÊME PLUS LUI PARLER.  
GA: Il N'en Serait Peut-Être Pas Venu Jusque-Là Si Tu Avais Suivi Mes Conseils Et Lui Avais Laissé Le Temps De Réfléchir  
CG: OUAIS, OUAIS, JE SAIS, JE SUIS KARKAT VANTAS LE VAMPIRE LE PLUS CON DU MONDE ENTIER QUI FOIRE TOUT CE QU'IL ENTREPREND.  
CG: JE PEUX QUAND MÊME AVOIR DROIT À UN VRAI CONSEIL OU TU COMPTES ENCORE ME FAIRE LA MORALE JUSQU'À CE QUE JE T'IMPLORE À GENOUX ?  
GA: Je Ne Pense Pas Qu'il Y Ait Grand-Chose Que Tu Puisses Faire Dans L'Immédiat  
CG: GÉNIAL.  
GA: Désolée  
GA: Laisse-Lui Un Peu De Temps Je Suis Sûre Qu'Il Finira Par Te Recontacter  
CG: OUAIS.  
CG: MERCI.

 

\---

 

Plus d’une semaine avait passé depuis que John et Karkat ne s’était plus adressé la parole. Le garçon-renard avait réussi à se changer les idées en allant en cours et en traînant avec Dave le reste du temps. Il avait aussi eu plusieurs occasions de discuter avec Rose via messagerie instantanée, ainsi qu’avec Jade qui l’avait tout de suite rassuré en disant qu’elle n’était pas fâchée avec Karkat, bien qu’elle refusait catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole tant qu’il ne changerait pas son comportement – ce qui était plutôt légitime, pensait John.

Au début, il avait été vraiment fatigué par les messages de Karkat, mais à présent qu’il ne lui parlait plus du tout, il commençait à se sentir un peu vide. Et un peu nerveux, peut-être. Il n’avait pas prévu de l’ignorer pendant si longtemps, à la base, mais la réaction de Karkat l’avait agacé et il avait fini par faire passer plus de temps qu’il ne l’avait voulu. Il savait bien qu’il faudrait qu’il se décide rapidement s’il ne voulait pas perdre son ami. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ça devenait difficile de reprendre contact. Et puis qu’est-ce qu’il allait dire ?

Finalement, le vendredi soir arriva et John ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il voulait se réconcilier avec Karkat. Il savait que son ami n’avait pas un mauvais fond, et qu’il ne pensait pas réellement tout ce qu’il disait. Il avait ses défauts, mais qui n’en avait pas ? Et puis, sans ça, ça n’aurait pas été le même Karkat.

Son réveil affichait deux heures du matin quand il se décida finalement à attraper son portable. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se connecter à l’appli pesterchum et ajouter le pseudo de Karkat. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se relire avant d’envoyer le message, de peur peut-être de changer d’avis s’il attendait trop longtemps.

 

EB: hé, c'est john.  
CG: HÉ.  
EB: tu veux pas venir ?  
CG: MAINTENANT ?  
EB: ouais ?  
CG: POURQUOI ?  
EB: j'arrive pas à dormir.  
CG: ...  
CG: OK.

 

John n’avait pas été très sûr de son coup, mais au final les choses… semblaient s’être plutôt bien passées ? En tout cas Karkat n’avait pas hurlé. Ni insulté.

En fait, peut-être que ce n’était pas si bon signe que ça. Et si Karkat avait fini par se lasser de lui ? S’il était passé à autre chose ? Pas comme s’il avait besoin de lui après tout, il pouvait bien aller boire le sang de n’importe quel humain, et il avait bien d’autres amis. Et puis il l’avait quand même ignoré pendant une semaine, ça ne serait pas si étonnant qu’il se soit vexé…

John se leva de son lit et alluma la lumière. Et si Karkat ne voulait plus du tout lui parler à présent ? S’il était juste venu par politesse pour lui annoncer qu’il ne voulait plus être son ami ? Et si…

Le garçon secoua la tête. Non, ça ne servait à rien d’envisager le pire ! Karkat ne tarderait pas à arriver, il aviserait sur le moment ! Au pire, il trouverait une solution. Ils en avaient toujours trouvé, jusqu’à présent. Ils avaient fait des efforts pour bâtir cette amitié, pas question de la briser pour si peu !

Il se demanda s’il ne ferait pas mieux de s’habiller, mais ça ferait peut-être bizarre. Il n’avait jamais eu de problèmes à accueillir Karkat en jogging et t-shirt trop grand ; s’habiller maintenant donnerait l’impression qu’ils en étaient revenus au stade où ils étaient avant d’être amis… Et c’était bien la dernière chose dont John avait envie. Pour cette même raison, il n’attendit pas avant de faire réapparaître ses oreilles et sa queue de renard.

Les vingt minutes d’attente qui suivirent semblèrent interminables.

 

 

Quand Karkat arriva, John avait déjà ouvert la fenêtre et il n’eut qu’à pousser doucement les volets pour entrer dans la chambre. C’était peut-être parce qu’il ne l’avait plus vu depuis longtemps, mais John ne put s’empêcher de fixer Karkat pendant un long moment. Est-ce qu’il ne semblait pas un peu plus petit que d’habitude ? John était encore en pleine croissance, il n’était pas impossible qu’il ait pris un centimètre ou deux depuis la dernière fois. Il portait les mêmes vêtements gris que d’ordinaire, un peu trop grands pour lui, et il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir seulement tenté de coiffer ses cheveux noirs correctement – bizarrement, John les préférait presque comme ça. Et, il avait beau avoir passé des soirées entières avec lui, les ailes noires dans son dos, sa peau grise et ses yeux jaunes lui semblaient toujours aussi étranges. Pas étranges dans le mauvais sens du terme, mais plus… captivants.

John et lui échangèrent un regard, puis le jeune vampire se retourna pour fermer la fenêtre sans rien dire avant de revenir pour s’asseoir sur la chaise du bureau, face à John, lui assis sur son lit.

Ce dernier se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Est-ce qu’il était tellement fâché qu’il ne voulait même plus s’asseoir à côté de lui ? Il n’osa pas parler, ne savait pas non plus quoi dire. Mais comme le silence s’installait et que John décida que rester ainsi plus longtemps était bien pire, il finit par prendre la parole :

« Donc, hm, j’ai changé de pseudo sur pester.  
\- Ouais, j’avais remarqué. »

Le ton de Karkat avait été un peu amer, et aucun des deux garçons ne voulait regarder l’autre dans les yeux. Est-ce qu’il était vexé ? Il était probablement vexé. John joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il fallait qu’il dise quelque chose.

« Dis, euh… »

Le garçon s’arrêta, fixant Karkat dans les yeux avec surprise. Ils venaient de parler en même temps.

« Vas-y, dit Karkat.  
\- N- Non, je t’écoute. »

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes. John regardait par terre, les mots « plus ton ami » tournant en boucle dans sa tête. La réponse qui suivit le laissa quelques secondes sans voix.

« Désolé. »

John leva la tête, voulant regarder Karkat, mais celui-ci avait détourné la tête, les joues un peu sombres par rapport au reste de son visage.

« Hein ?  
\- Je suis désolé, ok ?! »

John cligna des yeux. Il… s’excusait ? C’était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s’était attendu, aussi il se retrouva incapable d’analyser l’information.

« Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Demanda alors le vampire. Je dois comprendre que t’acceptes pas mes excuses ?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Mais euh… c’était moi qui voulais m’excuser ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- … Je sais pas ? »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, une seconde, dix secondes… puis un semblant de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Karkat, et John sentit tous les muscles de son corps se relâcher tandis qu’il se mit à sourire à son tour.

« T’es vraiment débile.  
\- Ouais, faut croire. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, mais le silence n’était plus aussi pesant qu’avant. Comme Karkat semblait ne rien avoir à rajouter, c’est John qui parla le premier :

« Nepeta m’a raconté, pour tes parents… Comme quoi ils avaient été tués par des loups.  
\- Elle sait pas tenir sa putain de langue.  
\- Je pense qu’elle s’inquiétait pour toi !  
\- … Ouais, peut-être. Peu importe. Je sais que c’est pas une excuse, de toute façon.  
\- Tu veux en parler ? »

Il s’attendait à un refus immédiat, mais Karkat hésita, et finit par parler.

« Y’a pas grand-chose à dire. On était trois familles de vampires dans la ville à l’époque, mais les deux autres étaient parties un moment. Un groupe de loups-garous a voulu en profiter pour s’installer. Ils étaient pas nombreux, juste quatre ou cinq je crois, mais je sais pas pourquoi ils s’étaient mis en tête de s’approprier la ville sans la partager avec personne. Mes parents étaient des putains de pacifistes. Ils ont voulu les raisonner, et ils sont tombés droit dans leur piège. Quand les autres sont revenus, c’était déjà trop tard. »

John ne dit rien, laissant le temps à Karkat de continuer.

« S’ils avaient attendu un jour ou deux, ils auraient pu avoir les autres familles avec eux. Ils avaient fait confiance aux loups, et voilà comment ils ont terminé.  
\- Et ces loups, ils sont devenus quoi ?  
\- La moitié s’est fait buter par l’autre famille, l’autre a fui mais ils risquent pas de se ramener ici de sitôt. S’ils sont pas déjà crevés. Je m’en fous, honnêtement. »

John ne savait pas si c’était vrai ou non, mais au moins il comprenait pourquoi il était si méfiant par rapport à Jade. Il commença à se demander s’il arriverait vraiment à le faire changer d’avis sur son compte.

« J’ai confiance en Jade, finit-il par dire. Je sais que ça peut te paraître dingue, mais c’est… Je sais pas, une sorte d’instinct de renard ? »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il fit remuer ses oreilles animales et Karkat leva un sourcil perplexe, mais il ne parvint pas à cacher son sourire à John.

« J’ai pas envie d’avoir à choisir entre vous deux, admit John. Je dis pas que tu dois aimer Jade absolument, mais… Tu pourrais au moins lui laisser une chance ? Laisse-lui le temps de te prouver qu’on peut lui faire confiance !  
\- Ouais… peut-être.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- T’emballes pas, j’ai dit peut-être. Et t’attends pas non plus à ce que je sois tout gentil avec elle d’un coup. Si elle me gave, je l’enverrai chier.  
\- Ça marche. Merci, Karkat ! »

Le garçon haussa les épaules et John sourit. Il se leva de son lit pour marcher jusqu’à lui, et lui tendit sa main.

« Donc, on oublie tout ? »

Karkat le regarda longtemps, longtemps dans les yeux avant de finalement lever une main pour frapper dans celle de John.

« Ouais, peu importe.  
\- Héhé. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Karkat lui sourit pour de vrai. C’était encore un peu timide, mais au moins c’était vrai, et John sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer. Ça lui avait vraiment manqué. Bien plus qu’il ne l’avait cru. D’une certaine manière, voir Karkat sourire le rendait vraiment heureux. Trop heureux ? C’était peut-être un peu bizarre d’aimer autant voir quelqu’un sourire.

Karkat se releva à son tour, et ainsi face à face, John put confirmer qu’il avait décidément bien deux ou trois centimètres de plus que le jeune vampire à présent. L’autre ne paraissait pas l’avoir remarqué, ou alors il n’en disait rien, et John préféra garder ça pour lui pour l’instant, riant intérieurement en imaginant Karkat s’énerver pour ça.

Il avait dû rester un moment à l’observer, car soudainement l’autre se mit à parler :

« Tu peux bouger ? »

John cligna des yeux. C’est vrai qu’il était plutôt près de lui, mais il ne le collait pas non plus. Ou alors est-ce que Karkat, malgré ses dires, était encore un peu fâché et ne voulait pas le voir de trop près ? Il baissa instantanément les yeux, une boule dans le ventre.

« Euh, ouais, désolé.  
\- N- Non, c’est pas pour ça ! »

John leva les yeux et vit que Karkat avait sa main sur son visage, yeux fermés, regrettant visiblement ce qu’il venait de dire. Mais quand il rouvrit ses paupières, ses iris semblaient osciller entre le gris et le rouge. Il ne fallut à John que quelques secondes pour se souvenir dans quels cas les yeux de son ami prenaient cette couleur.

« C’est juste que… Ça fait un moment que j’ai rien bu. Donc je supporte pas très bien de t’avoir trop près de moi, là. »

À ces mots, John sentit quelque chose se réchauffer dans son ventre. Il regarda Karkat avec étonnement et ce dernier lui jeta un regard confus.

« Tu… t’as bu le sang de personne d’autre entre temps ?  
\- Nan. »

Le vampire avait l’air un peu gêné en disant ça. John, lui, ne savait pas très bien de quoi il avait l’air mais il était sûr et certain que son rythme cardiaque venait de s’accélérer. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ça le rendait heureux de savoir ça. De se dire que c’était son sang à _lui_ que Karkat voulait. Le sien, pas celui de quelqu’un d’autre. Comme s’il ne voulait que lui. John déglutit difficilement.

Ok, _là_ , c’était définitivement pas normal de ressentir ça pour quelqu’un.

Il avança d’un pas vers Karkat et ce dernier parut prêt à reculer, mais John posa sa main sur son bras et il sentit le vampire s’apaiser un peu.

« C’est bon. »

Comme Karkat avait l’air d’hésiter encore, il tira un peu sur le col de son t-shirt pour dégager sa gorge et il put voir les iris de Karkat passer au rouge pour de bon. Tirant sur la manche du garçon pour l’attirer vers lui, John recula de quelques pas jusqu’à atteindre son lit, sur lequel in s’assit, reculant pour appuyer son dos contre le mur. Karkat suivit, à genoux en face de lui, ses yeux fixant sa gorge avec une insistance qui réchauffa le visage de John.

Doucement, le vampire posa sa main sur la poitrine du garçon, qui frémit. Même à travers son t-shirt, sa main était aussi brûlante que les autres fois, mais la chaleur n’avait rien de désagréable. Les deux garçons s’échangèrent un dernier regard, puis Karkat se rapprocha lentement de lui.

John ferma les yeux. Il avait chaud, vraiment ; trop pour qu’il puisse accuser l’air ambiant ou la proximité de Karkat. Enfin, peut-être que ce dernier élément y était également pour quelque chose, d’une certaine façon. Quand les crocs de Karkat se posèrent doucement sur la peau de sa gorge, il s’arrêta de respirer. Puis Karkat mordit, et outre la légère douleur à laquelle il s’habitua rapidement, John réalisa soudain qu’il était déçu.

Mais c’était débile. Bien sûr qu’il allait boire son sang, c’était bien pour ça qu’ils étaient là. À quoi est-ce qu’il s’attendait d’autre ?

Quelques secondes, peut-être une minute passèrent avant que Karkat ne recule finalement, non pas sans passer un dernier coup de langue pour récupérer les dernières gouttes de sang de la morsure qui commençait probablement déjà à se refermer. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, cependant, et posa même son front contre l’épaule de John, restant ainsi un petit moment.

« Hé, Karkat, tu veux pas rester dormir ici ce soir ? »

L’interpellé leva aussitôt la tête, surpris, et John se dépêcha de se justifier :

« Je veux dire, j’ai pas cours demain, on pourrait passer la journée ensemble ? Regarder des films, ou quoi ! Si tu passes la nuit ici, t’auras pas à te soucier de venir en plein jour.  
\- Hm. Ouais, pourquoi pas. Mais t’as pas d’autre lit, si ? J’ai pas l’intention de dormir par terre.  
\- Quoi, tu veux dire que tu te suspends pas au plafond, comme les chauves-souris ? »

Karkat frappa doucement l’épaule de John, qui se mit à rire.

« Plus sérieusement, tu peux prendre mon lit. J’aurai qu’à me transformer et me mettre au bout, ça me pose pas de problème. »

Le jeune vampire sembla accepter cette idée, et John se leva pour attraper des vêtements dans sa commode qui pourraient servir de pyjama à Karkat. Il finit par sortir un jogging noir et un t-shirt bleu foncé qu’il tendit au garçon. Quand ce dernier déplia le t-shirt, il fixa un long moment le motif noir imprimé dessus puis se tourna vers John.

« Batman ? _Sérieusement ?_  
\- Avoue que c’est pas mal trouvé ! »

Il esquissa un sourire, et John se retourna vers son lit pour le laisser se changer.

« Ah, mais comment tu vas faire pour tes ailes ? »

Le bruit d’un tissu qui se déchire lui répondit, et il se tourna d’un bond pour se retrouver face à un Karkat souriant mesquinement, et habillé d’un t-shirt désormais doté de deux grands trous dans le dos desquels sortaient les ailes de chauve-souris du garçon.

« Aaaah ! J’adorais ce t-shirt… »

Il prit un air dépité mais releva rapidement la tête, jetant à Karkat un regard disant clairement « tu payes rien pour attendre, tu vas voir ». Son ami haussa les épaules et vint s’asseoir sur son lit. C’était un peu bizarre de voir Karkat porter ses vêtements. Déjà parce qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de voir ses bras nus, d’ordinaire cachés par les pulls trop grands qu’il s’obstinait à porter. Et puis il y avait quelque chose dans le fait de voir l’autre garçon porter quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

Mais il était trop tard pour réfléchir à ça, et John commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Il se déplaça pour laisser Karkat s’installer dans le lit, allongé sur le côté, ses ailes repliées contre son dos.

« Bonne nuit, Karkat.  
\- Bonne nuit, crétin. »

John sourit et, sans attendre plus longtemps, il prit son apparence de renard et, après avoir poussé ses vêtements du bout de son museau, il sauta agilement sur le lit pour s’installer tout au bout, roulé en boule. Sous cette forme, il pouvait sentir distinctement l’odeur de Karkat juste à côté, et d’une certaine façon, ça l’apaisait. Il ne tarda pas à tomber de sommeil.


	6. Pourquoi c’est devenu une compétition ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (je vis)

Karkat se réveilla en douceur sous la chaleur d’un rayon de soleil qui, un peu trop audacieusement, vint caresser ses paupières endormies. Il grogna un peu, pas très enclin à se lever tout de suite. Il était plutôt bien, là, pour tout dire. Bien installé dans un lit confortable, sous une couverture bien chaude mais pas trop ; encore un peu endormi mais pas vraiment fatigué… Le paradis, en somme.

Ramenant ses bras à sa poitrine, il remarqua alors la présence du renard-John et Karkat se demanda vaguement quand il avait bien pu se glisser sous les couettes pour se blottir contre lui. Peu importe, finit-il par se dire ; il était trop bien pour vouloir faire une remarque là-dessus ou l’en dégager. Même quand le petit animal rapprocha un peu son museau de sa gorge pour lui donner de petits coups de langue dans le cou – probablement inconsciemment, voire dans son sommeil, peu importait bien – il ne dit rien. Il garda juste les yeux fermés, et il ne sut jamais trop s’il s’était rendormi à ce moment-là ou si tout se passa dans la seconde suivante.

Mais quand les bras de John se mirent à serrer doucement son dos et que la respiration de John caressa sa gorge et qu’il était _bel et bien humain_ soudainement, Karkat se réveilla d’un coup. Et suffisamment pour être en mesure de réaliser que John n’avait pas. De. Vêtements.  
Quand la langue de John remonta lentement le long de son cou, provoquant un frisson dans le dos de Karkat, c’est là que le jeune vampire se reprit.

Se redressant d’un coup et hurlant par réflexe, il donna un bon coup de pied dans le ventre de John qui atterrit par terre sous le choc, poussant ce qui semblait être un mix entre un couinement de surprise et un cri de douleur. Karkat resta deux ou trois secondes sans bouger, assis et collé au mur le plus loin possible. Réalisant que John était complètement nu par terre, il lui jeta la couverture dessus précipitamment.

« Karkat, bordel ! S’écria John, gémissant de douleur.  
\- Bordel toi-même ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous à… En… ! »

Il n’arriva même pas à finir sa phrase, plaquant sa main contre son visage rougissant. Toutes ces émotions l’avaient totalement réveillé, et son cœur battait encore à cent à l’heure tandis qu’il avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Il put entendre John pousser un peu la couverture qui l’avait recouvert pour se dégager et se redresser un peu, toujours en gémissant.

« De quoi tu par… Oh. »

Bien. Visiblement, l’idiot venait de réaliser son erreur.

« Haha, euh… Ouais. Hm. »

Le garçon releva timidement la tête vers Karkat, qui fit une grimace d’incompréhension.

« J’ai du mal à contrôler mes transformations quand je dors, ça m’arrive souvent de me retrouver dans une forme différente en me réveillant… C’est pour ça que je vais jamais dormir chez des amis ou quoi, d’ailleurs. Désolé, j’aurais dû te prévenir ; ça m’est totalement sorti de la tête ! »

Karkat soupira. Évidemment, il s’était bien douté que c’était involontaire ; il avait juste été un peu trop surpris pour le coup. Il se décolla un peu du mur et s’assit correctement, et osa même regarder de nouveau John, assis par terre, couverture cachant la partie inférieure de son corps. Il avait vraiment la peau très blanche, dans la lumière comme ça.

« Peu importe. Trop tôt pour ces conneries. Il est quelle heure d’ailleurs ?  
\- Euh… » John chercha son réveil du regard. « Onze heures trente. »

Karkat resta un moment sans parler, le temps que l’information remonte au cerveau.

« Hein ?  
\- Quoi, hein ?  
\- Onze heures… du mat ?  
\- Non, non, du soir. Pour ça qu’on a un si beau soleil. »

John roula des yeux en parlant, mais Karkat n’était pas trop en état de formuler une réponse sarcastique décente. Onze heures… Il avait dormi jusqu’à onze heures ? Sans se réveiller pendant la nuit ? En y repensant, il n’était pas du tout fatigué contrairement à son habitude. Il n’avait pas dormi aussi longtemps et bien depuis… Non, il ne s’en souvenait même pas. Était-ce parce qu’il n’était pas chez lui ? Mais il lui était déjà arrivé de dormir chez Sollux ou Gamzee, et il n’avait fait que se réveiller toute la journée. Est-ce que c’était juste une coïncidence ?

« Hé, qu’est-ce qui va pas ? Demanda John.  
\- Rien. Tout va bien. Tout va merveilleusement bien, donc si tu pouvais avoir la décence d’aller mettre un putain de pantalon, que je puisse me lever et profiter de cette magnifique putain de journée, j’en serai extrêmement putain de ravi.  
\- Outch ! Ton sarcasme m’a frappé en plein cœur, j’étais pas préparé mentalement !  
\- Va t’habiller, Egbert.  
\- J’y vais, j’y vais… »

Le garçon-renard se releva et marcha jusqu’à sa penderie, enveloppé dans la couverture qui ne laissait apercevoir que le haut de son dos. Pas que Karkat regardait ! Juste qu’il se trouvait dans son champ de vision, donc forcément…  
Mais peu importe. Il n’avait pas à se justifier de toute façon ! Et puis se justifier devant qui, lui-même ? N’importe quoi. Il sortit du lit et attrapa ses vêtements, en profitant que John soit de dos pour s’habiller de son côté. Il faisait plutôt beau ce jour-là, mais pas vraiment assez pour qu’il n’enfile pas son épais pull gris par-dessus son t-shirt à manches longues. Quand il se retourna finalement et vit John en pantacourt et t-shirt, il grimaça. Il avait froid rien qu’à le regarder.

« Tu viens en bas ? Mon père travaille toute la journée, on va pas être dérangés.  
\- Ouais, ouais, comme tu veux. »

Karkat ne discuta pas plus, mais à peine la porte de sa chambre passée, il réalisa soudain qu’il n’était jamais allé plus loin que ladite chambre. En fait, il n’avait même aucune idée de ce à quoi la maison du garçon pouvait bien ressembler, mis à part ce qu’il en avait aperçu depuis dehors, par les fenêtres. En plus de ça, il faisait jour – c’était même un jour plutôt ensoleillé pour changer – et ils n’avaient pas besoin de faire attention à ne pas faire de bruit ou à se cacher. C’était… perturbant, d’une certaine manière.

 

Le salon du foyer Egbert avait tout du typique salon de famille respectable de banlieue, si ce n’était cette étrange collection de tableaux et figurines de clowns. La pièce était de taille raisonnable, propre et sans aucune marque de désordre, et un canapé à l’air moelleux et confortable trônait face à la porte d’entrée. John ne s’arrêta pas, poursuivant son chemin jusqu’à une petite cuisine tout aussi bien rangée et encore mieux nettoyée que le salon, de telle sorte qu’il ne faisait aucun doute que cette pièce avait son importance pour son propriétaire.

« Qu’est-ce que tu prends au petit dej ? »

La question de John laissa Karkat perplexe un moment.

« Tu sais que t’as pas _besoin_ de me faire à manger, pas vrai ? »

Ou plutôt, son repas, il l’avait déjà eu la nuit passée, mais ça Karkat préféra ne pas en faire mention.

« Je sais ! Mais t’as dit que tu mangeais quand même par plaisir, non ?  
\- Ouais, j’imagine.  
\- Alors il n’est pas question que tu quittes cette maison sans avoir reçu un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Que jamais personne n’aille dire que les Egbert ne sont pas de bons hôtes ! C’est ce que mon père m’a toujours répété. Oh, attends, il est presque midi alors il vaudrait peut-être mieux carrément préparer le déjeuner ? »

Karkat leva les yeux au ciel et laissa John à son dilemme, peu intéressé de son côté. En plus, il n’était pas du tout sûr des talents culinaires de son ami ; il n’avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit laissant croire qu’il savait cuisiner, après tout. D’un autre côté, avec un peu de chance, le génie de son paternel avait été transmis au fils – si c’était le cas, peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal de se faire servir à manger.

Au final, John revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, portant un plateau contenant deux assiettes de ce qui semblait être des spaghettis à la bolognaise et qui s’avérèrent parfaitement ordinaires. Ni particulièrement bons ni vraiment mauvais, de manière à ce que Karkat ne sût pas trop s’il devait être déçu ou soulagé. Après réflexion, il décida qu’il avait assez souffert dans sa vie pour mériter des repas dignes de fins gourmets, et opta donc pour de la déception qu’il ne manqua pas de partager avec son ami, ami qui le lui rendit de manière totalement adulte et raisonnable en tentant de lui retirer son assiette des mains.

Le repas pris devant la télévision ne dura pas très longtemps, et comme à cette heure de la journée la seule émission potable qu’ils aient trouvée à regarder était un téléfilm à l’histoire banale et peu intéressante, les deux garçons décidèrent de passer le temps en discutant un peu.

« Sinon, c’est comment la vie chez toi ? Demanda John. J’imagine que c’est moins tranquille qu’ici.  
\- Ça dépend des jours. Tant que j’évite de trop croiser le putain d’enfoiré qui me sert de frère, c’est presque supportable.  
\- Tu fais quoi de tes journées ? Enfin, de tes nuits, peu importe.  
\- Si tu t’attends à une réponse du genre  “combattre des zombies” ou une autre connerie sortie de tes films, tu peux déjà ravaler ta déception. C’est pas parce que je vis la nuit que je vais forcément faire des trucs extraordinaires. La plupart du temps je reste juste devant la télévision.  
\- Et vous faites jamais rien… En famille ?  
\- Avec l’autre connard, tu rigoles ? J’aimerais mieux être jeté vivant dans une mare de sangsues venimeuses et agressives. Puis qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?  
\- C’est juste pour discuter ! J’te rappelle que j’ai pas tant d’amis non-humains que ça ! Et puis, tu sais presque tout sur mon père, mais j’ai aucune idée de ce à quoi ton frère ressemble ou comment c’est chez toi, ou même comment s’est passée ton enfance. C’est frustrant à force !  
\- Bah, mes parents sont morts et mon frère est incapable de s’occuper d’un autre être vivant, alors on est allés capturer un lusus et par une heureuse succession de miracles et coups de chance j’ai réussi à rester en vie jusque-là. Fin.  
\- Vous êtes allés le _capturer_ vous-mêmes ?  
\- Non, on est allés au grand magasin de lusi et on a—Bien sûr qu’on est allés le capturer, crétin !!  
\- Ça s’est passé comment ? »

Karkat grimaça, mais John avait l’air tellement émerveillé et impatient et le téléfilm qu’ils regardaient prenait une tournure tellement ridicule qu’il préféra répondre à sa question sans batailler.

« On savait pas vraiment où on pouvait en trouver, j’veux dire, c’est pas comme si les lusi courraient vraiment les rues, et puis fallait en trouver un pas trop costaud pour qu’on puisse s’en occuper sans risquer de se faire dévorer. On est partis dans la forêt et on a campé pendant trois jours avant de finir par en trouver un.  
\- Il était comment ? Il vous a attaqués ? Est-ce que…  
\- Hé, tu permets que je continue mon histoire ?! Déjà, non, il nous a pas attaqués, les lusi n’attaquent pas les gens sans raison, débile. Quand on l’a trouvé, il était près d’une rivière, et il était de dos. C’était une chance, mais il était quand même bien plus grand que moi et j’étais qu’un gamin, fallait que je reste prudent si je voulais pas perdre un bras.  
\- Ton frère t’a aidé, non ?  
\- Tu parles, il m’a poussé dans le dos pour que j’y aille, soi-disant qu’il valait mieux qu’il reste derrière pour superviser. T’imagines pas à quel point j’avais envie de le balancer dans la gueule du lusus et de me tirer en courant. Mais ça aurait été trop galère de vivre tout seul, alors j’ai laissé l’autre connard derrière et j’ai pris le filet que Kanaya nous avait prêté pour ça.  
\- Et ensuite ? Demanda John, impatient comme jamais.  
\- J’ai attendu qu’il se baisse pour boire, je me suis envolé, et je lui suis tombé dessus comme un putain d’aigle sur sa proie dans un mouvement aussi majestueux qu’admirable. Il a résisté un moment, mais j’ai planté mes griffes dans sa carapace et je l’ai mordu jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par tomber au sol et par être coincé dans le filet.  
\- C’est trop génial ! Et vous l’avez ramené comme ça ?  
\- Mon frère s’est tiré après ça, alors j’ai dû le traîner jusqu’à chez nous tout seul. Ça m’a pris une putain de demi-journée entière et il a pas arrêté de se débattre en faisant des bruits stridents. Mais genre, vraiment stridents. Après ça, Kanaya m’a montré comment l’apprivoiser et j’me suis débrouillé. Tout ça pour dire que les lusi c’est chiant à capturer et que mon frère est un enfoiré de première.  
\- N’empêche, c’est cool. J’aurais bien aimé pouvoir vivre des trucs comme ça. La seule aventure que j’ai vécu dans ma vie, c’est quand mon père a installé un truc à bascule dans le jardin qui m’a plus fait me casser la figure qu’autre chose. Il se passe jamais rien ici.  
\- C’est pas plus mal, des fois. »

Les deux garçons restèrent sans rien dire un moment, réfléchissant à leur enfance et à leur vie et à des questions existentielles du genre « pourquoi y-a-t’il toujours un bel homme célibataire et charmant pour rattraper les cruches des téléfilms qui vont marcher à la campagne en talons haut juste au moment où elles allaient tomber ? », jusqu’à ce que John se décide à reprendre la parole.

« Tu penses que je pourrais venir chez toi, un de ces quatre ?  
\- Pas une bonne idée. Mon frère viendrait nous faire chier pendant des heures et c’est également possible que mon lusus essaye de te manger la première fois.  
\- Malgré tout, j’aimerais bien venir ! Voir l’endroit où t’habites, quoi. Allez, ça pourrait être sympa !  
\- Putain, t’es lourd.  
\- Tu peux au moins y réfléchir !  
\- Ouais, peut-être. Et je dis bien PEUT-ÊTRE. Éventuellement. Si j’ai envie. »

Le sourire de John s’agrandit, et comme ils n’avaient plus rien à dire, ils finirent par regarder la suite de leur film, plus par flemme que par réel plaisir. Curieusement, Karkat ne passa pas son temps à se plaindre cette fois, lâchant seulement quelques remarques sur la débilité flagrante de l’émission de temps en temps. Ses yeux orange fixaient l’écran, sa joue appuyée contre la paume de sa main. John se demanda s’il suivait vraiment le film où s’il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Peut-être se remémorait-il le passé. De son côté, le garçon-renard repensait à la nuit passée. Il se demandait si les choses allaient rester comme ça éternellement. Karkat venant lui rendre visite la nuit, passant par sa fenêtre pour ne pas être vu. Ils regarderaient des films, discuteraient en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son père… Et certains jours, il le laisserait boire de son sang.

C’est comme ça qu’ils faisaient depuis le début, et John n’avait pas vraiment raison à se plaindre, mais dans un sens, il commençait à regretter que son ami et lui ne puissent pas se voir autrement qu’en cachette, ou sortir dehors, aller au cinéma… Surtout, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir parler à tout le monde de son ami vampire. Pas forcément pour se vanter, eh bien, d’avoir un ami vampire, au final. Il y avait bien plus de choses qu’il pourrait dire sur Karkat à part ça !

Par exemple, comment il s’emportait toujours pour un rien, ou comment il arrivait à être pessimiste et grincheux en toutes circonstances – non vraiment, John l’avait déjà vu se plaindre de la prolifération de fleurs en bas de chez lui qui « risquaient d’attirer des putains d’insectes super chiants » – ou bien de sa façon de se frapper le visage du plat de la main quand John faisait quelque chose d’un peu trop stupide pour lui, ou de regarder dans le vide quand il parlait de son passé… ou de toujours croquer dans les bonbons même quand ils ne sont pas censés être croqués, ou bien du bruit de sa respiration, ou de ses très, très rares mais existants sourires, de la manière dont ses cheveux remontaient toujours un peu en piques comme refusant de se soumettre à la loi de la gravité, ou du timbre de sa voix, ou de…

« Ce film est débile, tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on regarde ça ? »

John mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu’on lui parlait.

« Hé oh ? Me dis pas que t’es trop captivé par cette atrocité pour m’écouter !  
\- Je… euh, ouais.  
\- Ouais quoi ?  
\- Pardon, quoi ? J’étais en train de penser à autre chose. »

Karkat poussa un long soupir devant l’air totalement confus de John.

« Laisse tomber. J’vais aller voir si je trouve un DVD potable dans ta chambre. J’en viens à me dire que même un de tes films stupides serait moins abrutissant que ça. »

Il se dirigea vers l’escalier en grommelant, et John le regarda partir sans rien dire.

 

\---

 

Au final, la journée se passa sans aucun évènement marquant, si ce ne fut le silence quelque peu inhabituel de John qui, pour une fois, ne cassa pas les oreilles de Karkat à longueur de temps. Lorsque l’heure où le père de John rentrait arriva, les deux garçons retournèrent à l’étage où Karkat resta seul un moment avant de finalement s’en aller une fois la nuit tombée. John lui avait proposé de rester passer une nuit de plus, puisque le lendemain était un dimanche, mais Karkat avait refusé l’invitation. Il avait eu suffisamment d’émotions ce matin-là au réveil pour vouloir déjà revivre ça, sans compter que son frère n’allait déjà probablement pas le laisser en paix après qu’il ait découché sans le prévenir. Parfois, le jeune vampire se demandait _vraiment_ pourquoi l’autre tenait autant à vouloir jouer ce rôle de frère modèle – d’autant plus qu’il ne le faisait que quand Karkat faisait quelque chose de mal. Ou qu’il considérait comme mal.

Le froid n’incita donc pas Karkat à voler plus vite en direction de sa maison, et il profita le plus possible du peu de tranquillité qu’il lui restait avant de finalement rentrer chez lui et avoir droit à un des sermons le plus long de sa vie qu’il pourrait plus tard résumer en « pourquoi un comportement aussi imprudent est grandement problématique pour la personne comme pour ses proches et en quoi l’attitude rebelle des jeunes créatures de la Nuit n’aidait en rien à la tentative de restructuration de la société dans une visée d’instauration d’un système équitable et sans discrimination quelconque. »

 

John, ignorant tout du calvaire que son ami à la peau grise avait dû subir, passa pour sa part une soirée et un dimanche tranquille – ou presque. Toutes ces aventures lui avaient fait oublier un contrôle important ayant lieu le lendemain et pour lequel il n’avait pas encore révisé, aussi sa journée fut remplie de douleur, désespoir, et supplications (totalement vaines) envers Dave pour qu’il l’aide à comprendre le cours. Pour tout dire, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment son meilleur ami pouvait avoir de bonnes notes alors que tout ce qu’il semblait faire chez lui était rapper ou dessiner sa BD ironique et bizarre. Il n’écoutait même pas en cours et n’avait pas non plus l’air de prendre des notes. Mais Dave Strider avait toujours été un mystère pour son entourage, aussi il ne s’attardait jamais trop à réfléchir là-dessus.

Le lundi matin, c’est un petit-déjeuner pris en quatrième vitesse et un cahier en main que John se précipita vers son lycée, redoutant déjà la terrible note qu’il allait très probablement récolter malgré ses révisions de la veille. Redoutant tellement de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour mémoriser les dernières lignes de son cours, pour relire une dernière fois ce qu’il avait tant bien que mal tenté de comprendre, qu’il ne fit pas du tout attention aux élèves autour de lui qui marchaient tranquillement vers le portail d’entrée. Bien sûr, il n’entendit pas son prénom crié au loin, pas plus qu’il ne reconnut la voix pourtant familière. Et, évidemment, il ne remarqua pas non plus les élèves qui s’écartaient devant lui en vitesse ou les bruits de pas de quelqu’un qui courrait vers lui. Il n’eut pas le temps de regretter son manque d’attention quand un poids lui fonça dessus, que deux jambes et deux bras s’enroulèrent autour de lui, et qu’une poitrine généreuse s’écrasa contre son dos.

« J’ai capturé un John Egbert, yeah !!  
\- AAAAAH BON SANG JADE QU’EST-CE QUE TU… JADE ?! »

L’étreinte de la jeune fille se relâcha, laissant John faire volte-face pour fixer la demoiselle aux longs cheveux comme s’il venait de voir un fantôme.

« Que… Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, devant mon lycée ? Et pour l’amour de n’importe quoi, Jade, ne saute pas sur le dos des gens comme ça !  
\- Hahaha ! Désolée, désolée, je t’ai appelé de loin mais tu répondais pas ! Et pour ton autre question… Tu devines pas à ma tenue ? »

Le garçon observa son amie de la tête aux pieds. Une jupe mi-longue, un t-shirt à manches courtes sous une chemise verte pomme aux manches retroussées, une broche au motif de fleurs dans ses cheveux coiffés impeccablement, et un sac à bandoulière sur l’épaule, marron avec une tête de loup dessinée dessus. Sur son nez, une paire de lunettes vertes aux verres arrondis.

« Tu as l’air… D’une fille normale ?  
\- Exactement ! Cria Jade, l’air réjoui. J’ai insisté et insisté, et ma famille m’a laissée m’inscrire dans ton lycée, alors maintenant on est camarades de classe !  
\- Tu… Sérieusement ? Bon sang Jade, c’est génial !  
\- JE SAIS ! »

Surexcitée, elle attrapa les mains du jeune homme et les secoua vivement, sautillant comme une fillette qui vient de recevoir son cadeau de Noël. Lorsqu’elle reprit son calme, elle ajusta un peu ses vêtements.

« Mais n’empêche, ces trucs sont vraiment inconfortables. Je vais avoir du mal à m’habituer à tout ça. Et ces _sous-vêtements_  ! Urg. »

John sentit ses joues chauffer un peu en repensant à la sensation contre son dos un instant plus tôt, mais il chassa vite ces pensées de son esprit quand une paire de lunettes de soleil familière apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Ah, c’est Dave ! Faut absolument que je vous présente. Tu vas voir, il fait des trucs vraiment bizarres des fois, mais il est cool.  
\- D’accord ! »

Il s’apprêta à accourir vers son meilleur ami, mais s’arrêta soudain dans son élan et, prenant Jade un peu à part en chuchotant :

« Euh, ne va pas parler à Dave ou aux autres de… Tu sais, ce qu’on est vraiment.  
\- John, je suis pas non plus _stupide_  ! Mes lèvres sont scellées.  
\- Haha, ouais, je disais juste ça au cas où…  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas autant ! Allez, ton ami nous regarde avec une tronche bizarre ! Mais pourquoi il porte des lunettes de soleil alors qu’il fait couvert ? »

John se mit à rire et s’avança vers son ami, à qui il présenta la demoiselle. Ils n’eurent pas le temps de s’attarder beaucoup dans leur discussion – John raconta vite-fait à Dave que Jade était une amie qu’il avait rencontré récemment, et le jeune blond se contenta de hausser les épaules et de tendre sa main à Jade pour qu’elle la serre – car la sonnerie marquant le début des cours retentit, et tous trois se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur salle de classe.  
Une fois assis à leurs places, le professeur arriva et échangea quelques mots avec Jade avant de réclamer le silence.

« Bien, tout le monde, je sais que c’est un peu précipité mais nous avons une nouvelle élève dans la classe. Jade n’a pas été scolarisée depuis plusieurs années pour raisons familiales, alors je compte sur vous pour ne pas la brusquer et lui expliquer comment les choses se passent ici. »

L’annonce de l’enseignant fut suivie par une myriade de chuchotements et exclamations de surprise pendant lesquelles Jade fut amenée à s’installer à une table libre au fond de la salle, un rang derrière Dave et John. Ce dernier ne cessa de se retourner, tout sourire, pour observer sa jeune amie s’installer et sortir des cahiers de son sac, émerveillée comme si c’était la première fois de sa vie qu’elle allait à l’école après en avoir longtemps rêvé. En y repensant, c’était peut-être le cas. Distrait, il ne se retourna que lorsque le professeur se racla la gorge.

« Comme elle vient seulement d’arriver, Jade sera dispensée du contrôle de ce matin, mais ça ne vaut pas pour vous tous, alors sortez une copie double. »

Le visage de John se décomposa sous les rires d’un certain Dave Strider et le regard sévère et implacable du terrible professeur de maths.

 

\---

 

Quand les cours furent terminés, John proposa à Jade de faire le bout de chemin jusqu’à chez lui ensemble, puisque c’était sur la route de la jeune fille. Elle lui avait expliqué que sa famille possédait une maison à l’orée de la forêt qu’ils n’habitaient pas souvent mais qu’ils gardaient pour des raisons administratives. Ainsi, ils pouvaient se mêler aux humains quand l’envie ou le besoin s’en faisait sentir. Pour le reste de la ville, ils n’étaient qu’une grande famille d’excentriques qui voyageaient beaucoup et dont les enfants étudiaient par correspondance car c’était plus simple pour eux avec tous ces voyages.  
Jade y resterait désormais tous les jours de cours, et elle et John commençaient déjà à prévoir des sorties avec Dave ou des soirées chez les uns et les autres. Jade rajouta que si John souhaitait l’accompagner en forêt un week-end, il était le bienvenu, et le garçon dit timidement qu’il allait y réfléchir.

Une fois chez lui, John ne cessa de repenser à sa journée. Dave et Jade s’étaient tout de suite bien entendus, au grand soulagement de leur ami commun – il fallait dire que le blond pouvait être un peu asocial quand il s’y mettait, et si quelqu’un ne lui plaisait pas, ce n’était même pas la peine d’essayer de lui faire avoir une conversation avec.  
Les premières heures, toute la classe s’était rassemblée autour de la nouvelle élève pour lui poser tout un tas de questions, auxquelles Jade répondit avec une facilité déconcertante. Même quand une question risquait de révéler sa vraie identité, elle inventait une réponse parfaitement adaptée, et parfaitement cohérente avec le reste de son histoire. Elle aurait pu berner n’importe qui, s’était dit John en se demandant si elle improvisait toutes ses réponses ou si elle avait tout appris par cœur à un point de sa vie. Il n’avait jamais eu trop de problèmes à mentir non plus, mais il doutait sérieusement être aussi convainquant que la demoiselle – et puis, il était loin d’avoir tant à cacher qu’elle, lui qui vivait comme un humain normal.

Au final, Jade avait semblé sympathiser avec quelques filles de la classe, et John n’avait pas manqué d’entendre les garçons parler d’elle dans son dos. Même avec son air un peu surexcité et son attitude excentrique, Jade restait une fille magnifique, il fallait bien l’avouer. Rien que ses cheveux longs et bouclés ou ses yeux verts pétillants même cachés par ses lunettes lui donnaient un charme incomparable – et son corps était loin d’être en reste. Pourtant, quand Dave lui avait demandé, à moitié pour plaisanter, si lui et Jade étaient en couple, l’idée avait paru vraiment étrange à John. Elle était gentille, marrante, il n’avait pas à lui mentir sur sa vraie identité, et il mentirait s’il disait qu’elle n’était pas à son goût, mais… Curieusement, quand il essayait de s’imaginer autrement qu’ami avec elle, l’image semblait ne pas coller.

 

Durant toute la fin d’après-midi John s’était demandé si Karkat viendrait lui rendre visite ce soir-là, mais il n’eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps. À peine la nuit venait-elle de tomber qu’un caillou vint percuter sa fenêtre, et il se précipita pour ouvrir à son ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui se dissipa rapidement quand Karkat se mit à hurler, l’air furieux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais avec cette fille devant chez toi ?! »

John mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« Tu veux dire Jade ? Tu vas pas en revenir : elle s’est inscrite dans mon lycée ! On a fait le chemin du retour ensemble, c’est trop génial !  
\- Génial ? Le nombre de choses qui sont géniales dans ta phrase est d’exactement zéro ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle est venue foutre dans ton lycée ?  
\- Oh, prends pas les choses comme ça. Elle a jamais pu aller à l’école, et puis je suis content d’avoir une amie de plus en cours avec moi ! On a pu discuter de plein de trucs entre les cours. Elle aime bien Ghostbusters !  
\- John, je veux arrêter d’être ami avec toi immédiatement. Je crois que je vais vomir. »

Le garçon-yôkai roula des yeux en soupirant. Mine de rien, Karkat avait fait des efforts depuis les premiers jours. Déjà, il n’appelait plus Jade « clébard » ou autres surnoms dégradants. Certes il n’allait pas encore jusqu’à prononcer son prénom, mais c’était une amélioration malgré tout, et John était un peu heureux que son ami fasse des efforts pour lui faire plaisir.

« Attends, dit soudain John, comment tu as su qu’elle m’avait accompagné jusque devant chez moi ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- T’étais dans le coin ? Me dis pas que tu m’espionnais !  
\- T- Tu crois vraiment que j’ai que ça à foutre que de m’intéresser à ce que tu fais de tes journées ? Je passais dans le coin, c’est tout !  
\- En plein jour ? Juste devant ma maison ?  
\- Je fais encore ce que je veux, non ? Puis merde, c’est pas le sujet !  
\- C’est quoi, alors ?  
\- Le putain de sujet, tête d’abruti, c’est que je veux que t’arrêtes de passer autant de temps avec cette fille.  
\- … Oh ? »

John se mit à sourire à pleines dent, et Karkat fronça les sourcils.

« C’est quoi cette tête de renard fourbe ?  
\- Héhéhé… Karkat, est-ce que tu serais… jaloux ? »

L’expression du vampire se figea.

« Ha ! Donc, tu es bien jaloux !  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre.  
\- T’es jalouuux ! Chantonna John.  
\- Ouais vas-y, moque-toi du mec à la peau grise qui peut pas aller au lycée ou même sortir en plein jour. Je suis mort de rire, John. Ha. Ha. Ha.  
\- Pas la peine de faire ta drama queen, oh là là… Tu sais bien que c’est pas parce que je traîne avec Jade un peu plus souvent que je passerai moins de temps avec toi ! »

Karkat grinça des dents, l’air encore plus énervé.

« Ouais ben devine quoi, moi aussi j’ai d’autres amis à part toi. D’ailleurs je comptais justement aller chez l’un d’eux.  
\- Vraiment ? Je peux venir ?  
\- Oh, tu veux venir ? Désolé John, c’est réservé aux vampires. 100% interdit aux débiles à oreilles de renard. Attends, j’ai une idée, pourquoi t’appellerais pas l’autre fille ? Puisque t’as l’air de tellement bien t’entendre avec elle ! En attendant moi je me tire, à plus. »

Il s’exécuta aussitôt, et John croisa les bras en soupirant. Il était plus ou moins habitué à ce que Karkat s’énerve pour un rien, et il savait qu’il suffirait de quelques heures ou quelques jours pour que son ami se calme. Si c’était ce dont il avait besoin pour accepter que lui et Jade soient amis, eh bien… Il n’y avait pas grand-chose qu’il puisse faire en attendant.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Malgré tout ce qu’il avait pu dire, le seul fait que Karkat soit jaloux que John passe du temps avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui lui réchauffait étrangement la poitrine. Ça prouvait qu’il tenait quand même à lui, non ? S’il avait été jusqu’à prendre le risque de sortir en plein jour juste pour voir avec qui il rentrait des cours, c’est bien que leur amitié devait compter tout autant pour Karkat que pour lui. John ne put s’empêcher de rire un peu en imaginant le jeune vampire, allongé sur un toit, guettant l’arrivée de John.

Un bip sonore, soudain, le sortit de ses pensées. Il marcha jusqu’à son bureau et s’installa à sa chaise, souriant déjà à la vue de l’écriture en caractères mauves sur son écran. Cela faisait un moment qu’il n’avait pas parlé à Rose.

 

-– tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 19:15 –-

TT: Bonsoir, John.  
EB: hé, rose !  
TT: J'espère ne pas tomber à un mauvais moment.  
EB: non, t'inquiète. karkat était là mais il vient juste de partir !  
TT: Je vois. Je suis heureuse de voir que les choses se sont arrangées entre vous deux.  
EB: oui ! enfin, il s'énerve encore quand on parle de jade, mais bon.  
EB: omg d'ailleurs, jade s'est inscrite à mon lycée ! on est dans la même classe, elle est arrivée ce matin !  
TT: C'est une excellente nouvelle.  
EB: faudra vraiment que je te la présente un de ces jours. je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien.  
TT: Cela m'aiderait grandement, à vrai dire. Je comptais justement rendre une visite aux loups d'ici dans les prochains jours, afin de ne pas créer de malentendus sur ma présence prolongée en ville.  
EB: tu comptes rester encore un moment, alors ! :D  
TT: C'est effectivement mon souhait. Nous pourrons d'ailleurs profiter de l'occasion pour nous revoir, si l'envie t'en prend. Sache que je suis toujours prête à prendre de mon temps pour discuter.  
EB: c'est sympa ! on s'organisera un truc !  
TT: Bien.  
TT: Pardonne ma curiosité, mais comment ce cher Karkat a-t'il pris la nouvelle concernant Jade ?  
EB: ben, pas super bien en fait.  
EB: il va finir par s'y faire je pense, mais sur le coup il s'est énervé et est parti chez un autre ami à lui.  
TT: Typique. Comment te sens-tu par rapport à cela, si je peux poser la question ?  
EB: euh, comment ça ?  
TT: Eh bien, il te laisse pour aller voir quelqu'un d'autre...  
TT: John, notre espèce est connue pour être particulièrement... Possessive, par moments. Même si ce n'est qu'avec un ami.  
EB: ben... c'est vrai que ça m'énerve un peu.  
EB: je veux dire, je comprends qu'il soit jaloux de jade et de pas pouvoir passer du temps avec moi quand il veut, mais c'est pareil pour moi !  
EB: ça m'énerve qu'on puisse pas se voir dans la journée, tout ça parce que c'est un vampire. et ça me rend triste de ne pas pouvoir parler de lui à dave, ou à mon père, et...  
EB: je sais pas, il pourrait en discuter avec moi au lieu de réagir comme un gamin et partir voir quelqu'un d'autre pour se venger !  
EB: d'abord, il me parle jamais de ses autres amis ! je sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent, ou quel genre de personnes c'est ! ça m'énerve de penser qu'il fait pareil avec eux, qu'il parle jamais de moi à personne. il pourrait me les présenter, quoi !  
EB: en plus il peut les voir quand il veut, alors que nous on peut se voir que la nuit, il pourrait au moins rester avec moi à ces moments-là !  
EB: enfin... désolé, je me suis un peu emporté je crois.  
TT: Ce n'est rien, je suis contente que tu aies pu soulager un peu ta conscience.  
EB: ouais, ça fait vraiment du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un qui comprend ! et puis ça me rassure ce que tu dis sur les renards qui sont possessifs. je commençais à me demander si c'était normal d'être aussi frustré pour un rien.  
TT: Si ça a pu t'aider, c'est l'essentiel.  
TT: Malgré tout, je dois t'avouer que j'ai menti.  
TT: Les kitsune ne se montrent réellement possessifs qu'envers la personne qu'ils convoitent. C'est une réaction presque instinctive visant à la survie de l'espèce, on peut dire.  
TT: Sur ce, je dois te laisser. J'ai beaucoup apprécié discuter avec toi. À bientôt.

-– tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pesteringectoBiologist [EB] at 19:27 –-

EB: attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
EB: rose ??!

 

John resta scotché devant son écran, comme paralysé.

La personne qu’ils convoitent… Est-ce que ce n'était pas la même chose qu’être… amoureux de quelqu’un ? Pourquoi est-ce que Rose dirait-elle un truc pareil ?  
D’un autre côté, s’il y réfléchissait… Il n’avait jamais été dérangé par l’idée que Dave puisse voir d’autres gens ou trainer avec d’autres amis. Il ne s’était jamais vexé quand son meilleur ami avait annulé un de leurs plans à la dernière minute, ni quand il le laissait parfois seul durant les récréations parce qu’une personne de leur classe lui parlait… Et il ne serait pas mécontent si lui et Jade devenaient amis et passaient du temps ensemble.

Avec Karkat… C’était différent. Il voulait savoir où il était, ou ce qu’il faisait, il voulait connaître sa famille et ses amis. Il éprouvait de la frustration à ne pas savoir ce que son ami pensait de lui. Quand il tardait un peu trop à répondre à un de ses messages, il s’énervait malgré lui contre la chose ou la personne qui était si importante qu’il la fasse passer avant lui.

Il ne voulait pas juste être un ami que Karkat pouvait venir voir quand l’envie lui prenait. Il voulait pouvoir aller chez lui, il voulait que Karkat le présente à ses amis. Pourtant, le jeune vampire maintenait toujours une distance entre eux, comme s’il ne voulait pas que John fasse partie de sa vie. Et ça l’énervait. Ça l’énervait _vraiment_.

 

\---

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 19:43 –-

CG: HÉ, JE PEUX PASSER CHEZ TOI CE SOIR ?  
CG: OK MERCI, JE SAVAIS QUE JE POUVAIS COMPTER SUR TOI.  
GA: Je Suis Désolée Mais Je Me Dois De Décliner  
GA: Même Si Refuser Une Demande Aussi Gentiment Formulée Me Brise Le Cœur  
GA: J'Étais Sarcastique À L'Instant Pour Ton Information  
CG: QUOI, T'ES SÉRIEUSE LÀ ?  
CG: J'AIMERAIS BIEN SAVOIR CE QUI EST PLUS IMPORTANT QUE PASSER DU TEMPS AVEC TON AMI DE LONGUE DATE.  
CG: INDICE, LA RÉPONSE EST : RIEN DU TOUT KARKAT, BIEN SÛR QUE TU PEUX VENIR.  
GA: Je Ne Suis Pas Seule  
CG: OH MON DIEU OK, JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR.  
CG: JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR. JAMAIS.  
CG: CET ENFOIRÉ DE SOLLUX EST JAMAIS LÀ EN CE MOMENT. JE COMMENCE À ME DEMANDER S'IL EST SEULEMENT ENCORE EN VIE, MAIS J'AI PAS LE TEMPS OU L'ENVIE D'ALLER VÉRIFIER.  
CG: CHIER, JE VAIS DEVOIR DEMANDER À GAMZEE. TU VOIS À QUOI J'EN SUIS RÉDUIT PAR TA FAUTE ? MERCI BEAUCOUP KANAYA !  
CG: ET SÉRIEUSEMENT, ARRÊTE DE PRÉCISER QUAND QUELQUE CHOSE EST SARCASTIQUE, ÇA N'A AUCUN SENS !  
CG: BREF, À PLUS.  
GA: Passe Une Bonne Soirée

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 19:48 –-

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 19:48 –-

CG: JE REGRETTE VRAIMENT DE DEVOIR EN ARRIVER LÀ.  
CG: BORDEL T'IMAGINES MÊME PAS À QUEL POINT JE REGRETTE. RIEN QUE LÀ, J'AI ENVIE DE FRACASSER MON ORDINATEUR PAR TERRE. OH MON DIEU, C'ÉTAIT VRAIMENT UNE MAUVAISE IDÉE.  
TC: Ne ReGrEtTe RiEn, MoN fRèRe. LeS pUtAiNs De MeSsIeS sUrVeIlLeNt TeS aCtEs Et Te GuIdErOnT sUr La VoIe DeS mIrAcLeS. :o)   
CG: OK ALORS PREMIÈREMENT, NON, TA GUEULE. DEUXIÈMEMENT... EN FAIT, TIENS-T'EN AU PREMIER POINT CE SERA DÉJÀ BIEN. JE VEUX JUSTE SAVOIR SI T'ES LIBRE CE SOIR. NE DEMANDE PAS POURQUOI.  
TC: Ma PoRtE eSt ToUjOuRs OuVeRtE pOuR uN mOtHeRfUcKeR qUi A bEsOiN dE pArLeR.  
TC: La Clé S'eSt MiRaCuLeUsEmEnT eNvOlÉe PoUr LaIsSeR lEs BoNnEs ViBrAtIoNs S'iNfIlTrEr À lEuR gUiSe. :o)   
CG: ON TE TROUVERA UNE NOUVELLE CLÉ.  
TC: Tu eS uN pUtAiN dE vRaI aMi, KaRbRo.  
CG: MAIS TU FOUTAIS QUOI CES DERNIERS JOURS, SÉRIEUX ? COMME SI ÇA SUFFISAIT PAS QUE SOLLUX DISPARAISSE SANS RIEN DIRE, FAUT QUE VOUS VOUS LIGUIEZ POUR JAMAIS ÊTRE LÀ LES RARES FOIS OÙ J'AI ENVIE DE VOUS PARLER.  
CG: ET PAR ENVIE, JE VEUX DIRE BESOIN. PARCE QUE LÀ, L'ENVIE, ELLE S'EST DÉJÀ TIRÉ UNE BALLE QUAND T'AS COMMENCÉ À DÉBITER TES CONNERIES.  
CG: JE T'AI PAS DIT DE JAMAIS PARTIR TROP LONGTEMPS OU MÊME FAIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT SANS M'EN PARLER D'ABORD ? J'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE SURVEILLER TOUT CE QUE TU FAIS, ON EN A DÉJÀ PARLÉ LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, BORDEL !  
TC: Je mE sOuViEnS dE cE qUe Tu As DiT, mOn FrÈrE.  
TC: Ce fIlS dE pUtE aVaIt JuStE dEs ChOsEs À fAiRe DeHoRs, MaIs Il SaIt Qu'Il Ne DoIt PaS InQuIéTeR sOn PuTaIn De MeIlLeUr AmI. :o)   
TC: Il N'y A rIeN à CrAiNdRe DeS pUtAiNs De LuMièReS mAgNiFiQuEs DeS mEsSiEs. Il FaUt SeUlEmEnT aVoIr La FoI.  
TC: L'eNdRoIt EsT lE bOn, MaIs PaS lA dAtE.  
TC: ToUs LeS fIlS dE pUtEs QuI sAuRoNt AtTeNdRe SeRoNt RéCoMpEnSéS eT lE vÉrItAbLe MiRaClE lEuR aPpArAÎtRa.  
TC: HoNk !  
CG: TU VOIS C'EST EXACTEMENT QUAND TU DIS DES TRUCS COMME ÇA QUE TU ME FAIS PEUR.  
CG: PEU IMPORTE. J'ARRIVE DANS UN QUART D'HEURE. D'ICI LÀ CALME-TOI AVEC CES HISTOIRES DE MIRACLE SI TU VEUX PAS RECEVOIR MON PUTAIN DE POING MIRACULEUX SUR TA MIRACULEUSE FACE DE CUL.  
TC: Je PrIeRaI pOuR qUe Tu ArRiVeS rApIdEmEnT eT qUe Le BoNhEuR vIeNnE à ToI, mOn FrèRe. ;o)   
CG: PAS LA PEINE, VRAIMENT.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 20:02 –-

 

\---

 

Un mois était passé.

Karkat, apparemment, avait tenu à prouver à John qu’il n’était pas son seul ami, car il ne cessa de s’en vanter toute le mois durant. John trouvait ça assez marrant, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser son ami, aussi il préféra jouer le jeu sans discuter, acceptant directement chaque fois où le jeune vampire disait ne pas pouvoir venir le voir car il avait déjà autre chose de prévu. De toute façon, John n’avait pas tellement le temps de s’ennuyer avec les cours et les devoirs… Bon d’accord, peut-être qu’il ne faisait pas toujours ses devoirs, mais le fait est qu’il était malgré tout très occupé.

Jade s’était plutôt bien adaptée au lycée pour une fille-loup à moitié sauvage. John avait d’abord pensé qu’elle aurait du mal à suivre en cours, elle qui n’avait jamais étudié que par correspondance, mais il s’avéra que Jade avait au contraire un peu d’avance sur sa classe. C’était quelque chose que le jeune homme avait du mal à comprendre ; lui n’aurait sans doute jamais pu faire ça, étudier tout seul sans quelqu’un derrière lui pour l’y obliger. Lorsqu’il en avait parlé à Jade, la demoiselle avait laissé échapper un petit rire et lui avait dit que sa famille était très stricte par rapport à ça.

La première semaine de mars, la jeune fille avait proposé à John de venir en forêt avec elle et Nepeta le samedi qui venait – bien sûr, il pouvait amener Karkat s’il voulait. Le jeune yôkai avait eu un peu de mal à convaincre son ami, mais il finit par accepter « parce qu’il faut bien que quelqu’un surveille que la bande d’abrutis finis que vous formez ne fasse pas de conneries comme foutre le feu à la forêt. »  
Ils avaient ainsi prévu de se retrouver à onze heures et de pique-niquer là-bas ; John avait passé plus d’une heure à préparer son sac avec une impatience toute particulière. Oubliant presque que Jade et Karkat s’entendaient comme chien et chat – ou plutôt ici, vampire et loup-garou – il imaginait déjà la super journée qu’ils passeraient tous ensemble.

 

\---

 

Karkat, en revanche, n’imaginait pas la journée de la même manière. Et lorsqu’il arriva à la lisière de la forêt et retrouva une Jade collée à un John mort de rire, entourés par une Nepeta comme toujours surexcitée par un rien, ses craintes se confirmèrent.

« Par tous les putains de saints des religions débiles humaines, vous pouvez pas avoir l’air moins stupides une minute ? Si mes yeux pouvaient vomir je serais constamment aveugle…  
\- Les yeux peuvent pas vomir, Karkitty ! S’écria Nepeta en riant.  
\- Un jour quelqu’un fera rentrer des neurones dans ta putain de cervelle de pseudo-chat et ce jour-là sera célébré des années durant par tous les crétins de la planète. Et ne m’appelle pas comme ça. Ils font quoi les deux idiots dans le fond ?  
\- Oh, John a parié qu’il réussirait à supporter d’être chatouillé pendant trente secondes entières sans rigoler, mais il a purr-du !  
\- C’est… Encore plus débile que ce que j’avais imaginé. Je peux rentrer chez moi ?  
\- Hé, restez pas dans votre coin ! » S’exclama soudain John, coupant court à la conversation.

Un peu à contrecœur, le jeune vampire rejoignit les autres. Pour un jour de mars, il ne faisait pas trop moche – en tout cas, au moins, il ne pleuvait pas. Le soleil, caché derrière les nuages blancs, leur donnait assez de lumière pour profiter de la balade, même si le froid restait présent. Enfin, pour certains en tout cas, car Jade ne portait qu’une veste légère par-dessus un long t-shirt et un _short_. John n’était pas mieux : une chemise bleu clair aux manches retroussées jusqu’aux coudes, et un pantalon en toile gris. Nepeta était la seule qui semblait un peu raisonnable, mais en y repensant elle portait à peu près toujours la même tenue : pantalon et veste tellement longue qu’elle touchait presque le sol, les deux un peu déchirés et raccommodés de partout. Sur sa tête, son habituel bonnet en forme de tête de chat, troué pour laisser passer ses cornes épaisses.

Avec son pantalon et son épais pullover gris, Karkat avait vraiment l’impression d’être le seul de leur petit groupe à être en accord avec la météo, mais il ne put pas s’attarder là-dessus très longtemps car Jade et Nepeta les pressaient déjà de se dépêcher, impatientes de partir trouver un endroit où pique-niquer.

Karkat n’avait jamais bien compris ce qu’il pouvait y avoir d’intéressant à marcher en forêt juste pour le plaisir de marcher. Il faisait froid, les arbres ne laissaient pas passer beaucoup de lumière, et il fallait sans cesse qu’il écarte les branches de son chemin. Quand il ne manquait pas de glisser sur de la mousse ou de trébucher sur une souche d’arbre. En plus de ça, son nez était trop gelé pour qu’il puisse sentir quoi que ce soit. Vraiment, il ne savait pas ce qu’il lui avait pris d’accepter de venir…

Enfin, s’il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, la raison, il la connaissait. Il en avait marre, depuis quelques semaines, de voir son ami tout le temps accaparé par la fille-loup. Quand il ne faisait pas des plans avec elle et son meilleur ami humain, il passait ses soirées à parler d’elle, de ce dont ils avaient discuté en cours, de ce qu’ils avaient fait en ville tel jour… Le jeune vampire trouvait ça vraiment agaçant, à force. Et aussi un peu vexant. Alors quoi, maintenant qu’il s’était trouvé de meilleurs amis qui le comprenaient mieux, il allait le laisser de côté ?  
Si c’est ce qu’il veut, eh bien il verra ! s’était dit Karkat alors. Il avait passé plus de temps avec Gamzee – il avait quand même un peu eu l’impression de le délaisser ces derniers jours, d’autant plus en voyant l’état lamentable de son appartement ravagé par les oiseaux et chats errants qui s’étaient appropriés les lieux – avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir l’air de vouloir voir John ; il avait même été jusqu’à se retenir de boire son sang le plus possible pour ne pas paraître trop désespéré. Au final, John avait occupé tous les moments où Karkat n’était pas avec lui en discutant avec ses autres amis, et le jeune alternian avait bien vite réalisé que son plan se retournait contre lui.

En relativisant un peu, ce n’était pas comme s’ils ne passaient plus du tout de temps ensemble… Karkat venait tout de même lui rendre visite plusieurs fois par semaine, et ils discutaient très souvent par messagerie électronique. Un peu comme des amis normaux, en fait. Karkat ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il n’avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de voir Sollux ou Kanaya vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. John était un nouvel ami, et pas un vampire ; il vivait parmi les humains et avait une façon de penser différente de tous les gens qu’il connaissait… Il avait suffisamment de raisons valables pour avoir envie de le connaître mieux, ne serait-ce que par curiosité innocente, mais à présent que passer presque toutes ses soirées en sa compagnie était devenu une habitude, ne plus l’avoir à proximité était comme dérangeant. Ne plus sentir son odeur, ne plus entendre sa voix, ses rires un peu stupides… Il ne voulait pas l’avouer et il ne l’avouerait jamais, mais tout ça lui manquait toujours un peu.

C’était probablement pour cette raison qu’il était là ce jour-là, à marcher dans une forêt à laquelle il ne trouvait décidément rien d’intéressant. John et Jade marchaient devant et parlaient entre eux en riant, ce qui l’agaçait encore plus. Nepeta, elle… Elle vadrouillait juste un peu au hasard, marmonnant toutes les cinq secondes, comme prise dans une aventure imaginaire dont elle serait l’héroïne. Mais c’était Nepeta, et il ne s’était pas attendu à autre chose.

Le vent se mit à souffler un peu plus fort d’un coup, et les plus fines branches des arbres se balançaient dangereusement, comme prêtes à craquer. Rien ne semblait habiter ces arbres, comme si toute vie avait disparu en même temps que la chaleur de l’été depuis longtemps révolu. Peut-être les écureuils et oiseaux des environs s’étaient-ils tout simplement enfuis, sentant l’arrivée de prédateurs dangereux. Karkat n’aurait pas été surpris de voir Jade ou Nepeta bondir sur la première victime malchanceuse qui aurait fait l’erreur de s’approcher trop près.

Lorsqu’il dirigea à nouveau son regard vers les deux adolescents à oreilles animales devant lui, il remarqua qu’ils avaient arrêté de parler et que Jade, en vérité, avait arrêté de marcher pour l’attendre.

« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? Grogna-t-il.  
\- Te fais pas d’idées, c’est John qui m’a dit d’aller te voir pour “nouer des liens”… »

Une fois à son niveau, elle se remit en marche, avançant au même rythme que Karkat, les mains dans les poches de sa veste et un air un peu renfrogné sur son visage. Nepeta avait rejoint John mais ils n’avaient pas l’air de beaucoup discuter. Karkat poussa un long soupir.

 

John jeta un coup d’œil discret en direction de ses deux amis. Il avait volontairement pris un peu d’avance pour qu’ils ne pensent pas qu’il écoutait leur conversation et qu’ils puissent parler plus librement. Il n’était pas sûr que son plan pour les rapprocher fonctionne vraiment mais, hé, qui ne tente rien n’a rien. S’ils pouvaient au moins réussir à se supporter, il ne serait plus tout le temps pris entre leurs disputes.

Nepeta, à côté de lui, semblait scruter les environs avec beaucoup d’attention. Elle lui rappelait quand il se baladait en forêt plus jeune avec son père et qu’il regardait de tous les côtés dans l’espoir d’apercevoir un écureuil. Il réalisa soudainement qu’il ne savait pas grand-chose de la jeune vampire. D’après Karkat, c’était une fille un peu bizarre qui prenait la vie pour un jeu de rôle géant et qui avait une obsession un peu trop poussée pour les yôkai et la vie sentimentale de ses amis. À vrai dire, John n’avait pas spécialement essayé de se rapprocher d’elle, malgré qu’elle soit elle aussi une créature de la Nuit. Ils n’avaient probablement aucun intérêt commun, et il n’avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Mais puisque l’occasion se présentait, autant tenter sa chance, se dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Et sinon, euh… Tu fais quoi, en ce moment ? »

C’était une question vraiment stupide, déplora-t-il après coup, mais Nepeta y répondit comme si de rien n’était.

« Je suis en mission secrète pour la grande prêtresse de la forêt, afin de retrouver ses sbires perdus et débarrasser les bois des affreux blaireaux du Mal ! La quête est loin d’être facile, mais rien n’est impossible pour la grande nekomata !  
\- Je vois… Et hm, est-ce que tu as pu retrouver les sbires ?  
\- Hihi, t’es pas obligé de faire semblant ! Karkat pense que je sais pas faire la différence entre les jeux et la réalité, mais je suis pas stupide.  
\- Je…  »

Il voulut dire « je n’ai jamais pensé que tu étais stupide », mais il se retint au dernier moment. Il n’était pas bien sûr de ce qu’il avait pensé de Nepeta à leur première rencontre. Il était un peu étonné qu’elle s’adresse à lui d’une manière aussi… normale ?

« T’en fais pas, j’ai l’habitude, poursuivit la jeune fille en souriant. Mais les jeux de rôle, c’est amusant ! Ça rend même les corvées intéressantes ! La vie est trop courte… Quelques centaines d’années et, pouf ! Alors je préfère m’amuser le plus possible ! »

Elle s’étira en baillant, l’air heureux.

« Tu sais, avant, Karkat jouait beaucoup à ça avec moi.  
\- Sérieusement ? On parle bien du même Karkat ?  
\- Je sais, ça paraît DINGUE ! Il était aussi grognon que maintenant, mais bon. On se retrouvait tout le temps pour s’amuser. Tous les quatre, on inventait plein d’histoires marrantes ! Maintenant encore, des fois, il accepte de participer aux jeux de rôle par messagerie électronique… Mais ne lui répète pas que je t’ai dit ça, surtout !  
\- Haha, promis. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, alors ?  
\- Depuis qu’on est tout petits ! Oh, d’ailleurs, tu devineras jamais les vêtements que Karkat avait l’habitude de porter… »

Ils finirent par parler de Karkat durant toute la ballade. Nepeta lui raconta des anecdotes de leur enfance, baissant parfois la voix pour ne pas que leur ami commun ne les entende. En s’imaginant Karkat, haut comme trois pommes, hurler des insanités à qui voulait les entendre, John ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire. C’était une partie de la vie du jeune homme qu’il ignorait totalement, et il était content d’apprendre tout ce qu’il pouvait là-dessus. Il regrettait de ne pas l’avoir connu plus tôt. Il aurait aimé tout savoir de sa vie. À quoi ressemblait-il, enfant ? Il faudrait qu’il pense à lui demander de lui montrer des photos, s’il en avait…

 

Arrivés sur le lieu de leur pique-nique, ils se regroupèrent et partagèrent un délicieux repas sous les complaintes d’un Karkat frigorifié. Une remarque un peu trop désobligeante à la fin du repas mena à une mini-bataille de lancer de pommes de pin, qui évolua on ne sut trop comment en partie d’ « action, vérité, chiche » qui fut abrégée par un vote à la majorité déclarant Karkat grand perdant pour ne pas avoir accepté de faire un cent mètres en portant uniquement un caleçon. À un moment, John et Jade prirent leur forme animale le temps d’une course pour laquelle Nepeta se nomma arbitre et que la jeune louve gagna à plate couture, bien qu’elle ait laissé un peu d’avance à son ami pour compenser l’avantage de connaître le terrain par cœur.

Lorsqu’ils se rendirent compte que la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber et qu’ils avaient passé l’après-midi à discuter et s’amuser tous ensemble, ils décidèrent qu’il était plus que temps de rentrer chez eux. Comme il n’était pas encore dix-sept heures, ils suivaient d’un pas tranquille le chemin du retour en discutant. Karkat, qui était resté un peu à l’écart tout le temps que Jade parlait, tendit un peu plus l’oreille lorsqu’elle aborda le sujet de leur prochaine sortie.

« Y’a ce film qui vient de sortir que je voulais absolument voir. On pourrait aller le voir ensemble, et inviter Dave ! Peut-être aussi Rose. Vu qu’elle a décliné aujourd’hui, elle pourra pas refuser cette fois !  
\- Ou alors, tu pourrais aller le voir toute seule et nous ficher la paix… »

En voyant les trois autres se tourner vers lui, John encore bouche ouverte pour avoir été coupé alors qu’il allait répondre, Karkat se rendit compte qu’il avait pensé à voix haute. Oh, après tout…

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ? J’ai bien le droit d’inviter qui je veux ! répliqua Jade.  
\- C’est pas une raison pour t’accaparer John tout le temps ! T’as pas l’impression de lui forcer la main ? Peut-être qu’il a pas envie de voir ta tronche toutes les 5 minutes de sa vie !  
\- Les gars, calmez-vous… !  
\- Oh, parce que tu penses en savoir plus sur John que moi ?  
\- Est-ce que c’est une vraie question ? Parce que la réponse me semble d’un putain d’évident pour tout le monde. »

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, un air de défi collé au visage. John ne savait pas qui il devait tenter de retenir en premier. Il chercha de l’aide auprès de Nepeta par le moyen d’un regard désespéré, mais la jeune fille avait sorti un petit carnet et semblait prendre des notes avec beaucoup de sérieux, concentrée sur la dispute.

« Je te rappelle que c’est moi qui vais en cours avec lui ! dit Jade avec fierté. Je sais dans quelles matières il pige rien !  
\- Et moi je le vois galérer pendant des heures sur ses devoirs, ça vaut tout autant.  
\- Hé ! s’écria John.  
\- Je suis d’une espèce similaire, et MOI, je connais les difficultés qu’on a quand on est polymorphe !  
\- C’est le meilleur argument que ton petit cerveau de toutou obéissant a réussi à trouver ? Bravo Harley, je suis complètement convaincu, je ne peux qu’accepter ma défaite écrasante.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que c’est devenu une compétition ? Se lamenta John.  
\- Je sais qu’un fainéant de vampire ne pourra jamais comprendre, mais moi et John on a chassé ensemble. Ça crée des liens entre prédateurs ! Je gagne !  
\- Ah ouais ? J’ai _embrassé_ John. Qu’est-ce que tu dis de ça ?  
\- Quoi ?! Quand ça ? »

Jade s’était tournée vers John, qui avait l’air horrifié.

« K- Karkat, t’es pas obligé de mentionner ça !!  
\- C’est quand même arrivé.  
\- John, tu m’avais pas parlé de ça ! »

L’expression emplie de surprise de Jade ne laissait deviner aucun signe de déception quelconque. Ce n’était que la curiosité innocente d’une amie proche. Karkat éprouva un peu de soulagement à le voir et laissa un grand sourire mesquin se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il savourait sa victoire, peu préoccupé par l’air paniqué de John à côté.

« J- Je… C’est pas… ! »

Il bafouilla quelques mots, jeta des regards confus autour de lui. Karkat s’était attendu à ce qu’il réplique immédiatement, ou qu’il tente de se justifier par tous les moyens, mais lorsqu’une bonne minute s’était écoulée et qu’au lieu de parler, il ne faisait que devenir de plus en plus rouge, le jeune vampire commença à s’inquiéter.

D’un seul coup, John plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage pour se cacher. Il pivota sur lui-même, toujours sans dire un mot. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent et, sous la surprise générale, il décampa.

« Euh, John ?! »

Jade l’avait appelé, mais le jeune homme ne s’arrêta même pas, disparaissant dans la forêt à une vitesse folle. Aucun des trois autres ne réagit tout de suite, tous trop choqués de cette fuite soudaine.

« Pourquoi il s’est enfui ? Demanda Jade, confuse.  
\- C’est la faute de Karkat, ça c’est sûr, fit Nepeta en hochant la tête d’un air expert.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?  
\- C’est toi qui as balancé des trucs embarrassant !  
\- C’était même pas un vrai baiser, je le connaissais même pas !  
\- Oh ! s’exclama Jade. C’est vrai que vous, les vampires, vous embrassez parfois les humains avant de leur sucer le sang ! J’avais oublié votre manie bizarre.  
\- C’est pas biz… Peu importe. Je vais le rattraper, ce débile serait capable de se perdre… »

Sans rien ajouter, il se lança à sa poursuite. Il ne vit pas Jade et Nepeta échanger un regard un peu inquiet et se fraya un chemin entre les arbres, préparant déjà un long sermon à l’attention du débile qui s’éloigne du groupe dans une forêt qu’il ne connaît même pas.

Il ne fallut pas énormément de temps au jeune vampire pour retrouver son ami. Le froid l’empêchait de le chercher à l’odeur, mais il n’avait pas été très difficile de repérer ses traces de pas. C’était dans ce genre de situations que Karkat se sentait fier d’être un vampire. Il se demandait vraiment comment faisaient les humains pour survivre avec des sens aussi peu développés en comparaison. John avait cependant beaucoup couru, et ils étaient désormais plutôt loin de l’endroit où ils avaient quitté les filles.

Quand John s’aperçut de la présence de l’autre garçon, il baissa la tête et se gratta la nuque, gêné.

« Désolé, j’ai… un peu paniqué. »

Karkat soupira. Il n’avait même plus envie de lui faire la morale.

« Allez, ramène-toi, j’ai pas envie de passer toute la soirée ici. »

John hocha doucement la tête. Le froid et avoir couru avaient donné à ses joues et son nez une teinte un peu rouge qui contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Il n’avait pas l’air spécialement essoufflé, mais il traînait un peu le pas. Les nuages avaient recouvert le soleil couchant. D’ici peu, la lumière viendrait à manquer.  
Karkat frotta ses bras énergiquement. Ses pieds, légèrement engourdis par le froid, commençaient à le faire souffrir. Il aurait dû se couvrir plus. Il n’avait pas pensé que les arbres épais les isoleraient des rayons du soleil. En y repensant, il n’était pas souvent allé en forêt récemment.

John ne disait toujours rien. Le bruit du vent s’engouffrant entre les sapins comme dans une prison déserte et silencieuse avait quelque chose de peu rassurant. Les branches et les feuilles mortes craquelaient sous leurs pas. Quand avait-il cessé de se rendre en forêt aussi souvent ? Karkat n’arrivait pas à se souvenir. Il avait grandi, il était plus occupé. Il avait espacé de plus en plus ses sorties, les avait repoussées au profit d’autres choses. Le temps avait passé sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Il avait fini par arrêter de venir. C’était comme si, soudainement, il réalisait que son enfance s’était achevée. Il ne se considérait pas encore comme un adulte, loin de là. Pourtant il n’était clairement plus le même qu’avant.

Et puis, maintenant il y avait John. Comment est-ce que la présence d’un seul individu pouvait-elle lui donner autant l’impression que sa vie était complètement différente depuis leur rencontre ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, cela n’avait aucun sens. Quel goût avait le sang, avant qu’il ne connaisse celui de John ? Comment faisait-il pour trouver ça seulement _bon_? Même sans la question du sang : à quoi pensait-il avant, quand il ne pensait pas à John ? Quand il ne passait pas ses journées à se demander ce qu’il pouvait bien faire, à l’imaginer en train de rire avec ses amis, à s’inquiéter les jours où il devait passer un examen, de savoir s’il allait réussir ou non…

Pourquoi est-ce qu’il passait autant de temps à penser à lui ?

Pourquoi…

Pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait l’impression de ne pas du tout reconnaître cet arbre ?

« Euh, Karkat ?  
\- Attends.  
\- J’ai pas l’impression qu’on soit déjà venus par ici…  
\- J’ai dit, attends. Je réfléchis. »

Il regarda autour de lui. Huma l’air environnant. S’approcha d’un arbre.

« Je vois.  
\- Tu vois… quoi ?  
\- John. On est perdus. »

Une bourrasque vient les frapper doucement, en même temps que la réalisation de la situation dans laquelle ils venaient de se fourrer. Au même moment, le soleil, comme pour se moquer, termina sa descente derrière la ligne d’horizon et ses rayons s’évanouirent derrière les nuages.

 

« Tu vois quelque chose ?  
\- Juste des arbres et encore d’autres putains d’arbres. »

Karkat sauta de sa branche et se laissa tomber en douceur, luttant un peu de la maigre force de ses ailes engourdies par le froid pour ne pas se laisser emporter par le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort. Une fois au sol, un frisson parcourut tout son corps. John, lui aussi, commençait à se frotter les bras pour se réchauffer.

« Impossible d’y voir quelque chose d’en haut, la forêt est trop dense. Va falloir qu’on cherche les autres nous-même.   
\- Tu peux pas essayer de les repérer à l’odeur ou quoi ?  
\- Je sens plus rien avec ce putain de froid, et puis c’est toi qui est à moitié animal ! »

John soupira, bien forcé d’admettre qu’il faisait un bien piètre renard pas même capable de se servir de son odorat correctement. Il faisait sombre à présent, mais l’obscurité n’était pas totale et ils arrivaient encore à voir où ils mettaient les pieds. Ce ne serait probablement pas le cas bien plus longtemps cependant, et les deux garçons savaient que s’ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ce serait mauvais pour eux. Les yeux de Karkat lui permettraient sans doute de se repérer sans problème à la seule lumière de la lune, mais pour John, ce serait plus compliqué, et il se voyait mal guider chacun des pas de son ami.

« Je savais que c’était une putain de mauvaise idée de venir, grommela Karkat.  
\- Dis pas ça, c’était quand même marrant aujourd’hui. »

Le vampire ne répondit rien, haussant juste légèrement les épaules. John se sentait un peu coupable. S’il n’était pas parti en courant comme ça, ils seraient probablement déjà hors de la forêt à présent. Les mots « désolé, c’est ma faute » lui restaient en travers de la gorge, refusant de sortir. Le vent semblait s’être calmé un peu, du moins pour l’instant.

« Si ça se trouve, les autres sont déjà parties… »

Il n’avait pas pu retenir ses mots. Il avait probablement juste besoin d’entendre Karkat le rassurer.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire si on trouve pas notre chemin ?  
\- Ça me ferait chier, mais j’imagine qu’on devra passer la nuit ici. Si Nepeta le fait tous les soirs, on devrait survivre une nuit, même avec ce putain de froid.  
\- Comment est-ce qu’elle fait pour vivre dans la forêt ? S’il se met à neiger ou qu’il y a une tempête…  
\- Si ça la dérange, elle a qu’à rentrer. Personne l’oblige à rester là.  
\- Elle a des problèmes avec sa famille ?  
\- Pas vraiment, c’est… un peu compliqué. »

John ne voulait pas paraître trop curieux, aussi il n’insista pas, mais Karkat reprit aussitôt :

« Je t’ai dit que dans cette ville, il y a trois autres familles de vampires à part la mienne, non ?  
\- Je crois, oui.  
\- Nepeta ne fait partie d’aucune d’elles ; pas vraiment. Personne ne sait d’où elle sort ou qui sont ses parents. Elle devait avoir dans les cinq ans quand ils l’ont trouvée dans cette forêt. Apparemment, un lusus l’avait recueillie et s’occupait d’elle, lui avait appris à chasser et tout. Mais bon, un vampire ne peut pas vraiment vivre du sang d’animaux morts. À ce qu’on m’a dit, elle était dans un état pitoyable quand ils l’ont découverte.  
« C’est un des membres de la famille Zahhak qui l’a trouvée. Honnêtement je peux pas saquer ces types ; c’est tous des putains de nobles qui se croient trop supérieurs pour se mêler aux autres et qui restent enfermés chez eux la plupart du temps. Et si t’as besoin de leur aide, ils prétexteront quelque chose pour ne pas avoir à s’attirer des ennuis. Bref, c’est des connards, mais le fait est que c’est eux qui ont trouvé Nepeta, et ils ont décidé de l’adopter dans leur famille.  
« Comme elle avait jamais vécu qu’avec son lusus et des bêtes sauvages, ils lui ont donné un nom et lui ont appris à parler et tout le reste. Ils ont essayé de lui apprendre les bonnes manières mais c’est pas difficile d’imaginer ce qu’il en est ressorti. Au final, elle a décidé de retourner vivre dans la forêt y’a quelques années. Elle retourne les voir de temps en temps, mais bon. »

John, qui n’avait rien dit pour ne pas l’interrompre, ne put que lâcher une exclamation impressionnée à la fin. Il n’aurait jamais cru à une histoire aussi hors du commun, même pour des vampires. Plus Karkat lui racontait des choses sur lui ou sur ses amis, plus John se sentait minuscule à côté. Il avait eu une vie plutôt banale en comparaison ; il n’avait jamais pensé que dans la même ville, tant d’autres jeunes gens de son âge vivaient au quotidien des aventures dignes des meilleurs romans. Est-ce qu’il avait vraiment sa place dans cet univers si différent du sien ? À côté de tous ces gens incroyables… Karkat devait probablement le trouver ennuyeux.

« Bordel, je sens plus mes jambes… Faut que je fasse une pause. »

Le jeune alternian s’assit sur une souche d’arbre à proximité et se replia un peu sur lui-même, frottant ses jambes et repliant ses ailes contre lui. John le rejoint et ils restèrent assis un moment, côte à côte pour se tenir plus chaud. Il commençait à perdre tout espoir de pouvoir sortir de la forêt avant le lendemain. Devraient-ils vraiment passer la nuit ici ? Il faudrait qu’ils fassent un feu… Lui ne craignait pas trop le froid, et sous sa forme animale encore moins, mais concernant Karkat c’était une autre histoire.

Curieusement, il n’était pas si paniqué que ça à l’idée de ne pas être retrouvé. Il faisait sombre et froid, mais l’odeur et les bruits de la forêt le mettaient à l’aise. En plus, l’endroit où ils s’étaient arrêtés était entouré par d’épais sapins qui les protégeaient du vent. Et puis, Karkat était avec lui, donc ce n’était pas si mal.

« Dis…  
\- Hm ?  
\- Combien d’humains t’as embrassés, en tout ?  
\- … Hein ? »

Karkat le regarda en grimaçant, comme s’il venait de sortir la question la plus stupide qui soit.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d’un coup ? J’en sais rien !  
\- T’as même pas une petite idée ?  
\- Tu crois que je m’amuse à compter ?  
\- Mais tu fais ça genre, depuis que t’es petit ?  
\- Oh mon Dieu, John, dis pas des trucs aussi dégueu ! Déjà, les vampires ne commencent à chasser tous seuls qu’à partir d’un certain âge, et les glandes responsables des produits agissant sur les hormones des humains ne se développent qu’à l’adolescence. Et puis je t’ai déjà dit que c’était pas quelque chose d’aussi symbolique pour nous, c’est juste plus simple pour se nourrir, alors je vois pas pourquoi ça me marquerait tant que ça.  
\- Hmm…  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend de poser des questions pareilles ? Le froid a fini par engourdir ton cerveau ?  
\- Je suis curieux, c’est tout. »

Karkat sembla vouloir rajouter quelque chose mais il se contenta de soupirer, comme s’il n’avait même plus le courage de réagir.

« Et donc… Continua John, sa voix un peu hésitante. Si tu devais me mettre une note, ce serait quoi ?  
\- Une note de quoi ?  
\- Tu sais… Par rapport aux autres personnes que t’as embrassé. »

Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune vampire avant de réagir, et même dans la pénombre, la couleur foncée de ses joues n’échappa pas à John.

« Q- Quoi ?!  
\- C’est juste pour me faire une idée ! Disons, entre un et dix, ce serait plutôt quoi ?  
\- Mais j’en sais rien ! Peut-être cinq ?  
\- Cinq, c’est tout ?!  
\- Bon alors, sept ! »

John prit son menton dans sa main, penseur.

« Sept, hein… J’imagine que c’est pas trop mal…  
\- C’est quoi ton putain de problème, à la fin ?  
\- Et combien de personnes ont eu plus que sept ?  
\- Que…  
\- Si tu me donnes que sept, c’est bien que t’as connu mieux !   
\- Est-ce qu’il faut vraiment qu’on ait cette conversation maintenant, en pleine nuit, paumés dans une forêt sans nourriture et sans rien pour nous réchauffer ?!  
\- Comment est-ce qu’il faudrait faire pour arriver à dix ? C’est quoi les critères ?  
\- John je te jure que j’ai tellement envie de te frapper là maintenant, tu n’imagines même pas, je crois que si je ne colle pas tout de suite mon poing sur ton visage je vais probablement décéder, tu m’entends ?! »

Pour toute réponse, le garçon-renard explosa de rire. Il rit au point de s’en faire mal à la mâchoire, d’en avoir des crampes. Il rit tellement qu’il oublia même le froid et la fin, et qu’ils étaient perdus en pleine forêt, et Karkat en le voyant ne put s’empêcher de se mettre à rire aussi. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il riait, parce que c’était probablement la conversation la plus débile et la moins adaptée à la situation qu’ils pouvaient avoir eu. Mais c’était peut-être justement pour ça, au fond.

« C- Comment… Comment on en est arrivés là ? Parvient à peine à dire John entre deux éclats de rire.  
\- J’en sais rien mais c’est… c’est de ta faute, tu… »

Karkat ne parvint même pas à terminer sa phrase, et ils se remirent à rire de plus belle, incapables de s’arrêter. Il se dit que le froid devait VRAIMENT avoir atteint leurs cerveaux, en fin de compte.

 

Jade et Nepeta apparurent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Inquiètes de ne pas les voir arriver, Jade avait fini par se changer en louve et elles avaient fini par les retrouver, dans la direction opposée. Inutile de dire qu’aucune des deux filles ne comprit pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux écroulés de rire au moment où elles les trouvèrent, mais elles eurent beau faire, aucun des deux garçons ne leur en avoua la raison.

John s’était attendu à recevoir un savon de la part de son père pour rentrer aussi tard, mais ce dernier n’avait fait que poser sa main sur son épaule d’un air solennel en lui disant qu’il était assez grand pour assumer ses décisions, et que bien qu’il regrettait le temps où il était un petit garçon qui venait se cacher derrière lui quand quelque chose l’effrayait, il était fier de voir qu’il devenait un jeune adulte en bonne santé. Le jeune homme avait simplement haussé les épaules et après un bon repas, il monta dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie.

Karkat eut tout autant de chance, puisqu’à son arrivée, son frère était déjà sorti. De toute façon, du moment qu’il ne traînait pas en ville après la nuit, il n’avait rien à se reprocher. Il prit une douche chaude et s’enveloppa dans deux couvertures avant de s’installer devant son ordinateur, épuisé d’une si longue journée.

Finalement, il ne regrettait pas tellement d’y être allé.

\---

 

-– ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 22:35 –-

EB: dave.  
EB: je pense que je suis amoureux.  
TG: moi aussi john  
TG: on se marie quand tu veux  
EB: pas de toi !!! D:   
TG: mec tu me brises le cœur

 

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 22:52 --

CG: OK, ÇA COMMENCE À FAIRE BEAUCOUP.  
CG: PAR CHANCE, IL SE TROUVE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS DE SI MAUVAISE HUMEUR CE SOIR. REMERCIE LE CIEL POUR NE PAS ÊTRE TOMBÉ À UN DES INNOMBRABLES MOMENTS QUI AURAIENT PU TE FAIRE REGRETTER D'ÊTRE VENU AU MONDE ET D'AVOIR CHOISI LA VOIE DU TROLL, CAR AUJOURD'HUI JE SUIS D'HUMEUR CLÉMENTE. BONNE NOUVELLE, ABRUTI, TU N'AURAS PAS À CONNAÎTRE LE DÉSESPOIR ET L'HUMILIATION QUI AURAIENT GERMÉ DANS TA CERVELLE PROBABLEMENT SOUS-DÉVELOPPÉE APRÈS UNE CONFRONTATION AVEC LE MAÎTRE ABSOLU EN MATIÈRE DE TROLLISME. MAINTENANT JETTE-TOI À TERRE ET EMBRASSE LE SOL POUR REMERCIER LE DESTIN DE T'ACCORDER SES FAVEURS ET DE T'ÉPARGNER CE QUI AURAIT PU DEVENIR LE PIRE JOUR DE LA MISÉRABLE ET PATHÉTIQUE CHOSE QUE QUELQU'UN QUI NE CONNAÎT RIEN AU MONDE ET À LA VIE AURAIT PU DANS UN EXCÈS DE STUPIDITÉ EXTRÊME APPELER TON EXISTENCE.  
CG: ADIEU.  
CC: oh mon diieu kk ferme-la deux 2econde2.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] blocked cuttlefishCuller [CC] –-

CG: ...  
CG: OK, WTF.


	7. Mais... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "le chapitre que tout le monde attendait et dans lequel il ne se passe rien"

John descendit du bus à un arrêt désert qui semblait être perdu au milieu de nulle part. Après plus d’une trentaine de minutes de route, il se trouvait à présent de l’autre côté de la petite montagne derrière la ville. À quelques mètres, la route bifurquait pour laisser place à un large chemin en terre, probablement destiné aux courageux qui voudraient entreprendre l’ascension de la montagne. Tout le reste du paysage était uniquement constitué d’arbres.

John ne s’était jamais aventuré dans cette partie de la forêt. Il aurait d’ailleurs eu du mal, car l’accès au public n’était pas autorisé – un grillage entourait d’ailleurs les arbres du côté opposé à la montagne, de façon à ce qu’il soit impossible de pénétrer dans les bois. Le jeune homme avait toujours su que la forêt qui s’étendait derrière la ville où il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie était particulièrement dense et continuait sur des kilomètres, mais il n’avait jamais entièrement réalisé à quel point. D’après Jade, même les loups qui vivaient là ne dépassaient pas la limite de la montagne. Avoir beaucoup d’espace est une chose, mais un territoire trop grand serait également plus difficile à contrôler, et ils occupaient déjà la zone avec le plus de gibier.

Le temps n’était pas trop mauvais ; non, c’était une belle journée pour un mois de mars. John jeta un coup d’œil à son portable. Karkat lui avait donné rendez-vous à dix heures, mais il ne lui avait pas précisé comment ils se rejoindraient à partir de là. Honnêtement, le garçon-renard ne savait même pas ce qu’ils étaient censés aller voir.

On aurait pu croire qu’après la mésaventure de la semaine passée, aucun des deux adolescents n’eût envie de s’approcher d’une forêt de sitôt, et quand Karkat avait déclaré – sans vraiment laisser le choix à son ami ou ne serait-ce que donner une explication – que John l’accompagnerait dans une partie des bois encore plus sombre et encore moins connue des deux garçons que la fois précédente, le jeune _yôkai_ avait d’abord cru à une mauvaise blague.

Il avait accepté, malgré tout. Karkat n’avait rien voulu lui dire, mis à part qu’ils allaient voir des amis à lui, et c’était une raison suffisante pour que John vienne. Il s’était toujours demandé quel genre de personnes les autres amis de Karkat pouvaient bien être, et pour une fois que le jeune homme acceptait de le laisser rejoindre son petit cercle privé d’amis non-humains, John n’allait certainement pas refuser à cause d’une bête forêt.

Ce même Karkat apparut quelques minutes plus tard seulement, profitant que la route soit déserte pour rejoindre John devant l’arrêt de bus. Comme d’habitude vêtu de gris, il avait les mains dans les poches de sa veste et le visage enfoui dans une longue écharpe noire. Son nez était un peu rougi par le froid, et John se souvint qu’il était probablement venu à pieds. Enfin, plutôt en volant.

« Hé.  
\- Salut.  
\- Y’a un passage où on peut se glisser un peu plus loin, on va éviter de trop traîner.  
\- Je te suis. »

Karkat hocha simplement la tête et ils quittèrent la route pour longer le grillage entourant les arbres. Comme le jeune vampire l’avait dit, à quelque pas seulement, un trou avait été creusé sous le grillage, certainement par quelque animal sauvage qui cherchait un passage. Karkat le souleva comme il put et fit mine de la tête à John, qui se glissa en dessous. Ce fut un peu juste, mais il réussit à traverser. Le temps qu’il essuie la terre sur sa veste et son jean, Karkat avait déjà survolé l’obstacle pour le rejoindre.

« Tu m’as toujours pas dit qui on allait voir, fit remarquer John.  
\- Je suis quasiment certain de t’avoir dit que c’était des vieux amis à moi.   
\- Ouais, ça tu l’as dit, mais…  
\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer, tu verras bien quand on y sera. Si ça peut te réconforter, je sais pas exactement pourquoi on y va non plus. J’ai juste reçu un message d’un enfoiré de service qui disait de venir.   
\- Est-ce qu’il fallait vraiment que je sois là, moi aussi ? »

Karkat se tourna vers John, sourcils froncés, et le garçon en réalisant se dépêcha de se justifier :

« Je veux dire, je suis content que tu m’aies invité ! Et puis j’ai hâte de rencontrer tes amis. Juste que je me demandais s’il y avait une raison particulière…  
\- Y’en a pas vraiment. J’avais pas envie de faire toute la route tout seul, et après qu’on se soit retrouvés coincés en pleine nuit la semaine dernière par ta faute, tu me dois bien ça, non ? Vois ça comme une façon de te faire pardonner. »

John ne put contenir un sourire. Il était content simplement que Karkat ait pensé à lui. De savoir qu’il appréciait au moins un peu sa compagnie. Ils avançaient en silence, s’enfonçant dans la forêt inconnue du jeune renard, son ami marchant de dos devant lui, s’arrêtant parfois comme pour tenter de se souvenir du chemin à prendre ou vérifier qu’ils allaient bien dans la bonne direction. John pouvait voir le haut de ses oreilles dépasser de son écharpe, de même que les mèches de cheveux noirs défiant toute gravité.

Il aimait Karkat. De ça, il était quasiment certain à présent. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis quand – peut-être bien depuis le tout début, depuis qu’il avait débarqué dans sa chambre un soir sans prévenir – mais poser une date sur ses sentiments n’était probablement pas très important. Il aimait son caractère, sa fierté parfois un peu mal placée, ses petites manies, les expressions de son visage… Il aimait la façon dont ses ailes frémissaient légèrement parfois, peut-être inconsciemment, dans son dos, ou cette manie qu’il avait de montrer un peu ses crocs quand John disait quelque chose qui l’énervait, presque comme un chat. Il l’aimait malgré ses défauts, et même malgré ses goûts douteux en matière de cinéma.

Mais qu’est-ce que Karkat pensait de lui ? Il avait envie de savoir. Non, il en avait besoin. L’idée l’angoissait presque autant qu’elle l’excitait. Il voulait lui poser la question, le mettre devant les faits, sans aucune délicatesse superflue… mais est-ce qu’il était vraiment prêt à entendre la réponse ?

 

Une fois de plus ce fut une longue marche. Karkat avait avoué ne pas être venu ici depuis des années, mais il pensait pouvoir retrouver le chemin qu’il connaissait par cœur enfant sans trop de problèmes. John n’avait jamais eu un très bon sens de l’orientation – dommage pour un renard – mais il faisait confiance à son ami pour ne pas les perdre. Enfin, il n’avait surtout pas le choix.

« Et donc, lança John après un moment, les amis qu’on va retrouver, c’est aussi des vampires ? »

Karkat ne se retourna pas, continuant sa marche tandis qu’il semblait préparer sa réponse.

« Pas vraiment, enfin… L’un d’entre eux l’est. Sollux. Tu le reconnaîtras facilement, il a des yeux bizarres.   
\- Et… vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ?  
\- J’imagine. Y’a pas quarante mille vampires dans le coin donc on se connaît un peu tous. »

Il laissa s’écouler quelques secondes avant de rajouter :

« Ses parents étaient des amis proches des miens. »

John baissa les yeux, se rappelant ce qu’il avait appris sur la famille de son ami et les événements tragiques de son passé. Il se garda de prononcer des paroles d’excuses ou de condoléances, se disant qu’à sa place il n’apprécierait pas qu’on le prenne en pitié, et Karkat sembla l’apprécier. Pour changer de sujet, le renard reprit :

« Vous devez bien vous entendre, si vous êtes amis depuis tout ce temps. Comme moi et Dave…  
\- Mouais. Il a une sale personnalité, arrogant et chieur, et une sorte d’obsession chelou pour le chiffre deux, mais j’imagine qu’il est ok pour un sale geek. C’est le genre à passer sa vie devant son ordinateur à programmer des trucs inutiles ou à pirater mon adresse de messagerie.   
\- Oh, c’est un hacker ? S’exclama John avec un soudain enthousiasme. Il doit être super cool, alors. Les hackers sont tous trop cool. »

Karkat se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n’avait pas spécialement envie de présenter ses deux amis l’un à l’autre, pressentant les remarques que Sollux allait très probablement lui faire, mais il se consola en se disant qu’il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou un autre. John devait probablement s’ennuyer un peu, car il continuait de parler :

« Lui, toi, la famille de Nepeta… Ça laisse encore une famille de vampires, c’est ça ?  
\- Les Makara.   
\- Makara, répéta John amusé par la sonorité du mot. Tu les connais bien ?  
\- Seulement leur fils, Gamzee. Les autres voyagent tout le temps et c’est probablement mieux comme ça.  
\- Je pourrai le rencontrer lui aussi, un de ces quatre ?  
\- J’aimerais mieux pas.   
\- Pourquoi ? »

John semblait offusqué par la réponse catégorique et sèche de son ami, mais Karkat ne prit pas la peine de se justifier et l’autre abandonna assez vite. Pour le jeune vampire, le moins de personne il présenterait à Gamzee Makara, le mieux ce serait. John était probablement déçu, mais cela valait mieux pour tout le monde. Peut-être, dans un futur éloigné, lui expliquerait-il pourquoi la situation était si compliquée, mais pour l’instant il n’avait pas envie de se rajouter plus de problèmes. Surtout vu les circonstances actuelles. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu’il allait trouver en arrivant à destination, mais il avait la nette impression que ce n’était pas pour faire une partie de bingo qu’il avait été appelé si subitement dans ce lieu où il n’avait pas mis les pieds depuis des années. Il fallait également qu’il comprenne pourquoi c’était Sollux Captor qui l’y avait convié, car c’était bien là le plus incompréhensible de l’histoire.

 

Il allait bientôt être une heure de l’après-midi quand les deux garçons arrivèrent près de leur but. Ils s’étaient enfoncés assez loin dans la forêt mais à présent elle était un peu moins dense et de petites clairières se suivaient. Non loin, on pouvait entendre le bruit d’un cours d’eau, ce qui d’après Karkat était signe qu’ils étaient tout proches.

John s’arrêta soudain lorsqu’il entendit quelque chose s’agiter dans un buisson épais. Il crut d’abord à un lapin, mais l’odeur était différente et il n’avait pas chassé depuis qu’il était enfant (et pour tout avouer, il n’avait jamais été très doué pour ça de toute façon), aussi il n’était pas tout à fait sûr. Karkat ne semblait pas s’inquiéter du bruit : au contraire, il avait l’air presque amusé. Un peu rassuré, John s’approcha lentement du buisson quand tout à coup une petite créature bondit sur le côté avant de détaler. Le garçon-renard poussa une exclamation de surprise. C’était un petit animal entièrement blanc qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu’il connaissait. Plus étrange encore, sa peau était légèrement opaque et il se déplaçait avec une fluidité incroyable, comme un fantôme.

« C’est la première fois que tu vois un lusus, pas vrai ? » Dit Karkat, sourire aux lèvres.

John n’eut pas le temps de répondre car, comme si l’apparition de la créature du buisson avait ouvert les portes d’un autre univers, tout un tas d’autres animaux blancs tous plus étranges les uns que les autres apparurent. Certains étaient semblables à de petits chats sauvages qui sautaient entre les branches des arbres ; d’autres, pourvus d’ailes, voletaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. À un moment, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un énorme sanglier passa juste à quelques mètres d’eux. Sans se préoccuper une seconde de la présence des deux garçons, il continua lentement sa route jusqu’à disparaître à nouveau dans les bois.

« Tout ça, c’est des lusi ? S’émerveilla John.  
\- Et encore, c’est que des petits. Ils vivent librement ici, et protègent cet endroit des humains en le cachant.  
\- C’est incroyable… »

Karkat lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

« Ouais, mais t’en approche pas trop près non plus. Ceux qui sont ici sont pacifiques, mais si tu leur fais peur ils risquent de te prendre pour un intrus qui veut nuire à la forêt.   
\- Euh, j’essaierai de faire attention.  
\- Allez, on n’est plus qu’à quelques mètres. »

Ils allaient se remettre en marche, John regardant toujours tout autour de lui comme un enfant surexcité, quand soudain Karkat se figea et stoppa John d’un geste du bras. Alerté, ce dernier tendit ses oreilles de renard et chercha quelque chose en direction des arbres, là où le jeune vampire regardait. D’un coup, il eut la sensation d’être observé et s’en voulut de ne le remarquer que maintenant.

« Qu’est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? » Cria quelqu’un.

John sursauta. La voix était celle d’un jeune garçon, avec un accent qu’il n’avait jamais entendu. Elle provenait d’en haut des grands arbres autour d’eux mais John ne parvint pas à voir quoi que ce soit entre leurs épaisses branches.

« J’ai besoin de ta permission pour venir ici, maintenant ? Grogna Karkat en prenant une voix sarcastique, mais toujours sur ses gardes.  
\- Même s’ils sont avec toi, je peux pas laisser passer d’étrangers ici, Kar.  
\- Fais une exception. C’est elle qui m’a demandé de venir. »

L’inconnu se tut à ces mots et le silence régna quelques secondes, comme si le propriétaire de la voix hésitait. Soudain, une silhouette se détacha des feuillages, perchée sur une branche épaisse, et John glapit. Comme s’il avait été juste sous ses yeux tout le temps et qu’il ne l’avait pas remarqué sous le coup d’une illusion d’optique, un garçon de leur âge (mais John avait appris qu’il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences avec les créatures surnaturelles) se tenait debout, une main appuyée sur le tronc, et les toisait d’un air hautain. Mais plus que son apparition subite, c’était son apparence qui surprenait le jeune renard. Bien qu’il eût la peau grise comme Karkat, il n’avait rien à voir avec un vampire. Ses bras étaient couverts d’épaisses écailles violettes et se terminaient en griffes solides semblables à des pattes de caïman ; dans son dos, deux ailes bien plus grandes et épaisses que celles de Karkat et arborant un mélange de nuances de vert et de bleu, transparentes et magnifiques. Les cornes sur sa tête étaient également plus grandes et imposantes que tout ce que John avait pu voir jusque-là, se courbant en zigzag comme deux éclairs. Le garçon avait, en outre, des cheveux noirs coupés sur le devant par une large mèche d’un violet vif similaire à celui des écailles sur ses bras, des lunettes noires aux grands verres carrés, et il portait autour du cou une large écharpe rayée.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur John qui déglutit sous le coup de la pression. Il le jugea sévèrement pendant de longues secondes, sourcils froncés, avant de diriger son regard vers Karkat.

« Je laisse passer pour cette fois, dit-il sur un ton condescendant au possible. Mais je n’aime pas ça. C’est déjà assez pénible depuis que ce… _type_ (il prononça le mot avec le plus grand dédain) passe ses journées ici, comme s’il avait tous les droits. Un pitoyable vampire de second rang…  
\- Hé ! s’énerva Karkat.  
\- Pas la peine de le prendre personnellement.  
\- Peu importe, j’aimerais surtout savoir comment vous connaissez Sollux et ce qu’il fout ici.  
\- Demande-lui à elle, fit l’autre en haussant les épaules avec agacement. Et profites-en pour lui faire sortir ces idées stupides de la tête. Je commence à en avoir assez que mes mots lui passent au travers, peut-être que toi elle t’écoutera. »

Sur ces mots, le garçon lança un dernier regard assassin à John qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Puis il se retourna et disparut d’un puissant battement d’ailes. Il fallut quelques secondes à John pour reprendre ses esprits et questionner son ami.

« C’était qui ?  
\- Eridan. Un, euh… Un ami d’enfance, si on peut dire.  
\- Il avait des _griffes_  ! »

John avait l’air plus émerveillé encore que devant les lusi.

« Normal. C’est une espèce rare de rang supérieur, un demi-dragon. Une vouivre, pour être exact. Comme toi, il peut se transformer intégralement ou partiellement. »

Il pointa du doigt les oreilles et la queue de renard de John.

« Un dragon ! J’arrive pas à y croire !  
\- Tu pourras t’exciter tout à l’heure, on a encore une personne à rencontrer.  
\- La fille dont vous parliez ?  
\- Se pourrait-il que finalement tu aies un cerveau ? C’est plus très loin, on doit juste rejoindre le fleuve. »

 

Les deux garçons arrivèrent sans trop tarder à leur point de rendez-vous, près d’un cours d’eau entouré par une végétation luxuriante. C’était comme si cet endroit avait été préservé de toute invasion humaine pendant des siècles. La silhouette d’un jeune garçon de dos leur apparut, près d’un tas de grandes caisses que John identifia comme des ruches. John n’eut pas besoin de se rapprocher pour deviner aux ailes noires et à la peau grisâtre qu’il s’agissait d’un vampire et devina que ce devait être le dénommé Sollux.

Ce dernier se retourna pour leur faire face. Il portait des vêtements noirs et blancs plutôt simples et des lunettes aux verres teintés de rouge et bleu, comme des lunettes 3D telles que John en avait eu dans son enfance. Il avait quatre cornes de tailles différentes sur la tête, plusieurs boucles dorées à ses oreilles, et un air cool et un peu arrogant. En voyant John et Karkat, il mit ses mains dans ses poches et sourit à pleines dents.

« C’est pas trop tôt, dit-il avec un léger zozotement.  
\- Estime-toi heureux qu’on soit seulement venus, répondit Karkat. T’as plutôt intérêt d’avoir une bonne raison. Et puis qu’est-ce que tu fous ici d’abord ?  
\- Du calme avec tes questions, tu pourras me les poser une fois que les présentations seront faites, non ? »

Karkat poussa un long soupir et se mit à désigner successivement John et l’autre vampire d’un geste de la main.

« John, Sollux. Sollux, John. Voilà, vous êtes contents ? »

Ceci dit, il poussa un grognement et alla s’asseoir sur un rocher un peu plus loin, au bord de l’eau. Sollux se mit à rire et John lui rendit un sourire un peu timide. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leur ami commun.

« Au fait, où est Feferi ? Demanda alors Karkat.  
\- Elle devrait pas tarder. T’arrivais pas alors elle est partie faire un tour. »

Sollux se tourna soudain vers John.

« Alors, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? C’est trop bizarre de voir KK se faire d’autres amis.  
\- Wow, je t’emmerde, ok ? Répondit Karkat avant que John n’ait eu le temps de prendre la parole. Et puis on s’en fout de ça, tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu connais Feferi ?  
\- Ben… C’est une longue histoire, en fait.   
\- Ça tombe bien, j’ai tout mon temps.  
\- Écoute, pas la peine d’être autant sur tes gardes. On s’est juste rencontrés comme ça. Je cherchais de nouveaux essaims, et il se trouve que les abeilles dont j’ai besoin prolifèrent par ici. Et FF est sympa. Je vois pas pourquoi tu m’as jamais parlé d’elle.  
\- Ouais, c’est ça ! fit Karkat sur un ton plein de sarcasme.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Comme si j’avais envie de te présenter à qui que ce soit. En plus, je me serais fait étriper par Eridan. D’ailleurs je vais probablement me faire étriper de toute façon tôt ou tard, vu son humeur.  
\- J’y peux rien si ce mec est qu’un enfoiré coincé. »

Sollux haussa les épaules et Karkat poussa un énième soupir. John, lui, restait silencieux. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la conversation, de toute manière.

« Oh, tiens, FF est revenue », dit soudain Sollux.

John leva les yeux. Il chercha du regard autour d’eux jusqu’à ce que Karkat lui donne un petit coup de coude avant de pointer le fleuve du doigt. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait, perplexe, à se pencher vers le cours d’eau, une jeune fille en jaillit soudain, les éclaboussant légèrement au passage. John poussa une exclamation de surprise qui manqua de le faire tomber par terre.   
La fille se mit à rire. Elle avait des cheveux incroyablement longs, noirs et bouclés, et une peau d’une couleur indéterminable et opaque, mélange de gris et de rose pâle qui rappelait un peu les perles trouvées dans les coquillages. Ses yeux n’étaient pas jaunes comme les vampires mais blancs, aux pupilles d’un fuchsia vif. Enfin, elle portait une tenue légère faite d’un ensemble de tissus colorés qui collaient à sa peau mouillée sans sembler la déranger.

« Bordel, est-ce que vous avez tous besoin de faire des apparitions dramatiques ? S’énerva Karkat. On se croirait dans un putain de film à deux balles.  
\- Karkat, tu m’as tellement manqué ! » s’écria la fille.

S’appuyant de ses mains, elle se hissa sur les rochers et accourut vers Karkat qu’elle s’empressa de prendre dans ses bras, ignorant complètement les complaintes de l’autre.

« Génial. Maintenant je suis trempé, grogna-t-il.  
\- Ça fait des ANNÉES que t’es pas venu me voir ! continua la demoiselle. Qu’est-ce que tu avais de si important pour pas venir rendre visite à ta vieeeeille amie, hein ? »

Elle prit un ton moqueur et, à la grande surprise de John, Karkat sembla un peu gêné.

« Visiblement, il était trop occupé avec son John, plaisanta Sollux.  
\- M- Mon quoi ?!  
\- Oh, c’est vrai, le coupa la jeune fille en se tournant vers John. Je m’appelle Feferi ! Je suis une amie d’enfance de Karkat.  
\- Euh, John ! Enchanté. »

Elle lui tendit la main qu’il serra aussitôt. Sa peau était incroyablement lisse et il s’en étonna.

« Feferi est une naïade, dit Karkat. Une sorte de nymphe de l’eau.   
\- Oh. C’est cool ! dit John, sincère.  
\- C’est la première fois que je vois un _yôkai_ , dit la fille en lui souriant. J’ai pas souvent de visiteurs ici, et Eridan fait fuir tout le monde de toute façon. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en disant ça, sans pour autant arrêter de sourire. John se dit qu’elle devait être de ces gens joyeux en permanence qui ont le don de mettre les autres à l’aise facilement.

« Les naïades protègent les fleuves ou rivières dans lesquels ils vivent, expliqua Karkat. Ça implique ne jamais quitter cet endroit. Comme ça les rends vulnérables, elles sont toujours protégées par une vouivre qui reste avec elles de leur naissance à leur mort.  
\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, soupira Feferi. J’aimerais bien qu’il soit… Un peu moins protecteur, des fois. »

Sollux fit claquer sa langue, l’air agacé, mais il ne dit rien.

« Enfin, quoi qu’il en soit, reprit Feferi d’un ton joyeux, je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir ! Depuis que Sollux me rend visite, c’est beaucoup plus amusant ici. Et Nepeta passe aussi de temps en temps ! Oh, est-ce que tu as vu les ruches, Karkat ? Sollux est en train d’installer un système de communication pour que j’aie accès à Internet !  
\- Avec des abeilles ? Demanda John qui n’y comprenait plus rien.  
\- Ce sont des abeilles spéciales, une espèce particulière de lusus, expliqua Sollux. Elles se chargent en informations et avec le bon équipement, on peut transformer ça en données et les informatiser.  
\- Là, tu te fiches de moi ! fit John.  
\- C’est sérieux, et ça marche !  
\- Vraiment ? Fit Karkat en levant un sourcil. C’est pas l’impression que j’ai eue en recevant tes messages miteux. »

L’autre vampire baissa les yeux.

« Ben… C’est le problème, en fait. »

Il jeta un regard à Feferi, qui semblait aussi désolée que lui.

« Mais bon, se reprit-il, on pourra parler de ça plus tard.   
\- Ouais, dit Feferi, parlez-nous de vous ! Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? »

John jeta un regard à Karkat, qui semblait un peu déboussolé.

« Euh, on s’en fout ?  
\- Moi pas ! s’exclama Feferi. J’ai envie de connaître tes amis, qu’est-ce qu’il y a de mal à ça ?  
\- J’ai juste cette putain d’impression d’être un gamin perturbé et sans amis qui ramène un enfant chez lui pour la première fois et que sa famille harcèle tellement c’est rare.   
\- On est juste contents pour toi, KK, fit Sollux. Hein, Maman ?  
\- Mais oui, continua Feferi en pouffant de rire. On est tellement fiers de toi ! »

Tous se mirent à rire, à l’exception de Karkat qui commençait probablement à envisager de se jeter dans le fleuve.

« C’est ça, soupira-t-il. Rappelez-moi de vous ignorer la prochaine fois que vous me demanderez quelque chose.  
\- Oh allez Kar-crabe, on plaisante, dit Feferi.  
\- Ugh, ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! J’ai plus cinq ans !  
\- Kar-crabe ? Répéta John, amusé.  
\- C’est un surnom que je lui donnais à l’époque, expliqua la jeune fille. On jouait aux explorateurs et aux pirates !  
\- Ça devait être marrant !  
\- Oh, ça finissait souvent en disputes. Eridan voulait garder tous les trésors qu’on trouvait pour lui, et Karkat se vexait pour un rien.   
\- C’est pas si différent de maintenant, dit Sollux.  
\- J’ai une idée, le coupa Karkat. Si on arrêtait cinq minutes de se foutre de moi et qu’on parlait de trucs plus intéressants ? Genre, je sais pas moi, pourquoi j’ai dû me lever à sept heures pour sortir par ce froid de merde et marcher des heures jusqu’ici ?  
\- Arrête de faire ta drama queen, reprit Sollux. En plus, je commence à avoir la dalle. Feferi voulait attraper du poisson ou un truc du genre, alors t’as qu’à l’accompagner. »

Karkat le regarda d’un air blasé.

« Pourquoi moi ?  
\- Vas-y, c’est tout ! Moi et John on va chercher de quoi faire un feu pendant ce temps. »

Il se tourna vers le concerné, qui hocha la tête en signe d’approbation. Karkat jeta un regard noir et insistant à l’autre vampire, qui se mit à rire en haussant les épaules.

« Pas la peine de t’inquiéter, je vais pas le _manger_ ou quoi.  
\- Qui a dit que j’étais inquiet ? Grogna Karkat. Vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez, pour ce que j’en ai à foutre…  
\- T’es sûr ? »

Sollux sourit à pleine dents cette fois et John, confus, passa son regard de lui à Karkat. Aucun des deux vampires ne dit quoi que ce soit, se fixant simplement l’un l’autres, et le jeune renard crut voir une lueur de défi briller dans leurs yeux. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Sollux détourna les yeux et se remit à rire.

« Je plaisante, fais pas cette tête ! »

Karkat allait prendre la parole, mais Feferi, qui avait visiblement replongé dans le fleuve entre temps, l’appela énergiquement. Il jeta un dernier regard noir à Sollux avant de partir vers elle sans rien dire.

John attendit qu’ils soient loin pour se tourner timidement vers Sollux.

« Euh, c’était quoi ça ?  
\- C’est trop drôle de le faire marcher, répondit-il simplement.   
\- Oh.   
\- T’occupe, c’est juste une blague entre lui et moi. »

John hocha la tête. Karkat n’avait pas eu l’air réellement énervé, alors ce n’était probablement pas la peine de se préoccuper de ça. Il se demanda si lui et Sollux étaient meilleurs amis, comme lui et Dave l’étaient. Il avait ressenti un peu la même impression que quand lui et Dave faisaient semblant de se provoquer ou se moquer l’un de l’autre pour rire.

Peu après, ils partirent chercher du bois sec dans les environs, ce qui s’avéra être une bonne occasion de faire connaissance. John expliqua rapidement sa situation, comment il se faisait passer pour un humain normal, sa rencontre avec Karkat (en omettant, bien sûr, certains détails embarrassants), et comment ils avaient fini par devenir amis. Sollux écoutait plus qu’il ne parlait, n’interrompant John que pour glisser quelques commentaires pas vraiment méchants sur leur ami commun. S’il n’en apprit pas beaucoup sur Sollux lui-même, John eut droit à quelques anecdotes sur l’enfance de Karkat qu’il se jura de garder en mémoire pour les ressortir lorsque l’occasion se présenterait.

 

Ils revinrent au bord du fleuve, et John en profita pour se passer de l’eau sur le visage. L’eau du ruisseau était glacée et le revigora instantanément. Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua soudain que Sollux l’observait et il se tourna vers lui. Le vampire avait un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Demanda John.  
\- Rien. T’as un visage plutôt mignon sans tes lunettes. »

John resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Sollux se leva et fit quelques pas vers lui.

« Je me demande juste ce que Karkat te trouve de si spécial… Ne le prends pas mal, hein. C’est qu’il n’a pas l’habitude de s’intéresser à quelqu’un d’autre que sa petite personne. »

Sollux l’observait avec intérêt, très près à présent, et John détourna le regard. Il sentait son visage devenir de plus en plus rouge. Il n’était pas sûr des intentions de Sollux, mais il n’était certainement pas à l’aise, scruté du regard comme ça.

« J- Je sais pas, bégaya-t-il, il doit juste chercher quelqu’un pour passer le temps…  
\- Nah, c’est pas ça. »

Le vampire s’agenouilla à la hauteur de John, qui déglutit, luttant du mieux qu’il pouvait pour regarder l’autre en face. De cette distance, il pouvait voir clairement les yeux de Sollux derrière ses lunettes. Deux orbes entièrement colorés, sans pupille. Un bleu et un rouge, brillant d’un éclat surnaturel.

« Est-ce que tu le laisses boire ton sang ? Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Q- Quoi ?  
\- Je suis sûr que oui. Je me demande quel goût tu peux bien avoir… Ça me donne presque envie… »

Sollux se pencha vers lui, et John se figea. Son cerveau se mit à tourner à cent à l’heure ; devait-il le repousser ? Ou alors reculer ? Il était complètement paralysé. Mais soudain, Sollux s’arrêta, se releva, et lui lança un sourire moqueur.

« Je plaisantais, mec. »

John cligna des yeux, encore sous le choc. Sollux lui tourna le dos, retournant s’asseoir vers les rochers en riant.

« Toi et Karkat vous êtes pareils, c’est trop facile de vous avoir ! »

Comprenant enfin la situation, John sentit tous les muscles de son corps se détendre d’un coup. Même s’il n’était pas vraiment certain qu’il s’agissait entièrement d’une blague, il préféra ne faire aucun commentaire là-dessus. Il se demanda quand Karkat allait revenir.

\---

Ce même Karkat s’était arrêté au bord de l’eau, à un endroit où le fleuve s’élargissait davantage. Feferi avait l’air convaincue que c’était l’endroit où ils avaient le plus de chance de trouver le meilleur poisson, et le jeune vampire ne l’avait pas contredite. Déjà parce qu’il n’en savait rien, et surtout parce que ça lui était totalement égal.

Il n’était pas tellement rassuré à l’idée de laisser John seul avec Sollux, mais il allait devoir faire avec. Il ne se passerait probablement rien de bien grave, de toute façon. Sollux passait son temps à le chercher, mais au fond, Karkat était pratiquement certain qu’il ne ferait rien qui l’énerve vraiment. Probablement.

Il tenta de se changer les idées – de toute façon, pourquoi il se préoccupait de ce débile de renard ? – en regardant Feferi. La jeune fille avait l’air complètement dans son élément dans l’eau du fleuve. Les yeux fermés, elle avait l’air d’écouter quelque chose. Rapidement, elle revint au bord de l’eau.

« On ne devrait pas tarder à voir des poissons arriver, dit-elle calmement.   
\- C’est le fleuve qui te l’a dit ? Demanda ironiquement Karkat.   
\- Haha ! Non, bien sûr que non. Je ressens ce genre de choses, c’est tout.  
\- Ouais, je sais. Tu faisais souvent ça à l’époque.  
\- Oh, tu t’en souviens ? Fit Feferi en souriant.   
\- J’avais beau te dire que j’avais pas besoin de manger ça, t’insistais toujours pour aller en chercher. Et tu te mettais à chialer au moment de les tuer, alors c’était à moi de le faire à chaque fois.  
\- Et pourtant, tu te battais toujours avec Eridan pour avoir la plus grosse part !  
\- Ouais, ben… J’allais pas le laisser gagner non plus.  
\- Mais quand Nepeta nous a rejoints, elle était tellement douée pour attraper les poissons qu’elle en ramenait deux fois plus que vous… »

Feferi se mit à rire. Elle posa ses bras sur le rebord et allongea sa tête dessus. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient dans l’eau claire.

« Ça fait vraiment un bail que j’étais pas venu, hein… Dit Karkat.  
\- Oui. »

Karkat ferma les yeux. Il n’avait pas juste arrêté de venir. Il se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois qu’il était venu. Ils avaient joué toute la journée ensemble, et il s’était écorché le genou. Feferi lui avait fait un bandage, mais il s’en était pris à elle pour rien. Ils ne s’étaient pas dit au revoir et s’étaient quittés fâchés. Il s’en était voulu sur le chemin du retour. Il allait demander à sa mère de l’aider à faire un cadeau pour s’excuser.

Il était rentré plus tôt que prévu à cause de ça. S’il n’y avait pas eu cette stupide dispute, il n’aurait pas été le premier à arriver chez lui cette nuit-là. Il n’aurait pas eu à voir…

« J’aurais dû revenir vous voir plus tôt, dit-il.  
\- Non, non… fit Feferi en secouant la tête. Je suis contente de te revoir, et de savoir que tu vas bien.  
\- Même. J’aurais pas dû vous laisser tomber. J’ai pensé qu’à moi, comme d’habitude. »

Feferi ne répondit pas. Elle observait les brins d’herbe poussés jusque dans l’eau par le vent.

« J’imagine qu’Eridan doit me détester, dit Karkat avec un sourire jaune.  
\- Il te déteste pas. Il est juste… Encore énervé. Contre lui-même surtout, je pense. Quand on a appris ce qui était arrivé à ta famille… Je crois qu’il était frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire. »

Karkat regarda le ciel. Les nuages s’étaient en grande partie dissipés, mais les rayons du soleil semblaient bloqués par les arbres entourant le fleuve. Feferi étira soudain ses bras et, s’appuyant sur ses mains, elle se propulsa hors de l’eau pour s’asseoir à côté de son ami.

« Allez, parlons de trucs plus joyeux !   
\- Comme quoi ? Demanda Karkat, un peu méfiant.  
\- Je veux parler de… John.  
\- Encore ? S’énerva l’autre. Arrêtez votre délire tous les deux, c’est juste un ami.  
\- Mais… ?   
\- Mais rien du tout, y’a pas de mais. D’ailleurs j’ai dit tout ce que j’avais à dire sur le sujet, alors cette putain de conversation est terminée. »

Feferi haussa un sourcil et jeta à Karkat un regard qui semblait dire « sérieusement, Karkat ? Sérieusement ? ».

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! S’énerva-t-il. Je sais ce à quoi ton cerveau de poiscaille est en train de se penser, mais c’est pas le cas, alors tu peux dire à tous tes neurones imbibés d’eau d’aller prendre l’air ailleurs. Et puisque t’as pas l’air de comprendre quand on te dit les choses, je vais le répéter une dernière fois avec des termes clairs pour que même toi tu arrives à suivre. Je sais, je suis trop gentil. Maintenant, ouvre tes oreilles, ou tes branchies, ou peu importe : y’a. Rien du tout. Entre moi et John. C’est bon, c’est rentré dans ta tête ?   
\- J’ai compris, j’ai compris ! Dit Feferi en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Bien, ça tombe bien parce que j’avais pas envie de te le ré--  
\- Mais t’aimerais qu’il y ait quelque chose, non ? »

Karkat s’arrêta net, fit une grimace d’incompréhension, regarda la jeune fille comme s’il cherchait à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu la mener à cette conclusion, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans trouver quoi dire, leva ses bras en l’air, et dit finalement :

« Mais… Mais non ?! Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé dans ta tête pour que tu… ? C’est n’importe quoi, Feferi !  
\- Oh, Karkat, tu as l’air tout gêné c’est adorable !  
\- Ok. Ok, tu sais quoi ? J’ai officiellement fini de parler avec toi.   
\- Y’a pas de raison d’avoir honte, hein !  
\- Nope, je t’écoute plus. C’est à moi que tu parles ? Parce que j’entends rien du tout, hahahahaha ! Ouah, quel calme ici ! C’est fou comme on se sent bien quand on n’a pas à écouter des conneries !  
\- C’est bon Karkat, si tu veux pas en parler, je vais pas te forcer ! Je pense que tu devrais être un peu plus à l’écoute de tes sentiments, mais bon. J’entends le poisson qui arrive, alors je vais aller attraper ça ! »

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire et se laissa glisser dans le fleuve avant de disparaître totalement dans l’eau. Karkat lui tourna le dos et prit son visage dans ses mains, en pensant à quel point il aimerait être capable de devenir invisible en cet instant précis.

\---

Des années de camping avec son père avaient appris à John les bases de la survie en forêt, aussi il n’eut pas de mal à se souvenir comment faire un feu. Il venait de terminer quand Karkat et Feferi arrivèrent, et John les salua d’un grand geste de la main.

« Tout s’est bien passé ? » Demanda-t-il à Karkat.

Pour seule réponse, son ami tendit devant lui un filet dans lequel étaient enveloppés quatre truites de bonne taille. La tâche de la préparation fut attribuée aux deux garçons, Feferi supportant mal la vue d’entrailles de poisson et Sollux prétendant qu’il devait s’occuper des ruches pour ne pas avoir à s’y coller. Une fois leur repas embroché et placé à bonne distance du feu, les quatre amis se regroupèrent en cercle en attendant que le poisson grille. Sollux fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« Et donc… Vous avez parlé de quoi, avec FF ?  
\- De rien », lâcha Karkat au tac-o-tac.

Sollux leva un sourcil perplexe et se tourna vers John qui haussa les épaules.

« Si tu tiens à discuter, repris Karkat, j’attends toujours qu’on me dise pourquoi vous m’avez fait venir.  
\- D’accord, d’accord, soupira Sollux. J’allais y venir de toute façon. »

Il échangea un regard avec Feferi avant de reprendre la parole, l’air sérieux.

« Y’a un truc qui mange mes abeilles sur leur route. Elles disparaissent presque toutes avant de rentrer, et les informations qu’elles transportent avec.   
\- Quel genre de truc ? Demanda Karkat.  
\- Une sorte de lusus gigantesque qui vit dans la boue. On a pas pu définir à quoi il ressemblait sous cette couche de terre, alors on l’appelle juste le Golem. J’aurais voulu m’en débarrasser tout seul, mais même moi je suis pas suicidaire à ce point.  
\- Donc, tu veux qu’on t’aide à lui faire sa fête, poursuivit Karkat.  
\- Est-ce qu’il y a pas moyen de faire passer les abeilles par un autre chemin ? Demanda John.  
\- En théorie, oui, mais maintenant qu’elles ont leur parcours défini, ça me prendrait un temps fou de les reconfigurer. Peut-être des mois. Et qui sait si y’aura pas un autre truc pour me les attaquer, cette forêt est pleine de créatures bizarres. »

Feferi posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Ce serait quand même plus simple si je venais aider, dit-elle. Je peux essayer de convaincre Eridan encore une fois, et…  
\- Laisse tomber FF, la coupa Sollux. Je préfère aller affronter le Golem tout seul que devoir encore me battre avec cet abruti.  
\- Je comprends pas tout, dit alors John, mais en gros, on doit juste battre ce machin-golem, c’est ça ?   
\- Pas sûr que ce soit si simple, fit Karkat. Les lusus sont plus puissants que de simples animaux. Ça pourrait poser problème si on se prépare pas assez bien.  
\- Alors, ça veut dire que vous allez nous aider ! s’exclama Feferi.  
\- Uh, j’imagine, ouais… soupira Karkat.  
\- Super, fit Sollux en souriant à pleines dents. J’ai déjà eu le temps de réfléchir à un plan. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c’est l’occuper assez longtemps pour que je puisse agir.  
\- Tu veux qu’on joue les appâts, quoi…   
\- Au moins c’est simple à retenir, dit John en haussant les épaules. Si on peut donner un coup de main, ça vaut le coup d’essayer ! »

Face à l’enthousiasme évident de son ami, Karkat ne se sentit pas le cœur à protester. Ainsi, les choses furent décidées. Ils se donneraient rendez-vous une semaine plus tard, le temps que Sollux mette son piège au point et s’occupe de certains préparatifs sur lesquels il ne s’attarda pas. Cela laisserait également aux deux autres garçons un peu de temps pour se préparer au combat afin de prendre le moins de risque possible.

Malgré les plaintes de Karkat qui trouvait qu’il faisait trop froid, trop jour, et qu’en plus il était entouré d’une bande d’imbéciles heureux qui s’amusaient à faire des jeux de mots sur toutes les espèces de poissons du fleuve, le petit groupe resta ensemble à discuter jusqu’au soir. John était ravi de s’être fait de nouveaux amis et passer une journée en pleine forêt lui rappelait des souvenirs d’enfance qui lui mettaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Et, s’il avait été honnête avec lui-même, Karkat aurait avoué avoir passé une bonne journée également. Lorsqu’ils partirent, il avait vu du coin de l’œil Eridan les observer en silence, mais il avait prétendu ne pas le remarquer.

Évidemment, Karkat passa tout le chemin du retour à répéter à John qu’affronter un lusus n’allait pas être simple et que, étourdi comme il était, il ne ferait pas long feu s’il ne faisait pas assez attention, et qu’il n’avait « pas la moindre putain d’envie de ramasser les morceaux de ta cervelle d’abruti » s’il lui arrivait quelque chose. John était flatté et un peu heureux de voir son ami s’inquiéter pour lui, mais au bout d’un moment il finit par se lasser d’entendre Karkat lui ressasser les mêmes choses, et coupa court à la discussion en lui disant – à moitié pour plaisanter – qu’il n’avait qu’à l’aider à s’entraîner au cours de la semaine s’il s’en faisait autant pour son bien-être. Il s’était attendu à un refus catégorique et l’avalanche d’insultes allant avec mais, à son grand étonnement, Karkat trouva l’idée bonne et ordonna à John de le rejoindre à la sortie de la ville tous les soirs après les cours.

 

En rentrant chez lui, Karkat se laissa immédiatement tomber sur son lit et plongea sa tête dans son oreiller dans l’espoir un peu idiot de s’y enfoncer et disparaître totalement de la surface de la Terre. La journée avait été éprouvante de plus d’une manière et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir dormir au moins un mois entier. La promesse qu’il avait faite à John de l’entraîner au cours de la semaine lui revint en tête, et il se maudit intérieurement. Il n’avait pas réfléchi en acceptant, mais à présent qu’il y pensait, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il pourrait lui proposer. Il pensa demander de l’aide à la fille-kitsune, mais il n’avait pas vraiment gardé le contact. Et puis, refourguer la tâche à quelqu’un d’autre voudrait également dire perdre la face devant John. Déjà que dernièrement, il avait sans cesse l’impression de se ridiculiser devant ses amis, c’était bien la dernière chose qu’il voulait actuellement.

Après quelques minutes à végéter sur son lit, Karkat se releva et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était déjà entièrement noir, mais il n’avait pas envie de ressortir ce soir-là. Bien sûr, il lui serait difficile de dormir à cette heure-là également. Il finit par lancer un des dvd que John lui avait prêtés et qui serait probablement d’une déception affligeante, mais qui au moins ne lui prendrait pas trop la tête. Malgré lui, il repensa à sa discussion avec Feferi. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait poussé son amie d’enfance à dire ça, et se demandait de plus en plus si ce n’avait pas été qu’une blague. Il se sentait stupide d’avoir réagi comme ça. Feferi allait probablement se faire des idées à cause de ça, et il l’imaginait déjà en train de parler de lui avec Sollux. Il poussa un long soupir. Ce n’était pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça, décida-t-il. Mais évidemment, il y repensa toute la nuit.


	8. On ira voir les étoiles

Pas une seule fois de sa vie John Egbert n’avait pensé que choisir ses vêtements pour la journée pouvait être considéré comme quelque chose de difficile. Et pourtant le voilà ce matin-là, la moitié de son armoire à vêtements renversée sur son lit, à essayer toutes les combinaisons d’habits possibles. L’heure de partir pour le lycée était toute proche et son père était venu trois fois taper à sa porte pour savoir ce qu’il avait, mais il n’arrivait tout bonnement pas à se décider. Karkat lui avait dit de le rejoindre hors de la ville, mais pour aller où exactement ? Et en quoi constituerait l’entraînement dont ils avaient parlé ? Une tenue de sport serait probablement appropriée, mais et si Karkat l’invitait chez lui avant ? Il n’avait pas envie de se retrouver en jogging et t-shirt dans le cas où il devrait rencontrer le frère de son ami. En plus de ça, il avait toute une journée de cours à passer avant. Et surtout, il voulait porter des vêtements qui le mettraient en valeur devant Karkat.

Alors que son père lui annonça depuis l’entrée qu’il partait au travail, John décida qu’il avait perdu bien assez de temps à hésiter pour pas grand-chose. Ses vêtements habituels feraient l’affaire : il attrapa son jean le plus confortable, un t-shirt ample et la première chemise qui venait et fila sans prendre le temps de sécher ses cheveux.

\---

La journée fut longue pour ce pauvre John qui brûlait déjà d’impatience de retrouver son vampire adoré, et même les plaisanteries de Dave et Jade ne parvinrent pas à faire passer le temps plus rapidement. Quand la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit enfin, John se précipita jusqu’à l’arrêt de bus en prenant à peine le temps de dire au revoir à ses amis. Il vérifia trois fois à quel arrêt il devait descendre et dut se mettre de la musique le long du trajet pour se calmer un peu. Lorsqu’il descendit enfin du bus et traversa les quelques rues désertes qui le menèrent à un terrain laissé en proie à une végétation abondante, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer, vérifia que rien n’était bizarre dans son apparence, mit ses mains dans ses poches et se mit à avancer l’air le plus décontracté possible. Il longea pendant quelques minutes un muret en si mauvais état qu’il devait encore tenir debout uniquement par l’opération du Saint-Esprit, passant devant plusieurs maisons abandonnées et couvertes de lierre, quand Karkat se présenta devant lui, sortant de derrière une des bâtisses en ruine.

« T’as fait vite, dit celui-ci. T’as couru jusqu’ici, ou quoi ?  
\- Hein ? Euh, non, y’avait pas beaucoup de circulation… »

C’était un piètre mensonge mais John n’avait rien trouvé d’autre. Voir Karkat en plein jour était, comme d’habitude, à la fois étrange et excitant. Comme si le surnaturel se mêlait à la réalité, que tout devenait possible.

« Personne risque de nous voir ? Demanda John.  
\- Non, y’a une barrière un peu plus loin. Tu devrais l’avoir traversé y’a quelques minutes.  
\- Vraiment ? Alors personne ne connaît cet endroit ? On est où ?  
\- Hé, je suis pas venu te faire une leçon d’Histoire ! C’étaient des maisons d’humains y’a longtemps mais elles ont été abandonnées, voilà. C’est souvent dans des coins comme ça qu’on s’installe.  
\- Tu veux dire que t’habites dans le coin ?  
\- Un peu plus loin, ouais. Mais encore une fois, on est pas venus pour ça. T’as déjà oublié ? Je savais que t’avais une mémoire pourrie mais une fois de plus il semblerait que je t’aie sous-estimé. »

John se mit à rire et suivit son ami jusqu’à un espace désert au sol recouvert d’herbe.

« Bon, ici ça devrait aller, dit Karkat en observant les alentours.  
\- Ok. Je dois faire quoi ? »

Le vampire scruta son ami de la tête aux pieds.

« T’as déjà de l’expérience en combat, ou pas du tout ?  
\- Chef, non, chef ! Cria John.  
\- Arrête ça.  
\- D’accord, chef ! Et, euh… Sinon, j’ai pris des cours de judo quand j’étais petit.  
\- C’est toujours ça. On a pas beaucoup de temps, alors on va juste essayer de travailler tes réflexes et faire des exercices de base. Vu ce qu’a dit Sollux, le lusus qu’on va devoir combattre est plutôt lent, donc en jouant sur notre rapidité on devrait s’en sortir sans trop de problèmes. »

Il s’arrêta de parler en réalisant que John le regardait d’un air fasciné, et il sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.  
\- Rien, t’as l’air de t’y connaître, c’est tout ! Je m’y attendais pas, t’as pas l’air si fort que ça.  
\- Pardon, j’ai dû mal entendre… Pendant une seconde, j’ai cru que tu sous-entendais que tu pouvais être meilleur que moi. »

John haussa les épaules, sourire aux lèvres.

« Hé, je suis plutôt doué en sport, dit-il. Et je suis clairement plus grand et musclé que toi.  
\- C’est adorable que tu penses ça, répliqua Karkat. J’ai hâte de voir la tête que tu feras quand tu réaliseras à quel point ta prétendue force est insignifiante par rapport à la mienne.  
\- J’attends, quand tu veux. »

Ils échangèrent un regard de défi, amusés.

« Ok, finit par dire Karkat. Ça pourrait faire un bon entraînement. »

Sur ses mots, il retira le pull gris qu’il portait (trop vite malheureusement pour que John ne voie comment il faisait pour passer ses ailes sans tout déchirer à chaque fois) et le jeta au sol sans ménagement. Il portait en dessous un t-shirt noir sur lequel un symbole du zodiaque était dessiné. John réalisa qu’il ne l’avait pas revu sans pull depuis la fois où son ami avait passé la nuit chez lui. Malgré ses bras fins et sa relativement petite taille, ses muscles se dessinaient parfaitement sous sa peau grise et sans impureté. Éclairé par la faible luminosité du soleil caché par les nuages, il était magnifique. Mais ce n’était pas le moment de s’arrêter pour le reluquer. John retira sa chemise, laissa apparaître ses oreilles et sa queue de renard, et tenta de se souvenir des postures de défense apprises dans son enfance.

Karkat, pour une fois, n’avait pas exagéré sur ses capacités. Rapide, il bondissait sur John comme un prédateur sur sa proie, l’accablant de coups de poings vifs que John parvenait à bloquer de ses bras avec peine. Le demi-renard évalua instinctivement la puissance de son adversaire et jugea que si en termes de force brute Karkat restait probablement en dessous de lui, sa vitesse pouvait devenir rapidement un problème. De justesse, il évita un coup de genou du vampire en faisant un bond en arrière.

« On peut arrêter, si tu te sens dépassé ! proposa Karkat, sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Pas moyen, c’est bien trop marrant ! »

En vérité, John ne s’était pas senti aussi vivant depuis longtemps. Il avait arrêté le judo au collège, mais les réflexes et automatismes durement acquis lui revinrent graduellement sans qu’il eut besoin d’y penser : son corps bougeait seul, évitant les coups avant même que son cerveau ne réagisse. Le style de Karkat ressemblait plutôt à de la boxe thaï, mélangée à d’autres formes d’arts martiaux probablement apprises en autodidacte, mais qui donnaient un ensemble fluide et particulièrement agressif. Attaquant sans répit, il faisait perdre du terrain à John, forcé de reculer pour éviter les coups. Ce dernier tentait malgré tout de garder son calme, attendant le moment propice pour riposter. Il savait d’expérience que s’il se précipitait, il perdrait sa seule chance de renverser la situation.

Finalement, l’opportunité que John attendait se présenta quand Karkat baissa sa garde l’espace de quelques secondes avant d’attaquer. Aussitôt, John se baissa et envoya un coup de pieds rapide mais précis vers la jambe de son adversaire pour le faire tomber. Mais au moment où il allait frapper, il sentit un poids appuyer sur son épaule et les pieds de Karkat quittèrent la terre ferme ; John n’eut pas le temps de se rattraper et, poussé par la main de Karkat qui avait pris appui sur lui pour sauter, il s’effondra au sol. Ni une ni deux, Karkat se plaça derrière lui pour saisir ses bras et les ramener dans son dos, l’immobilisant efficacement. Après de rapides tentatives plutôt vaines pour se dégager, John dut admettre sa défaite.

« C’est bon, c’est bon, lâche-moi ! » gémit-il.

Karkat s’exécuta et tous deux se relevèrent, John essuyant son jean déjà tâché de vert par endroits. Non pas qu’il s’en préoccupait. Il avait le souffle court et son cœur battait à cent à l’heure, mais il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter de rire.

« Ça t’a suffi ? Demanda Karkat. Ou est-ce qu’il faut encore que je te prouve mon absolue supériorité ?  
\- J’étais pas si loin de gagner ! s’exclama John. Si on remet ça, je suis sûr d’avoir mes chances.  
\- Si tu le dis. »

Il sourit à pleine dents, et ils se remirent à rire aux éclats.

Après cette séance plutôt intense, ils passèrent le reste de l’après-midi à des exercices plus raisonnables. La plupart du temps, Karkat faisait juste courir John ou lui faisait faire des pompes, mais il prit aussi le temps de lui apprendre quelques techniques de combat rapproché, et insista lourdement sur l’importance de l’échauffement qu’ils avaient malgré eux sauté cette fois-là. Ils se séparèrent en début de soirée, et John, une fois chez lui, se coucha aussitôt après avoir mangé.

\---

Le deuxième jour fut un peu plus pénible pour le jeune yôkai. S’il ne manquait jamais un cours de sport ou une occasion de se dépenser dans sa vie de tous les jours, tout cet exercice intensif le même jour avait donné à John de sérieuses courbatures. Il ne se plaignit pas néanmoins, et effectua sans broncher toutes les tâches que lui demandait Karkat. Ils firent plusieurs autres combats d’entraînement, mais cette fois sans compétition. Ainsi, l’un ou l’autre pouvait réclamer un temps mort pour demander ou donner des conseils.

Karkat fit remarquer à John qu’il ne se servait pas assez de ses atouts en tant que yôkai et John dut faire des efforts pour laisser ses instincts de renard prendre plus souvent le dessus. Habitué à les réfréner pour ne pas dévoiler son identité devant ses amis humains, il contenait sa force malgré lui. À présent qu’on lui disait qu’il pouvait entièrement se lâcher, il avait du mal à perdre ces habitudes, mais lorsqu’il y parvenait, cela s’avérait extrêmement satisfaisant. Il pensa également se transformer entièrement en renard pour éviter un coup impossible à esquiver autrement : l’idée n’était pas mauvaise et cela lui permettait également de s’éloigner de son adversaire pour se retransformer un peu plus loin, mais l’inconvénient majeur étant qu’il perdait ainsi tous ses vêtements durant le processus, elle fut abandonnée d’un commun accord. Ils décidèrent toutefois qu’elle pourrait toujours être utilisée en dernier recours face au golem, le danger de blessures graves prévalant sur la pudeur dans ces moments-là.

\---

Le mercredi, Karkat invita John chez lui.

Il avait dû longuement insister les deux jours précédents pour convaincre son ami, mais pour John qui n’avait encore jamais vu la maison de Karkat, cela valait largement cette peine. À son grand regret, son frère était absent ce jour-là – Karkat s’en étant, bien évidemment, assuré au préalable – mais il put enfin voir le fameux lusus que les deux vampires avaient apprivoisé. Il était bien plus impressionnant que ce que John avait imaginé : immense et effrayante, cette créature de presque deux mètres de haut se tenait sur ses pattes arrière, et agitait les pinces tranchantes lui servant de main devant lui. Sa tête ressemblait plus à celle d’un reptile qu’à un crabe, malgré la carapace épaisse et blanche dont tout son corps était constitué et les longues dents pointues dont il était pourvu. Si John retint un frisson en le voyant, Karkat agissait de manière complètement indifférente à son égard, comme s’il n’avait s’agit que d’un chien de garde un peu imposant. « Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux et il te fera rien », avait-il simplement dit à John avant de le faire entrer. Cela n’avait pas vraiment rassuré son ami.

La chambre de Karkat n’était pas si différente de la sienne : posters de films aux murs, piles de livres et de dvd trainant par terre, et une antiquité servant d’ordinateur. John fut pris d’un fou-rire devant l’édition Blu-ray collector de la saga Twilight (avec coffret métallique et cartes exclusives !), ce qui lui valut un bon coup de pieds dans l’abdomen, dont il se vengea par la suite en cachant les bonbons de Karkat sous son lit. Ils ne firent rien qui changeait tellement de leurs activités habituelles, mais le fait d’être pour la première fois dans la pièce où Karkat passait le plus gros de son temps donnait à l’ambiance un charme particulier. Ils n’y restèrent pas plus d’une heure cependant, car leur semaine d’entraînement au combat n’était pas encore terminée, mais John fit promettre à Karkat qu’il le réinviterait dans un futur proche.

\---

Le lendemain, la journée fut particulièrement longue. John, qui s’était couché de bonne heure pour reposer ses membres courbaturés et douloureux, avait oublié de faire ses devoirs et avait été retenu une heure après les cours par son professeur. En plus de cela, Jade avait été particulièrement insistante, exigeant des réponses de la part de John sur ce qui l’empêchait de sortir avec elle et Dave ces derniers jours. Le garçon, qui s’était promis de garder leur mission secrète pour ne pas y mêler ses amis, avait dû passer son temps à éviter le sujet. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de ces choses avec Dave ; quant à Jade, il savait pour l’avoir appris de sa bouche que les loups avaient des règles strictes, et il ne voulait pas lui causer de problèmes en la faisant venir dans une partie de la forêt où elle n’avait pas le droit de se rendre. Le plus simple était encore de ne rien dire, car il se doutait que son amie insisterait pour venir quand même s’il lui en parlait. Il eut cependant du mal à garder son secret. Jade savait s’y prendre pour tirer les vers du nez aux gens, et quand elle avait une idée en tête, c’était difficile de la lui enlever. Il appréciait son amie pour cela également, mais il fut content d’être aussi doué pour mentir ce jour-là.

John avait également demandé à son père la permission de passer la nuit du samedi chez des amis. Après en avoir discuté avec Karkat la veille, ils avaient conclu que, le combat contre le golem étant prévu pour le samedi après-midi, il était possible qu’ils ne puissent rentrer que le lendemain pour des raisons et d’autres. John n’était pas rentré dans les détails avec son père sans non plus qu’il s’agisse d’un réel mensonge. Feferi était son amie, et elle vivait dans la forêt : il passait donc la nuit chez elle, en quelques sortes.

 

Lorsqu’il retrouva Karkat à leur endroit habituel, une brise s’était levée et les nuages étaient gris. Ils auraient de la chance s’il ne pleuvait pas avant la fin de la soirée.

Ils commencèrent par plusieurs séances d’exercices simples, mais, peut-être à cause du mauvais temps, John n’arrivait pas à se motiver comme les jours précédents. Il fit de son mieux malgré tout, et après une heure environ, les deux garçons s’accordèrent une pause. Assis dans l’herbe, ils se désaltérèrent et en profitèrent pour discuter. Ils répétèrent ensemble les scénarios qu’ils avaient envisagés pour le combat à venir, imaginant toutes les possibilités et cherchant des moyens d’y parer. La stratégie mise au point avec Sollux n’était pas compliquée : attirer le golem jusqu’à un piège qui l’immobiliserait, avant de lui porter le coup final. Néanmoins, il faudrait qu’ils soient au meilleur de leur forme pour faire face à une créature de cette envergure. Après avoir vu le lusus de Karkat, John avait mieux réalisé l’ampleur d’un affrontement face à une telle créature, et était un peu moins sûr de lui à présent.

Leur conversation s’arrêta au bout d’un moment, et John écouta le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de Karkat. Il gardait les bras croisés, commençant probablement à avoir froid sans le pull qu’il ne quittait d’habitude jamais. John hésita un peu à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, mais quand Karkat tourna sa tête vers lui, il se décida :

« Tu vas avoir besoin… tu sais… de sang, avant le combat ?  
\- Nan, ça va aller, répondit-il.  
\- Oh, d’accord. »

Karkat redirigea son regard vers l’horizon, mais John, qui se remémora soudain les paroles de Sollux, continua :

« Hé, je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Si c’est pas une question débile, ouais.  
\- Est-ce que mon sang, hm… »

Il réfléchit à la formulation adéquate, pas trop sûr de savoir comment aborder le sujet.

« Quoi ? S’impatienta Karkat.  
\- Ben, euh… Est-ce que mon sang a… comment dire… bon goût ? »

Karkat tourna aussitôt sa tête vers lui ; de toute évidence il ne devait pas s’attendre à une telle question, parce qu’il avait l’air assez chamboulé.

« De quoi ? S’exclama-t-il.  
\- Tu sais… Vous les vampires, vous aimez le goût du sang, non ? Est-ce que le mien… ?  
\- J- J’en sais rien, mentit Karkat, il est… normal… »

John haussa un sourcil, l’air un peu déçu par cette réponse.

« Normal bien, ou normal… banal ?  
\- Il est normal ! Fous-moi la paix !  
\- Quoi ?! Tu peux bien me répondre ! C’est mon sang, j’ai le droit de savoir !  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? Tu comptes en faire quoi, le vendre aux enchères ? Te vanter auprès des mecs du don du sang ?  
\- Non, mais j’aimerais bien savoir, c’est tout !  
\- Ben moi j’ai pas envie de parler de ça, alors dommage pour toi. »

John ouvrit la bouche, outré.

« Allez, dit Karkat en se relevant, on a assez perdu de temps, là. J’ai pas envie de devoir rentrer sous la pluie alors magne-toi.  
\- Pff, peu importe. »

John haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« Peut-être que je devrais laisser un autre vampire boire de mon sang, dit-il. Comme ça j’aurai une réponse. »

Il ne le pensait pas réellement, bien sûr, mais Karkat se retourna d’un bond et le regarda, horrifié.

« T’as plutôt pas intérêt ! », hurla-t-il soudain.

John sursauta. Il avait l’habitude de se faire crier dessus, mais cette fois, Karkat avait l’air… carrément énervé ?

« Ça va, je disais ça pour rire… »

Karkat avança jusqu’à lui et, sans prévenir, le saisit par le col de son t-shirt. Il était plus qu’énervé, il était fou de rage. Et John ne l’avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

« Tu fais jamais ça, t’entends ?! JAMAIS !  
\- Je plaisantais, je te dis ! s’énerva John. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

Il se dégagea en repoussant Karkat de ses deux bras. Karkat attrapa son bras, et il le repoussa à nouveau, de toutes ses forces. Le vampire montra les crocs avant de repasser à l’attaque, mais John, cette fois, prit les devants, chargeant de tout son poids jusqu’à faire tomber Karkat par terre. Poussant un cri de douleur, ce dernier tenta de dégager John en lui donnant des coups de pieds, tandis que l’autre essayait d’immobiliser ses bras. Finalement, il parvint à dégager un de ses bras et frappa John au visage assez fort pour lui faire lâcher prise, avant de l’envoyer rouler dans l’herbe à son tour. Sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, il lui sauta dessus, inversant ainsi leurs positions.

John, qui s’était laissé entraîner, poussé par une montée d’adrénaline, se figea. La vue de Karkat, ailes noires dépliées, lui coupa le souffle. Ses yeux brillaient d’un rouge étincelant. Captivant. Le vent soufflait avec violence. John se sentit complètement vulnérable, sans défense, mais son corps refusait de bouger. Il avait l’air paniqué, et Karkat, au fond de lui, se sentit coupable. Mais il repensa à ses paroles plus tôt, l’imagina, offrant son sang à un autre vampire, un autre que _lui_ , et plutôt crever que laisser ça arriver ! Plutôt crever !

John tressaillit en sentant les crocs se planter dans sa nuque, mais il demeura immobile. Son cœur s’emballa, et il avait du mal à respirer correctement. Il ne savait pas s’il détestait ou adorait cette sensation, mais Karkat était si proche de lui et rien que ça, en soit, était incroyable. Ses mains, fermement agrippées aux bras de John, tremblaient légèrement. Depuis leur rencontre, c’était la première fois que Karkat buvait son sang sans lui demander la permission avant. C’était effrayant, et comme toujours un peu douloureux, mais Karkat avait l’air désespéré et John se dit que, peut-être, peut-être… que c’était qu’il comptait pour lui. Il imagina Karkat agir comme ça avec n’importe qui d’autre et réalisa la portée de ses mots de tout à l’heure. Il leva une main hésitante et finit par la passer dans les cheveux du vampire.

« Pardon… dit-il, le plus calmement possible. J’aurais pas dû dire ça. Je laisserai personne d’autre faire ça… J’te le promets. »

Il n’était pas sûr que Karkat l’ait écouté, ou seulement entendu, mais il eut l’impression que ses muscles se détendaient. Quelques secondes après, il retira ses crocs de sa nuque et resta quelques secondes ainsi immobile, sa respiration haletante. John ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

L’instant d’après, Karkat avait disparu, et John se retrouva seul.

\---

Il avait plu toute la soirée, ce jour-là. Les premières gouttes avaient commencé à tomber alors que John était dans l’autobus du retour et il avait passé le trajet à observer l’eau ruisseler sur les vitres. Il avait attendu Karkat quelques minutes mais avait fini par décider de rentrer.

À l’heure du dîner, John n’avait absolument aucun appétit, mais il se força à manger. Il avait promis à Karkat de toujours faire attention à bien se nourrir après qu’il ait bu de son sang, après tout, et son père aurait trouvé suspect qu’il saute un repas de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son autorisation de sortie pour le samedi suivant à cause de ça.

Une fois couché, il passa ses doigts sur sa nuque. Les marques de morsure, évidemment, avaient guéri au bout de quelques minutes, mais sa peau était toujours brûlante à l’endroit où Karkat avait planté ses crocs. Il se demanda comment réagirait Dave s’il apprenait que son meilleur ami pouvait être aussi excité à l’idée de se faire mordre par un autre garçon, et se mit à rire tout seul à cette pensée. Mais rapidement, ses pensées revinrent vers les évènements de la soirée, et il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Karkat avait paru agir comme s’il avait été jaloux ou possessifs, mais John pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de l’espérer ? Il avait l’impression que s’il se faisait trop d’idées, la dure réalité viendrait le frapper encore plus fort et qu’il ne s’en remettrait jamais. Il l’aimait… Il l’aimait tellement… !

 

John reçut un sms de Karkat le lendemain à midi, disant qu’ils feraient mieux de se reposer aujourd’hui pour ne pas être épuisés le jour du combat. Le message ne contenait rien d’autre, juste le strict minimum, et John essaya de se convaincre que ça ne voulait rien dire. Il détestait se séparer de Karkat sur un malaise, surtout parce qu’il savait que son ami avait la sale manie de ne plus donner de nouvelles du tout quand quelque chose comme ça se produisait. Pour une fois, il était content de devoir aller affronter un lusus géant le lendemain, car au moins Karkat serait obligé de le voir. Peut-être qu’il devrait faire comme si rien ne s’était passé, alors.

Quoi qu’il en soit, John n’était pas d’humeur à se concentrer sur ses cours ou sur ce que racontaient Dave et Jade. Il prétexta se sentir mal – ce qui était vrai, il se sentait encore un peu anémique à cause de la veille – et rentra chez lui après la pause déjeuner. Son père ne rentrerait pas du travail avant tard le soir, aussi il pouvait en profiter pour se reposer tout l’après-midi. Il essaya de concentrer ses pensées sur l’affrontement à venir et se maintint occupé de cette manière jusqu’au samedi.

 

Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva.

Karkat et John se retrouvèrent, comme la semaine précédente, à l’entrée de la forêt, mais après s’être dit bonjour, aucun des deux ne trouva quoi dire et ils firent le long chemin menant jusqu’au fleuve de Feferi en silence. Ils ne croisèrent pas Eridan cette fois, bien que Karkat savait qu’il n’était probablement pas loin et qu’il les avait aussi très certainement vus passer. Il n’avait pas l’intention de faire quoi que ce soit, sentant que son ancien ami avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas avoir envie de lui parler.

Ils retrouvèrent Sollux et Feferi, qui les accueillirent chaleureusement. S’ils remarquèrent que les deux garçons étaient un peu distants, ils n’en dirent pas mot, et Karkat leur en fut reconnaissant. John avait pris soin de bien déjeuner avant de partir pour être au mieux de sa forme. Il ne pleuvait heureusement plus, même si l’herbe sous leurs pieds était encore mouillée de la veille.

« Ok, dit Sollux, je vous explique une dernière fois le plan. »

John et Karkat se tinrent devant lui, attentifs.

« Le golem va probablement passer à l’attaque si on envahit son territoire. Comme il se terre sous la boue, on ne pourra pas le prendre par surprise, donc il faudra forcément le faire se montrer avant tout. Je connais pas sa taille exacte, mais attendez-vous à du lourd. »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. John commençait à sentir une boule dans son ventre à l’idée d’aller affronter la créature, mais il fit de son mieux pour rassembler son courage. Il pouvait le faire.

« Bon, une fois qu’il aura montré sa sale gueule, ce sera la partie la plus difficile. Faut que vous trouviez un moyen de l’attirer jusqu’au piège. Provoquez-le ou sortez-le de force de son nid, vous faites comme vous voulez. Une fois qu’il sera sorti hors de la boue, il devrait être désavantagé, mais le contraire pourrait bien être possible, donc faites attention. Si les choses tournent mal, fuyez. On pourra toujours revenir avec un autre plan plus tard. Tant qu’on sait pas de quoi ce truc est capable, vaut mieux rester prudents. »

Malgré son air désinvolte de la veille, Sollux agissait avec sérieux et calme, et John fut malgré lui un peu impressionné. Tous trois rassemblèrent leurs affaires, prêts à partir. Feferi leur répéta pour la énième fois de faire bien attention. Elle semblait à deux doigts de dire « finalement, je vous accompagne ! » mais se retenait de son mieux. Alors qu’ils commençaient à s’en aller, John et Karkat la virent attraper le bras de Sollux derrière eux et lui dire quelque chose, mais ils ne s’en mêlèrent pas.

D’après les indications de Sollux, le golem se trouvait à une quinzaine de minutes de marche en allant vite, au bord du grand lac dans lequel se jetait le fleuve. Il leur suffisait de suivre le cours d’eau pour y arriver sans risquer de se perdre.

« Au fait, pourquoi on n’a pas invité Nepeta ? Demanda Karkat au bout d’un moment.  
\- J’y ai pensé avant de vous faire venir, dit Sollux, mais après je me suis dit que si elle revenait avec une égratignure, Equius me tuerait.  
\- Pas faux. »

Ils continuèrent leur marche en parlant de choses et d’autres, John restant la plupart du temps en arrière sans trop se mêler à la conversation. Après avoir marché un peu, Sollux s’arrêta. Les arbres se faisaient plus rares, et ils pouvaient voir un grand lac un peu plus loin, entouré par la forêt.

« On y est, dit-il en pointant le lac du doigt.  
\- Ok, fit Karkat, perdons pas de temps, qu’on en finisse. »

Il commença à avancer et John s’apprêtait à suivre quand Sollux les arrêta.

« Avant d’y aller, si vous avez un truc à vous dire c’est le moment, sérieux. »

Karkat lui jeta un regard noir.

« Quoi, de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Écoute, vous histoires c’est pas mon putain de problème, mais si vous pouvez pas rester à dix centimètres de l’autre sans faire ces têtes de coincés, vous serez pas concentrés pendant le combat. Je pars devant pour installer le piège, alors profitez-en pour arrêter de faire vos gamins et réglez vos comptes ! »

Aucun des deux garçons ne trouva quoi répliquer, et Sollux partit en marmonnant des mots d’insulte. John regardait le sol, un peu gêné.

« Il a pas tellement tort, admit-il.  
\- Pff… »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis, finalement, se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre. Karkat avait l’air plus embarrassé qu’agacé.

« Écoute, commença John, à propos d’avant-hier…  
\- Faut vraiment qu’on en parle ? Grogna Karkat. On pourrait dire qu’il s’est rien passé.  
\- On pourrait, ouais… hésita John. Mais… Il s’est passé quelque chose, non ? »

Karkat passa une main dans ses cheveux, ses joues rougissant un peu.

« Tu veux quoi, que je m’excuse ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- N- Non ! Je veux dire, c’est aussi de ma faute…  
\- Alors on a rien à se dire, si ? »

Il fixa John dans les yeux, sourcils froncés. Il avait l’air de faire de gros efforts pour tenter de ne pas paraître gêné, même si c’était plus qu’évident. John eut un sourire timide.

« Non, j’imagine que non.  
\- Parfait. Allons-y. »

Il lui tourna le dos et John marcha derrière lui, silencieux. Il avait l’impression que la tension dans l’air s’était un peu dissipée, juste avec ça. Karkat avait raison, ils n’étaient pas obligés de s’expliquer. Pas immédiatement, en tout cas. Ils devaient se concentrer sur le combat, mais même sans ça, John avait fini par comprendre qu’avec Karkat, il était parfois bon de laisser un peu de temps passer.

Ils retrouvèrent Sollux un peu plus loin, affairé à disposer plusieurs appareils sur une zone assez large. John sentait qu’il ne comprendrait rien même si on le lui expliquait, aussi il ne demanda pas d’informations là-dessus et décida de faire confiance à Sollux quant à l’efficacité du plan.

« Alors, vous êtes bons ? Demanda Sollux.  
\- On va bien, ta gueule, dit Karkat. T’as fini de te préparer ?  
\- Ouais, ça devrait aller. Souvenez-vous, vous devez l’attirer jusqu’ici, sinon ça servira à rien. »

Karkat haussa les épaules. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lac. Le bord était encore à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et se terminait par une large étendue de terre boueuse.

« T’es sûr que ce lusus est par ici ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe. Je vois mal comment un aussi gros truc pourrait se cacher là, y’a rien du tout.  
\- T’en fais pas, il est bien là. Tu comprendras quand tu le verras. Enfin bon, c’est quand vous voulez. »

John et Karkat s’échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête à l’unisson, avant de partir pour le nid du monstre.

Une fois à quelques mètres seulement du bord de l’eau, quand leurs pieds commençaient à s’enfoncer dans la boue à chaque pas, ils regardèrent une dernière fois derrière eux. Ils n’avaient pas remarqué que le terrain était aussi pentu ; l’endroit où se trouvait Sollux était à peine visible d’ici.

« On ferait mieux de pas s’avancer plus, dit Karkat. Toute cette putain de boue va nous ralentir.  
\- D’accord. T’as une idée pour le faire sortir ? »

Le vampire regarda autour de lui, observant le terrain des yeux. Il posa une main sur l’épaule de John pour lui dire d’attendre ici, et déplia ses ailes pour s’envoler jusqu’à se retrouver au-dessus de l’eau. John l’observa sans comprendre, quand Karkat pointa ses oreilles du doigt. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que l’autre voulait et posa avec hésitation les paumes de ses mains sur ses oreilles. Karkat hocha la tête et se retourna.

Oh, John savait que Karkat était capable de crier fort. Mais à ce point-là, ça, il n’aurait jamais cru.

Le garçon dut plaquer ses mains le plus fort possible contre ses tympans pour ne pas être secoué par le choc, et même malgré cela, il sentit ses oreilles bourdonner encore après. Les oiseaux de tous les arbres alentours s’étaient envolés précipitamment et un silence de mort s’installa. Cinq secondes s’écoulèrent, puis dix, et soudain quelque chose remua dans l’eau.

Au début, il ne s’agissait que de faibles vagues, mais d’un seul coup un énorme torrent d’eau s’éleva en l’air, manquant de frapper Karkat de plein fouet. Le vampire poussa un cri et se hâta de revenir vers John où il se posa, ses yeux fixés sur l’immense masse qui s’élevait du sol.

« Ok, c’est une putain de blague ?! » Hurla-t-il.

Il avait toutes les raisons de paniquer. Ce qui ne ressemblait au premier abord qu’à un tas de boue s’extirpant du sol prit graduellement forme devant leurs yeux ébahis, jusqu’à les dépasser en taille. Aucun des deux ne fut capable de dire à quoi ressemblait effectivement la créature gigantesque, mais rapidement, d’énormes tas de boue se mirent à tomber au sol, explosant dans leur chute et envoyant de la terre jusqu’aux pieds des garçons, qui purent alors mieux distinguer le monstre. Il se tenait sur deux pattes épaisses et possédait des bras si longs qu’ils touchaient presque le sol, terminés par d’épaisses griffes noires. Son corps comme sa tête étaient entièrement recouverts de boue ; seule la forme d’une bouche s’ouvrant et se fermant dans des cris si graves que les oreilles de Karkat tremblaient à chaque son produit. En tout et pour tout, il devait mesurer environ trois mètres de haut.

Alors que les deux garçons étaient encore sous le choc de l’apparence monstrueuse du golem, le monstre leva un de ses immenses bras avant de le balancer vers eux. Reprenant aussitôt leurs esprits, ils l’évitèrent d’un bond en arrière. Le lusus avait beau être à bonne distance, il en avait fallu de peu pour qu’il ne les atteigne avec des bras pareils. La créature était lente, probablement ralentie par l’épaisse couche de boue qu’elle traînait avec elle, mais le choc du coup envoya une bourrasque vers John et Karkat. Probablement qu’un seul de ces coups effroyables suffirait à les assommer pour un moment, voire pire.

« Cours ! » Cria Karkat.

John ne se fit pas prier, et tous deux prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Après quelques mètres, John osa regarder derrière lui.

« Ça va pas, s’écria-t-il. Il nous suit pas !  
\- Fait chier ! »

Sans attendre, Karkat fit volte-face et se propulsa en l’air d’un puissant battement d’ailes, fonçant à toute vitesse vers le golem. Il plongea pour éviter un autre coup dévastateur et passa derrière le monstre, avant de revenir vers lui tout aussi vite. Il répéta cette action plusieurs fois, tournant autour du golem comme un moustique, ce qui sembla énerver efficacement la créature. John, pendant ce temps, s’était rapproché et attirait son attention en criant à pleins poumons à chaque fois que ses attaques frôlaient Karkat d’un peu trop près. À eux deux, ils parvinrent à faire avancer le lusus de quelques pas, évitant toutes ses attaques avec habileté. Ils étaient encore bien loin de l’endroit où ils devaient mener le monstre, mais John, se remémorant les conseils de Karkat lors de leurs séances d’entraînement, prit soin de ne pas se précipiter.

Karkat revint à ses côtés au moment où le golem s’était arrêté pour pousser un cri terrible.

« Je pense qu’on a son attention, dit-il en se posant au sol.  
\- Ouais. »

Ils commencèrent à courir et, effectivement, le lusus se mit à suivre. Tous ces mouvements avaient fait tomber la plus grande couche de boue sur ses bras, et ce qui en restait commençait à sécher sur la peau du monstre. Lorsqu’il sortit entièrement de l’étendue boueuse, les craintes des garçons se confirmèrent : sans cette masse qui le recouvrait, il gagnait en rapidité. Sur ses pattes immenses, il n’eut besoin que de quelques enjambées pour rattraper ses attaquants. Il envoya son bras vers les deux garçons, qui parvinrent à l’éviter en sautant en l’air ; mais John, en retombant, glissa sur la boue que déversait le corps du monstre et s’étala par terre en criant. Il eut tout juste le temps de réagir quand la main griffue du golem s’écrasa sur lui avec une force colossale, et il roula sur le côté. Le choc fit trembler la terre, et John n’osa pas imaginer ce qui serait advenu de lui s’il n’avait pas bougé.

Il tenta de se relever, mais déjà le bras du monstre revenait vers lui. C’est alors que Karkat bondit sur lui et s’agrippa fermement à son bras avant d’y plonger ses crocs. Surpris par le choc, le golem vacilla, mais même les dents tranchantes du vampire ne parvinrent pas à briser la carapace dure du lusus combinée à la couche de boue séchée qui le recouvrait. Le monstre balança son bras devant lui avec une telle puissance que Karkat fut propulsé au sol.

« Karkat ! » s’écria John.

De nouveau debout, le demi-renard se jeta à son tour sur la créature, le plaquant à la jambe de tout son corps. Toutes les forces du garçon ne suffirent pas à le faire bouger, mais cela eut au moins pour effet de le distraire suffisamment pour qu’il ne s’occupe plus de son ami à terre. John jeta un regard inquiet vers Karkat, mais déjà celui-ci se relevait, et il se sentit un peu rassuré de voir qu’il allait bien.

« Garde ton calme ! Lui cria-t-il. Il perd son calme, profites-en ! »

John hocha la tête et reporta son attention vers la créature. Comme Karkat l’avait dit, les attaques du golem étaient moins coordonnées qu’avant : il se contentait de frapper au hasard de ses deux bras. John l’observa attentivement. Chacun de ses coups était devenu prévisible, et il n’eut aucun mal à tous les esquiver. Parfois, le golem entrait dans une telle fureur qu’il semblait ne même plus se préoccuper de sa cible et frappait la terre à côté. Quand le monstre frappa le sol de ses deux mains en même temps, John sauta en arrière et, rejoint par Karkat, ils se remirent à courir. Le temps que la créature ne se redresse, ils étaient déjà hors de portée de ses attaques. Poussant un hurlement furieux, elle se lança à leur poursuite, les rattrapant une fois de plus en quelques secondes. Mais l’issue du combat était déterminée : les garçons avaient atteint leur objectif.

Au moment où le golem posa une patte dans la zone piégée, une décharge d’étincelles rouges et bleues le frappa, si violente qu’il s’en retrouva aussitôt paralysé. Karkat fit signe à John de rester en arrière, et les deux garçons reculèrent jusqu’aux arbres alentour.

« J’ai failli attendre, fit la voix de Sollux derrière eux. Maintenant, à mon tour. »

Le garçon sortit de derrière les arbres. Les mêmes étincelles bicolores crépitaient autour de ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient étirées en un grand sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents tandis qu’il avançait calmement vers la créature, affalée à genoux par terre.

« Laisse-moi t’expliquer, dit-il à l’attention du monstre. J’ai installé des amplificateurs d’énergie tout autour de nous. T’es probablement bien trop stupide pour comprendre ce que ça veut dire, mais écoute ça quand même. Toute l’énergie que je vais envoyer dans cette zone sera amplifiée, et redirigée vers un même point. Tu sais ce qui se passe quand plusieurs éclairs frappent une cible en même temps ? »

Il retira ses lunettes et mit ses mains dans ses poches, fixant le lusus d’un air supérieur.

« Oh, puis merde. C’est pas comme si tu pouvais comprendre ce que je dis. Bye-bye ! »

En un instant, toute la zone autour du monstre fut frappée par une lumière rouge et bleue si vive que John dut fermer ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Un grondement semblable à celui de l’orage couvrit les cris de la créature qui s’affaissa au sol, vaincue. Rouvrant les yeux, John put voir Sollux, de dos, remettre ses lunettes et s’avancer vers la carcasse du monstre. Une odeur de viande grillée se répandit dans l’air.

« C’était quoi, ce truc, au final ? » Demanda John.

Il s’avança à son tour, suivi de Karkat, et gratta du bout du pied la tête du lusus. La boue séchée s’effrita, laissant apparaitre une tête ovale dépourvue d’yeux, dont la bouche pleine de dents griffues faisait presque le tour. Les trois garçons eurent beau examiner la créature sous tous les angles, ils ne parvinrent pas à identifier s’il s’agissait d’un mammifère, d’un reptile ou d’un poisson, car elle ne ressemblait à aucun animal connu. Karkat clôtura le débat en déclarant que c’était « d’un putain de bizarre » et ils décidèrent de ne pas chercher plus loin.

\---

Ils retournèrent vers Feferi, qui les serra dans ses bras l’un après l’autre en répétant sans cesse à quel point elle s’était fait du souci. Sans surprise, John et Karkat étaient couverts de boue et d’éraflures, mais ils s’en étaient plutôt bien tirés étant donné qu’aucun n’avait subi de blessure notable. Ils avaient prévu des vêtements de rechange et purent se laver dans l’eau (glacée) du fleuve avant de tous se regrouper autour d’un bon repas pour célébrer leur victoire. Même Sollux et Karkat qui n’avaient pas besoin de se nourrir engloutirent tout ce qu’on leur présentait. Sollux expliqua également à John que, même s’il ne s’était pas dépensé physiquement, les attaques psychiques pouvaient être incroyablement épuisantes pour le corps comme pour l’esprit. Ce à quoi Karkat répondit, bien sûr, que c’était que des conneries et qu’à cause de lui ils avaient failli y rester, alors il avait plutôt pas intérêt à se plaindre en plus de ça.

John avait bien fait de dire à son père qu’il ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain, car, épuisé par le combat et tout le stress qui allait avec, il ne se sentait pas vraiment le courage de refaire la longue marche pour rentrer chez lui ce soir-là. Après le repas, Feferi les mena à une petite cabane en bois sans porte ni fenêtres dans laquelle étaient entreposés des sacs de couchage, lampe torches, et autres objets indispensables pour les soirs où elle recevait de la visite. John trouva également un ordinateur portable et se demanda comment la jeune fille pouvait avoir l’électricité dans un tel endroit, mais se dit que s’ils arrivaient à avoir une connexion Internet grâce à des abeilles, quelque chose comme ça ne devait pas être impossible non plus, après tout…

La nuit s’annonçait paisible. Les nuages de la veille s’étaient totalement dissipés et il faisait plutôt bon pour la saison. Quand le soleil disparut à l’horizon, dans ce lieu bien loin de la ville et de la pollution, le ciel se retrouva parsemé d’une infinité d’étoiles.

\---

« Aah, je suis mort ! » s’écria John.

Allongé sur son sac de couchage, le garçon étirait ses bras, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Ils s’étaient installés, lui et Karkat, dans un endroit au calme un peu plus loin du fleuve.

« Mais bon, je suis content que ça se soit bien passé, poursuivit-il.  
\- Ça aurait pu encore mieux se passer si on n’avait pas accepté de les aider. Je serais au chaud, dans mon lit…  
\- Oh arrête, il fait pas si froid que ça. »

Karkat lui jeta un regard peu convaincu, enveloppé dans son sac de couchage malgré son pull épais.

« Au moins il pleut pas, fit John en haussant une épaule. Et puis, les étoiles sont vraiment superbes vues d’ici. »

Le jeune vampire ne répondit rien, mais se mit à observer le ciel à son tour.

« Dis, Karkat… »

L’interpellé se tourna vers John, qui regardait toujours en l’air.

« J’y réfléchis des fois, mais… Toi et moi, on vivra plus longtemps que les gens normaux, non ?  
\- À moins de se faire dévorer par un putain de monstre comme le truc qu’on vient d’affronter, ouais. Quelques centaines d’années minimum. Peut-être encore plus longtemps pour toi.  
\- Tu crois qu’on sera encore amis ? Dans vingt ans, ou dans cent ans…  
\- J’en sais rien. Probablement. »

John se tourna pour être face à lui, grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait l’air un peu stupide, comme un enfant émerveillé pour un rien, mais Karkat ne détestait pas ça.

« Tu crois qu’on sera toujours pareil, d’ici cent ans ? À regarder des films, ou à faire des sorties en forêt comme maintenant ? Oh… J’imagine que Nic. Cage sera mort d’ici là…  
\- C’est possible, répondit Karkat. Mais si tu comptes continuer de vivre parmi les humains, faudra que tu penses à déménager bientôt.  
\- Comment ça ? S’exclama John.  
\- Abruti, t’as pas vu Twilight ? Tu peux pas rester dans la même ville pendant cinquante ans en ayant toujours l’air d’un ado ! D’ici quelques années tu vas arrêter de grandir aussi vite, tu te souviens ?  
\- Oh mince… J’avais jamais pensé à ça. Je m’étais toujours dit que je passerais toute ma vie dans cette ville…  
\- Va falloir commencer à te faire à l’idée. Y’a pas que des avantages à avoir une longue vie et être plus résistant que les autres. Toi au moins t’as pas besoin de vivre caché.  
\- Hm… Mais ça veut dire qu’on se verra plus ! »

John avait l’air totalement miné, et Karkat poussa un long soupir. Il pouvait comprendre que son ami soit désemparé, mais il aurait pu deviner que les choses se passeraient comme ça un jour ou l’autre. Ils ne pourraient pas rester des ados éternellement non plus. Karkat savait bien que s’il pouvait mener une vie paisible et sans trop de soucis pour l’instant, ce ne serait pas forcément le cas d’ici dix ans. Il n’avait jamais parlé à John de ses craintes pour l’avenir, toutes les choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser mais qui lui revenaient à l’esprit malgré tout. La voie qu’il devrait choisir un jour, les choix qu’il faudra faire, et assumer.

« J’ai pas l’intention de rester toute ma vie au même endroit, finit-il par dire, chassant toutes ces pensées de son esprit. Et puis, des voyages de temps en temps, ça pourrait être bien… Peut-être… »

Il regarda le ciel pour ne pas avoir à regarder John, mais il pouvait sentir son sourire d’idiot même sans le voir.

« Ce serait trop cool ! S’exclama John. Mais, c’est pas comme si on pouvait aller partout non plus… Les grandes villes ou les endroits où tu serais obligé de rester caché… Hm, ça réduit pas mal la liste.  
\- Désolé d’être un putain de fardeau, répondit Karkat, sarcastique.  
\- C’est pas ça, je me demande juste ce qu’on pourrait faire, du coup ! »

Son regard perdu dans l’océan scintillant dans le ciel, Karkat s’entendit répondre :

« On pourra toujours aller voir les étoiles, comme ce soir. »

Il attendit une réponse, mais comme John restait silencieux, il se tourna vers lui. Son ami avait l’air assez surpris, et Karkat se sentit rougir.

« C’était vachement romantique ! Fit John avec étonnement.  
\- Oh, la ferme… »

John se mit à rire, et Karkat ne put s’empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Dans ce cas, fit John avec sérieux, je vais dire un truc romantique moi aussi. »

Le demi-renard ouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois de suite, comme s’il hésitait à parler.

« Ok, dit-il, c’est assez stupide, te moque pas de moi hein…  
\- Abrège, John !  
\- Ben… Je pense que, si t’es avec moi… Ça m’est un peu égal, l’endroit où on est ou ce qu’on fait… »

Karkat devint tellement immobile que John, pendant quelques secondes, eut l’impression que le monde entier avait été mis sur pause au moment où il avait fini sa phrase. Mais Karkat finit par ouvrir la bouche et son visage devint tellement rouge que John, soudain, se sentit tellement embarrassé par ce qu’il venait de dire qu’il dût se retourner d’un coup et lui tourner le dos pour parvenir à respirer à nouveau.

« On- On devrait dormir, non ?! S’écria-t-il.  
\- O- Ouais, il est super tard ! » Cria Karkat tout aussi fort.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent ainsi, d’une seconde à l’autre, allongés dos à dos, le visage complètement brûlant et le rythme cardiaque s’affolant. John ferma les yeux et frappa doucement le sol de son front. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait dit un truc pareil ! Il s’était laissé emporter dans l’ambiance du moment… Fichu ciel étoilé, aussi ! Comment résister à des élans de romantisme idiot dans des situations pareilles !

Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, quand il sentit la main de Karkat effleurer la sienne derrière son dos, il eut l’impression que tous les évènements qui s’étaient produits dans sa vie, tous les moments de bonheur, de tristesse, les difficultés et tout le reste n’avaient existé que pour le mener à ce moment présent. Timidement, presque tremblant, il prit la main de Karkat dans la sienne et ils enlacèrent leurs doigts, tout deux sans bouger, dos à dos, dans le silence le plus complet.

Aucun des deux ne parvenait à s’endormir ainsi, mais à aucun moment, et ce jusqu’à ce que la fatigue finisse par les faire sombrer dans le sommeil, ils ne lâchèrent cette main.


	9. Et après...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EDIT 10/2/2017 : Maintenant avec illustration ! Signée ma petite sœur. Regardez-moi ça. Ma fic ne mérite pas tant de beauté. (PS : Je corrigerai ce chapitre bientôt)]

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis que John Egbert et Karkat Vantas avaient joint leurs forces pour vaincre le lusus géant appelé golem. Les garçons avaient eu le temps de se remettre de la fatigue et de l’émotion engendrées par le combat et avaient pu reprendre leur vie habituelle.

Sans monstre pour dévorer les abeilles de Sollux, celui-ci avait pu terminer l’installation du réseau chez Feferi, et Karkat et elle avaient repris contact ainsi, s’échangeant des nouvelles de temps à autres.

John et Jade avaient, pour leur part, été très occupés par un exposé à préparer pour le début du mois d’avril. Ils s’étaient plusieurs fois retrouvés pour travailler ensemble dessus avec Dave, bien que la présence de ce dernier n’ait pas été d’une grande utilité ; les travaux de groupe n’étant pas son fort, ils lui avaient simplement donné sa part à faire de son côté, et il la leur avait remis la veille de la date limite. Comme ils n’avaient rien à redire de son travail, ils n’avaient pas vraiment de raison de se plaindre.

Rose était repartie en voyage. John ne l’avait appris que trop tard, par l’intermédiaire de Jade qui était informée des entrées et sorties de toutes les créatures surnaturelles en ville. Rose n’avait laissé qu’un simple mot à l’attention de John et Karkat, où elle les informait qu’elle leur donnerait régulièrement des nouvelles par messagerie électronique. Si le jeune renard était un peu triste de ne pas avoir pu lui faire ses adieux en personne, il se remonta le moral en se disant qu’ils se reverraient sûrement dans un futur proche. Ils avaient des centaines d’années à vivre devant eux, après tout, et il n’avait pas abandonné l’idée de rencontrer d’autres membres de son espèce un jour.

 

Karkat et John n’avaient pas eu trop d’occasions de discuter seul à seul depuis qu’ils avaient dormi à la belle étoile cette nuit-là. D’un côté, John en était soulagé. Revoir Karkat maintenant, ce serait… Probablement bizarre. Et gênant. Terriblement gênant. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui dirait ? _Oh hé Karkat, quoi de neuf ? La forme ? Au fait je suis complètement dingue de toi, je pense que c’est assez évident mais autant mettre les choses au clair, hahaha, oh sinon, t’as vu le dernier Avengers ?_

Il n’allait jamais y arriver.

D’un autre côté, il voulait en finir avec ça. Ne plus avoir à ruminer tous les soirs, à ne pas trouver le sommeil parce que peut-être qu’il s’était juste fait des idées ? Quand Karkat lui avait pris la main, il s’était senti si heureux qu’il avait cru en mourir, mais au fond, ça voulait dire quoi, se tenir par la main ? C’était beaucoup trop vague. Ça pouvait aller de « je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi » à juste « j’ai froid aux mains ». John sentait que c’était bien plus que ça – c’était obligé – mais il n’en pouvait plus de ne pas être sûr. Quand ils étaient ensemble, entourés par leurs amis, John ne pensait plus à rien. Karkat était là, et ils s’amusaient, et c’était _bien_ , tout allait bien. Mais dès que Karkat s’éloignait cinq minutes, ou que John rentrait et se retrouvait seul chez lui, les pensées noires revenaient à l’assaut.

 

\---

 

Un après-midi, John invita Jade à passer chez lui à la sortie des cours pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Son père ne rentrait que bien plus tard, aussi ils purent s’installer tranquillement à la table du salon pour travailler slash discuter et plaisanter en mangeant des chips. Il se sentait toujours à l’aise avec Jade. Peut-être parce qu’ils étaient tous les deux à moitié animal. Il avait l’impression qu’elle le comprenait mieux que n’importe qui, parfois. Un peu comme une sœur.

Au bout d’un moment, cependant, Jade prit un air sérieux, comme si quelque chose la tracassait. John se tut alors, et attendit patiemment qu’elle lui en parle.

« Dis, John… commença-t-elle finalement. Tu crois pas qu’on devrait tout dire à Dave ? »

John se fit silencieux. Jade essaya aussitôt de se rattraper :

« Je veux dire… Il finira bien par l’apprendre un jour, non ? Je suis sûre qu’il réagira bien… Et puis, on pourrait se voir tous ensemble comme ça, avec Karkat et les autres… »

John baissa les yeux. Parler à Dave… Lui avouer tout… Rien que l’idée lui donnait des sueurs froides.

« On peut juste lui dire pour Karkat, dit-il. Il est pas obligé de savoir pour nous…  
– Mais je me sens mal, à devoir lui cacher des choses ! Et je suis sûre que c’est pareil pour toi, encore plus, même ! C’est ton ami depuis des années, non ? Tu n’as pas envie qu’il…  
– Parlons d’autre chose, d’accord ? » L’interrompit John sur un ton plus sec qu’il ne l’avait voulu.

Jade n’insista pas, mais John pouvait bien voir à son regard que ça la dérangeait. Il savait qu’à cause de lui, elle se sentait obligée de garder le secret de son côté également. Et il comprenait que ça devait être dur pour elle, mais c’était difficile pour lui aussi ! Bien sûr qu’il avait envie que Dave sache tout, il l’avait toujours voulu au fond de lui. Pouvoir être totalement franc avec lui, sans jamais rien lui cacher… Ne pas avoir à lui mentir sur son passé, ou sur ce qu’il faisait de ses journées, avec qui il traînait… Dave était son meilleur ami. Bien sûr qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir se confier à lui de temps en temps. Mais il n’y arrivait pas. À chaque fois qu’il avait pensé tout lui dire, il s’imaginait les pires scénarios possibles. Il avait beau savoir que Dave n’était pas du genre à le repousser pour ça, il restait toujours cette petite probabilité qu’il le rejette ou qu’il ait peur de lui.

Il ne pouvait alors s’empêcher de rejouer dans sa tête les films de ses souvenirs d’enfance. Le garçon en maternelle à qui il avait fait confiance. Il lui avait promis de garder le secret, alors John s’était transformé devant lui. Mais il n’avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il s’était aussitôt mis à crier, à appeler tout le monde qu’il pouvait. John avait pris la fuite. Bien sûr, personne ne croyait les dires d’un enfant qui prétend que son camarade de classe peut se transformer en renard, mais à l’époque, John était persuadé que toute sa classe allait l’apprendre. Il n’avait plus osé remettre les pieds à l’école, et son père avait dû l’instruire lui-même ou par correspondance jusqu’au collège. Ils avaient déménagé dans une ville où ils ne connaissaient personne. John s’était entraîné à maîtriser ses transformations. Mais il avait toujours peur d’être découvert. Rejeté.

Et puis il avait rencontré Dave. Il était devenu son ami, puis son meilleur ami. Il n’avait jamais cherché à le forcer à parler, même quand il voyait que John lui cachait des choses. Il l’avait fait se sentir « normal ». Sans lui, John ne savait même pas où il en serait aujourd’hui.

Jade avait raison, cependant. Il finirait par l’apprendre un jour. John allait s’arrêter de vieillir à un moment ou à un autre, et il ne pourrait plus le cacher. Il pouvait déménager encore une fois, ne plus lui parler que par messagerie électronique et passer le restant de ses jours à l’éviter, mais il sentait bien que ce n’était pas une bonne solution. Et ce n’était pas non plus ce qu’il voulait.

« Je lui dirai, dit-il à Jade après un moment. Un jour. Juste… Pas tout de suite. »

Jade poussa un long soupir, mais elle ne répondit rien. Il sentait que sa réponse ne la satisfaisait pas, mais c’était le mieux qu’il avait à offrir pour l’instant. Il avait déjà bien assez de choses à gérer avec sa vie sentimentale en ce moment. Il s’occuperait du cas Dave Strider bien plus tard, peut-être dans quelques années, après le lycée…

Enfin c’est ce qu’il pensait.

Ce que John ignorait, c’est que Jade, à de nombreuses reprises, avait cassé les oreilles de Karkat avec cette histoire. Ce qu’il ignorait, c’est que Karkat, même s’il avait, avec le temps, appris à un peu mieux tolérer la fille-louve, commençait à en avoir plus que marre de l’entendre toujours venir lui répéter qu’elle hésitait à tout dire à Dave. Ce que John était loin de savoir, également, était que les sentiments de Jade Harley pour un certain cool kid Dave Strider étaient loin d’être aussi innocents qu’il ne le pensait. Mais il s’agit ici d’une autre histoire.

Le fait était que Karkat Vantas était probablement la dernière personne au monde à avoir envie de subir les jérémiades de Jade à longueur de nuit. Et, même s’il n’allait pas l’avouer, les sourires un peu tristes qu’affichait parfois John quand il parlait de son meilleur ami ne lui plaisaient pas le moins du monde. Aussi, le jour où, en plein après-midi, il se fit réveiller par un sms de Jade qui se plaignait une fois de plus de cette situation, Karkat décida qu’il en avait 100% fini avec ces histoires et qu’il était plus que temps pour lui d’intervenir, puisque les deux abrutis à oreilles duveteuses n’étaient pas capables de gérer leurs problèmes pathétiques tout seuls. Il avait encore quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper, mais il agirait dès le lendemain.

 

Ce jour-là, bien que son sommeil fut plutôt court, Karkat rêva de son enfance. Lorsqu’il se réveilla, un souvenir qu’il pensait avoir oublié lui revint en mémoire. Il resta allongé dans son lit un moment, rejouant la scène dans sa tête en réfléchissant.

Il était jeune. C’était probablement une année ou deux avant que ses parents ne meurent. Il commençait à peine à accompagner sa famille pour chasser. Un soir, ils s’étaient rendus dans un petit appartement. Comme toujours, il n’avait suffit que d’un regard de sa mère pour que l’humain qui y vivait ne tombe dans un sommeil profond.

Karkat avait demandé pourquoi ses parents endormaient toujours leurs proies. Les embrasser était beaucoup plus simple, et moins fatiguant pour eux que d’utiliser un sort aussi compliqué. Ses parents s’étaient regardés, puis avaient ri. Ils lui avaient dit qu’il comprendrait, un jour. Mais Karkat n’avait jamais compris. Dès qu’il avait assez grandi pour pouvoir le faire, il s’était mis à toujours embrasser ses proies pour les rendre inoffensives. Tous ses amis faisaient de même. Ce n’était rien ; un échange de salive, et hop. Quelque chose d’un peu agréable, sans plus. C’était normal.

Il n’avait jamais compris pourquoi ça semblait si important, dans les films d’humains. Il s’était dit qu’il fallait être un humain pour comprendre. Mais il repensa aux parents dont il avait presque oublié le visage, et le regard amusé qu’ils s’étaient échangé ce soir-là, et une fois de plus Karkat se demanda s’il n’y avait pas quelque chose qui lui échappait dans tout ça.

 

Le lendemain matin à l’aube, Karkat partit de chez lui. Il faisait encore assez nuit pour qu’il se rende en ville sans risquer d’être vu, mais le soleil ne tarderait pas non plus à apparaître à l’horizon. Et, comme il l’avait prévu, lorsqu’il arriva sur le toit voisin à la maison de John, le ciel commençait déjà à se teinter d’une aura rose-orangée. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers la chambre de John. L’imbécile heureux était encore endormi profondément, mais heureusement pour Karkat, il avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte. Il avait repris cette habitude dès que les « beaux jours » avaient commencé à revenir (Karkat n’était pas vraiment d’accord avec ce terme ; pour lui, le printemps n’était qu’un hiver un poil moins froid et avec plus de pluie), ce qui était loin de déplaire à Karkat qui n’avait plus besoin de prévenir de son arrivée ou de lancer des cailloux à sa fenêtre pour qu’il ouvre. Il avait beau être un vampire, il n’aimait pas avoir à demander la permission d’entrer à chaque fois qu’il venait rendre visite à son ami.

Sans faire de bruit, il se glissa dans la chambre de John. Ce dernier n’eut pas l’air de se réveiller. Il avait fait tomber la moitié de sa couverture par terre pendant la nuit. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas avoir froid ? Peu importe, il faisait bien ce qu’il voulait. Karkat s’assit à son bureau et attrapa une bande dessinée, la faible lumière du jour largement suffisante à ses yeux de créature nocturne.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Karkat avait choisi de venir en début de matinée plutôt qu’en pleine nuit. Il connaissait très bien la fâcheuse tendance qu’avait John à fuir ses problèmes et à les laisser de côté jusqu’à la dernière minute, et il avait pressenti que, s’il abordait le sujet avec lui, John trouverait une excuse pour le faire partir. Là, il était coincé avec lui, puisqu’il n’y avait pas moyen que Karkat reparte en plein jour et à la vue de tout le monde.

« Nnnng… remets le lapin dans la boîte… » Marmonna John dans son sommeil.

Karkat poussa un long soupir. Dire qu’il en arrivait à de tels extrêmes juste pour cette tête d’abruti. Il se sentait vraiment bête de tenir autant à lui, mais… Il tenait à lui, c’était un fait. Il voulait que John surmonte ses problèmes, et pas seulement parce que ça lui faciliterait la vie à lui. À chaque fois que John avait l’air triste ou déprimé, Karkat avait l’impression que quelque chose n’allait pas. Comme si l’univers entier manquerait de s’écrouler si John Egbert s’arrêtait de sourire. Il se demanda quand il avait commencé à penser comme ça. Il se rappela ses nuits à l’observer, une éternité plus tôt. Quand il ne connaissait même pas encore son nom, ou le timbre de sa voix, ou sa passion pour les mauvais films d’action. Quand il n’était qu’un simple « humain » parmi tant d’autres, et pourtant, déjà, il était différent. Parce qu’il avait ce putain de sourire qui mettait Karkat mal à l’aise sans qu’il comprenne pourquoi.

Ah, et aussi, il était plutôt mignon. Et bien foutu. Et il avait les dents un peu en avant et un air idiot parfois, mais curieusement, ça n’était pas dérangeant ? Son sang avait bon goût, aussi. Et il avait de l’humour, quand il ne racontait pas que des conneries. Il était doué pour mettre les gens à l’aise, ça, Karkat devait bien le lui accorder. Il pouvait se lier d’amitié avec n’importe qui. Et Karkat avait le sentiment d’être vraiment lui-même, quand ils étaient ensemble. De ne rien avoir à cacher. D’être accepté comme il était. Compris. Et apprécié.

Karkat posa sa B.D. et appuya son front contre la surface froide du bureau. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle. C’était ça. Ce regard que s’étaient échangé ses parents. Ce petit quelque chose dont parlaient les personnages des mauvais films à l’eau de rose qu’il aimait tant. Il avait passé sa vie à l’attendre, à en rêver sans trop savoir, sans trop comprendre, et maintenant que c’était là, juste sous son nez, il ne s’en était même pas rendu compte.

 

\---

 

Vers neuf heures du matin John se réveilla, s’étira longuement, mit ses lunettes sur son nez, se redressa sur son lit, et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque.

En voyant quelqu’un assis à son bureau, il avait instinctivement bondi hors de son lit, ses oreilles et queue de renard apparaissant aussitôt malgré lui, pour s’étaler misérablement par terre, entraînant sa couverture dans sa chute. Puis il reconnut Karkat (qui manquait lui aussi de faire un malaise tellement il ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire), et, son cœur battant encore à deux cent à l’heure, il poussa un cri entre le soulagement et l’énervement.

« Karkat, c’est pas vrai ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?! Gémit-il.  
– Mec, c’est la… La réaction la plus over-exagérée que j’aie jamais vue… Fit Karkat entre deux éclats de rire.  
– Ben désolé, je m’attendais pas à te voir là ! J’hallucine ou tu m’espionnais pendant que je dormais ? T’es qui, Edward Cullen ?  
– Pff, au moins Bella ne ronfle pas.  
– Hé ! Je ronfle pas !!  
– Tu me traites de menteur ?  
– Exactement. Un menteur, et un stalker. T’as pas bu mon sang pendant que je dormais, j’espère ! »

Il tira le col de son t-shirt et se mit à tâter la peau de son cou, l’air grave.

« Bien sûr que non, fit Karkat avec une grimace. Mais je peux y remédier maintenant, si ça te manque.  
– Attends au moins que j’aie déjeuné… Trop d’émotions dès le matin, là. »

John se leva, bailla et se gratta l’arrière de la tête. Puis il regarda Karkat sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

« Au fait, c’est le matin. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Karkat croisa les bras en se balançant sur sa chaise.

« Je viens passer la journée ici, dit-il.  
– Euh… D’accord, répondit John, mais pourquoi ?  
– Pourquoi je gaspille mon précieux temps à venir respirer l’air pollué de ta chambre miteuse quand je pourrais avoir tellement mieux à faire que de te parler, tu veux dire ? Honnêtement, au lieu de demander, tu ferais mieux de me remercier de te gratifier de mon incomparable présence. »

John leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers son armoire à vêtements.

« Bah, peu importe, dit-il distraitement. Mon père n’est pas là de la journée, alors tu peux te balader pendant que je prends ma douche. Ou rester là. Peu importe. Douche. »

Une pile de vêtements propre à la main, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en baillant. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans le fait que Karkat ait débarqué en plein jour sans le prévenir, mais il aurait tout le temps d’y réfléchir une fois bien réveillé et avec une montagne de nourriture dans l’estomac.

 

Mais même après sa douche et un long et copieux petit-déjeuner composé de pancakes et céréales à la demande de Karkat et partagé avec son ami, John n’arrivait toujours pas à mettre le doigt sur ce petit quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Il avait l’impression d’oublier un détail important.

Et lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d’entrée retentit et que John, en ouvrant la porte, tomba nez à nez avec Jade, il dévisagea son amie sans comprendre. Devant son air perplexe, la jeune fille leva les bras au ciel.

« Allô, John ? Dit-elle en s’invitant à l’intérieur. T’as oublié qu’on devait se retrouver pour réviser aujourd’hui ? »

Elle avança jusqu’au salon et se stoppa net en voyant Karkat.

« Euh, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
– OH MON DIEU ! » Hurla soudain John.

Il courut pour les rejoindre, l’air complètement paniqué.

« Karkat, faut que tu partes ! J’avais oublié que Jade et Dave devaient passer ! »

Karkat, en guise de réponse, lui offrit son plus grand et plus beau sourire mesquin.

« Vraiment ? C’est trop bête… »

Comprenant à cette réponse que Karkat avait probablement tout planifié depuis le départ, John attrapa en vitesse son téléphone portable dans sa poche de jeans.

« Te fatigue pas, dit Karkat, j’ai déjà enlevé la carte SIM. Et si tu cherches ton câble d’ordinateur, je te conseille d’essayer de chercher sur le toit.  
– Karkat, tu… Tu peux pas rester si Dave arrive !  
– Pas mon putain de problème.  
– Karkat ! »

John prit un air de supplication, mais le jeune vampire se contenta de hausser les épaules en regardant ailleurs. Affolé, John se mit à regarder tout autour de lui, comme s’il allait trouver dans les meubles de sa maison une idée toute prête pour le sortir de ce pétrin.

« Peut-être que Dave va être en retard ? » Osa-t-il.

Au même moment exactement, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau et John se figea sur place.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon… Karkat, faut que tu te caches !  
– Pardon ? Tu rêves, mon gars !  
– Jade ! Supplia John en se tournant vers son amie. S’il te plaît, occupe Dave le temps que je le planque !  
– John… Hésita la jeune fille. Tu penses pas qu’il serait temps de lui dire ?  
– Je peux pas, je peux pas, pitié, Jade ! Pas aujourd’hui ! Juste, pas aujourd’hui, d’accord ? S’il te plaît ! »

Devant son air désespéré, Jade dut se sentir coupable, car elle finit par hocher la tête presque à contrecœur.

« Merci, je te revaudrai ça. »

John se tourna alors vers Karkat et, ni une ni deux, il l’attrapa par le bras et le tira si brusquement de son fauteuil que le jeune vampire fut trop surpris pour lutter. John le traîna jusqu’en haut de l’escalier et, alors qu’ils passaient la porte de sa chambre, il entendit les voix de Jade et Dave en bas.

« Lâche-moi, putain ! » Se débattit Karkat.

John lui fit signe de se taire mais trop tard : déjà, il entendait Dave demander ce qui se passait alors que Jade bafouillait vainement quelques tentatives d’explications pour l’empêcher de monter. Le sang de John se figea quand il entendit des pas dans l’escalier. Il se tourna vers la première option qui s’offrit à lui : l’armoire. Il ouvrit les portes en grand : oui, il y avait largement la place.

« Cache-toi là-dedans ! Chuchota-t-il.  
– Hahaha, alors là, tu peux toujours aller te faire enc… »

John ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase qu’il le poussa à l’intérieur du grand meuble. Karkat voulut résister en s’agrippant aux bords, mais John mit toutes ses forces pour le faire entrer et il referma les portes en se plaçant dos à l’armoire juste à temps avant que Dave n’entre dans sa chambre, suivi d’une Jade au regard qui semblait dire « désolée, j’ai fait tout ce que j’ai pu ».

« Hé, haha, Dave… Comment ça va ? »

Un grand coup retentit dans son dos, et il déglutit.

« C’était quoi, ça ? Demanda Dave.  
– Rien ! C’est rien ! C’est juste, euh, le chat. »

Nouveau coup, cette fois si fort que toute l’armoire trembla.

« Ouvre cette putain de porte Egbert ou je te jure que je te tue !! »

Regard perplexe de Dave. John avala à nouveau sa salive.

« C’est… Un chat très spécial.  
– Je vais te déchirer les oreilles et te les faire bouffer, sale enfoiré de renard de merde !  
– Et vraiment mal élevé, ouah, je me demande qui l’a éduqué comme ça… Haha…   
– John, dit soudain Dave. Excuse-moi si mon idée te paraît bizarre, parce que je vois pas ce qui peut bien m’amener à penser ça, mais… Est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un dans ton armoire ? »

Karkat dut frapper la porte avec ses pieds, car il manqua de l’ouvrir et John dut mettre tout son poids pour ne pas céder.

« Non », dit John.

Dave resta immobile sans rien dire plusieurs secondes. John ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais à ce moment, un coup violent le frappa dans le dos, l’envoyant s’étaler sans ménagement à plat ventre, Karkat tombant avec lui et l’écrasant au passage. John eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa chute que Karkat lui attrapa le bras et le tira dans son dos pour l’immobilier totalement.

« Aaaïe, aïe, aïe, aïe !!  
– Alors comme ça, je suis un putain de chat, hein ? Cria Karkat. Oh, excuse-moi si je te fais mal, je peux pas comprendre puisque je ne suis qu’un stupide chat ! Tu veux peut-être que je me mette à ronronner en te léchant la main ? J’ai une info pour toi, tous les chats sont des connards de première, alors fais avec !  
– J’ai compris, j’ai compris, arrête ! » Supplia John.

Karkat lâcha finalement son bras et finit par se relever, proférant encore quelques insultes en se frottant le dos. John se leva à son tour sans oser regarder dans la direction de son meilleur ami. Lorsqu’il se décida à regarder Dave, l’expression du garçon au visage caché par ses lunettes de soleil était, comme toujours, complètement indéchiffrable.

« Hm, oui, donc… C’est Karkat, finit par dire John. C’est euh, mon ami, et un vampire. »

Il ne quitta pas le visage de Dave des yeux, appréhendant sa réaction. Mais son ami se contenta de hausser une épaule.

« Oh. Ok, c’est cool. » Dit-il simplement.

Bon il n’avait pas l’air effrayé et c’était déjà un bon signe. Mais Karkat se mit à tousser bruyamment pour faire comprendre à John qu’il lui restait des choses à dire, et John soupira. Maintenant qu’ils en étaient arrivés là, il ne pouvait plus continuer à fuir. Ce serait mentir à son meilleur ami pour de vrai. Et il lui avait déjà suffisamment menti.

« Donc… Reprit-il. Il n’est pas humain.  
– Ouais c’était assez évident, dit Dave. Avec la peau et les ailes, tout ça.  
– Ce que je veux dire c’est… En fait, je… »

John baissa les yeux, les mains tremblantes malgré lui.

« Je suis pas vraiment… tout à fait humain, non plus… pour être honnête. »

Il ferma ses paupières, prit une grande inspiration, et fit apparaître ses oreilles et sa queue de renard. Il attendait une réaction, un cri, une exclamation, n’importe quoi. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, Dave n’avait toujours pas bougé.

Ou si, un peu. Il avait l’air assez gêné, et avait passé une main dans sa nuque.

« Ouais, hm, en fait je le savais déjà. »

John écarquilla les yeux. Que… Quoi ? Comment est-ce qu’il pouvait… ? Est-ce que John avait fait une gaffe sans s’en rendre compte un jour ? Jade ne pouvait pas le lui avoir dit, et son air étonné confirmait qu’elle n’en savait pas plus que lui. Mais alors… ?

Dave passa devant eux et alla s’asseoir sur le lit de John. Les trois autres se rapprochèrent également, tous attendant avec hâte qu’il se décide à parler.

« Je viens d’une famille de médiums, alors… Ouais, je ressens un peu les trucs du genre. Je savais pas les détails par contre. Renard, c’est ça ? C’est plutôt cool.  
– Mais… Pourquoi t’as jamais rien dit ? Demanda John, abasourdi.  
– J’en sais rien, t’avais pas l’air d’avoir envie d’en parler, et j’aime pas m’étaler sur ma famille non plus, donc…  
– Oh… »

John baissa les yeux. Il se sentait… Bête, oui c’était le mot. Bête de ne pas avoir fait confiance plus tôt à son ami. Ou d’avoir pensé qu’il était le seul à avoir des choses à cacher.

« Je sais aussi que Jade est un loup-garou, dit Dave en regardant la jeune fille.  
– Hein ? Et moi qui faisais de mon mieux pour le cacher ! » Se plaignit Jade.

Les trois garçons la fixèrent à l’unisson – elle, et son t-shirt «  _keep calm, I’m a werewolf_  ».

« Ben quoi ? »

John, alors, poussa un long, long soupir. C’était comme si toute la tension accumulée ces dernières années s’évanouissait d’un coup, et le libérait d’un poids qu’il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il portait. Il se mit à rire. Doucement, d’abord, puis à pleins poumons. Jade le rejoint rapidement, et ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver tous les deux par terre à tenter de se retenir l’un l’autre. Dave souriait, et Karkat les regardait comme si c’était la chose la plus stupide qu’il lui ait été donné de voir.

\---

Ils finirent par se calmer, et passèrent la journée tous ensemble. Les révisions prévues furent, bien évidemment, complètement oubliées au profit des montagnes de questions qu’avaient John et Jade concernant Dave. Ce dernier en évita la plupart en répétant qu’il n’était qu’un type normal à qui il arrivait parfois de voir des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas (« Un peu comme ce truc, là, à ton plafond » « C’est vraiment trop cool ! Attends, QUOI ? ») et qu’en dehors de ça, il était 100% humain, 100% cool, et 100% d’accord avec Karkat sur le fait que l’existence même de Nicolas Cage était une blague et que son humanité avait été perdue le jour où le pauvre homme était devenu un _meme_ vivant. John leur jeta à chacun un chausson à la figure à cette occasion.

En fin d’après-midi, Dave et Jade dirent au revoir aux deux autres et rentrèrent chacun chez eux. John proposa à Karkat de rester jusqu’à ce que son père rentre, puisqu’il était là, et il accepta à condition d’être payé en gâteaux. Ce à quoi John répondit qu’il mériterait d’être payé le jour où il le rembourserait pour le t-shirt qu’il avait complètement ruiné la dernière fois.

Il restait encore plusieurs heures avant que le père de John ne revienne du boulot. Il travaillait souvent jusqu’à très tard, surtout en cette période. Les deux amis finirent cependant par retourner dans la chambre de John pour lire des BD ou jouer aux cartes, discutant de choses et d’autres, John allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, Karkat assis par terre.

« Je m’attendais vraiment pas à ce que Dave… Enfin, ça s’est plutôt bien passé ? Je me sens bête d’avoir attendu toutes ces années pour le lui dire…  
– T’oublies pas un détail important ? Le coupa Karkat. Je pense à la personne grâce à qui cette journée fut possible et qui t’a épargné encore d’autres années à pas oser lui dire.  
– Je t’aurais bien remercié, mais tu m’as quasiment pété le bras tout à l’heure, et je suis pratiquement sûr que mon armoire est foutue maintenant, alors va te faire voir.  
– C’est honnête, j’imagine. »

Ils retournèrent chacun à leur occupation pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce que Karkat se relève.

« Tu sais quoi ? En fait, non. Je pense qu’un bras pété c’est un juste prix pour le grand service que je t’ai rendu, là. Et puis d’abord, on en serait pas arrivés là si t’avais fait face au problème au lieu d’essayer de le cacher. Dans une putain d’armoire qui pue. Donc non, j’attends des remerciements, bordel.  
– Ok, très bien. Je te payerai un paquet de bonbons.  
– Wow, c’est ça le prix que tu accordes à ton amitié que j’ai sauvée ? Fallait me le dire, je me serais pas emmerdé à ce point. Pauvre humain Dave Strider. Quand il apprendra qu’il n’a pas plus de valeurs à tes yeux indifférents qu’un paquet de putains de bonbons ! Je connais même pas ce type, et j’ai déjà de la peine pour lui. J’ai de la peine pour quiconque veut devenir ton ami. Y compris pour moi-même.  
– Ouais, ouais, peu importe. »

Karkat lui fit un doigt d’honneur que John ignora royalement, ce qui irrita encore plus notre jeune vampire. Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre et, à moitié pour plaisanter, il lança :

« Bon, si c’est comme ça je me barre. J’espère que tu auras bien profité de notre amitié, parce que j’en ai fini avec ta face d’abruti fini ! Je vais rentrer et me faire un marathon du Prince de Bel-Air, ce qui sera au moins dix mille fois plus intéressant et constructif que de te parler. Je t’enverrai des snapchats !  
– Oh, allez, t’en vas pas ! Dit John en prenant un faux air dramatique et en se levant de son lit.  
– Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas préférer Will Smith à toi.  
– Mais, Karkat… Comment pourrais-je passer une nuit sans toi ? »

Karkat s’arrêta, pas sûr de comprendre. Le sourire sur les lèvres de John n’annonçait rien de bon, ça s’était sûr.

« Si je devais vivre sans toi, continua John, quel genre de vie ce serait ? »

Soudain, Karkat [comprit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sjx-T7_CGQA), et il devint livide.

« John, putain de merde, t’as plutôt pas intérêt…  
– Oh, and I… I need you in my arms, need you to hold !  
– John, non. _Stop_.  
– You’re my world, my heart, my soul… If you eveeeer leaaaaave ! Baby, you would take away everythiiiing good in my life… »

Karkat se frappa le visage du plat de la main, désespéré. John, lui, semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à continuer de chanter. Il leva une main devant son cœur de manière théâtrale.

« WITHOUT YOUUU !   
– JOHN, TA GUEULE !  
– There’d be no sun in my sky ! There would be no love in my life, there'd be no woooorld left for meee ! And I…  
– Je vais le tuer. Oh, putain, je vais tellement le tuer !  
– Baby I don’t know what I would do… I’d be lost if I lost you… If you ever leave… ! »

Karkat voulut attraper son bras pour le faire taire mais, le voyant venir, John fit un bond en arrière et sauta sur son lit, sans jamais s’arrêter de chanter à pleins poumons.

« Baby, you would take away everything real in my liiiife ! »

Karkat fonça sur lui et John se remit à fuir, courant à travers toute la chambre, son fou-rire naissant l’empêchant de chanter convenablement :

« A- And tell… me now… !  
– Ah non bordel, pas le refrain !  
– HOW DO I LIIIIIVE WITHOUT YOUUU ? I want to know ! »

Karkat réussit enfin à l’attraper en tirant sur sa queue de renard, ce qui lui fit échapper un petit couinement mais ne l’empêcha cependant pas de reprendre aussitôt sa chanson. Alors, Karkat le tira par le bras pour le faire se tourner face à lui. Il voulut plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, mais John se défendait en esquivant ou en repoussant son bras – le tout, bien sûr, complètement mort de rire.

« H- How… Do I breathe wi… without you ! If you ever go…  
– Ta gueule, putain ! »

Le vampire, cependant, ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de s’esquisser sur son visage. Quel abruti, sérieux ! Il n’y avait vraiment que John pour lui faire des coups pareils. Mais bon, c’était aussi pour ça qu’il…

Qu’il…

 

John, soudain, réalisa qu’ils étaient proches. Vraiment proches. Son fou-rire se calma, et il sentit ses joues et tout le reste de son corps se réchauffer. Les doigts de Karkat étaient toujours refermés sur son bras droit, brûlants. Mais ils s’étaient tous les deux arrêtés de bouger.

« How do I… ever… ever sur… vive… »

Il s’arrêta, les mots lui faisant défaut. Et Karkat était proche, tellement proche et beau, magnifique, et juste tellement… tellement lui.

John se rapprocha, lentement. Karkat avança de quelques millimètres.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent.

Et soudain, c’était comme si le temps s’était arrêté. Il n’y avait plus rien dans cette pièce que lui et Karkat et c’était

très bien

comme ça.

 

Ça n’avait rien à voir avec la première fois qu’ils s’étaient embrassés. Et, pour Karkat, ça n’avait rien à voir avec rien de ce qu’il avait jamais connu. Il avait embrassé des tas de gens, et il avait pensé savoir ce que c’était. Il avait eu tort. Et il avait été stupide de croire le contraire. Parce que ce baiser-là n’avait absolument rien à voir avec les autres. Il avait du _sens_. Il voulait dire quelque chose. C’était comme si tout devenait très clair à présent, tout ce qu’il avait mis des années à essayer de comprendre sans même s’en rapprocher un tout petit peu. Il donnait une raison au monde de tourner.

Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux un moment. C’est John qui rompit finalement le silence, un peu hésitant :

« On… On est censés faire quoi, maintenant… ?  
– J’en sais rien, répondit sincèrement Karkat. Dans les films, c’est toujours le moment où ils passent à la scène suivante. »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire. Puis John, timidement :

« Dans ce cas, on peut… recommencer ?  
– Euh… Ouais. »

John esquissa un micro-sourire et Karkat posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules avant de se rapprocher à nouveau. Leur deuxième (vrai) baiser, ils n’auraient trop su dire par quel miracle c’était possible, fut encore mieux que le premier. Pour le troisième, Karkat retira les lunettes de John et les posa délicatement sur le bureau. John passa ses mains dans le dos de Karkat, caressant son dos à travers son pull, juste à la base de ses ailes. Il se dit qu’il pourrait probablement continuer de l’embrasser pendant des heures, enfin, jusqu’à…

« Aïe ! »

John recula soudain, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

« Je crois que je me suis coupé la langue sur tes crocs…  
– Oh… Tu vas bien ?  
– Ouais, ça va. Je saigne un peu, c’est tout…  
– Hm, ben ce serait vraiment du gâchis de laisser ça comme ça, attends, je vais t’aider.  
– Hein ? Ouah, Karkat, _non_  ! »

Mais Karkat avait déjà attrapé son bras pour l’éloigner de sa bouche et John ne put s’empêcher de rire. Mais pas très longtemps. Ils s’embrassèrent une fois de plus et John se dit que c’était bien. Tout était bien. C’était comme ça que les choses devaient être.

 

\---

 

« Et s’il réagissait mal ? Oh mon Dieu, je vais faire une crise d’angoisse…  
– John, arrête de paniquer ! C’est moi qui suis censé être en stress, là !  
– Tu veux pas qu’on attende un autre jour, finalement ?  
– Tu rigoles ?! C’est toi qui m’as forcé à faire ça, alors maintenant on lui dit, c’est tout !  
– Mais, Karkat…  
– De toute façon s’il le prend mal, je pourrai toujours lui effacer la mémoire.  
– J’arrive toujours pas à croire que je sors avec un vampire…  
– Et moi j’arrive pas à croire que je sors avec un crétin. Allez, viens. »

Karkat poussa la porte de la chambre de John et lui fit signe de passer devant. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, ce dernier finit par avancer jusque dans le couloir avant de descendre lentement les marches de l’escalier, Karkat à ses talons.

La table du salon était, comme on pouvait l’attendre, remplie de plus de gâteaux et autres pâtisseries que jamais. C’était quelque chose que John ne comprendrait jamais, ce besoin que son père avait de cuisiner pour un régiment à chacun de ses anniversaires. Avec tout ce qu’il y avait là, ils en auraient suffisamment pour tenir tout le mois en prenant deux desserts à chaque repas. Et ce n’était encore que le _matin_.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent en bas des marches. Le soleil ne s’était levé que depuis moins d’une heure, mais il brillait déjà fort dans le ciel, éclairant toute la pièce. John se tourna vers Karkat, qui lui jeta un regard insistant. Il hocha la tête. Maintenant qu’ils étaient là, autant y aller.

Il traversa le salon et ouvrit lentement la porte de la cuisine, de laquelle une forte odeur de gâteaux sortant tout juste du four s’échappait. En l’entendant entrer, son père se retourna, un plat à gâteau entre les mains. Il était trop tard pour reculer, à présent. Timidement, John ouvrit la porte en entier et désigna Karkat du doigt.

« Papa… ? Euh… C’est… C’est mon ami, Karkat. »

Le silence qui suivit fut probablement l’instant le plus stressant de toute la vie de John.

Son père, dont le visage ne laissait rien transparaître, scruta silencieusement le jeune vampire de la tête aux pieds. Puis, après un long, long, trèèès long moment :

« Est-ce que ton ami aime les gâteaux ? »

John cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se retourna vers Karkat, qui semblait aussi surpris que lui. Ce dernier se dépêcha alors de répondre :

« Euh, ouais ! Je pourrais tuer pour ça ! Enfin, je veux dire, pas littéralement… »

Ses joues prirent une teinte un peu rouge – bravo Karkat, bonne idée de parler de meurtre à la personne que tu essayes de convaincre que tu n’es pas qu’un dangereux monstre à la peau grise – mais le père de John répondit aussitôt, d’une voix calme et posée :

« Ce n’est rien. Moi aussi, je pourrais _tuer_ pour ça. »

Un silence de marbre s’installa et Karkat sentit des sueurs froides dans son dos.

« Je plaisante », dit doucement l’adulte.

John se frappa le visage du plat de la main, et Karkat eut l’impression qu’il allait s’effondrer par terre. Il ne put contenir un petit rire nerveux. Ok, ne jamais chercher des noises aux père de John.

 

\---

 

Le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d’entrée retentit, et John se leva aussitôt de sa chaise.

« Ok, dit-il, ça pourrait très bien être un voisin ou quoi, alors je veux rien voir de surnaturel derrière moi quand j’ouvrirai la porte ! Jade, fais-moi disparaître ces oreilles de loup ! Karkat, recule un peu ta chaise. Et ça n’a rien à voir mais Dave, par pitié, arrête de rapper ! »

Il ouvrit la porte et, en voyant la personne derrière, son visage s’illumina.

« Rose ! Tu as pu venir !  
– Je n’aurais pas voulu manquer ça. Bon anniversaire, John. J’ai amené quelqu’un, j’espère que ça ne te dérange pas.  
– Non, bien sûr ! »

John fit signe à son amie d’entrer. Derrière elle, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs que John n’avait jamais vue entra à son tour et le garçon eut à peine le temps de refermer derrière elle que Karkat se leva d’un bond de sa chaise.

« Kanaya ?! » S’écria-t-il.

John passa son regard de Karkat à la nouvelle venue sans comprendre, jusqu’à ce que la demoiselle prenne la parole.

« Bonjour, Karkat. Et tu dois être John, je présume ? Rose a insisté pour que je vienne… J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas, je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta fête.  
– Oh, non, pas du tout ! la rassura John. Content de te connaître ! Et puis, Karkat m’a beaucoup parlé de toi. Mais je savais pas que toi et Rose, vous vous connaissiez.  
– C’est une longue histoire, dit Rose en prenant un air mystérieux.  
– Génial, grogna Karkat. Je tourne le dos deux minutes, et tous mes putains d’amis se mettent en couple sans me prévenir. Manquerait plus que Gamzee et Nepeta sortent ensemble ! Là je vous jure que je me tire une balle !  
– Tu oublies Eridan, tenta Kanaya.  
– Non, s’il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr et certain c’est que ce mec finira tout seul jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. La seule personne qui accepterait de sortir avec lui c’est lui-même, et même là encore j’aurais des doutes.  
– Nous sommes bien d’accord sur ce point. »

Ils s’échangèrent un sourire, puis John invita les deux nouvelles invitées à se rapprocher, leur proposant une part de gâteau (« pitié, prenez-en avec vous en partant, si j’avale plus de sucre je vais très certainement mourir »).

 

Le reste de la journée fut fantastique. John et Kanaya purent faire plus ample connaissance, et tous furent fascinés par sa capacité à passer de sa forme humaine à son apparence d’alternian instantanément. Rose leur raconta son dernier voyage durant lequel elle avait visité plusieurs pays d’Europe et rencontré tout un tas de créatures de la Nuit dont même Karkat n’avait jamais entendu parler. Jade avait réussi on ne sut trop comment à se soûler au cidre et passa plusieurs heures à rire en faisant des câlins à tout le monde à tour de rôle, avant de finir par s’écrouler après un concours de rap particulièrement éreintant avec Dave. Et même Karkat finit par faire une indigestion avec tous ces gâteaux et bonbons, ce que personne n’aurait jamais cru possible. Enfin, tous, même Kanaya, n’étaient pas venus les mains vide et John reçut plus de cadeaux en une fois qu’il n’en avait jamais eu.

Malheureusement les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin et déjà la nuit commençait à tomber. Rose et Kanaya rentrèrent les premières et proposèrent de ramener Jade, qui avait encore du mal à marcher droit. Dave ne tarda pas non plus à s’en aller, laissant John et Karkat seuls. Ceux-ci remontèrent dans la chambre de John pour se coller devant le mauvais film que Karkat lui avait offert. Cette fois, même lui dut avouer qu’il était vraiment terrible, mais tous les deux étaient trop fatigués par leur journée pour avoir le courage de changer de dvd.

« Hé… Commença John.  
– Ouais, je sais, je t’offrirai autre chose. Putain de merde, ce film est vraiment à chier. Comment j’ai pu le trouver bien à un moment de ma vie ?  
– Non, c’est pas ça… Enfin, c’est vrai qu’il est nul. Mais ça c’est pas grave. »

Karkat ne répondit pas, et John prit ça pour une invitation à continuer.

« Je voulais juste te remercier… Tu sais, pour m’avoir poussé à tout dire à Dave. Et aussi pour le reste. Sans toi, j’aurais probablement jamais connu Jade ou Rose… Et Kanaya, et tous les autres. J’ai jamais eu beaucoup d’amis, et franchement, c’était la meilleure fête d’anniversaire que j’ai jamais eue !  
– T’aurais sûrement fini par les rencontrer de toute façon un jour ou l’autre. On dirait que toutes les créatures surnaturelles de cette ville sont attirées les unes par les autres. Sérieux, t’as un seul ami, et c’est le seul mec à dix kilomètres à avoir des pouvoirs psychiques ? On se croirait dans un mauvais manga. D’ici une dizaine de minutes, un chaton volant va tomber du ciel et te demandera de piloter un robot pour sauver le monde.  
– Hahaha ! Mais sérieusement… Merci quand même. »

Karkat se contenta de hocher la tête, et le rouge sur ses joues visible même dans la pénombre fit sourire John. Il se blottit un peu plus contre lui, et Karkat ne protesta pas.

Devant la daube cinématographique qu’il ne suivait plus qu’à moitié – le scénario était trop bâclé pour avoir un sens, de toute façon – John réfléchit à tout ce qui s’était passé ces derniers mois. L’an passé, il avait fêté son anniversaire seul avec Dave et, même s’il avait reçu un cadeau formidable (parce que les cadeaux de Dave Strider étaient toujours géniaux, ça allait sans dire), il n’aurait jamais pu rêver qu’en une année seulement les choses deviendraient aussi… magiques, c’était le mot. Il osait à peine espérer rencontrer d’autres membres de son espèce – parfois même, il se disait qu’il était peut-être le seul au monde à être comme ça – alors s’il avait su que, tout près de lui, des tas et des tas de créatures surnaturelles différentes existaient ! Et que parmi elles, il rencontrerait la personne la plus importante à ses yeux…

Ça ne faisait même pas un an que Karkat avait déboulé chez lui en pleine nuit. Si en quelques mois tant avait pu arriver, John ne pouvait que sourire en pensant aux dizaines (centaines ?) d’années à venir.

Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Karkat, dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer malgré lui, et John se retint de l’embêter – il méritait bien un peu de repos, surtout après toutes ces heures à hurler sur Jade et hurler sur le monde en général. Bon, ça ne l’empêcherait pas de lui dessiner sur le visage au marqueur noir le lendemain matin. Pour se venger de lui avoir offert un si mauvais film. Mais, pour le moment, il lui laisserait un peu de répit.

Et après… Après, il verrait.

Il avait toute sa vie devant lui pour réfléchir à de nouvelles blagues à lui faire.

Et il comptait bien en profiter !

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, cette fic est maintenant TERMINÉE (wouhou !), j'espère qu'elle aura plu à quelques uns d'entre vous ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez aimé cette histoire, n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton "KUDOS" juste un peu plus bas ! Pas besoin d'être inscrit, ça ne prend que 0.2 secondes, et ça me permettra de voir si ma fic a plu a des gens ;) Et si vous me laissez un commentaire c'est encore mieux, et vous pouvez aussi le faire sans avoir de compte !  
> Merci à tous !


End file.
